Persona 5 : take your heart edition
by alexrusso89
Summary: Inspired by a fanfic called honour among thieves by Elia41. This is a re telling with a female Protagonist so like Persona 3 portable and similiar to persona 4 golden new characters added. So let's make this showy :)
1. Prologue

-Six months ago-

How was it her fault? How could any of this be her fault? All she had wanted was for Komashida to stop raping her. Instead, she had been the one arrested. She had been the one tried and found guilty.

"I'll sue! Fucking bitch, I'll sue!"

The drunkard's words still rang in her ears. Jessikah curled on her futon Koromaru by her side. Why? Why had the man won? She was the one guilty!

Outside her room, her parents still argued. She could hear their voice.

"Akihiko, she just tried to do what's right! You can't blame her for that! Look, you know it wasn't even a trial –"

"I don't care,Koton! Your bitch got us in trouble! Now, we're the talk of the town as the parents of a criminal!"

"My bitch, Akihiko? Jesiskah is as much your child as she is mine, and Komashida raped her that asshole!"

"She is your bitch! Kotone! If you hadn't instilled all those stupid notions in her head, she would have left avoided that mess! In the meantime, rumors are going about us!"

Koton growled.

"Right, I am the one who instilled those so-called notions. Well, sorry for believing in complicity by inaction! I am proud of what she did! Jessikah is my daughter. What happened to her isn't fair. I will not change my mind on the matter."

Akihiko sighed.

"Fine. Keep being so bloody stubborn. But I want her out of my face or I'll fill for divorce. I am your husband, Koton. The only reason I agreed to adopt the spawn of yours."

"Keep using this tone about Jessikah and I might just take on your offer. Also, don't forget this house is mine."

"No wonder you got the manners of a bear, then. I called an old friend of mine, Sae Niijima, she is a lawyer in Shibuya, in Tokyo. She agreed to house your daughter until the end of her probation again. I also got her re-enrolled at Shujin Academy. Koton, for the sake of both of you, I hope your wildling of a bitch learns how to behave."

There was a long moment of silence, then the sound of nails scratching the wall echoed. This was Koton. Ahe often did it when she was frustrated. Eventually, the door of Jessikah's room opened. The teen looked at her mother. Koton was as slender as always. Her face was square, her eyes bright brownand her hairs deep red and kept in a buzz cut for practical purpose.

"…I heard everything." Jesiskah said weakly.

"I know. You got keen senses, one of the few things you take from me."

She knelt next to her daughter.

"You heard your father. You're going to Tokyo again next April. This is going to be a big change. Inaba isn't exactly a small town, i know you just got use to being home im sorry this happened to you again."

"I'm scared." Jessikah whined.

"I know. Me too. I trust you. You're a grown girl, and very brave at that. I don't regret what you did that night. I just regret how justice is so often thrown in the gutter these days."

"There's no justice anymore. Otherwise, Komashida would have been tried instead of me."

Koton held her daughter tight.

"You don't say…"


	2. It begins

2 April

Jessikah's first impression of Tokyo was awe in the old sense of the word. The city was impressive, the noise overwhelming, the myriad of scents and colors assaulting her senses… And the people. So many people walking around like ants in an anthill.

Yes, an anthill seemed like a good comparison of Tokyo.

As she crossed the massive scramble of Shibuya, she noticed a strange app on her phone. A red and black eye. When had she downloaded it? She tapped it several times…

Time slowed to a crawl. Away before her, a blue pyre roared above the crowd. Jesiskah blinked. She wasn't superstitious, but growing with a park ranger as a mother had taught her a lot about spirits. The pyre took the shape of a man with a threatening pink grin. The teen's eyes widened. She could sense something stir in her. Whatever the entity was, their encounter wasn't a coincidence.

Then she saw, behind the mask…

Her own face, smiling with the same dangerous grin, golden eyes filled with malevolence.

Jesiskah tried to speak, to recite a warding prayer. Before she could, time moved again and the crowd embraced her. The teen shuddered. She had no idea what kind of oni the entity was. That it had her face scared her witless.

She took the subway and headed to Akiharabra. Niijima's apartment , was a hole in the wall in the backstreets of the district. The woman was working on he case of the recent string of accidents that had recently befallen Tokyo. To Jesiskah's disappointment, Sae didn't seem to care.

"Apathetic. This seems to be the norm in this town. People only care about their own business, and they expect me to do the same. I want to call them out on it… but what can I do? I am powerless."

Jesiskah balled her fists, forcing back the bile in her throat. Sae turned to her.

"So, you're the kid, huh?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Niijima-san." Jessikah bowed.

As much as she hated her behavior, the lawyer would be her caretaker. She had to show respect.

"Well at least you got manners. Your father described you as sort of unruly."

"My father has bias regarding my mother's education. I can guarantee I am perfectly well-behaved when I need to."

"Good. Not that I care. How your parents raised you isn't my business. I'll just say it once: cause trouble and I'll kick you out."

"Noted. I'll keep my head low."

"You better. I heard this is how you ended in this mess. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured and sued you. You got a criminal record, got expelled from your high school, the court ordered you to transfer and move out of there, which your parents agreed. They got rid of you. What you get for putting your nose in other's business…"

Jessikah bristled.

"Niijima-san, with all due respect, you can say whatever you want about my father but do not insult my mother. She was my sole support during the whole mess and only agreed with Dad because it was that or divorce. So do as you preach, keep your nose in your business and keep my family out of this. Please."

Sae was surprised by the teen's venomous tone. Apparently, her parents were a sensitive spot. Fine. She would avoid the topic.

"Fair enough. We will head to Shujin tomorrow. We need to properly introduce you to the staff. In the meantime, I'll show you your room."

Said room was small and looked fairly cluttered. It was also bigger than Jesiskah's room in Inaba. A crate with her luggage had arrived earlier. The teen set to work. Cleaning the room took most of the afternoon and some of the evening, but she was satisfied with her job. She remembered her mother telling her about susuwatari, soot spirits inhabiting rooms long left unattended. Sae was surprised she had taken the trouble.

Jessikah didn't comment. In her mind, the woman was grey: dull, colorless and easily fading in the background, paying no mind to the world around her as it did the same. Uninteresting. " Oh your dog will arrive in a couple of days" Sae said smiling.

It would take more work to make the room truly feel like home, but this would do fortonight. Night had fallen. Jessikah went to sleep…

And dreamed.

She dreamed of a room clouded in blue, built like a clinic.

She dreamed of tubes and a bed, and two girls acting as janitors.

She dreamed of a bald man with a long nose, who told him about ruin and rehabilitation.

She didn't understand.

But she knew she wanted to break out.

3 April

The next morning, Sae took her to Shujin Academy, in Aoyama. Principal Kobayakawa , who repeatedly hammered that she should behave. She let it drone out. No need to tell her what she already knew.

If she wanted to live in Tokyo, she would have to become as dull and grey as its people. Not an easy task, but her mother had taught her to adapt. Even if she wanted to puke. So much disinterest made her sick.

Her homeroom teacher was Sadayo Kawakami ,a frail woman with a yellow shirt. She gave her her student ID and complained how bothersome it was to have her in her class. Somehow, despite the vibrant color of her shirt, Jessikah still sensed her sadness. It wasn't the same feeling Sae displayed. Instead, she felt like a dull knife.

"Don't worry." Sae reassured. "I'll be sure to have a serious talk with her when we get home."

Jessikah rolled her eyes and sighed. All three adults turned to her.

"No need for that. I know exactly what I need to do: keep my head low, look at my feet, fade in the background and mind my bloody business while the whole world moves around me, all grey and dull and lifeless. Did I miss anything? And my apologies for the attitude but your hammering was starting to get old. I already learned my lesson."

The adults tried to say something but decided against it. At least, the teen had apologized.

"Fine, but you better do what you preach."

Jesiskah answer was to make a perfect imitation of Sae's unbothered face. Sadayo stifled a laugh.

There was an accident in the subway. This forced people to take the road and cause a traffic jam. When they reached The apartment, night was falling. Sae gave one last warning that fell on deaf ears and went for a bath. Jessikah went to bed… and found on her phone the mysterious app that had appeared the day before.

"A red and black eye? What is it? And what is it doing here?"

She didn't dare to touch it. The last time she had, time had stopped and she had seen a fiery demon bearing her face. She didn't want a repeat.

Her dreams that night were tinted in grey.


	3. The Komashida cometh

4 April

Jessikah woke up early this morning. Today was her first day at school and she didn't want to be late. She was thinking of buying herself a rice ball on the way, maybe even luck on an omelet. Instead, as she left her room, the delicious smell of eggs and bacon caught her nose. Her stomach growled.

"Here." Sae said. "I made you breakfast."

"Thanks! It looks delicious!"

And it was. It wasn't what the teen was used to, but it was incredibly tasty. She dug into the dish with gusto, a bright smile on her face. Sae couldn't help but smile. Akihiho had described his son as a wild child with no manners, who was more at ease among the trees and animals than with people. So far, aside from her reasonable outburst at Shujin Academy, Jessikah was proving to be a quiet and polite girl, even apologizing when she raised her voice. And it was obvious she enjoyed her cooking.

But, at the same time, who didn't love her cooking?

The teen left and headed to the subway station. As she quickly discovered, the rumors regarding it were all true. Crammed into a tiny car, Jessikah thought she would run out of breath before the end of the ride. Fortunately, it was short.

"Next, the Ginza line."

Finding her way was a bit hard, but growing in the preserve had developed her sense of orientation. Her friends back in Inaba jokingly said she had a GPS in her brain while her mother compared it to a bird's sixth sense. All she had to do was finding the right path once, and that was it.

It was raining when she left Aoyama-Itchome station. Jesiskah grumbled. Not that she minded the rain, but she had neither coat nor umbrella. She chose to settle by a store's entrance and wait for the rain to quiet.

She didn't expect someone else would join. It was a girl. When she took off her hood, two large blonde ponytails cascaded on her shoulders. Her eyes were on the greener shade of teal, their nuance a gentle pastel. Her face was delicate.

Jesiskah blushed softly. The girl was pretty. Then she turned to her and smiled. Her smile came as awkward. They stood side by side, waiting for the rain to quiet.

A car stopped before them. There was a man inside, wearing a white jersey. Probably a teacher. He offered the girl a ride. She agreed. He offered to take Jessikah along but the teen refused. It would be awkward…

No sooner had they left that a blonde boy in Shujin's uniform came running past her.

"Damn it! Screw that pervy teacher…"

Jessikah raised a brow. Pervy teacher? What did the man do to earn that moniker?

In her hand, unbeknownst to her, the mysterious app responded.

The blonde turned to her. Jessikah was slightly shorter, his hairs spiking wildly while his brown eyes gave away fear and anger. The teen was rattled.

"What do you want? You wanna rat me to Kamoshida?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jessikah retorted defensively. "Why would I do that, anyway? I just arrived."

"Just arrived – Oh, you're a transfer."

"Yes." Jessikah sighed. "I just settled and this is my first day at school. You're from Shujin Academy too, right? We have the same uniform."

"Yup. You and I are second years. So, since you're transfer, it's no surprise you dunno Kamoshida. The bastard pisses me off, does whatever he wants when he wants. Who does he think he is? The king of a castle?"

Jessikah didn't answer. The blonde student was just venting his frustration. She knew better than to interrupt them. She looked up.

"The rain ain't that bad. Let's go. I know a shortcut."

Unbeknownst to them, the app had responded. As they set to move, dizziness caught them.

"Ugh – What was that?"

"No idea." Jessikah shook her head. "Let's go. I don't want to be late."

Jessikah followed the blonde through narrow backstreets. The air felt strangely light for a rainy day. Shujin finally came into view… except it wasn't a school. It was a castle. The blonde looked in disbelief.

"We… didn't take a wrong turn, right? I mean, I take this path every day. What is that?"

Apparently, if the large plate was to be believed, the medieval castle before them was Shujin Academy. Except Jessikah had come there the day before and the school had looked nothing like that. Then she noticed something. The sky was… purple? The air was purple, an unnatural, almost magical shade.

"Just what happened, exactly? This is Shujin… and yet it isn't? What's going on?"

"Dunno. Let's find out?"

Jessikah nodded softly.

"Be cautious, though. Something is very wrong with this place."

Kotone had taught her early to trust her instincts. Jessikah's instinct was screaming at her to get the hell outta here. When the blonde entered the castle, she chose to follow, wishing she had at least a weapon with her.

The place indeed looked like a castle, and not just from the outside. The inside was impressive. Jessikah looked around, sticking close to the blonde who seemed puzzled.

"What is… This is the school, right?"

"That's what the plate said… And yet, it's a castle."

"I'm lost."

"Me too."

But they needed to know. The place was dangerous, but they had to find out what it was exactly. The blonde looked around and noticed an armor. It was moving… and coming their way.

"Hey, what's that? Someone from the staff? Didn't know it was cosplay day."

Jessikah froze. She could sense it. Something was deeply wrong with the armor. She put a hand on the blonde's arm.

"I don't think so. That thing isn't human."

She couldn't recall, but there was no doubt in her head the armor was supernatural. She didn't like it.

"Is it… a yokai? Have we stepped in another world by accident?"

"You believe in that?" The blonde asked.

"So far, this is the only explanation I can think of… Hey, there's more!"

There were three suits of armor around them. Jessikah didn't hesitate. She grabbed the blonde's arm and made a break for it. She didn't make three steps before two suits of armors blocked her path. The teen gritted her teeth. She and the blonde were defenseless against what were most likely evil yokai. She took a fighting stance. If anything, she could hold off the armor long enough for the blonde to escape…

The blow came, but it was from behind. Jessikah lost consciousness.

She awoke later in a dungeon. The air still felt light, but it was also damp and she could hear chains clanking on the wall. The blonde teen was watching over her.

"You woke up at last. Those bastards knocked you cold."

Jessikah shuddered.

"We shouldn't be there. This was a mistake entering the place. We should have turned back."

"Too late for that. Those bastard knocked us both and threw us there." The teen looked around. "You said you thought we stepped into another World…"

"I think so. This place isn't natural, no matter how you look at it. I'm trying to remember what my father told me about yokai, but there's that nagging feeling of danger in my stomach. We should leave."

"Well, good luck with that. The door is locked."

A scream caught them off guard. The blonde jumped.

"What was that!?"

"Judging from the tone, someone's screaming in pain."

They were in a dungeon. Jessikah wouldn't be surprised if there was a torture chamber somewhere around. Animated armors came soon after.

"The king has decided of your punishment. For the crime of unlawful entry, you shall be sentenced to death."

The blonde gasped. Jessikah frowned. Some yokai could be bargained with if showed the proper respect and offering. He chose to try his chance.

"The king… you mean the ruler of this place, right?" The teen breathed, trying to improvise a prayer. "We are but wanderers lost. Grant us the chance to make amends and name your price, then we shall pay and go away."

"Nice try." A reverberating voice echoed. "But the price has already been decided. It shall be your life."

The king appeared behind his guards. Jessikah froze. The man had a familiar face.

The blonde recognized him instantly.

"Kamoshida!?"

Yes, this was the man he had seen earlier in the car. But something was definitely off. Jessikah just had to look to know. More than the echoing voice, Kamoshida's appearance was wrong. Rather than sports clothes expected from a P.E. teacher, he was wearing a crimson cape that covered most of his body and reached his knees. The cape was covered with lined hearts, pink and red, and was lined with fur. Finally, he had a small golden crown on his head. But it wasn't the only thing that was golden.

Kamoshida's eyes were a glowing yellow, filled to the brim with nefariousness. Whatever the Kamoshida-looking entity was, it was evil.

"I thought it was just some petty thief, but it was you, Sakamoto. And not only that, you're so useless you brought a friend."

The blonde snarled. Jessikah put a hand on his shoulder and pushed her gently away.

"Step back. That thing isn't Kamoshida. It is evil and out for our blood."

"What do you mean, not Kamoshida? Looks like Kamoshida to me."

"No, it's not. Your teacher doesn't have golden eyes and an echoing voice."

The blonde gulped.

"Then… What is it?"

"No idea. I'm as lost as you are!"

They backed away, slowly. The Kamoshida-lookalike growled.

"What do you mean, I am not Kamoshida? I am Suguru Kamoshida, the king of Shujin. I rule this place, and you two miscreants insulted me. For this, you shall die!"

The blonde whined.

"Oh great…"

Jessikah snarled. She knew she didn't have a chance. The animated armors looked powerful by themselves, and the golden-eyed Kamoshida was their king, which meant she was even stronger.

Jessikah and the blonde were going to die.

"Im...Sorry. But I won't lie down and wait for death! You want my life, demon? You want some come get some!"

The blonde growled.

"I'm right behind ya. Just try and kill us, king asshole!"

The door opened and the animated armors entered. The two lunged. The first armor was knocked off the ground. The next armor caught the blonde in the stomach with the flat of his blade. The teen was thrown against the wall. Jessikah tried to come to his rescue, but was blocked by a moving armor. The armor attacking the blonde raised his sword. The blonde rolled away to dodge and hit the armor's knee, causing it to fall.

Jessikah dodged a spear. She grabbed, the pole, kicked the armor in the stomach and yanked the weapon out of its grasp. Seeing the other armor on its knees, she thrust the spear in its back. The armor screeched, dropped its sword and backed away. Jessikah kicked a sword to the blonde, who held it both-handed. The tables hadn't really turned, but at least they weren't weaponless anymore.

Golden-eyed Kamoshida frowned.

"Imbeciles! I will deal with these peasants myself!"

He stepped toward the two. Jessikah lunged first, using the spear's long range to force the entity back. Instead, golden-eyed Kamoshida sidestepped her thrust, grabbed the pole and planted its knee firmly in the teen's face. Jessikah gasped. The pain was so great…! She collapsed and released the spear. The blonde roared. Golden-eyed Kamoshida glanced at him.

"Pitiful."

He used the spear to block the blonde's swing, then angled the weapon so the butt-end caught him in the chest. The blonde stumbled away, his breath short.

"You piece of shit! If you want to die so much, then I will gladly execute your sentence!"

He grabbed the blonde and began to push. Hard. Jessikah groaned. Her face was one big bruise, but she could hear the other student crying in pain. She grabbed the entity's ankle and clawed it. Golden-eyed Kamoshida turned to her.

"Still fighting? Guards, hold that peasant while I finish the other!"

Two iron hands grabbed Jessikah. The teen struggled.

"Let him go! Asshole! Leave him alone!"

A solid fist collided with her face. Jessikah cried. She had no strength left. Her body hurt, her face hurt, she had no energy left… and the student near her was being beaten to death as she stood powerless.

This was starting to get really old.

Jessikah hated feeling powerless. The reason why didn't matter.

Mustering her last strength and channeling Triple H , she defiantly spat at golden-eyed Kamoshida. It hit the back of the entity's head.

"Still up, are you, scum?"

The being violently backhanded her. Jessikah tasted blood. Her heart raged. A voice echoed.

This is truly an unjust game

Your chances of winning are almost none

But, if my voice is reaching you

There may yet be a possibility open to you

A blue butterfly flew before her, the same color as the mist in her dream.

A new voice echoed, deep and mighty.

Indeed, it truly is an unjust game, isn't it? No matter how hard you try, thou art always forced to bow. Thine heart burns with righteous fury, but as grows the absence of justice, the flames turn to embers. Tell me, art thou going to let this stand? Art thou going to give up?

Jessikah gritted her teeth.

Never!

The voice laughed.

What an admirable resolve! Vow to me, then. I am thou, thou art I. Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice, call upon my name and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!

Jessikah screamed. Pain soared through her body, fire engulfing her veins, her flesh, her bones. She screamed and she thrashed, and the sheer power that came from her unleashed gales of winds that pushed the armors and golden-eyed Kamoshida away.

When the pain faded, Jessikah felt something on her face. A mask. She tore it off.

The mask came as easily as her own skin, the sound of ripped flesh filling the room. The warmth of a thick liquid poured on her face. When her eyes opened…

They were gold, the same shade as the entity. Blue fire engulfed her, burning away the blood, and the mask, and her clothes, cloaking her in an azure pyre as a deep and dangerous laugh echoed.

An orange grin appeared among the flames. Soon, the pyre coalesced above Jessikah to reveal an entity with the same feral smile. It was tall and red and black, with sharp heels and had a iron mask and chains around her it was holding a sword in each hand, its looks less human and more demonic.

But more impressive was Jesiskah herself. Gone was the student uniform. Instead, she was wearing black and white thigh high socks with purple sneakers, a black mid drift top, a purple longcoat and crimson gloves and a wolf shaped white mask with black around the eyes.

Jessikah starred threateningly at the armors, grinning like a madwoman as the demonic being behind her exuded power. Golden-eyed Kamoshida shuddered.

"Attack! Kill that worm!"

The armors rose and stepped toward the teen. Before Jessikah could speak, however, the armors burst apart to reveal pumpkin-headed spirits. Jessikah glared at them. The entity put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rage forth to your heart's content."

"Yes. Let us rage, Penthesilea."

One of the monsters lunged. It was greeted with a burst of red light in the face. Jessikah put a hand on her hip. Yes, it was a knife's sheet hanging on her belt. She drew it in reverse grip and slashed the monster viciously. Another monster had snuck behind. Penthesilea greeted it with a kick to the face. Both monsters dissolved in black smoke. The third called a burst of fire. Penthesilea countered it with red light and Jessikah threw her knife. The weapon struck the monster dead on in the face, killing it on the spot. Then she turned to golden-eyed Kamoshida…

The entity tried to run. It was stopped by the blonde student tackling it. Jessikah saw something had fallen from it.

"Keys… Take it! Let's get outta here!"

"No need to tell me twice, dude!"

Golden-eyed Kamoshida found itself locked in the cell while the two teens ran.

"Where to, now?" The blonde asked.

Jessikah was about to answer when she felt her energy leave her. She looked at her body… Her clothes were back to that of a student. For a moment, she panicked.

Pentesilea?

I am thou, the being reassured. Thou art I. Though I fade from view, I am still a part of thou.

So, the protective entity was still there. This reassured her. The two teens ran through the dungeons, jumping and crawling their way. The blonde seemed surprised by how resourceful Jessikah was.

"It's no big deal, really." As moving armors appeared, she forced the blonde teen behind some crates.

There was a staircase going up behind them. They took it, only to find more cells.

"Dude, what is this place?" The blonde whined. "Where's the exit?"

"No idea, and I hate this place as much as you do."

There were people in the cells. They barely looked human, so Jessikah assumed they were yokai as well.

The path they took proved to be a dead-end.

"Damn it!" The blonde swore. "We're stuck!"

Jessikah looked around. She had noticed a drawbridge a little behind, but nothing to lower it. She sighed. What god did she piss off to end in that mess?

"Hey, over there! Blondie, Long Hairs."

The two teens turned to the young, boyish voice. It came from one of the jails, which held a cartoonish black cat with wide blue eyes and a yellow scarf. Jessikah relaxed. For some reason, the creature didn't feel as wrong as the monsters they had met or golden-eyed Kamoshida.

"C'mon, you two, get me outta here! You're not soldiers of this castle, right?"

"We fought some of them." Jessikah explained. "You don't strike me as a hostile yokai. Did they get you too?"

"Yokai? What are you talking about?"

"Spirits. Any kind of magical entity."

The blonde turned to her.

"You're sure he's not trying to trick us?"

"He doesn't feel as wrong as any being we met before."

"'Kay, man. You're the spirit expert."

Jessikah took the keys and freed the creature.

"My friend and I ended in this place by accident. We've been looking for the exit for sometime. Do you know where it is?"

"Yup. This way. By the way, my name is Morgana."

"I'm Jessikah." Jessikah said simply.

"And I'm Ryuji." The blonde grinned. "Now time to skedaddle!"

Morgana took them to the drawbridge and pulled the jaw of the stone statue nearby. The bridge lowered itself.

"So that's where the switch was." Jessikah grumbled. "I could have searched for hours – Uh, trouble!"

There was an animated armor on the other side. In a burst of blue fire, her outfit appeared. She tore his mask to summon Penthesilea as Morgana starred at him.

"You have a Persona too? This will make things easier."

In a burst of blue fire, a top-heavy swashbuckler armed with a rapier appeared behind the feline.

"Let's go, Zorro!"

The armor broke to reveal a pumpkin-headed monster and an imp. Jessikah frowned.

"Penthesilea, ravage them."

Her Persona didn't need to be told twice. A burst of red light struck the imp that was sliced apart by the teen's knife before it could recover.

"Not bad, for an amateur." Morgana grinned. "But this is how you fight."

Jessikah noticed the feline was carrying a scimitar as big as it was. Its Persona unleashed a burst of wind that knocked the monster cold. A swing of the scimitar and the fight was over.

"They're not that hard to deal with." Jessikah noted. "I expected evil spirits to be tougher than that. Or is it because I got magic of my own, now?"

Morgana chuckled.

"I think you're in the wrong kind of story, Long Hair. These aren't yokai or spirits. These are Shadows, and this isn't the Spirit World. This realm as a whole is called the Metaverse, and this particular place is called a Palace. But you're right, what we're doing is basically magic."

Jessikah sighed. Morgana patted her back.

"Points for trying, though. At least, you managed to make it this far."

"I'm just trying to make sense of this mess, and tales about spirits were the closest thing I had."

"As I said, you tried. Now let's leave!"

The teen's outfit faded away. Morgana frowned.

"Looks like you're not in control of your powers yet. Don't worry, it will come. And your Persona's pretty powerful, now I think of it."

"Persona?"

"Well…" Morgana explained. "Everybody wears masks deep within their hearts. Personas are what lie under the masks. They are someone's "true self", so to speak."

"I… don't really get it." Ryuji admitted. "But magic sounds like a good explanation. Alright, all of this mess is magic. Now, where's the exit!?"

They ran. As they crossed a cell, Ryuji noticed someone in red sports clothes. Morgana held him.

"No time to explain, but this guy's not human like you. It is just a part of this Palace that looks like a human."

"But… his face is familiar."

"I'll explain later, if we meet again."

They followed the feline until they reached a storeroom. There was a ventilation shaft atop some bookshelves. Ryuji didn't hesitate. It cost him a cropper, but he managed to remove the grating.

"Thank you, Morgana." Jessikah smiled. "Take care."

"Take care as well, you two."

The two teens crossed the shaft and left the castle as fast as they could. The further they went, the air became thicker and lost its purple tint. Eventually, a voice came from Jessikah's phone.

"You have returned to the Real World. Welcome back."

Jessikah allowed herself to breath.

"Looks like we're out."

Ryuji bent down.

"At long last! Oh yeah…"

They were in Itchome's main street. Finding the alleyway to Shujin wasn't hard.

"Still, what do you think this all was?" Ryuji asked. "This Palace thing, and the Metaverse and all… Wait, how much time went by? I hope we're not late!"

Jessikah cringed.

"I don't know if it applies or not since the Metaverse isn't the Spirit World, but in some tales, time passes differently in our world and that of the spirits. One year on Earth becomes a century in the Spirit World and vice-versa. If it applies here, I really hope all this time in the Metaverse was only a few minutes, because we're in trouble otherwise."

They were in trouble. As they reached Shujin's gate, Jessikah turned to Ryuji.

"Best if we keep that Metaverse thing to ourselves. The adults will never believe us. In fact, I can barely believe it myself. So, what time is it… Eleven!? We're boned."

Ryuji cringed.

"This won't end well… But alright, we'll make something up. People already believe I'm a delinquent. I'll just say I was cutting classes for the lulz."

"I'll say I got really lost. It's my first day here, after all. And, in a way, that's the truth. I just didn't get lost in this world…"

Ryuji snorted.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Sakamoto."

The two teens looked up to see the Counselor. The man in a grey suit crossed his arms.

"Where were you roaming during this time? You are late."

Ryuji shrugged.

"Pah, you know it. Hanging in a corner, drinking soda, kicking trashcans… What delinquents like me do."

Jessikah wasn't fooled the slightest. The blonde teen was merely acting. It was good acting, though. Well in stereotype. The Counselor was fooled, most likely because he wanted to believe Ryuji was a delinquent. Jessikah couldn't help but feel there was more to her classmate. Then, Kamoshida, the real one, appeared. Jessikah wondered just what the relation was between the Metaverse and the real world.

"Remember." She whispered. "This is the real world. We're dealing with the real Kamoshida, not the golden-eyed entity."

Ryuji nodded once.

"You're quite carefree today, Sakamoto." Kamoshida taunted. "Quite different from when you used to run with the track team."

Ryuji snarled.

"You bastard! It's your fault that –"

"Sakamoto, behave yourself!" The counselor called. "You are already on thin ice as it is. Do you want to be expelled?"

"He's the one that provoked me!"

Yup, Jessikah thought. There was more to the blonde than just his delinquent attitude.

"Watch your words!" The Counselor frowned.

Kamoshida raised a hand.

"Easy, now. I guess we're both to blame in this matter. I should have been more considerate too. Still, Sakamoto, you are late. You will go with the Counselor."

"Fine…"

Kamoshida turned to Jessikah. The teen held his gaze.

"You're that transfer student, right? Jessikah Shiomi. Have we met before?"

"You offered me a ride this morning." Jessikah shrugged. "I should've agreed. I got lost on the way."

"Oh, I see. You're excused, then. Things like these often happen to newcomers. Now, I'm sure you heard the principal, but…"

"Cause any trouble and I'll be expelled. I know. I've already been told. I am new, not stupid."

"I hope so. Anyway, head to the faculty office. Ms. Kawakami must be tired of waiting. And… good luck, Shiomi-chan."

"Thank you, sensei."

Jessikah climbed the stairs. She still remembered the golden-eyed entity bearing the teacher's face in the Metaverse. What was the relationship between the two? What exactly was the entity? She forced the question to the back of her mind and focused on her first day of school.


	4. Shadow komashida

Kawakami-sensei wasn't happy. Jessikah bowed deeply and offered her sincerest apologies, but she knew it wouldn't be enough. Acts often spoke louder than words, so she decided to behave like an honor student. Not that it did her any good. People had somehow found out about her criminal record and gave her worried glances and hushed whispers. Her seat in class was right behind the girl he had met at the subway station, Ann Takamaki.

As she left class that day, her vision blurred.

For a moment, she saw the castle.

Something was wrong, she was sure of it. She didn't know what exactly the nature of the Metaverse was, but it was bound to Shujin. How, she had no idea. But Shujin and the castle were related. She wondered if this Kamoshida and his Metaverse double were related as well.

"Shiomi-san, are you alright?"

"Yes, Kawakami-sensei. My apologies. It must be the stress."

"I'm not surprised. People have started talking about you. I don't know who leaked your records, its Akira all over again..."

"Thank you for worrying, sensei, but words are just words. Let them talk. I got off on a wrong foot today, but I promise I shall be a model student from now on. We'll see how long the rumors last after that."

Sadayo was once again surprised by the teen's behavior. She was polite, there was no doubt about it, and quite well-speaking.

"I want to trust you…"

"Then do. I shall do my best not to disappoint you. Sensei looks like she has a lot on her plate."

She had noticed? She was observant.

"Alright, then. I'll take you to your word. You should go straight home. Niijima-san seemed rather angry. And, if I may advise, avoid Sakamoto-kun. He is nothing but trouble… Speaking of the theif."

Ryuji came to Jessikah. Jesiskah greeted him with a smile. The blonde didn't strike him as a bad guy. Easily angered, sure, but he didn't think he was a criminal.

"Yo." The blonde called. "Meet me on the rooftop."

Jessikah nodded. Sadayo shook her head.

"He hasn't changed at all since..."

"There is more to him than meets the eye." Jessikah softly said.

Now he thought about it, his new friend was rather good-looking. Despite being a former athlete, he still seemed in shape and his blonde hair gave him an outlandish air.

Sadayo left. Jessikah was about to move when she saw Komashida talk with Sadayo. The topic was the teacher's contribution to the school, which was offset by her own reputation as a criminal. For some reason this picked Jessikah's interest. Komashida was apparently a key figure of Shujin.

She put the conversation to the back of her mind and headed to the rooftop. Ryuji was waiting for her .

"Hey there. Sorry for calling you like this all of a sudden."

"I don't mind."

Ryuji sighed.

"I bet Kawakami already told you?"

"Nope." Jesiskah shrugged. "You're more than a delinquent, I can tell that much. I'm not gonna pry, but I know there's a grim history between you and Kamoshida. He did something to you that made you hate his guts. And you being a delinquent is just an act. You're playing the part because that's what everyone expects of you. Otherwise, the counselor would have seen right through your lie."

Ryuji was speechless.

"You… You figured all that just by watching?"

"Watching and listening. These are things I'm pretty good at."

Ryuji hesitated. For a moment, he was tempted to tell her the whole story. The transfer student didn't seem like a bad person. In the castle, she had fought with him from the monsters and helped escape, and she had seen right through his mask.

"Yeah, people think I'm a rascal. And they think the same about you. Everyone knows about your criminal record. I heard them talk about it."

"And I say let them believe whatever they bloody want. I know what I did. They don't. They judge without knowing all the facts like a bunch of gullible lemmings."

Jessikan sighed and leaned against a table. Ryuji was surprised by how venomous his friend's tone was.

"Got hit by it too, huh? I know what it's like. We're the same, you and I. We're outcasts. I dunno. You can't be that bad a girl."

"I tried to save her." Jessikah blurted. "I tried to save her and I'm the one who was put on trial! There's no justice in this world."

She felt Penthesilea seethe in her head. The Persona, her True Self, as Ryuji had explained, was utterly livid at the situation. And Jessikah felt just the same.

They will pay! They will all pay! If there is no justice in this world, then we will make our own! We will be the voice of the voiceless!

The teen agreed wholeheartedly.

"Don't I know about it." Ryuji sighed. "Kamoshida was just the start im sure youve heard of the phantom thieves well i was one of them!"

Jessikah smiled sadly. Indeed, she and Ryuji had something in common. It saddened her that it was how they had ended as outcasts.

"Then teach me please"

"Damn straight!"

They went home, Jessikah feeling light-hearted. She had made a friend. Sure, the events in the Metaverse were still on her mind, but it was offset by the fact she had actually befriended someone, and that person was similar to her. And there was no denying Ryuji was easy on the eye.

Her shoulder ached. Jessikah massaged it.

Right, there was a reason she avoided such thoughts. Jessikah had never forgiven Vincent Brooks for the beating he and his friends had given her. But Jesiskah had been young, back then. She couldn't have known…

Sae was understandably unhappy when she reached The apartment.

"I heard you arrived hours late at school, this morning."

"My apologies. I got lost."

"That's what they all say. Do you know the meaning of probation, kid?"

Jessikah growled.

"It means I got chains on my neck and I'm done for if I pull on them too hard."

"An accurate comparison. Now, hurry up and go to bed."

As Jessikah headed to her room, she heard the lawyer answer her phone. It became obvious the person at the other end was one she cared for. The teen couldn't help it. She went down.

"Sae-san, if the person you're talking to were to be unfairly accused, how would you react?"

Before the woman could answer, she went to bed. Sae was caught aback. The question had come out of nowhere… or maybe not, now she thought about it. The teen resented her situation and lashed out at anyone rubbing it in. Still, that she had a point or not, she was still under a tight leash. She would have to get used to it, or pay the price.

"There's nothing you can do about it, kid. Better make peace with that."

That night, Jessikah dreamed of the blue clinic. She didn't remember much of it, only that Personas were, as Ryuji had said, masks people wore to protect themselves, and she could return in the Metaverse through the mysterious red and black eyed-shaped app.

It was a restless sleep, filled with cages and chains. She woke up in sweat.

6 April

As classes ended and she headed out, she saw Komashida waiting for her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hey there, Shiomi" The teacher greeted. "Looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with those accidents."

Jesiskah shook her head.

"Sorry, I have a appointment today. I can't afford to miss it."

"Hey, now. You mentioned not feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?"

Jessikah nearly choked. Appendicitis. Yeah, sure. Kotone had suffered from appendicitis when she was four. She remembered how it had begun: fever, nausea, a sharp pain in the gut. Before, she had always seen her mother as an unyielding iron wall, an invincible colossus no one could defeat. The pain had turned her into a whimpering mess that had to be hospitalized in emergency. This had been a lesson for the girl: no matter how strong someone looked, in the end, they were as vulnerable as any man. She had never been so scared in her life.

And now, this teacher believed she might be suffering from appendicitis? Had he ever read a biology book? Appendicitis was an inflammation. Inflammations required emergency treatment. Jessikah was lying through her teeth.

"Yes. I keep planning to go to the hospital. Sorry to worry you."

"You must be lonely, too. I feel bad for you being the new girl no firends. Oh, and… be careful transfer student. You've got a criminal record, after all. If something to happen to you…"

"…Thank you. Please, excuse me."

On this, she left. Komashida grumbled. Jesiskah frowned. The conversation had taught her more than she expected.

There were rumors going about Ann being in an affair with Kamoshida. However, if the discussion was anything to go by, those rumors were completely unfounded. Ann wasn't remotely interested in the P.E. teacher, and was in fact trying to avoid him by using various excuses. Kamoshida seemed somewhat aware of it because her distant attitude irritated him. And why did it irritate him? The teacher seemed rather eager to spend time with Jessikah.

Jessikah walked to the exit. Something was off with the teacher. She had no idea why, but her instinct told her the answer was in the mysterious castle that represented Shujin in the Metaverse.

She remembered her dream. According to the long-nosed man, the app on her phone could take her there. Maybe he should explore the place some more. It seemed Ryuji had the same idea because, as she reached the gate, the blonde called her to do just that.

"This couldn't have been a dream." Ryuji frowned. "It was simply too real. I can't help but feel this place is related to Kamoshida, and I wanna find out how. But… you're the only one of us who can fight the things in this place, so I'd feel safer if you came along."

"I was thinking of going back." Jessikah smiled. "You're right, there's something going on with this castle, and it's bound to Kamoshida. I think I know how to go back. We can go anytime you want."

Ryuji's eyes lit up.

"For real? How do you do that?"

Jessikah took her phone and activated the app.

"Kamoshida, Shujin Academy, pervert castle. I was sort of right yesterday. We indeed stepped into another world, one parallel to ours. The app on my phone, the Metaverse Navigator, will take us here once we activate it."

Ryuji looked over her shoulder. The proximity made Jessikah feel awkward.

She activated the app. The world around them twisted in a way that made them both feel slightly sick. The air turned purple, reality and the Metaverse seemed to superimpose as the image of Shujin and the castle overlapped… then Shujin faded and only the castle was there.

"You were right." Ryuji breathed. "It's indeed another world. Man, this is fuckin' nuts… And look at your clothes! They changed back!"

Jessikah looked at herself. Indeed, she was back in the outfit he had obtained after awakening Pethesilea. The longcoat, mid drift top, red gloves and pointed shoes looked rather stylish, and she could feel her mask on her face.

"They look cool." Ryuji sighed. "But this doesn't tell us what's with this place."

"That's what we're going to find out." Jessikah frowned. "Let's go."

They went to the castle. As they reached the doors, Jessikah hesitated.

"I… don't think it's that good an idea to enter by the front door. The monsters inside tried to kill us. Best if we use the airshaft from last time and sneak around. Whatever's ruling this place isn't keen on intruders."

"No need to remind me. So, the airshaft, then?"

"You're cleverer than I thought."

The two teens turned to the boyish voice. Morgana was watching them from a corner, his big blue eyes scanning them.

"The Shadows started acting up, so I went to see what it was about. I didn't expect you two would return, especially after narrowly escaping last time."

"We need to know." Jessikah explained. "The castle is connected to our school and we're out to figure how."

"That, I can answer." Morgana grinned. "The castle is the school."

Ryuji looked liked the cat had grown a second head.

"Waddya mean? This place's obviously a castle."

"Yes, it's a castle to this place's ruler. I think you called him Kamoshida."

Jessikah froze.

"I… think I understand. And I'm afraid of that."

"What?" Ryuji asked. "You got what the cat said?"

Jessikah went to sit against a barrel.

"I heard Kamoshida talk to the principal, yesterday. He was complaining how his contribution to the school was offset by them welcoming me, a student with a criminal record. Principal Kobayakawa reassured him that he was the star of the school and everyone counted on him. Besides that, there's what you said, Ryuji."

"What? What did I say?"

Jessikah grinned.

"You repeatedly asked if Kamoshida was thinking of the place as a castle that he was the king of, because of how he always had it his way. Now look at this place: this is a castle ruled by an evil double of Kamoshida."

Morgana's eyes lit up.

"You're sharp, Long Hairs. This castle is what this Kamoshida guys believes your school to be. More exactly, this is how his distorted heart views the school."

Jessikah frowned.

"Morgana, what is the correlation between the real world and this place? What kind of place is the Metaverse, anyway? I think we're missing something crucial here."

Morgana turned to her, a feline grin on his face.

"Once again you catch up fast. The Metaverse is a place bound to people's hearts, more exactly: how they perceive the world. Only people with powerful hearts can affect the Metaverse significantly… and these people more often than not have distorted hearts. The distortion is powerful to twist the Metaverse around a certain location and shape it according to the person's perception of the place. Kamoshida's corrupted heart sees Shujin as a castle, so Shujin in the Metaverse takes the shape of a castle."

"I see." Jessikah hummed. "So, the Metaverse is the Realm of People's Hearts."

"Exactly."

"Wait." Ryuji froze. "So… when we step into that castle, we're literally diving into Kamoshida's heart?"

"Yes, in a way."

"And does it mean we can affect it?" Jessikah asked.

"Well… yes, but it's delicate. The Metaverse is a subconscious realm. People aren't aware of its existence. Kamoshida doesn't know his heart sees Shujin as a castle. If anything, the real world affects the Metaverse more than the other way around. There's a way to affect someone from the Metaverse, though. This is what I was looking into when I got caught."

"But if we were to change the way Kamoshida sees things in the real world…" Jessikah thought. "It would reflect on the castle."

"Yup."

"Good to know. It also means we could learn a lot about Kamoshida from exploring the castle, since this is how he sees Shujin."

"Ding! Right again, Long Hair!"

Jessikah cracked her knuckles.

"Then I can't wait to get started. There's something seriously off with Kamoshida in the real world. I want to find out what."

"I'm coming too." Ryuji frowned. "I heard things about Kamoshida. If we explore the castle, I may have a chance to figure if they were right."

"There's one thing I know about him." Jessikah looked at the airshaft. "There are rumors he is involved with Ann Takamaki. Those rumors are mostly wrong: Ann wants nothing to do with him and has been shunning him for awhile. Kamoshida, however, seems to be at the very least attracted to me now."

Ryuji gave her a weird look.

"Dude… I've known Ann since middle school. We're not exactly on speaking terms, but I know her a bit. If you tell me the bastard wants to get his hands on her or you, I'll break 'em!"

They had barely snuck into the castle that screams of pain echoed. Ryuji jumped.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Probably the slaves. It's like this every day."

"…Right, we saw some people in the cells. One of them wore our school's sport uniform. But you said he wasn't human."

"I'll explain you when we get here. I get it you wanna know what it is about."

"We're going to learn as much as we can about Kamoshida through the castle." Jessikah explained. "Mind being our guide, Morgana?"

"Not at all. I know a few places you'll find interesting."

"Then lead the way."

Ryuji nearly freaked out when they crossed the entrance hall and the Metaverse overlapped with the real world, causing them to see Shujin's entrance for a moment.

"Remember: technically, Shujin and the castle are the same. The sole difference is that we are seeing things from Kamoshida's heart."

"Right, we're in the bastard's heart. I wish I could wreck it."

They went to the dungeons, Morgana teaching Jessikah some useful battle tricks such as ambushing enemies and beating up downed foes. When they found the cells, they were dismayed to see them empty.

"Hmm, they might have been transferred already." Morgana thought. "Hey, wait, footsteps? This way!"

He took them to a nearby room. For some reason, Jessikah felt the air as less oppressive than the rest of the castle.

"This is a safe room." Morgana explained. "The ruler's control over this area is weaker than everywhere else. This means his heart doesn't affect it as much as the rest of the castle."

Reality overlapped with the Metaverse and the room, for a single moment, appeared as a classroom.

"Of course." Jessikah understood. "Kamoshida is a sports teacher. His influence in Shujin wouldn't be as great in a classroom as it would in, say, the volleyball field. By the same logic… if he thinks himself a king, I'm willing to bet the throne room would correspond either to his office of the gym."

"Dude…" Ryuji thought. "Does that mean the castle's got the same layout as Shujin?"

"Now you mention it…"

"I'm curious about it too." Morgana grinned. "One thing to check out on your side, Blondie."

Jessikah looked at herself.

"Speaking of, why did I get new clothes after I awakened Penthesilea ?"

Morgana grinned.

"That's because your clothes are protection against the ruler's influence. Everything inside a ruler's domain – which I call a Palace, is distorted according to his views. Your clothes prevent that, but only people who obtained a Persona have them. Long thing short, it's an armor."

Ryuji shuddered.

"Not good. Does that mean I'll be altered too?"

"So far, nothing happened to you… but it might. I guess we'll have to be extra-cautious."

Ryuji hummed. Then, from his bag, he drew a handgun. Jessikah nearly jumped.

"Where did you get that!?"

"Don't worry, it's just a model. Looks pretty real, but all it makes is noise. I thought it might make for a good distraction…"

Morgana's eyes lit up.

"Actually, that's an excellent idea, Blondie. Looks like we got ourselves a new weapon."

"What? Why? It's just a toy."

"And the Metaverse is based on how people perceive the world. Your "toy" looks as good as real. This means that, in the Metaverse, anyone faced with it will think it's a real gun… and it will be."

Jessikah nodded.

"I get it. It seems the Metaverse's main rule is your heart makes it real. As long as your heart believes something, it will come true in the Metaverse. It applies for anything."

Now, Ryuji understood. He didn't like it. If the whole place was truly what Kamoshida believed the school to be… he was almost afraid of going further.

Overhearing Shadows allowed them to determine the slaves had been taken to the training hall. They followed Morgana in the dungeon, making short work of the Shadows they couldn't avoid. For some reason, the magical feline kept referring to themselves as thieves. Ryuji, not liking the moniker, called Morgana a bakeneko, something he vigorously denied.

"I am a human! An honest-to-goodness human!"

"Then how did you turn into a cat?"

"..I don't remember. But I know of a way to return to my human form. I was investigating it when the Shadows caught me."

"Maybe you really are a bakeneko." Jessikah shrugged. "Human is your natural form, but you can shapeshift into a cat and got trapped in this form. It sounds like a good compromise. As a rule of thumb, a bakemono is a shapeshifting spirit, and bakeneko is how spirits that shift between human and cat are called."

Morgana grumbled.

"Fine, I'll humor you for now. I still think I'm human."

"And I say you're a human who can shapeshift into a cat."

When they finally reached the training hall, all three froze in horror.

"This isn't training." Jessikah uttered. "This is torture!"

Shadows in armor hitting volleyball players with the butt of their spear, students forced to run a treadmill for water while avoiding being crushed by the spiked steamroller, others bound upside-down as a cannon fired volley balls in their stomach… All of them were moaning in pain and begging for mercy. And none wanted to leave, out of fear of making their condition worse.

"They aren't real, right?" Ryuji begged. "Tell me these guys aren't real!"

"They're not." Morgana reassured. "This is just how Kamoshida views the students in the volleyball team. This said, if this is how his heart sees volleyball training, this means it has some basis in reality."

Ryuji looked sick. Jessikah put a hand on his back.

"There were… rumors. Still are. They say Kamoshida uses physical punishment during training. But no one ever said anything. I wonder why. I mean, this isn't training, this is just torture! If someone, anyone knows about it, how can they let that happen?"

"I don't know." Jessikah admitted. "Maybe because Kamoshida acts like a good person on the surface. But we are in his heart, and everything we've seen about him so far is sadistic and cruel."

Ryuji balled his fists.

"Kamoshida's gotta be stopped. I know some of the people here. They may not be real, but I've seen some of them in the real world. We'll ask them about Kamoshida's training, gather proof and then expose the bastard for what he really is!"

"I have nothing personal against him except the fact he hurt you, but you're right. If he treats students half as bad as he does here, he needs to be stopped on principle."

Ryuji took the time to memorize the faces, then they headed to the exit. Both teens felt deeply disgusted, and even Morgana seemed disturbed.

"We have to hurry before they find us! The number of guards is increasing as we speak!"

They were too late. By the time they reached the entrance hall, Kamoshida's evil self was waiting for them with his best men.

"I see you knaves have returned. Do you want to die so badly?"

"No." Ryuji growled. "You're the one going down! I've seen the faces of the students you treat like slaves. I'll make them spill the beans, and then you'll pay for everything you did!'

The entity laughed.

"It is true, what they say: barking dogs seldom bite. How far the star runner of the track team has fallen!"

"Shut up! This is all your fault! You did it on purpose!"

"So what if I did? I wasn't the one they blamed in the end. Rather, your teammates blamed you, the "track traitor" who crushed their dreams. But you don't care about that. You don't care others suffered the price for your actions. Instead, you parade around, carefree as ever, unheeding of their pain."

"It isn't my fault and you know it! Don't go switching the roles, Kamoshida! We all know who's the real bad guy there, and it isn't me! It is you for treating us like dirt!"

"Do I look like I care? What is done is done. Now, I am the king of Shujin while you're nothing but scum. Guards, kill them. My castle has suffered their presence for too long."

Three Shadows appeared in the shape of black ibex-horned horses. Ryuji reluctantly stepped aside. He knew he was defenseless. Jessikah and Morgana faced the Shadows in his stead.

"Penthesilea, ravage them!"

Her Persona appeared and pushed one of the Shadows with a kick. Zorro called a wind burst that struck it a moment later. Jessikah jumped aside to avoid the charge of another Shadow and swung her knife to its leg. The Shadow bucked in pain.

"Morgana, the throat!"

The feline nodded and, when one of the Shadows went to tackle him, ducked under the blow and sprung, his scimitar nearly beheading it. Ryuji cheered… and winced when a Shadow got Morgana in the back. Jessikah rushed to the feline, Penthesilea right behind. It took several burst of red light to force the Shadow away, but it worked.

"Zorro, heal me!"

The top-heavy Persona let a flow of refreshing energy wash over its user. Jessikah frowned.

"Those demons are tough."

"They are Shadows, not demons. But you're right, they are stronger than those we faced before."

Then the golden guard shed its armor, revealing itself to be an armored spear-wielding knight on a red horse. The first swing sent Jessikah flying. The second knocked Morgana down.

"King Kamoshida wants you dead, and die you shall!"

Jessikah gasped. Before she could stand, Kamoshida grabbed her by the collar and smashed her on the ground. The teen yelped in pain. Morgana tried to move but was pinned by a Shadow. He tried to summon Zorro, but the knight thrust its spear. Zorro shuddered and faded in blue flames. Penthesilea herself rushed at Kamoshida, only for her kick to be blocked before being backstabbed by the knight.

"They are too strong." Jessikah realized. "Ryuji, run!"

"What? No, I'm not leaving you guys!"

"Run." Jessikah insisted. "You can't fight them, not on your own. Save yourself."

Ryuji was torn. On one hand, he knew his friend had a point. On the other, Jessikah was his only friend. To leave him behind made him feel bitter and ashamed. Kamoshida laughed.

"Yes, run while you still can, you worthless piece of trash! Not that you can with your broken leg."

Ryuji snarled. Kamoshida gazed down on him.

"You are so pathetic. An eyesore, just like your team. I am the king of Shujin! The only one who deserves acknowledgement is me! This is why I got your coach fired. This is why I broke your leg and disbanded the track team. You are nothing but trash to me."

The words made Ryuji froze.

"It… was all your doing? You planned everything!?"

"Yes. Or do I need to use simpler terms?"

Jessikah glared at the entity. Taking her gun, she fired once at its face. Kamoshida shrugged it off.

"Will you stay quiet!? I'll deal with you soon enough."

He grabbed Jessikah and slammed her against the ground once more, planting his foot firmly in her stomach. Jessikah whimpered in pain. Ryuji watched, gaze hazy.

"This was your fault. From the very start, it was all your fault. You took… everything I had. You took the track team. You took my leg. You took my rep… and my friends. I lost everything because of you."

"And? How's that supposed to matter?"

Ryuji saw red.

"You motherfucking son of a bitch! You took everything from me! Now, I'm the one who'll take everything from you, asshole!"

Pain shot through him as a soft voice echoed.

You made me wait quite awhile. You seek revenge, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the black flag and wreck havoc? The "other you" who exists within desires it thus. I am thou, thou art I… There is no turning back! The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!

As his eyes shone gold, a mask appeared on his face in the shape of a silver skull. He tore it off in a shower of red. Blood spilled on the floor, soon consumed by azure flames that cloaked his body and took shape behind him. This was a pirate, with a skull for a head and riding his boat like a board. Ryuji's clothes had changed as well, having taken the appearance of a black biker's outfit, complete with silver kneepads, a crossed belt, a red scarf and yellow gloves with armored knuckles.

The blonde teen's grin was feral.

"Payback time, asshole. You ready, Captain Kidd?"

The Persona chuckled darkly.

"Oh yeah… Blast 'em away! Let us fuck his day, and all the others to come!"

The Persona didn't need to be told twice. Blasts of lightning shot from the pirate's cannon, turning the horned Shadows to puddles. The knight rushed at him, spear high. Captain Kidd blocked the blow with his boat, his arm-cannon blasting the Shadow in the face. The knight backed away, blinded. Then his horse gave under him courtesy of a well-aimed pipe to the knees courtesy of Ryuji. Captain Kidd's lightning blast finished it off.

And yet, despite the display of power, Kamoshida didn't seem that worried.

"Idiots. This is my castle. Everything within happens as I decide."

"Then enjoy it while you can." Jessikah frowned as she tried to rise. "We will bring you down, Kamoshida, one way or the other. You're a monster."

"Monster? No. I am the king, and this is the proof."

A familiar girl walked to the entity's side. Ryuji nearly choked.

"Ann?"

"No." Jessikah understood. "This is how he sees Ann. You, me and Morgana are the only real people here."

Morgana's ears flicked wildly.

"W-whoa! What a meow-velous girl!"

"Yeah, naw. The Ann I know is pretty, but she's not a pin-up."

Kamoshida's Ann was wearing a purple leopard-patterned bikini, a cat-eared diadem and cute slippers. The way she clung sensually to the entity made Ryuji feel sick. This was wrong. This was wrong on so many levels. Instead, he focused on Jessikah and Morgana. His friend was painfully trying to rise while Morgana had called Zorro to heal them. Jessikah grabbed Ryuji's shoulders. She could smell the blonde's scent, a musky mix of leather, sweat, burning tires and… lime? Yes, green lime. It was strange, and not unpleasant. A wave of refreshing energy washed over him.

"Let's get outta here before I really want to puke." Ryuji rumbled.

No one argued.


	5. Welcome to the Velvet room

They escaped by the airshaft. As soon as they were out, Ryuji took the time to look at his new clothes.

"They look… fitting." Jessikah miled. "You look good in them."

"I don't remember changing into them." Ryuji frowned.

"They appeared when you awakened your Persona. Remember what Morgana said: our outfits serve as armor. Thanks to them, we can't be influenced by whoever controls the Palace."

And Ryuji held a special spot in Kamoshida's heart as his personal pet peeve.

"I think the reason we haven't met a cognitive version of you in Kamoshida's Palace is because he either killed it or he kicked it from the castle already." Morgana said thoughtfully. "Kamoshida despises you. Of all the people, you would be one of the most affected by the Palace's corruptive effects, given you represent something special to him. It's a good thing you awakened your Persona. Now, you can explore the Palace without worrying about being twisted by Kamoshida's cognition."

Ryuji hesitated.

"Err… What's cognition?"

"The term used for how a Palace ruler perceives things in his castle. The shape of the Palace, the looks of those who live inside… Remember what Long Hairs said: your heart makes it real. This is cognition in a nutshell."

"Uh. Okay. That, I understand. Still, why do I look like that?"

"Because this is how you see yourself. Personas are a person's True Self that they have accepted and carry as physical masks in the Metaverse. Your outfit's look is based on the same principle."

"Because you see yourself as a delinquent, your clothes make you look like one." Jessikah smiled. "But that doesn't explain why I look like a sexy circus ringmaster. If this is meant to represent how I see myself, I would have gone with a more "pirate" look."

Morgana chuckled.

"Your appearance is based on the people called Phantom Thieves, thieves from the modern era that were known for their impressive skills. For you to take this appearance, it means you feel robbed of something and are out to get it back."

"I was indeed robbed of something." Jessikah's voice was icy. "Freedom. Freedom and justice. I get raped and I'm the one stuck with probation and a criminal record. It isn't fair."

Ryuji offered a sympathetic smile.

"I get how you feel."

Jessikah's face softened. Right, he wasn't alone anymore.

"Speaking of." The teen frowned. "Morgana, the golden-eyed Kamoshida we've seen obviously rules the castle. What's its nature, exactly? Just what are we dealing with, here?"

Morgana cringed.

"The Kamoshida you met is a Shadow, just like the monsters we've met in the Palace. The only difference is that this one Shadow is extremely powerful. Now, most Shadows are born from the repressed emotions of everyday people. Kamoshida's Shadow is more than simple emotions. It is a repressed part of your teacher: the part of himself he keeps hidden. I'm not just talking about emotions, here. I'm talking about the darker, nastier side of himself he keeps under lock and key in his everyday life. But make no mistake: Kamoshida's Shadow is a part of him, and a crucial one at that. For it to be powerful enough to create a Palace, this means it is a key part of his identity."

Ryuji gulped.

"So…this means we're dealing with Kamoshida's evil side? Not good. Not good at all!"

"It isn't so much evil as unaware of it. Remember how I said a Persona is someone's True Self? When someone is faced with their Shadow and accept them, the Shadow becomes that person's Persona, because they have accepted that hidden part of themselves."

Jessikah was deep in thought.

"Hidden part… Does that mean a Shadow can be positive? Like, say, someone is depressive and thinks poorly of themselves. Using your logic, their Shadow would represent everything positive about that person, the good things about them they keep hidden or refuse to see."

Morgana turned to him, eyes wide.

"I… hadn't really considered things under that angle, but it could be possible, at least in theory."

Jessikah nodded.

"So, we are dealing with Kamoshida's hidden self, his Shadow. Alright. That's good to know. Wait, just to be sure, the fact that we're dealing with a hidden part of Kamoshida's heart, does it mean he can't figure what we're doing in the Metaverse, or does he have a way to find out?"

"Absolutely none."

Ryuji and Jessikah collectively breathed.

"Bullet dodged." The blonde muttered.

Morgana grinned.

"Good. Now is time for you to fulfill your end of a bargain."

The two teens looked at one another.

"…What bargain?"

"What you owe me for showing you around. Why do you think I was so nice to you earlier? I need your help."

"We never agreed on anything." Jessikah shook her head. "I mean, we never made a proper bargain. We freed you from your cell and you led us out, then we asked you to show us around and you did. We never agreed to give you something in return, and I don't really feel like being roped into a deal with a bakemono without knowing all the clauses. I read enough stories where that kind of mistake ended poorly."

"…Oh. I see. That's the problem. You need something official."

"Official and clear. You said you need our help. What for?"

"I need your help to regain my human form, which I lost to distortions. I have an idea how to recover it, and it involves stealing something from Kamoshida's Palace. The problem is that I can't do it alone. I need a team, and you guys are gonna be it."

Jessikah nodded.

"And what do we get in return?"

"In return, I'll teach you how to be proper thieves, as well as everything I know about the Metaverse. How does that sound?"

Ryuji thought.

"I'm all good for fuckin' up Kamoshida's heart. If it give you back your human form, all good."

Jessikah thought as well, searching in her head any flaw in the deal.

"What do you need stolen from Kamoshida's Palace?"

"The source of his twisted desires, something I call a Treasure. There's just one little problem, though."

"Spill."

Morgana winced.

"Desires are what keep people moving. Desire to sustain, to rest, to love… If we steal someone's desires, chances are he'll stop moving and, simply put, shut down. Which could be fatal. But that's only a maybe. What I'm out to steal is the reason Kamoshida's heart is twisted in the first place, so there's no guarantee it will kill him. This will affect him, but chances are he'll remain sane… to an extend."

"Okay. Nope."

"What?"

"You heard us." Ryuji crossed his arms. "I may hate Kamoshida from the bottom of my heart, but I'm not a murderer. If stealing his corruption's gonna kill him, sign me out."

"I agree." Jessikah nodded. "No deal. Sorry, Morgana. We're not taking the chance."

"What? But I need you!"

"And I refuse to go with your plan if there's a chance I'll end with blood on my hands, simple as that."

The feline sighed. Jessikah looked at Ryuji.

"Let's be out."

"Yeah, I'm getting tired."

They left the Metaverse and reappeared in the alley. Ryuji leaned against the wall.

"I'm totally wrung! I'm gonna slip like a log tonight!"

"You sure look dead on your feet." Jessikah smiled. "I was fairly tired as well after we crossed the Metaverse. But, honestly, you were great. Between your looks and your Persona, you were impressive."

Ryuji preened a little.

"I look like a thug, but I like my mask. It looks like a skull. And I may look cool but you look stylish in that coat. And your mask is pretty neat too. So, we're still buddies, right?"

"Of course. We got each other's back, in the Metaverse and out."

Ryuji laughed.

"Sign me in, partner! We need to do something about that asshole Kamoshida. The way he treats the students of the volleyball team is just inhuman. I can't believe they let them get away with it for so long!"

"Do they even know what's going on?" Jessikah asked aloud. "I wonder, and I want to see it with my own eyes as well. We saw the training sessions through Kamoshida's distorted heart. What are they like in real life? Is it really akin to torture or is his heart blowing things out of proportion? And there's the fact he is in the principal's good books. He has Kobayakawa's favors, which may explain a few things. It wouldn't be the first time someone escaped the law by having connections."

Ryuji nodded softly.

"I feel you there. We need to uncover what's going on with the bastard and stop him. He ruined my life already. Because of him… I still can't believe all this mess was a ploy to disband the track team! He ruined so many people! Me, my friends, my mom… When Mom came to the school during the mess, when we went to see the principal…" Ryuji couldn't help it. He choked. "After we left, she apologized to me. She said she was sorry for not taking better care of me 'cause she's a single mom, because life was so hard even with Dad out of the picture, because he was an abusive jackass. She apologized… when I'm the one who ruined everything. Because I did exactly what Kamoshida wanted. Because he tricked me. He will pay! I will make him pay, for Mom, for Nakaoka and Takeichi, and for everyone else he hurt."

"I'll help you."

Ryuji smiled.

"Thanks, dude. I owe you."

They went to eat in Shibuya, a nice and relaxing moment after the ordeal that had been Kamoshida's Palace. They shared their past in full, but Jessikah stubbornly refused to share his food, and when Ryuji finally managed to steal a piece of meat, she answered in kind. It was some fun time.

Jessikah didn't listen to Sae when she returned home. It was just another lecture about behaving herself. She simply confirmed that, yes, she had gone to school this time. Penthesilea approved in her head.

Let them yammer. In the end, words are just words. Thine acts shall speak for thou.

She went to sleep. Once more, she dreamed of tubes and wires in a blue space, leading to the misty blue clinic…

She never reached it. Chains of night sky snatched her before she could reach the room. Jessikah panicked. She yelped and trashed, only for a wave of comforting relief to wash over her . Whatever it was that had grabbed her wasn't hostile. It wanted to help her and was taking her to a safe place. Jesiskah relaxed.

She awoke on a what appears to be a car seat. To her surprise, rather than the black and white pinstripes of a prison uniform, she was wearing blue pants and shoes, a blue shirt and a comfortable blue hoodie with chainless handcuffs on her wrists.

The walls of the room were made of velvet cushions. It took her a moment to understand where she was.

"A car? No a tent?."

The sight wasn't unfamiliar to her. She had gone camping many times in Inaba. The room was tall enough for her to stand. She opened the car door and found herself in a larger circular tent, blue mist hanging on the edge. Two people were in it, a man and a woman. The woman was watching her from the other side while the man was sitting before a coffee table.

The man smiled.

"Greetings, Trickster. My name is Igor. Welcome to the Velvet Room."

Jessikah looked at them. The man, Igor they had met before didnt they? In the clinc?. The woman was wearing a low-necked, blue dress with a white fur collar and high-heel shoes. Her blonde hair were tied in an artistic bun and her golden eyes bore in them a strange kind of motherly gentleness.

Igor offered her to sit. Jessikah complied, taking a pillow and sitting cross-legged before the entity. They weren't human. She could almost feel the power coming from them, and it would have made her shudder if not for the fact this Velvet Room, unlike the clinic , felt really comfortable.

Igor was the first to speak.

"At last we meet, Trickster. I apologize for not manifesting sooner, but I had preparations to make for our meeting. The place I usually use has unfortunately been taken from me, and this despite my steward's efforts."

Jessikah's eyes widened. The woman smiled.

"Yes. The clinic-like Velvet Room you visited in the past originally belonged to Igor and his steward, Theo. But an entity born of the twisted desires of mankind defeated me and took the Velvet Room for itself."

"Twisted desire." Jessikah frowned, remembering Komashida's Shadow. "Is that being a Shadow to mankind as a whole?"

"It is worse." Igor frowned. "The Demiurge was born out of mankind's desire for order, corrupted and twisted until it no longer cares about such things as morality and freedom. Its power is beyond that of any Shadow. For all intent and purpose, it can be counted as a higher power, close to me, Nyarlathotep and even Nyx. No other being would have the power to subdue Theo."

"…Alright. That's bad."

"Indeed it is, Trickster." The woman sighed. "And it is but the start. The Demiurge has begun a game with itself, to see whether humanity can truly think by itself or if its self-destructive nature is too great to overcome. Alas, the game is rigged."

"The Demiurge, thanks to its nature as a being of Order, believes humanity cannot think by itself and salvation lies in the loss of free will. Men are but livestock to him. So, from the very start of the game, he did what he could to put the chances on his side, by recruiting the Champion of Self-Destruction years before it recruited the Champion of Freedom and by setting an entire Conspiracy to manipulate events into the path he wished."

"This is truly an unjust game." The woman said sadly. "Your chances of winning are almost none but, if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you."

Jessikah froze. She remembered those words. She had heard them before awakening Orpheus. The woman nodded, a smile on her face.

"The Demiurge has been cheating from the start. We shall cheat as well. The powers of this world haven't taken kindly to the emergence of a new entity, especially one such as the Demiurge. It wants to rob mankind of its thoughts, something we depend upon to exist. Igor is the embodiment of mankind's goodness. Nyarlathotep embodies its darkest aspects. A world of silence would be detrimental to all of us. We shan't let it happen."

"And this is where you come in, Trickster." Igor smiled softly. "The Demiurge chose you as the Champion of Freedom, but he fully intends you to fail. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't grasp the true concept of Tricksters. Tricksters are the shakers of established order. They challenge the rules of law and thoughts, forcing others to question themselves. They are the heralds of change, dropping a wrench in ironclad gears to watch plans and people fall apart. In a way, you can say they are teachers. And you are one of them. I called you to the Velvet Room to help you master the abilities your status grants you."

"The Demiurge has rigged the game." The woman said maliciously. "Time to change the rules."

Jessikah's eyes narrowed. Igor turned to the woman.

"Lavenza, can you get the book?"

The woman nodded and went to one of the shelves. The book she retrieved had a light blue cover with the symbols of the Major Arcana printed in a circle. Igor opened it to a page that spotted the Chariot arcana

.

"As the Trickster, you have access to an ability called the Wild Card. This ability allows you to forge bonds with people you feel close to and draw power from them. Those bonds are called Confidents. You already made one."

He gave Jessikah the book. The teen read. It was a description of Jackson, from his personality to his past and the history behind his Persona. She hesitated.

"You feel like you were invading his privacy. Worry not. The bond you share with your friend is strong. You share a similar past. Their friendship with you will be a great source of support, just as the Chariot helps overcome obstacles on the road to victory."

Below the picture of the Chariot was one of Ryuji, with a small sentence.

Let's agree to have each other's back.

"This is the foundation of your bond." Lavenza explained. "The promise that gave birth to it. You will meet others such as him, with whom you share similar goals. Those people shall be your Confidents, your bonds born out of mutual support. The Demiurge's Champion is also a Wild Card, but he squanders his gifts. He never learned to use his potential, and for this, he is weak. You will grow in strength thanks to the bonds you forge with your Confidents, and the tutoring we provide. And, when at last you confront him, he will fall, alone and helpless as you stand with your friends. Crushed, and his master will soon follow."

Igor winced.

"True enough. Nyarlathotep and I are born of mankind's mind, and our actions influence not their mind but mankind as a whole. The Demiurge seeks to subdue Creation itself, so it is personal to her. But, as a higher power, she is unable to act by herself, just like Nyarlathotep and I are. Instead, we are forced to use agents."

Lavenza looked sheepish. For an entity directly created by a god, it was unexpected.

"You were chosen by the Demiurge to be the Champion of Freedom, so we naturally thought you would be inclined to help us subvert his game. But, alas, we forgot to ask. Unlike him, we do value the freedoms of mankind – freedom of choice being among them. So, Trickster, let us ask you formally: would you like to help us fight the Demiurge and turn his game against him?"

Jessikah hesitated. On one hand, the thought of having to challenge an honest-to-goodness divinity made him queasy, even with help. On the other hand, said divinity had dragged him into the mess in the first place, and without even asking. At least, Philemon, Igor and Lavenza were upfront about their intentions, and they were on humanity's side. The Demiurge wanted to enslave humanity and had already taken steps to succeed.

"It is more personal than you think." Lavenza frowned. "The man responsible for your criminal record, the one who got you in this mess in the first place . He is a pawn of the Demiurge, albeit unknowingly. His bastard daughter is the Champion of Self-Destruction."

Jessikah outright froze.

"…Really?"

There was a flat screen behind Igor. With a flick of the man's wrist, it lit up and replayed the scene leading to Jessikah's arrest. This time, the man's face was clearly visible. Jesiskah recognized him Komashida.

"He's the teacher who raped me thats his legacy."

He is manipulating them all." Lavenza growled. "He will resort to any means, and I do mean any. Corruption, murder, fraud… As I said, the Demiurge's Champion is his bastard daughter. He is also his personal assassin."

Jessikah gulped.

"Not good at all."

"Because you just awoke to your power." Igor reassured. "Give yourself time. As you gain Confidents to support you and develop your powers as a Wild Card, your strength shall surpass his."

"And… what do I have to do? How do I counter the Demiurge?"

"Does that mean you accept our offer?"

Jessikah closed her eyes.

"..Yes. I accept."

"Thank you, Trickster. Now, you are wondering how to gain in strength."

"Yes." Jessikah nodded.

"We will be sending a being from the Velvet Room. Igor created her to serve as a guide to you, right before the Demiurge defeated Theo. Alas, the trauma of losing his creator so short after its birth made it forget its goal."

Jessikah raised a brow.

"You to steal the source of The corrupted hearts. Heal the sickness humans are being infected with."

Lavenza chuckled.

"The risk is null. The desire you're out to steal is not so vital. In fact, removing it would be akin to removing a tumor from a cancer patient's body. If done properly, you shall risk no blood on your hands."

Jesiskah breathed. So, Makoto was right in the end.

"Yet one not nasty enough you would consider murder a valid answer."

"No. Never. I'm not a killer."

"One thing that separates you from your counterpart. Be proud. Many people in your friend's situation wouldn't hesitate to kill their tormentor in cold blood."

"Well, we're not. So, it's fine to take My guide up on her offer."

"Yes. Your powers are tied to the Metaverse. By journeying in it and facing the monsters within, you will come into your own as a Trickster."

Lavenza grinned maliciously.

"It is the role of Tricksters to shake the established order when it begins to prove nefarious. People have committed many atrocities, yet never received comeuppance for them. What better target for a Trickster like you than a man who escaped justice for so long? Expose their misdoings. Dive into their hearts and heal the sickness infecting them."

Jessikah couldn't help but return the grin. Penthesilea's ghostly figure appeared by her side.

Indeed, this shall be delicious. As there is no justice in this world, we shall craft our own. Let us remind those who spit on the law that they art but men. Those they so eagerly spit on art not as powerless as they appear. This shall be a valuable lesson to teach. Be the voice the voiceless need.

Jessikah would gladly accept the role.

"There are shackles on your wrists." Igor noted. "The Velvet Room's appearance echoes how you feel in your heart. A tent is a portative home, and yours appears quite comfortable. It is a haven, a safe place you carry within you. But the shackles indicate you do not feel free."

"I am on probation." Jessikah grumbled. "Because of that guy named Komashida. He raped me and when i told the police he sued me when he was the one at fault. I am not free."

Lavenza looked at her.

"Then, as a self-respecting Trickster, why don't you go and steal back your freedom? And if you can bring him to justice along the way, all the better."

Jessikah grinned. The daughter of Aphrodite gave her a key.

"This will allow you to freely enter the Velvet Room. Only those who have come to an agreement with one of its denizen have it granted to them. Good luck, Trickster. We shall meet again."

The room faded into black as sleep finally swallowed the teen.


	6. Evidence hunters

13 April

Jessikah stretched in her bed. Her sleep after leaving the Velvet Room had been peaceful. She remembered her discussion with Igor and Lavenza, about the Demiurge, his game and the role he himself would have to play. He was a Trickster, one who shook established order once it began hurting people – which was exactly what was happening.

Lavenza had confirmed taking away Kamoshida's twisted desires was harmless. If anything, it was like curing someone of cancer. Now, all she had to do was tell the good news to Ryuji and find Morgana. As she left her room, she was surprised to find a key on the desk. It seemed ordinary, except for the fact it was tied to a cord of blue velvet. Jessikah's eyes widened.

In the Velvet Room, Lavenza had given her a key to access the place. Did this mean she could access the Velvet Room from the real world? And if she could, then how?

The ride to Shujin was uneventful. Overhearing the students' conversations reminded him today was the day of the volleyball rally. This meant they had the afternoon free. She and Ryuji watched the first match.

Ryuji yawned.

"So boring~"

"Yeah." Ren sighed. "An Olympic-level athlete against a team of beaten teenagers – it doesn't matter how well they trained. This isn't even a contest."

"The whole thing's just an ego-trip for Kamoshida. I wish I had a way to make him pay… But stealing his heart's a no-go."

Jessikah hummed.

"Maybe… But I've given some thoughts about Morgana's offer. He said we'd steal Kamoshida's twisted desires, not his desires as a whole. The way I see it, we're just taking away the thoughts that are corrupting him from the inside – kinda like a tumor when you got a cancer. I don't think it would be lethal."

Even though Ryuji was her best friend, she didn't want to tell him about the Velvet Room yet. She preferred to wait until Morgana was here too.

Ryuji turned to her.

"Put it like that… maybe you're right. Well, anyway, you're the weird other world specialist. I trust you on this one. Me? That stuff's way over my head. Though, I'd like to have another plan in case we can't go with the desire-stealing one."

"Well…" Jessikah grinned. "You said you recognized some of the people we met in Kamoshida's heart. How about we find a way to expose him for who he truly is? He ruined your reputation, right? Why not return the favor?"

Ryuji turned to her, his face alight with delight.

"Dude… Sign me the fuck in."

Jessikah's grin was feral. The distant echo of Lavenza's voice reached his ears.

'What a devious idea, Trickster.'

Penthesilea voice joined Lavenza.

Wound for wound, blood for blood. Let this wretched man be the first victim of thine justice. As he hath ruined lives, so shalt his be ruined. Expose his despicable deeds for all of his peers to see. Then laugh as he grovels.

Jessikah shuddered. She couldn't tell if it was from excitation or fear.

'I wholeheartedly agree, but you say the creepiest things at time, Penthesilea.'

Meh, I am but a part of thou. Thine True Self. Thou longest for justice and freedom, as thy friend carveth revenge. I am merely voicing thine thoughts.

'Meaning that I should keep myself in check. Patience, Penthesilea. He will get what's coming to him soon enough.'

The Persona didn't answer. Ryuji turned to her.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Penthesilea was just getting a bit too vocal about my thoughts."

"Uh. Captain Kidd can be like that too. Right now, I got the picture of Captain Kidd's dancing the Para Para in my head."

Jessikah snorted. Yelps from several students made them focus on the match. Ryuji winced.

"Headshot."

Kamoshida had served, and the ball had hit a student right in the face. The teen was out cold. Jessikah frowned.

"One would think someone of his level would have a better aim."

"Or he did it on purpose. C'mon. The match is over. Let's go."

They headed in the courtyard. Now they were away from prying ears, they decided to discuss their plan.

"So, we're gonna expose Kamoshida for the asshole he is." Ryuji cracked his knuckles. "How'd you wanna go about it?"

"First thing first, we need proof."

"That, I can get. I'm gonna ask the guys I've met in his heart."

"What I'd really like to get is visual proof of what he's putting his students through." Jessikah frowned. "If I could record his "special lessons" he gives to some students, that would be definitively damning. Also, the voice records of the students who tell you of the abuse. We'll need several. We get that, we put it together, we put it online and we laugh our heart out."

Ryuji smirked dangerously.

"I see what you're getting. We can't go to the principal 'cause Kamoshida's got him in his pocket. So, instead, we'll tell everyone else in a way they won't be able to stop. And they'll never know it was us!"

"They may guess. But the deed will be done and Kamoshida's reputation will be in shambles, just like yours is right now."

"Yup, I love this plan. I'm all in, dude. Let's do this!"

Jessika nodded.

"I'll try to ask a few students on my side. Good luck."

"You too."

As they went their separate ways, Jessikah took a moment to look at her friend. She had to admit, Ryuji was easy on the eye. Even though he hadn't practiced in awhile, the blonde was still a former athlete and it showed. He was well-built, his limbs muscular, his chest strong under his shirt.

A sharp pain struck her shoulder. Jessikah cursed under his breath. She just wanted to admire her friend's physique. There was no reason to believe she was interested.

No one was, ever. Once had been lesson enough.

Jessikah found volleyball students that spotted noticeable injuries. To her surprise, none wanted to talk, no matter how she cajoled them. They kept denying everything completely. Jessikah couldn't understand.

"I don't get it." She finally told the student. "Why would you try to hide it? And don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. You're a poor liar. Case in point, your voice is wavering and you keep looking down, as if you couldn't look at me in the eyes. If you won't tell me what Kamoshida's doing to you, then tell me why you so stubbornly want to keep shut."

"Because it's hopeless. There's nothing no one can do about it."

"Why? Do the other teachers know about it? Do… your parents know?"

His answer nearly broke her heart.

"Yes. They all do."

Jessikah's mouth fell agape.

"They know… and they won't do a thing? Why? I don't understand! I… don't get it…"

They knew. The staff and the parents knew, yet they didn't lift a finger. Jessikah shook her head in utter disbelief.

"How can they…?"

"Because it can't be helped. That's just the way it is."

Jessikah felt Penthesilea roar.

Her True Self was livid.

Jessikah hurried to the gym. There was a punching bag in a corner and few students were training, all of them focused on their task. Good.

Jessikah gave into her Persona, channeling Penthesilea's furry as her own. She roared, she raged, her fists and feet pounding into the bag in reckless abandon. Some students turned to her. She didn't care. All she cared was venting her rage.

Eventually, she fell on her knees, head against the bag. She was shivering. Someone came behind her.

"Some students caught you in a fool mood and got worried. It's good to see you prefer to hit a punching bag rather than their face."

Jessikah grumbled.

"Pipe down, sensei. I'm not in the mood."

Sadayo Kawakami took a towel and put it on her student's back. She could see her shiver, but from the cold or the emotion, she couldn't tell.

"What put you in this mood? You looked downright furious."

"What do you care!?" Jessikah snapped. "They should've acted like the dutiful lemmings they are and minded their bloody own business instead of telling on me!"

Sadayo cringed.

"Lemmings, huh? This is how you see them."

She froze. Jessikah was looking her dead in the eyes' so her eyes were clearly visible. They were as grey as a raging storm.

"Yes, sensei. Lemmings. Mindless followers unable to think by themselves, blind to the world around them, blind to the injustice and pain. And it's not just the students. The teachers as well. They know Kamoshida is abusing students. They all know. And they won't do a bloody thing just because Kamoshida is famous, because he's got the principal in his pocket, because he is the king of Shujin and above the law of men. Well I believe that a law which allows the people under it to get hurt is wrong and should be changed – the people enforcing it, replaced. There is no justice in this world, sensei. Not unless you make your own. I was a victim of it. Ryuji was a victim of it. The volleyball students are a victim of it. That is enough."

Sadayo shuddered. Jessikah stood up,retrieved her bag. As she went for the exit, the teacher shook her head.

"This is simply how things are, Shiomi-kun. There's nothing you can do about it."

Jessikah turned to her. Time seemed to freeze.

For a moment, they weren't in the gym but in a throne room, a giant painting of a half-naked Kamoshida hanging above. But it wasn't the most striking. The most striking was Jessikah herself.

Gone was the sports uniform. Instead, the teen was wearing a purple longcoat, thigh length socks and shoes, red gloves and a white Wolf mask with black outline around the eyes. She had a knife in hand, and Penthesilea was hanging by her side, a hand on her shoulder.

"Sensei." Jessikah said softly. "Hold my can."

The moment passed. The gym was gym once more and Jessikah was once again wearing her red sportswear. Sadayo couldn't make head or tail of what had happened.

Ryuji was at the gym's entrance.

"So… that's how you are when you're pissed. Congrats, you're officially the scariest mofo in Shujin."

"At least I didn't hit anyone."

"Thanks god for small mercies. You'd have sent them to the nurse."

Jessikah breathed. Penthesilea was still in the doldrums, but she had calmed down. Channeling her Persona to vent her frustration had done her some good. Her head felt clearer.

"Did you find anything on your side?"

"Not a thing. No one wants to talk."

"Same here. They keep saying it can't be helped, that everyone knows and won't do a thing. Well, I intend to do just that. Still with me?"

"Right behind you. Kamoshida's gotta be stopped somehow."

We shall have our revenge, Captain Kidd said coldly. Save your rage for now. When the time is right, he shall feel what it's like to be under the scorn of his peers.

'Yeah. It'll come soon.'

They chose to go home. As they reached the exit, however, they met the student that had received the volleyball in the face. Jessikah gave the teen a pitied look.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The teen jumped. Ryuji grinned.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna ask you questions or anything. It's just, Kamoshida nailed you pretty good at the rally. You feeling better?"

"Yes… A little. My head rings."

Jessikah nodded.

"You're headed home, right? That's a good idea. You look like you could come apart any moment. Some rest will do you good."

The teen smiled. It was earnest.

"They say you're scary and mean, but you don't look like it. You look compassionate, as if you can tell how people feel inside. People like these… I don't think they can be bad people. They've got you wrong."

"Words are just words." Jessikah shrugged. "Let them prattle as much as they want. I prefer to let my actions do the talking."

"Besides, you should've seen him in the gym." Ryuji grinned. "I'm glad I wasn't the punching bag. He nearly tore it off the hook!"

"Everyone has his bad days."

"True." The teen grinned. "Well, I'm going home, now. Thanks for caring."

"You're going where, Mishima?"

The three students turned to see Kamoshida coming their way. Mishima winced.

"I'm… I'm going home, sensei. My head really hurts."

"Are you saying you're going to skip practice? Your skills are already poor as they are. Keep going and you'll never make any progress."

"I know, but…"

"But do you want to stay on the team?"

Mishima looked down. Ryuji and Jessikah looked at one another and nodded. Jessikah stepped between Mishima and Kamoshida.

"Sensei, with all due respect, Mishima said he wasn't feeling well. Let him go home and recover. He can't improve if he has to practice while being covered with bruises. It will just make them worse."

Kamoshida glared at her.

"And who do you think you are to give me advice? I am the P.E. teacher of this school."

"And I've spent most of my time back home trekking through mountainous forest. I know how to handle injuries. When you're hurt, you wait until they heal before you start training again. Otherwise, the injury will just get worse and you'll end with a handicap."

Mishima sighed.

"It's alright, Shiomi-san. I know you mean well… but it can't be helped. I'll go, sensei."

He made a step. Jessikah stopped him.

"Don't."

"Are you challenging me, bitch?' Kamoshida threatened. "You are already on thin ice because of your record."

Jessikah looked Kamoshida dead in the eyes. What she said next made Ryuji shudder.

"This isn't your castle, Your Highness. You are not a king, and the students are not your slaves. We know about you. We know what you do." She leaned so only Kamoshida could hear her. "As there is no justice in this world, we shall make our own. And there will be no one to protect you."

Kamoshida looked at him, dumbfounded.

"…I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Look into your heart, sensei. It is there that you shall find the truth. Oh, and one last thing." Jessikah gave him her cheesiest grin. "I thought an Olympic medalist would have a better aim. Guess your skills got rusty over time."

The quip left Kamoshida speechless. Ryuji laughed as he walked next to his friend.

"No survivor!"

They headed home, the two of them feeling too tired to visit the Palace.


	7. The plan is coming together

14 April

Apparently, some people had caught Jessikah's pike at Kamoshida and his bout of anger in the gym. This, as much as Kamoshida's performance during the rally, was the talk of the school. Needless to say the other students gave him a wide berth. Jessikah was actually grateful. This meant no one would get in her way.

"Today." She told Ryuji in the courtyard. "Today, I'm going to head to Kamoshida's office. If he's giving "special lessons", I'll catch them."

"I managed to get some footage of the volleyball's training." Ryuji's smile was bittersweet. "It pretty much fits what we saw in the Palace. The bastard's basically torturing them."

"If I can get footage of his special training after class, he's done for. Bless the genius who invented Youtube… And, of course, we got the Palace."

"Oh yeah. You're sure it's safe to steal his desires?"

"Certain. I told you, we're just taking away what's twisting his thoughts. It isn't something vital, just something corrupt. In a way, it's like we're purifying his heart."

Footsteps echoed. The two turned to the newcomer. It was Ann. The blonde girl looked at them, arms crossed.

"You plan to do something against Kamoshida."

"What if we are?" Ryuji asked, defensively.

"Don't. It's useless."

"How do you know? Have you even tried? Last time I heard, there were rumors going on about you too."

"I know…" Ann sighed. "But it won't change a thing. Kamoshida's simply too powerful."

"If he is so powerful, why haven't you given in, then?" Jessikah asked softly.

Ann turned to her. Jessikah offered a kind smile.

"We know that Kamoshida's attracted to you. Now, whether it's love or merely lust, we have no idea. But he wants you, and you've done all you could so far to avoid him. You're doing everything you can to avoid him even though people assume you are together."

The girl was stumped.

"…How do you know that?"

"I like to keep an ear on the ground."

Ryuji shrugged.

"Don't go and tell us off. You're in the same boat as us. People say shit about all three of us. The difference is that Jessikah and I are doing something about it while you keep running from the problem."

"Because there's nothing to do about it."

"As Ryuji said, have you even tried?" Jessikah asked.

Ann shook her head.

"Talking to you is useless. You're too stubborn to see the truth."

"Nothing new here."

"You don't get it! I'm doing this for your sake! If you keep going, you're going to be in serious trouble!"

Ryuji and Jessikah looked at one another.

"We're doing it for your sake too. For everyone's sake. Keep being a good lemming and hide your head in the sand. We will do just fine without you."

Ann stormed off. The two teens sat.

"She just don't get it." Ryuji sighed.

"I don't expect her too."

"Here you are!"

The two jumped. The boyish voice was familiar, and it was coming from nearby. A black cat with a white muzzle, paws and tail tip jumped on the table. It had blue eyes and a yellow collar. The cat looked at them.

"I looked everywhere for you. You're not easy to find, you know?"

Ryuji blinked.

"Morgana… is that you?"

"Yes, that's me. What? Don't tell me you didn't recognize me?"

"Well… I can kinda see the resemblance. But why are you a cat? You kept saying you were human and all."

"That's the form I found myself in when I left the Metaverse."

Jessikah hid his smile. She remembered Lavenza's explanation about Morgana's nature. Not feline, not human, but an entity created by Igor. Morgana licked his paw.

"You were pretty sharp in your refusal the other day. Have you found a way to deal with that Kamoshida guy?"

"Yes." Jessikah said bluntly. "We've been working on it. I just need some footage I hope I can get after school, then we'll put it online and show everyone what kind of man Kamoshida really is. We're still keeping the Palace as a backup plan, though."

The feline's ears perked up.

"So you've given my idea some thoughts? I wasn't expecting that. Does that mean you'd be willing to go with it?"

"Eventually."

"Great! I really want to get my human form back!"


	8. Rape

"So…" Ryuji stretched. "Kamoshida. We can steal his twisted desires without risk, and it will make him feel like the bastard he is. I'm all for it. Now, this said, I wouldn't mind airing his dirty laundry at the same time just for extra payback. Gotta show everyone there's people out there willing to go against guys like him rather than act like it's not their business."

"I'm going to see if I can catch one of his special lessons." Jessikah smirked. "If I can get that, we hit the jackpot."

"Let me handle it." Morgana offered. "As a cat, it's easier for me to sneak around. I know how to use your phone. Give it to me, and I'll get you prime-quality evidence of Kamoshida's abuse."

"Got it. Thanks."

Morgana took Jessikah's phone and left. She and Ryuji went their separate ways. As Ryuji crossed the Shibuya subway, he caught sight of a familiar face.

"Ann?"

The girl was in a furious argument over the phone.

"Will you please give it a rest!? I'm telling you I'm not feeling up to it! Wait, what? That's not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher? …This has nothing to do with Shiho! …Ah!"

Ryuji clenched his fists.

'This is why we need to stop Kamoshida.'

Ryuji still remembered vividly the teacher's cognition of Ann, the bikini-wearing airhead. The real Ann was nothing of the likes. Kamoshida wanted his classmate something fierce. But it wasn't right. Not only was romance between student and teachers morally reprehensible, the P.E. teacher was a bad person, period. Ann fell on her knees. Ryuji looked at her.

"Kamoshida's blackmailing you using your friend, right?"

Ann jumped and looked at him.

"Hey! Haven't you heard of that thing called privacy?"

"I was just passing by." Ryuji shrugged. "He's tenacious, isn't he? I don't know if it's love or lust, but he really wants you. A shame it's unethical, and don't get me started on the character."

Ann sighed.

"Let's go somewhere else. I don't wanna talk about it in a station."

They went to Big Bang Burger instead. As they sat, Ann breathed.

"You heard the rumors, right? About me and Mr. Kamoshida."

"Lies as far as I'm concerned. He may be interested, but you're not."

The girl starred at her glass, her finger playing with her napkin.

"I tried to avoid giving him my number, but he's using Shiho's position in the team to blackmail me. He told me to meet him at his place after that. You know what that means…"

The picture of Ann's cognitive self flashed into Ryuji's mind. This wasn't love. There was no way it could be love, it was simply too twisted. It was lust in its purest form.

"I've been telling myself it was all for Shiho's sake. She's my best friend, my only friend." Ann uttered, her voice tight. "But I can't take it anymore. This is… simply too much. I hate him! I hate that sleazy bastard! But what can I do against him?"

"You? Nothing." A boyish voice answered. "Except keep your friend safe. Ryuji and Jessikah will deal with Kamoshida."

Ann raised her head.

"A cat? I heard something meowing."

Ryuji turned to Morgana. The cat was indeed here, his phone in its maw. And he wasn't alone. Ann noticed it.

"Jessikah!?"

Some time earlier…

No one noticed a cat walking along the walls of Shujin, even if it was black and carrying a phone in its mouth. Finding Kamoshida's office was easy. The door wasn't locked, the teacher still being inside. Morgana furtively entered and found a spot that gave a perfect view of his activities. Activating the camera app wasn't easy with his paw, but the magical feline did it, just in time to see a girl enter. Kamoshida turned to her.

Shiomi-chan. I was expecting you. Close the door, please."

The girl obeyed.

"Did you need anything from me, Komashida-sensei?"

"Yes. Sit."

Jessikah tensed. As she sat, the teacher began undoing his pants. Then he grabbed Jessikah and pinned her on his desk, violently removing her panties. Jessikah froze. That wasn't what she expected to find. Beating? Fine. Rape? No. Not on her watch.

" You think i dont remember you Bitch im going to enjoy doing this to you again."

The moment Komashida pants and boxers were down, a black cat jumped claws and fangs out and bit as hard as he could in the seat of the problem.

"AAAAAARG!"

Komashida reared. There were dozens of tiny razors digging in his rear, and right as his lower body was getting really sensitive. Jesiskah didn't hesitate. She kicked him in the balls, causing him to stumble. Morgana jumped away while Jessikah put her panties back on. Then they ran for the exit.

People turned to them as they fled Shujin. However, no one stood in their path. It's only once they reached the school gate that the two finally stopped. Morgana looked at Jessikah while she caught her breath. She was shivering. Instinctively, she passed a hand on her stomach.

"He… He nearly…"

Something soft rubbed her leg. She looked down to see the black feline rubbing his head against her in a comforting gesture.

"Kitty… You saved me? Thank you."

She knelt. Morgana let her pet him. Having narrowly avoided rape, the girl was still under shock. She needed comfort, and petting a cute and cuddly cat was good therapy.

Morgana focused. He could sense the key to the Velvet Room on Jessikah. Jessikah held the key between his fingers. The cord of blue velvet almost seemed to glow, and even Morgana could tell the item was more than a regular key. Jessikah headed to a door. Once they were out, Jesiskah took the key and went to the door. Lavenza emerged from the shadows.

"Well met, Trickster. Igor and I were wondering when you would pay us a visit."

"Please..."

"Meow~" Morgana licked his lips.

Lavenza chuckled.

"Your praises are appreciated. Trickster, Igor is expecting you. Judging by what we just saw you need safe haven."

"Yes."

"Good. The Velvet Room welcomes you, then."

Jessikah opened the door. Rather than the school, it opened on the circular tent in which Igor sat.

Jessikah went to sit while Lavenza retrieved some stuff. Marie smiled.

"Greetings, Trickster. I see you have managed to escaped so it isn't that much of a surprise."

Jessikah winced.

"Im... Sorry."

"He will not find you here " Igor reassured. "Your strength is your diligence and determination."

"The Velvet Room is a haven for our guests." Lavenza explained.

"Can...you tell me where my friends are?"

Lavenza smiled.

"For all intent and purpose, we can ."

"Thank you."

Lavenza nodded.

"I take it youve noticed the new attendant this is Marie she's here to help you as well."

Jessikah looked at Lavenza.

"He was going to rape me wasnt he?"

Marie opened a book. The teen looked at it.

" This book contains everything you need to know about those connected to you it chronicles your life like a diary."

"So, we're going to send you to your friends now."

Eventually, Jessikah and Morgana left the Velvet room and reached Big Bang Burger. Jesiskah saw her friend through the window, talking to Ann.

"Ryuji?"

The two hurried inside.

"I hate him! I hate that sleazy bastard! But what can I do against him?" Ann sighed.

"You? Nothing." Morgana answered. "Except keep your friend safe. Ryuji and Jessikah will deal with Kamoshida."

As Jessikah ran to her friend, Morgana jumped in Ryuji's lap.

"I got footage." The feline said somberly. "I don't think you're going to like it, though."

Ryuji raised a brow. He searched for the video files, found the recording and began playing it with the sound on low. In the meantime, Jessikah was clinging to a confused Ann.

"Shiomi-San, what happened? How did you get here?"

"It is… It's horrible!"

Ryuji saw the video. He froze. Slowly, he turned to Jessikah.

"He will go down."

"Why?" Ann asked. "What did he do?"

"Rape attempt." The boy answered softly.

He gave the girl his phone. Ann watched. Her face went pale.

"…I will kill him. I swear on whatever god's out there that I will murder that son of a bitch."

"Save first blood for Ryuji, that's all I ask. But yes, I agree. Kamoshida crossed a line, this time."

Ann looked at him.

"Why do you have that video? And… how?"

Ryuji caressed Morgana who licked his paws.

"I bit and clawed his rear. I'm surprised the whole school didn't hear him."

"Morgana's clever. As for why, Ryuji and I had come up with the idea of recording Kamoshida's abuse and posting it on Youtube. Since we couldn't tell anyone in Shujin, we decided to tell everyone else and ruin his reputation, just like he'd done to Ryuji. We thought it was fitting."

Ann's eyes lit up.

"That was your plan? Nice, but after what he just did to Jessikah, I want more."

"I kicked him in the balls to get him off me." Jessikah said softly. "Then I ran with Morgana im glad he was there."

"Well, the next time we meet, I'll cut it off!"

Ryuji looked Ann dead in the eyes.

"Jessikah and I will deal with Kamoshida. She will be avenged, this I promise."

Ann reluctantly nodded. She wanted to join the boys. Kamoshida had targeted her besr friend and now her new friend. Now, it was personal. But she understood. Shiho needed her. Once she visited Shiho, she would join the boys and make Kamoshida pay with her own hands.

"I'll ask for just one thing: save be a bit of that bastard. I am the one he wants. He will get me. God, will he ever."

"You'll get to kick him between the legs once we're done. Fair enough?"

"And a black eye, but yes. We got a deal. Make Kamoshida pay!"

Ann went to visit Shiho, Jessikah was in a fool mood when he returned home. Sojiro Sae looked at her.

"You're back late. You made me waiting."

"I caught evidence one of my teachers is a pedophile."

Sae froze. For a moment, she was torn between berating the girl for putting her nose where it didn't belong and freaking out over the fact there was a pedophile in Shujin.

"And… what will you do?"

"Gather evidence." Jesiskah half-lied. "Then air it on Youtube to ruin his reputation. The teacher got Principal Kobayakawa in his pocket. If we try to complain, he'll turn us down. We have to deal with him ourselves."

Sae raised a brow.

"We? what kind of crowd did you get in?"

"I made a friend." Jessikan smiled. "He looks like a delinquent, but he's really nice. The teacher we're going after ruined his reputation and hurt his friends, so he's out to get back at him. I decided to help."

The lawyer grumbled.

"I thought I told you to keep your head low. On the other hand, a pedophile is serious business…"

"He tried to rape me again. Luckily he was stopped by my new pet."

Sae nearly dropped her laptop.

"…Rape?...again?"

"See for yourself if you don't believe me."

Sae watched. Her face paled.

"I'll make an exception this time. Take this guy down as hard as you can. I'll turn a blind eye on what you and your friend do against him. How are you doing?"

"Im ok he didnt get to this time so im lucky."

"I see."

As Jwssikah headed to her room, Sae perked up.

"Speaking of, you said you got a new pet?"

Morgana perked from her bag. Sae looked at the cat.

"He got lost at school. I decided to bring him home."

"Hmm… Taking care of a pet should do you good. It will teach you to be more responsible. But you take care of it, got it."

"Got it."

Jessikah enter her room. Morgana looked around.

"So… this is where you live? Really dusty."

"I'm not really used to having that much space. My room back home is half this size."

Jesiskah shrugged. Morgana jumped on her bed and stretched.

"A lot has happened, today."

"Yes."

The teen sat on the bed. Her companion got in her lap.

"I still can't believe Kamoshida would stoop to doing something like rape. I know he has it for Ann but still! His mind… No wonder he has a Palace!"

"You're still upset about it."

"Of course I am! He tried to do again! They know, Morgana! The students, the teachers, the parents, they all know! And they let it happen. How can they? Why are they doing nothing? I don't get it. I just… don't..."

"Me neither." Morgana shrugged. "I know there's a god out there whose goal is to turn mankind into unthinking puppets, but it doesn't explain why everyone's acting like Kamoshida's doing nothing. And he sued you after you spoke out against him last time."

"We'll stop him, it doesn't change the fact there are people out there that let these people do as they please. This just isn't right."

As people do nothing, law and justice become meaningless, Penthesilea echoed in her head. Such notions only have the power people give them. Give them none, and no power they shall have.

"And this is why we must forge our own." Jessikah said somberly. "I don't like it at all… but do we have a choice?"

No. We simply cannot sit and let it happen, least we become the very people we despise.

"Ours is a grim duty, but duty nonetheless." Mogana sighed. "People like Kamoshida have to be stopped. Might as well be us."

"Yeah… Might as well be us. We can't let Komoshida win."

Morgana purred.

"This is what I was created for, after all. I was made to be your guide against that bastard, and that's what I intend to do. We'll begin in earnest tomorrow."

Jessikah scratched the magical feline's head.

"I can't wait to get started. This will be great."


	9. The rise of Carmen

15 April

Ryuji and Jessikah met at Shibuya Station.

"Yo, you ready, chica?"

"Yes. After class. Meet in the alleyway."

"Got it."

It was only through chance that Ann had caught the conversation. Were they talking about their plan against Kamoshida? If that was the case, she wanted to be part of it. She still remembered Shiho, the rape , the Suicide attempt, her parents telling Ann Shiho was transferring schools. Now he had done it to Jessikah, Ann couldnt let it go for any longer.

Just so they knew.

"Enough is enough. Next time I meet that bastard, it will be my hand in the face and my foot in the gonads."

She couldn't act as if nothing happened. Not anymore. Jessikah met her as they entered class.

"How are you ?"

"Fine. I havent really dealt with what happened."

" Wait until we're done with Kamoshida."

"We?"

Ann looked her dead in the eyes.

"I want in on your plan. You and Ryuji have something planned with Kamoshida and I want to help."

"You can't." Jessikah said sharply.

"Why?"

"Too risky. The less people know about it, the better, and what we're going to do is dangerous. You can kick Kamoshida once we're done with him, you deserve that much. But you can't go with us."

Ann didn't argue, but her glare spoke for itself.

'Try me.'

School happened as usual. During midday break, however, Kawakami caught up with Ann.

"Takamaki-chan, may I have a word?"

"What do you need, Sensei?"

"I noticed Shiomi-chan is herself today. Is she sick?"

"Kamoshida's the sick one." Ann muttered under her breath.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing., Sensei. Shiomi-chan isnt sick. Kamoshida tried to rape Jessikah yesterday. Given what I saw on the video, he screamed pretty loudly when the cat clawed his ass. If you want to know more, ask Ryuji. He was trying to get footage of Kamoshida's abuse and got this instead. I'm sure he still has the video."

Kawakami froze.

"…Rape? Are you sure? This is serious accusation."

"As I said, go ask Ryuji. He must still have the video. And don't be surprised if I attack Kamoshida on sight the next time I see him."

Kawakami watched her leave. Rape attempt? Seriously? She knew about the rough training, everyone did. But rape? This was different.

Kawakami prided herself in having standards, even if they were low. She didn't like the thought of working with an abuser, but working with a criminal – a rapist, which was already bad, but Kamoshida had targeted a teenager of all things! – was an absolute no. She went looking for Ryuji.

She found him quietly eating his lunch in the courtyard. The teen raised his head when he heard her.

"Sensei? What do I owe?"

"Takamaki-chan said you may have a video… of what happened to Shiomi-chan. I was hoping to see it."

Ryuji gave her a blank look.

"Even if I did, how would this matter to you? You're the one who said it couldn't be helped." The teen shrugged. "Even if you knew, what would you do? What could you do?"

Kawakami was taken aback. The teen had a point. Even if she knew, what could she do? Kamoshida had the favor of Principal Kobayakawa. He was untouchable. Except…

Except she was a teacher. She had her duties, and one of them was to ensure the well-being of her students. The weight of guilt hit her all at once. She had failed her duties. She was meant to watch over her students and she had let her coworker hurt them. Then he had tried to go beyond that. He had tried to commit one of the most horrible crimes in the world. And it had been another student that had stopped him, albeit indirectly.

It wasn't the children's duties to ensure their safety. It was the adults. But the adults had failed them, so they had gone and taken their safety in their own hands. To a teacher, there was no greater failure, no greater shame, especially when said children did a better job than them.

Ryuji seemed to notice how she felt because he gave her his phone. She watched the video.

Shame, disgust and guilt mixed in her mouth. They left a bitter taste. She was unable to focus for the rest of the day.

Class ended, and Ryuji and Jessikah gathered in the alleyway facing Shujin. Morgana emerged from Jessikah's bag.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Ryuji solemnly nodded. "Let's get serious."

Jessikah took her phone, opened the Meta-Nav and activated it. The air shifted around them as reality and the Metaverse superimposed and the trio shifted from one world to the other. The air became lighter. The sky took a purple shade. Shujin became a castle. Morgana became bipedal.

"Alright." Ryuji looked at the feline. "Igor said you were meant to be our guide. Ready to do your job?"

Morgana chuckled in his youthful, boyish voice.

"Listen to what I say, do as I do and, in no time, I will make real phantom thieves out of you."

Jessikah smiled.

"Right behind you. Come on, we have twisted desires to steal."

They headed to the airshaft.

In the meantime, Ann looked around in utter bewilderment. She new Ryuji and Jessikah were up to something, and it didn't involve the videos. Jessikah had been clear the plan was dangerous, but the girl was stubborn. More than that, she was vengeful. Kamoshida had hurt her friends and she wanted to make him pay. Simply kicking him wasn't enough. It was personal to her.

So, she had followed them after class to see what they were up to. Finding herself in another world was the least she'd expected.

"What is this place?"

Jessikah was about to enter the airshaft when she heard her. She turned, unsure if her ears were playing tricks on her…

They weren't. She held Ryuji and called Morgana.

"Guys, we got company."

Ryuji turned and saw Ann.

"Takamaki? Ann? What's she doing there?"

"I could ask you the same, Sakamoto." Ann retorted. "I knew you and Jessikah were up to something with Kamoshida. I know Jessikah already refused to take me in, but that bastard hurt my friends. I want to make him pay. And I would like to see you two stop me."

"I already said no." Jessikah shook her head. "Ann, when I said it was dangerous, I wasn't joking. This place is filled with monsters, and the structure itself can twist you by simply spending too long without protection. This is why Ryuji and I have these clothes. They aren't just fancy outfits. They are armors. You have neither the protection nor the skills to come along. So, my apologies but you cannot come with us."

Ann looked at the pair. Indeed, they were dressed in weird clothes. Jessikah looked like Mad Moxxi from boarderlands with red gloves while Ryuji looked like a biker. Then there was the cartoonish cat. Wait, black and white with a yellow collar and blue eyes…

"Jessikah… That thing is Morgana?"

Morgana winced.

"I am not a thing! What I am is… complicated. You can say I'm Jessikah's magical companion."

Ann raised a brow. A magical cat companion? Seriously? She yelped when the two held her arms.

"It's for your own safety." Jessikah apologized.

" Careful where your touching me !"

They took her to the other end of the alleyway, left the Metaverse with her, then ran back to Shujin and entered the Metaverse once more.

"That was not planned." Ryuji breathed.

Jessikah nodded.

"I can understand she may want revenge, but the Shadows are genuinely dangerous, especially without a Persona."

"And don't forget there is a cognitive version of Ann in Kamoshida's Palace." Morgana added. "She is a key part of his heart, and thus more vulnerable than anyone else to being corrupted."

"True enough."

Before they entered the castle, however, Morgana held them.

"Wait, there's a precaution we need to take before getting started since we're in for real, this time."

"What is it?"

The feline grinned.

"Code names. This place is Kamoshida's subconscious. I know it's a bit late, but we have no idea what would happen if we kept using our names in the Palace. And besides, it's a cliché of phantom thieves, so why pass?"

"…Uh, right."

Morgana looked at Jessikah.

"So, as our dear leader, from now on, you will be Joker."

"Alright. May I ask why, though?"

"Well, the Joker is considered the strongest card in a deck, the ace-in-the hole, if you want. And jokers and tricksters are both known for their mischievous nature."

"Hmm, well thought." Ryuji admitted. "As for me… I really like my mask. And there's the whole skeleton motif Captain and I share. So, how about Skull? Since I'm going for the hellish biker look, might as well go the whole length."

Jessikah smiled earnestly.

"It fits you. Just like your outfit."

Ryuji grinned awkwardly.

"Chica, keep going and you'll make me blush! Now, we need Morgana… Mona? It's simple, short and easy to remember, and it makes for a good nickname. Also… I read a bit about Captain Kidd, and they say Mona's the name of the island where he buried his treasure. So, in a way, it kinda fits the theme?"

Morgana gave him a weird look.

"You actually read, Blondie?"

"I got curious about the Captain. Didn't expect him to be based on a real character."

Jessikah smiled in amusement. Morgana shrugged.

"Alright. From now on, we're Joker, Skull and Mona. Now, let's get started, and don't forget to use your code names."

They climbed the airshaft. Once they were in the castle, they snuck a peek in the entrance hall. The place was crowded with shadows. Ryuji winced.

"O-kay, not that way. Mona, any idea where Kamoshida's desires may be?"

"No, and that's why we're here. First, we need to find the twisted desires. Then, we need to secure our escape route to get away quickly once we got them. After we've done that, we can go to the stealing."

"Go it." Jessikah nodded. "So, for now, we explore.

"Yes. And let's call his desires the Treasure to make it simpler. After all, we are thieves."

The entrance hall couldn't be crossed, but a nearby door that had previously been locked was open. There was a Shadow in the room, but between the three of them, it wasn't really a problem.

"Actually, I am going to show you something. Remember how I showed you Hold Up last time?"

"Yes, we gave that Shadow a vicious beat-down."

"Well, Shadows are as sentient as you and I, if only mentally twisted by the Palace. They can be bargained with, but you'd want to be in a position of power to do that. So beat it up, hold it up and let the negotiations begin."

Jessikah put a hand on her dagger.

"Can do."

The Shadow had its back turned. The teen snuck behind it while Ryuji and Morgana watched. The Shadow only noticed it was attacked when Jessikah jumped on its back and ripped its mask off its face. The armor dissolved, revealing a red-haired fairy. Morgana immediately shot her down. The blow stunned her, allowing the trio to surround her. The fairy gulped.

"Oh, not good…"

"You tell me." Jessikah held her at gun point. "But we are thieves, not murderers. We might be open to … suggestions. Preferably valuable ones."

"Valuable… But I have nothing on me! I'm just a low-ranking servant of king Kamoshida! I don't have a single yen in my purse!"

Ryuji glared at the creature.

"Dude, she's lying through her teeth."

"You know it isn't a good idea to try and fool someone who has you at their mercy, right?" Jessikah cocked her gun. "Tell us again, how much do you value your life?"

"But I am a victim too! King Kamoshida treats me so poorly…"

"He treats his slaves even worse." Ryuji retorted. "Don't play the misery poker with us. It's not gonna work. Cough up something or go to hell! We're on a mission here."

The fairy froze. Then her eyes widened.

"His slaves… Yes, I am a slave too. I remember. I was drifting in the sea of mankind's souls when I was enticed by this place… and the corruption twisted my mind. I am not a servant of King Kamoshida. My name is Pixie. This is who I am. I am not a Shadow anymore."

They could feel the moment the entity freed herself from the Palace's influence. The air around her felt different, fresher, as if the corruption affecting the place had lost its hold. The safe rooms felt the same. Pixie came to Jessikah.

"You helped me remember who I am. I owe you for that. I can sense you have the ability to wield the power of beings like me, spirits of the Sea of Souls… A Wild Card. I heard about them. Let me lend you my power. This is the least I can do to repay the favor."

Jessikah hesitated.

"…Alright. I accept your help."

Pixie smiled. In a flash of blue light, she turned into a mask that merged with hers. Morgana couldn't believe it.

"Igor mentioned you had a special talent as a Wild Card… Is it what he meant? The ability to command the spirits of the Sea of Souls along your Persona? That's a powerful gift."

Pixie's voice echoed from within Jessikah.

We spirits have tales about the Wild Cards. They are akin to legends to us, bearers of mystical powers chosen by the gods themselves in time of strife to protect the souls of Humanity as a whole. They are called Wild Cards in part because of their unpredictable nature, and in other because of the ability to harness our power despite having a Persona.

"We'll still have to ask Igor and Lavenza about it." Jessikah decided. "But it's good to know I have that ability. It seems useful."

"Of course it is!" Morgana glared at her. "You've seen the Shadows we met before. If you manage to free just half of them, you're going to be a real powerhouse through versatility alone!"

"Good. This will make our exploration safer."

They turned to the exit… and found themselves face to face with a pair of two-horned horses. The Shadows glared at the trio.

"Kill the intruders!"

Bicorns, Pixie's voice echoed. They are weak to lightning. I can use Zio and Dia. Let me take care of them.

Jessikah turned to Ryuji.

"They are weak to lightning. You take the left one, I take the right one. Pixie wants to show off."

Ryuji nodded.

"Blast off, Captain!"

"Pixie, take flight!"

The pirate and the fairy appeared. The two Shadows lunged, but were stopped dead in their tracks by lightning bolts to the face. Jessikah walked to the pair.

"Alright, what should we do with them? They started the hostilities… Beat up or shake down? For information, I am a Wild Card, if the name means anything to you."

One of the Bicorns gulped.

"A Wild Card? I… vaguely remember something. A ghost of a legend. But my memory's so cloudy!"

"I'll help you remember, then. How did you end up serving Kamoshida?"

The Bicorn frowned.

"I remember… a light. It was bright, just like the sun. So beautiful! So powerful! I was drawn to it."

"We are the servants of King Kamoshida!" The other Bicorn frowned. "Our allegiance to him is absolute!"

"Servant… or slave?" Jessikah asked. "Did you enter his service on your own free will?"

"Free will… I remember the king. He was so beautiful! So vibrant with desire and emotion! But… the emotions tasted strange. There was something off. The more I tasted them, the less I wanted to leave, until I was twisted by his power! I remember now!"

The Bicorn rose. The air around him lost its corruption as the spirit shook it off.

"This place is a trap! It radiates with desire and emotions, but the entity that rules it twists those who wander within and enslaves them! I am not a slave. I am Bicorn, and my power is yours if you so wish, Wild Card. I shall serve you if you would have my allegiance, but it is because I offered it!"

Jessikah smiled. Bicorn turned into light and merged with her mask. The other Bicorn raged.

"Traitor!"

Ryuji shook his head.

"I guess this one's too far gone."

"Then we don't have a choice. Pixie?"

The fairy appeared. One burst of lightning later, the Shadow was dissolving in black and red goop on the floor. The trio kept walking until they passed a barred passage. Jessikah and Morgana turned to it at the same time.

"This area feels particularly corrupt." The feline shuddered. "This is an important place of Kamoshida's psyche."

"It feels… wicked." Jessikah frowned. "Whatever's at the end, it gives off a feeling of perversion. Almost… lust? I'm not sure I want to know what's over there."

"Then we don't go." Ryuji shrugged. "Simple enough. The Treasure isn't this way, anyway, right?"

"Right."

The next area was an armory. Here armors were patrolling inside. Jessikah took a moment to observe their path.

"Let's remain stealthy. Come on."

They hid behind pillars and walked in the Shadows' back, furtive as ghosts. For Jessikah it was easy since she grew up in Inaba. Ryuji had more trouble. If he listened to himself, he would have jumped on each Shadow and beat them to a pulp, but they were thieves. Thieves only fought when they had no choice. So he followed his friend, his club close at hand. They managed to make it through the other side without being noticed and hid in a safe room.

"That was close." The blonde breathed.

"Yeah, sneaking around isn't easy. But if we barge in, we'll get caught and goodbye the Treasure." Morgana argued.

Jessikaj was sitting by the door, listening to them. This is how she overheard two guards.

"But what was the princess doing outside the castle? I could have sworn these were the readings of an intruder."

"It doesn't matter. Let's take her to King Kamoshida."

Jessikah paled. She was positive they had taken Ann out of the Metaverse. How had she ended back in? She couldn't have returned, not without the Meta-Nav.

Except they had no idea how people obtained the Meta-Nav in the first place. But, right now, it didn't matter. The guards had gotten their hands on Ann and she was in trouble. She looked at Ryuji and Morgana.

"Skull, Mona… Ann found her way back in. The guards caught her."

The two turned to her together.

"You sure? I'm certain we took her out."

"If she has the Nav and used it, it would have been a non-issue."

Ryuji winced.

"Okay, that sucks. We gotta save her, and fast. Between the Shadows and the distortions, she won't last long without us."

Morgana was able to sense the girl. He guided Ryuji and Jessikah past the armory and to the passage that had been previously barred. From what Ann was saying, it was obvious she had no idea what was going on. Jessikah looked at the passage and scrunched her nose.

"I can sense it better, now. Whatever's ahead reeks of lust."

"Dude, we know Kamoshida's lusting for Ann something fierce. I mean, you've seen his heart-Ann."

"Heart-Ann?" Morgana asked.

"The cogni-stuff. How he sees her."

"Oh. Right. I admit, your friend is quite gorgeous. I can understand why Kamoshida would have his eyes on her. But still, lust and love aren't the same. What he feels toward her is wrong."

"And you aren't even human."

"So? I can appreciate a meow-velous girl when I see one."

"Guys." Jessikah called "Less bickering, more rescuing. Ann needs us."

They didn't barge into the room. They were thieves, and thieves acted from the shadows. Instead, they peeked inside. Ryuji held back a curse.

"The f –! That's what he thinks of the girls on the volleyball team?"

There were several scantily-clad girls, bare-chested and moaning on the floor in provocative positions. Jessikah shook her head, growing more and more disgusted.

"It's official." Morgana cringed. "That guy's a pervert."

Ann was tied to an X-shaped post. Kamoshida and his princess were watching her struggle, wondering how they should kill her as the girl wondered how to escape.

'I should've listened.' Ann thought bitterly. 'Jessikah warned me the place was dangerous. She told me there were monsters, but I didn't listen. And now, here I am. Stupid me.'

Jessikah counted three armors, two silvers and one gold. She looked at her friends.

"Skull, you take the left. Mona, you take the right. I'll take the middle one. Penthesilea, give Kamoshida a good hit to distract him while we deal with the Shadows."

Gladly.

The teen counted to three. At three, they jumped. Each got on an armor's back, tore the mask and attacked the Shadows that emerged from it. Penthesilea emerged from Jessikah and sent red light to Kamoshida, forcing the Shadow king back. Ann watched as the melee began.

They were fighting. They were doing something. They had been from the very start. May it be taunting Kamoshida, questioning his authority and his methods or gathering evidence of his misdoings, it had been Ryuji and Jessikah who had acted, the only ones who believed something could be done against the man. They hadn't given in, hadn't surrendered to fatality. They had struggled – they still were. And not just for their own sake, but for the sake of all those the man was tormenting.

Ann had fought, too, however weakly. She had resisted Kamoshida's advances, refusing to surrender to the teacher's desires. It had cost her best friend. And why so? Because she thought nothing could be done and he would get her in the end, something she didn't even believe. In a way, she had been weak.

Weak to believe she was weak.

Not anymore.

My… It's taken far too long.

A feminine voice echoed in her head as pain coursed her body. Kamoshida's Shadow turned to her and paled.

"Oh, not again…"

Ann thrashed against her restrains as the voice echoed, her eyes a vibrant gold as blue flames danced around her.

A last, you realize: passivity will achieve nothing. Words become useless once they lose their meaning. Only actions matter. Tell me, have you finally gained the will to act on your own?

"Why ask when you already know the answer… Carmen?" Ann asked between her teeth.

The pain was nigh-unbearable. Carmen laughed.

Indeed I do! You were never going to give in. It was never an option. You merely lacked the means to strike back. Well, now you have them. I am thou, thou art I. Let this disgusting man experience your new strength firsthand!

A crimson cat mask appeared on her face. Ann balled her fists and shattered her restrains. The mask came off in a crimson shower as blue fire engulfed her. When it faded, she was wearing a bright red cat suit with pink gloves and a large cleavage window. Behind her stood a woman in a red and black flamenco dress, a black feline mask akin to Ann's and a cigar in her mouth. Her black ponytails reminded of her user, and so did the large cleavage of her dress. Finally, she was holding a heart-headed slave by a leash while another was being stepped on.

The fight had stopped dead, Shadows and thieves observing the girl as she awakened to her Persona. Ryuji whistled.

"Dang… She's hot."

Ann would have quipped something back if she wasn't completely focused on Kamoshida. She made a gesture. The next second, Carmen's flames had utterly consumed the cognitive version of the girl.

"So this is what you think I am? Some brainless toy you flaunt around like a trophy?"

"No." Shadow Kamoshida breathed. "You are my princess. My one and only. Your beauty, your grace, I want them for myself. The other girls are just outlets compared to you."

"This doesn't give you the right to treat them like this. Like you did with Shiho! And Jessikah Who you tried to rape...when I am the one you truly wanted! You scumbag! You are truly a monster! Carmen, end this now!"

The Persona laughed threateningly.

With pleasure.

There was fire. Fire and screaming. Carmen made no prisoner. Kamoshida's Shadow narrowly escaped the onslaught with his coat ablaze. Ryuji gulped.

"Hot in every sense of the word. Wow."

Jessikah had to agree the display of power was impressive. She also released the sinking feeling in her chest. She should have guessed… But what did she expect, anyway? Ann eventually collapsed. Awakening one's Persona was always exhausting. Jessikah knelt to her side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Drained."

"Small wonder. Come on, let's get out."

Ann painfully rose. She accepted Ryuji's support and, together with Morgana and Jessikah walked out of the castle and the Metaverse. Jessikah shook her head.

"I told you it was dangerous. Why didn't you listen?"

"I thought you were telling that stuff to deter me."

"Well, I didn't."

"I noticed. What is this place?"

Ryuji came with three bottles of soda. Morgana shot him a look.

"You didn't get me anything?"

"Dude, you're a cat. You can't taste sweetness and sugar's dangerous for you."

"I only look like a cat."

"Still not taking the risk. I'll get you a water bottle, though."

Ann looked at Morgana as he left.

"Your pet… talks?"

"Morgana is more than a pet. He was literally created to help me."

Ann shook her head.

"I don't understand any of this."

"We didn't at first. Ryuji actually doesn't get most of it either. But I'll explain since you're one of us, now."

Ann was about to ask, but decided against it. Instead, she let Jessikah explain.

It took time.


	10. Doctor doctor

The Metaverse. Personas. Shadows. Palaces and thieves. Jessikah had been right, there was a lot to explain. Ann had trouble taking it in, but she made the effort.

"And this is only half of it." Jessikah smiled apologetically. "The rest, i will explain when we visit the Velvet Room."

"The Velvet Room?"

"A place I visit when I need knowledge I can't obtain myself. As I said, it's complicated."

"You don't say! If I didn't see it myself, I would have thought this whole Metaverse thing was a lie."

"But it isn't. It is very real, and this is how we're going to get back at Kamoshida. Once the Treasure – the source of his twisted desires – is stolen, he will feel intense guilt and confess all of his crimes."

Ann's gin was feral.

"If this is the end result, then sign me in. I want to make him pay for what he did to Shiho."

"He will."

"Besides…" Morgana smiled. "Lady Ann has a Persona, and we're sort of short-staffed. Just the three of us isn't enough to efficiently infiltrate the castle."

Jessikah looked at Ryuji.

"What about you?"

"Uh? You're asking for my opinion?"

"Yes. You're part of the team. Want Ann to join?"

Ryuji grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm all for it. You kicked some major ass in the Palace."

"Alright, then welcome in the team."

Ann smiled.

"We need a place to meet." Morgana pointed. "A secret hideout to plan things from then. Our team is complete. We can properly focus on taking down Kamoshida."

"The school's rooftop." Ryuji offered. "No one goes there."

"Sounds good."

They traded contact information with Ann and went their separate way. As they headed home, Morgana sighed.

"Lady Ann is such a sweet girl! So selfless and brave, and beautiful, too!"

Jessikah raised a brow.

"You have a crush?"

"What's wrong with that!?"

Jessikah chuckled.

"I read more than my share of those. More often than not, the lover in question is a shapeshifter."

"Ha! So it does happen!"

There was someone there when they reached Home. The woman in punk clothing was Makoto Niijima Sae's younger sister.

Morgana tried to sleep on Jessikah's stomach, that night. The teen was not happy.

"Get off or you're sleeping in a box. You're going to give me nightmares."

"Oh. Sorry."

Instead, the magical feline curled by her side. During the night, Jessikah found herself instinctively spooning him and woke up rolled around the creature. It was a weird morning.

16 April

That morning during class began and Ryuji texted them while Ushimaru-sensei was giving a lecture. The class going silent was Jessikah's first clue. She quickly sent Ryuji a message.

J.S: hang on

R.S: Dude?

The second clue was the teacher's murderous intent. Slowly, she put her phone in her pocket.

The third clue was the sound of chalk flying through the air. Jessikah grinned and, rather than dodging, she raised a hand. The chalk landed right in. The whole class, teacher included, was speechless. The students began to furiously whisper. Ushimaru looked at her like she had grown a second head. Jessikah couldn't help it.

"Too predictable, Sensei."

"How did you…!?"

"The class had gone silent and I could feel your murderous intent. The rest was pure skill."

Ann turned to her.

"What kind of skill, exactly?"

More than one student looked nervous. Jessikah shrugged and sat back.

J.S: Back online. So, after school on the rooftop?

R.S: Yeah. See ya.

They met after class. Though Ryuji was eager to get back in the Palace, Morgana reined him in.

"Don't be stupid. Before we go back, we need to prepare. Kamoshida's Shadow will kill us if he has the chance, and he'll have it if we're not cautious enough."

"What do we need, then?" Ann asked.

Morgana grinned.

"Glad you asked, Lady Ann. First, we'll need weapons."

"No problem for me." Ryuji smiled. "I know just the place."

"Alright. Then you'll deal with it. We will also need medicine. With the number of Shadows lurking in the Palace, we're bound to get hurt. For that, I have my idea."

"I met a doctor back in Yongen-Jaya the other day." Ryuji noted. "She dressed strangely, for a doctor."

"To each his own. But that woman could still sell us medicine. It doesn't even have to be real medicine, thanks to the Metaverse's rules. Just a bottle of syrup that we believe is a health potion, and it will do just that."

Ann chuckled.

"That Your heart makes it real rule is really useful. I'm all for taking advantage of it."

"It's one of the Metaverse's main rules. The Metaverse is a place of cognition. All exists the way people perceive it. It includes ourselves. Our outfit exists to protect people's perception from altering us in the first place."

"Yes, it's one of the things you explained yesterday. So, do we need anything else?"

"No. We're done for now."

They went their separate way. Once they were in Yongen-jaya, looking for the clinic wasn't hard.

"What are you going to tell her?" Morgana asked. "We need a valid alibi if we want that medicine."

"I have one." Jessikah answered as she massaged her shoulder.

The doctor was waiting at the counter.

"Is it your first visit?."

"Yes." Jessikah answered. "Nice to meet you."

The woman hummed. She looked at the teenager.

"So, what can I do for you?"

Morgana's ears perked up. Jessikah put her bag on a chair.

"My shoulder hurts at times, quick bursts of pain It's been that way for awhile."

The doctor gave her a pointed look.

"Let's go to the exam room. I'll have you take off your shirt."

Jessikah complied. Once in the room, she removed the top of her uniform. Morgana gasped when he saw what was on his shoulder. The doctor frowned.

"That isn't a scar caused by an accident."

Jessikah looked down. On her shoulder was a scar in the shape of a Pentagram The edge was jagged, a proof that the cut had been burned in. Morgana winced.

"This had to be really painful."

The doctor touched the area around it, making a point to avoid the scar itself.

"Someone gave you that scar, and this against your will. The doctor breathed. "There isn't much to do, except I could also give you some pain killers, but given the nature of the pain…"

"Thank you, doctor."

She gave him several boxes in a plastic bag. Morgana grinned.

"Good find. The pills will do just fine to replenish our health. Still, how did you get that scar? Who gave it to you?"

Jessikah didn't answer. Her face darkened and she shook her head. Morgana nuzzled her.

"Still hurts inside, doesn't it?"

"I was twelve."

The feline gasped.

"What kind of madman does that to a young teen!?"

"A cult leader."

"Uh. Should've guessed it was tied to religion. Simple curiosity, you're Christian are you?"

"No, but he was, But Inaba has a set of specific beliefs that are different from the other regions."

They were going to leave the clinic when another man entered. The pair couldn't help but overhear his conversation with the doctor. Apparently, she had developed a new drug that seriously enhanced people. The doctor called bull on the rumor, but the man wasn't deterred and threatened to force her to resign. Apparently, the two had a nasty history, the doctor having done a mistake that had either cost the man or ended with him taking most of the blame, they couldn't really tell which.

They also learned the name of the woman: Tae Takemi. They hurried out when it seemed the man had noticed them.

"I wonder about that new drug." Morgana hummed. "Who knows, it could come handy in the Palace."

"I think the man was making things up." Jessikah retorted. "I bet that new drug was just an excuse so he could force her to close shop. I'm more curious to know what's going on between the two. The doctor seems nice."

They also received a message from Ryuji, who was inviting them to a shop that sold model weapons in Shibuya the next morning. Ann couldn't come since she was spending time with Shiho, but she was available in the afternoon… and Ryuji wasn't, having promised to help his mother back home.

J.S: It's alright. We can go to the Velvet Room.

Ann was quick to answer.

A.T: The Velvet Room? You mentioned it before.

J.S: You'll understand once we visit.

A.T: Okay.


	11. Kawakami joins the fight

( Hey guys Alexrusso89 here and Elia41 had the idea for Kawakami to have a persona i liked the idea so i borrowed it anyway enjoy guys :) )

17 April

Sadayo Kawakami had spent the last few days in her standard depressive funk. Her mind kept replaying the video of Kamoshida's attempted rape on Jessikah and the bitter taste of shame hadn't left her.

How could she? How could she still call herself a teacher after that? She had let this man, that monster abuse her students for so long! And why? Why had she remained inactive? Why hadn't she opposed the man when the abuse began? Why hadn't she brought the matter to Kobayakawa? She should have done something. Instead, she had simply stood and watched.

If Kamoshida had succeeded in raping Jessikah, would she have tried to commit suicide? Would she have died? This would have been another student death that she could have avoided, had she done the right choice. But Jessikah had lived, saved by the actions of another student. What did they mean raped again as well?.

She saw Kamoshida greeting students at Shujin's entrance. Cold rage brewed in her chest. Before she knew what was going on, her hand was stinging and the PE teacher had stumbled back.

"Kawakami-san, what was that for!?"

"You know what it was for." Sadayo said coldly. "Tell me, do you still have trouble sitting or has your ass recovered from being clawed by a cat? Yes, I know what you did. No need do play dumb, Suguru. And I hope you rot in hell."

From afar, Ryuji, Jessikah, Ann and Morgana had missed nothing of the scene.

"That was beautiful." Morgana purred.

"Damn." Ryuji grinned. "I have a newfound respect for your homeroom teacher."

Ann balled her fists.

"I wanted first blood."

Jessikah shrugged.

"About time someone decided to do something about him. This doesn't change our plans. After school, we hit the castle. I retrieved the guns from the shop on the way."

"Yeah, they're in our bag. Best not have an inspection 'cause we're in trouble if the teachers find them. Those things look more real than the original."

They didn't have an inspection, and nearly everyone had caught Kawakami decking Kamoshida in the face. It was the talk of the school. Sadayo felt oddly satisfied with herself. She wasn't one to advocate violence, far from it. But everyone had a breaking point, and she had reached hers. Idly, she wondered how Ryuji and Mainly Jessikah were doing. If the video was anything to come by, they were gathering evidence on Kamoshida's abuse. She was curious to know how far they were into their plan.

So, quite naturally, as soon as classes were over, she decided to find them. She didn't expect them to gather in the alleyway facing the school, nor did she expect the air to shift when she got too close.

Then she turned to the school and gasped.

Gone was the school. The building before her was a castle, and three teens with a cartoonish cat had snuck in by the airshaft.

None of the thieves noticed their teacher had followed them into the Metaverse. Instead, as they headed to the airshaft, they explained to their new comrade how they worked and tried to find a code name for her.

"Let's see." Jessikah hummed. "Your costume is cat-themed. Maybe catgirl?."

" You are not calling me that!"

"It's also neon red. So much for stealth!"

"Yes. That's going to be a problem…"

"It's also skin-tight and with a large window above the chest. Dayum…"

"Ryuji!"

"Sorry."

Jessikah smiled at the banter.

"Joke aside, you need a cat-themed codename. Or, at least, something based on felines…"

"Panther."

Ryuji and Jessikah looked at Ann.

"Panther?"

"Yes. I am not a cute kitty-cat, that would be Morgana. Panthers are huge, they are vicious and ferocious."

"I agree with the last two." Ryuji gulped. "I still remember how you roasted those Shadows when you got Carmen."

Morgana smiled.

"Alright, that's decided. Joker, Skull, Panther, let's infiltrate Kamoshida's castle."

As it turned, for someone with a bright red cat suit and high heels, Ann was surprisingly furtive. They crossed the armory, took their breath in the safe room, crossed the kitchens and went up a floor through a ruined staircase, going unnoticed all the way. Jessikah would lie to say she didn't enjoy it. Ryuji would lie to say he didn't like pulling a haymaker on the Shadows they couldn't avoid.

Morgana followed them with pride in his heart.

'My little thieves, they are growing so fast.'

As for Ann, she took her fun times robbing anything that looked remotely valuable and wasn't nailed down. Fortunately, their outfits' pockets were bottomless.

"What are you gonna do with that junk?" Ryuji eventually asked.

"I'm gonna pawn it, of course. More money's always welcome, right?"

"Right." Jessikah nodded. "Iwai, the owner of the airsoft shop, said he'd buy some of the loot we got. He didn't ask where it came from when I showed him, just how much he'd give."

"Then it's settled. Joker, once we're out, you sell back the loot."

They eventually stumbled upon a particularly precious treasure: a map of the castle. Ryuji took a cursory glance.

"Well, that settles it. The castle and Shujin got different layouts."

"The map is incomplete." Jessikah noted. "Bah, this will do for now. I don't expect to find the Treasure today. It's not like we're on a deadline."

"But the more we do the better." Ann retorted. "I'm itching to rip into Kamoshida."

"Let's explore until we find the next safe room." Jessikah said.

"Okay."

They found themselves on the second floor of the Central Hall. The path was blocked, but Morgana noticed a path up the rafters and on the chandeliers. Jessikah couldn't help but question the architecture.

"If he's trying to stop us, he's doing a shit job." She noted as she found a new access point. "This castle is a shit, in security and in design."

Ann grinned.

"His loss."

They found a safe room shortly after. The three teens stretched.

"So far so good. We found a new access point close to the safe room, so coming back there will be easy."

"Still." Ann hummed as she watched the map. "We got a whole wing to explore. You're sure you want to stop now?"

Jessikah closed her eyes, weighting the pros and cons. She was about to make her mind when she heard a scream of pain. The voice was familiar, somehow…

"You… asshole…"

Jessikah and Ann looked at one another.

"Sensei!"

Down the Hall, Sadayo was still not regretting her decision. The moving armors had given her a beating and the golden-eyed alter-ego of Kamoshida was towering above her, but she had no regret. She had explored the castle as well, stumbling upon the volleyball slaves and the room with the female volleyball players. She didn't know how it was related to her coworker, but it disgusted her to no end. She glared at the man.

"You are a monster, Kamoshida."

"Silence, wench! I am the king of Shujin. I do within its walls as I see fit."

"You are not a king! You barely even deserve to be called human. I don't know what this place is to you but – Gah!"

The teacher held her face. Kamoshida had violently punched her and the strength had sent her reeling.

"Kill that eyesore. Anyone who contests my authority shall die."

"Die…" Sadayo winced.

"Yes. You foolish monkey you got in my way and Now you will be killed for it. Such is the fate that awaits all those who cross my path."

Sadayo struggled to rise.

"Then I shall die as well… but not without a fight. I already lost a student out of cowardice. I refuse to let my students suffer without doing something to protect them!"

An armor went to her, sword in hand. She took one of her shoes. She prepared to strike…

A bladed heel tore through the armor, turning it into red and black goop. A teenager dressed as a ringmaster jumped to her side.

"Sensei, are you alright?"

The voice was familiar. She looked at the teen's face. Messy long brown hair, blie eyes… Even though she was wearing a mask, she could still recognize her student.

"Shiomi-kun?"

Jessikah turned to her Persona.

"Penthesilea, Show no mercy!"

Penthesilea grinned dangerously. An armor exploded into a two-horned horse, only to be dissolved into goop by a burst of lightning from a boat-riding pirate.

"Blast off, Captain!" Ryuji roared as he jumped to the floor.

Captain Kidd went to Penthesilea side. The pair began methodically shooting down Shadows, soon joined by a cat-woman in black. Ann leaped to the boys' side.

"Dance, Carmen! Burn them to ashes!"

Carmen laughed. Sadayo watched as a cartoonish cat joined them, calling the power of a top-heavy swashbuckler.

"Slice and dice, Zorro!"

Sadayo recognized them. The girl dressed as a ringmaster was Jessikah. The skull-masked biker was Ryuji. The cat burglar in red was Ann. The three teens were fighting the Shadows with reckless passion as Kamoshida backed away, growing more and more scared. The teacher shook her head.

"Once again, my students are doing my job for me. And, once again, there's nothing I can do about it. This is starting to get old."

"Except, this time you're genuinely powerless, Sensei." Jessikah dryly noted. "This place is where we work to make Kamoshida pay."

Sadayo balled her fists.

"Well, I have enough of it."

Jessikaj was about to retort something when she noticed the blue flames surrounding the teacher.

"Everyone, back off! She's Awakening her Persona!"

"What?" Ryuji turned to the teacher, taken aback. "Kawakami-sensei's got one too!?"

Sadayo didn't hear him. All she heard was a voice in her head and the violent pain that shot through her body, as if her very nerves were on fire.

About time you stopped telling yourself lies, the voice echoed harshly. How long were you going to let this stand? You knew what he was doing was wrong, yet you said nothing and watched, watched as he tore your students apart, as he broke their bodies and their hearts. All the while telling yourself stories about being powerless, about it being the way of things. Do you still believe it?

"No…" Sadayo panted. "Not anymore."

Good. Now that your eyes have opened, we can finally make a deal. I am thou, thou art I. No more standing on the sidelines making excuses for yourself. You have the means to end it, the means to atone for the student you lost. No more telling stories. It is time you faced the truth and took matters in your hands, as you should have done from the start!

A veil of with what looked like a gold pharaoh mask appeared on her face, covering her now-golden eyes and her nose. She ripped it off, taking the time to feel the thick red liquid cover her face.

"I have blood on my hands…, forgive me. My being passive ends today."

A blue pyre engulfed her. When it faded, rather than her yellow shirt and denim skirt, she was wearing black pants with gold trims and leather sandals, with a black bolero that showed her midriff and covered her arms and thorax. Her gloves were an teal color and went upto her elbows.

In her back, her Persona was sitting lazily, a Sitar in hand. She looked like a Hi du princess,. Her skin was a light green she was wearing something similiar to Kawakami only the pants were white and top was blue with no gloves and a gold head dress.

"I won't be an accomplice anymore." The woman said coldly. "From now on, if I have the power to protect someone, I will. Now, Sarasvitar , let us stop this monster of a man."

Sarasvitar laughed.

Right. Enough chit-chat. Time to let your fists do the talking!

Sadayo drew her weapon, a cutlass sheathed at her waist. The sound of metal ringing echoed across the room. She didn't say a word as she walked toward Kamoshida. She didn't speak when a Shadow stood in her path and was cut down without a flinch. Another tried to get her from behind, only to be impaled by Penthesilea . Sarasvitar grinned, extending her hand. More Shadows came and were struck by the white light ice attack the Persona summoned. Finally, the teacher reached the Shadow king. Kamoshida gulped…

Sadayo sheathed her cutlass and kicked the entity in the balls as hard as she could.

"Let's get out of this place. I'm starting to feel tired."

"Awakening your Persona is always exhausting, Sensei." Jessikah explained. "Come with us. We know the exit."

They left the castle by the airshaft. From there, they left the Metaverse altogether. Sadayo fell in the first bench she found.

"What was this place? And who was that golden-eyed Kamoshida? I knew he was horrible, but what I've seen in that castle…"

"Is how Kamoshida perceives Shujin."

Sadayo turned to Jessikah.

"What?"

The teen explained.

"The place you visited is called the Metaverse. It is a realm parallel to ours, shaped by the hearts of all of mankind. When a particularly strong heart becomes twisted by desire, it creates a Palace, a place akin to the castle we visited. The Palace is ruled by the Shadow of the man who created it, the darker, nastier side of a person they keep hidden or that they are unaware of."

Sadayo nodded.

"So… that golden-eyed Kamoshida was in fact Kamoshida's dark side, so to speak."

"Pretty much."

Sadayo bit her lip.

"I knew it. This man is a monster. How do we take him down?"

"That's what we were working on." Ann sighed. "We need to steal the source of the corruption, the thing in Kamoshida's heart that keeps twisting his desires. In a way, it's like cancer, except it corrupts the heart rather than the body."

"Once the source of the corruption is stolen, Kamoshida's heart will stop being so twisted. He will feel intense guilt for his actions and surrender himself to the authorities."

The teacher nodded.

"This sounds like a plan. If it works, Kamoshida will give himself on his own. I like that thought."

"Still." Ryuji crossed his arms. "It doesn't explain how Sensei got into the Metaverse. You used an app, or…"

"I was going to ask what you had in mind to deal with Kamoshida. Ryuji-kun showed me the video about Jessikah's rape attempt. I guessed you were planning something and, now I'd set my mind, I was going to find you and ask you how I could help. I noticed you standing in an alleyway, but when I got close, the air shifted and I found myself in this place."

"You got too close." Jessikah understood. "The same happened to Ann. I'm sorry we didn't notice you sooner. We were a bit too excited about exploring the castle."

Sadayo nodded.

"I did a bit of exploring on my side. There was something off with this place and I wanted to get to the bottom of it. I got into the dungeons… I saw the members of the volleyball team, and the girls as well. How much of this is real?"

"Did you try to interact with them?"

"No. I remained hidden as long as I could. They only found me when I spent too long being shocked at the sight of the volleyball girls being so indecent."

"I see. Well, for your information, we and Kamoshida's Shadow, his dark side, are the only "real" people in this Palace. Everyone else is sort of an illusion. They are how Kamoshida perceives the others to be."

"They are how he sees them… Slaves and whores. This man is absolutely disgusting. Sarasvitar was right, I should have acted sooner."

Ann smiled kindly.

"You can act now, Sensei. You have a Persona, your True Self, so to speak. You can accompany us without fearing the Palace's threats."

Sadayo closed her eyes.

"Stealing Kamoshida's desires to force his guild and drive him to confess…. I like this plan."

"We were originally going to record his abuse and post it online." Ryuji admitted. "We still got the idea, just in case. But, right now, the Palace's our priority."

The teacher nodded. The teens had a backup plan in case things went wrong. This was clever.

"There's more to it, but we will explain the rest tomorrow." Jessikah offered. "Right now, you must be tired, Sensei. Let's go our way and take some rest."

"When's the next meeting?"

"Tomorrow, after school. We have a hideout on the rooftop."

Sadayo nodded.

"Then we will meet tomorrow after class."


	12. One step closer

18 April

Class ended, and the thieves gathered in the alleyway. Sadayo had found the strange red and black eye-shaped app, the Meta-Nav that allowed the teens to enter the Metaverse. As she watched them gather, she noticed the cute cat peeking from Jessikah's bag. The girl turned to her.

"Ready, Sensei?"

"Ready."

The air shifted around them and the thieves found themselves before the castle. Ryuji looked at her.

Sensei sure looks nice in these clothes. Reminds me a bit of the Egyptian princesses in movies."

"According to the lore…" Sadayo explained. "Sarasvitar is the Hindu goddess of Knowledge , Art and Music." The teacher smiled. "A Persona. Quite fitting for a teacher."

Jessikah smiled.

"Now… you need a codename."

"A codename?"

"The Palace is Kamoshida's subconscious." Morgana explained. "He isn't aware of what's going on in it, but best be cautious and not mention our names. This is simple safety."

" Anck-su-namun

The thieves turned to Ryuji.

"Why that?"

"From the mummy movie…" Ryuji explained. "What Kawakami looks like an Egyptian princess and thats the only one i know."

Ann nodded.

"I didn't know you were that knowledgeable, Sakamoto."

" And what is that strange creature?"

She looked at Morgana, who crossed his arms. Jessikah explained.

"This is Morgana, codename Mona. Outside the Metaverse, he appears as a regular cat and lives with me as a pet. In the Metaverse, he serves as our guide and teacher."

"Oh. That's why he was in your bag. His Earth form is cute…. and wait, he's the one who rescued you!"

"Yes." Morgana licked his lips. "I am quite proud of how Kamoshida screamed when I bit his rear. The bastard."

Sadayo smiled.

"Clever kitty. Alright, shall we go?"

"Yes." Jessikah smiled. "Skull, Panther, Mona, Anck, this way, please."

And so, Kawakami found herself sneaking in her colleague's subconscious alongside three of her students, all the while being taught the art of stealth and fighting by a magical cat. It was so surreal she wondered how it would sell as a novel.

Their target for the day was the West Wing. They walked the corridors until they reached a dining room. Sadayo had to admit, the place was pretty. What was less was the looks of some of the Shadows. They managed to catch one by surprise, a green-haired lady that Ryuji knocked with a burst of lightning. The thieves stood around her, gun in hand.

Sadayo had been given a crossbow. So, the teacher held her weapon at the Shadow's head. The creature begged.

"Please, spare me! I will do anything you wish!"

"I'll consider it." Jessikah said, thoughtful. "Who are you?"

"I… don't remember. I have always lived in this castle, serving lord Kamoshida. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know. How devoted are you to your lord?"

The Shadow groaned.

"I hate the way he looks at me, like I am some piece of meat! Lustful bastard! Wait… Lust…"

Jessikah grinned. The Shadow's eyes widened.

"Lust… I remember. A strong desire for women, like the glow of a lighthouse. It… lured me there…"

"Yes. You don't come from this castle. You were lured and trapped."

"Yes… Yes! I remember! I was wandering the Sea of Souls when the powerful emotions of this place lured me there. Then the power of the ruler trapped me and twisted me! But not anymore. I am Silky. And you… You are a Wild Card. I heard about people like you. Thank you for freeing me, Wild Card. My power shall be yours from now on."

In a flash of blue light, the spirit merged with Jessikah's mask and joined Pixie and Penthesilea. The teen breathed.

"At last."

Sadayo looked at her. Ryuji explained.

"Joker's a Wild Card, someone who can use spirits for partners alongside her Persona."

"We tried to do it when we snuck in yesterday, but none of the spirits responded." Ann sighed. "Silky is the first spirit we manage to free from the Palace's corruption."

Sadayo nodded. She understood, and was even impressed by Jessikah's ability.

"It sure is a useful trick."

They managed to free another spirit shortly afterwards, Kelpie, as they crossed the kitchen. The door in the cellar was locked, but Morgana noticed an airshaft atop some shelves. It led past the cellar and into a corridor that took them to the third floor. They caught their breath in a safe room.

"Of course, a classroom is safe." Sadayo dryly noted. "Kamoshida is a PE teacher. This is the place where his influence is at its weakest."

The corridors led to an assortment of small libraries. Penthesilea immediately sensed some of the books were special.

Take these. I sense a feeling of relevance from them. They mean something to Kamoshida.

Jessikah didn't argue. Penthesilea was a part of her . She had everything to gain listening to her . So she took the book, titled the Slave Book, and found two others, the Queen Book and the King Book. They also found a switch that required a key to activate.

"I played video games before." Ryuji grinned. "I bet the key's hidden in a secret room in another part of the castle."

"How about… a library?" Ann offered. "Because we just found one."

"Yeah, like a library. There's always stuff like hidden mechanisms and the likes. And besides, we found weird books earlier."

Sadayo frowned.

"I read them a little. The Slave Book is about the students of Shujin, the Queen Book is about the girls and especially Ann while the King Book is about Kamoshida. For the sake of your sleep, I'll spare you the details."

The three teens looked at one another, pale.

"Okay, Anck. We trust you."

They looked at the bookshelves, searching for anything that might serve as a clue. Eventually, they did.

"Here!" Ann called. "I found an empty spot in the shelf dedicated to the girls."

"Try putting the Queen Book there." Kawakami suggested. "I got a hunch."

They put the Queen Book in the section dedicated to girls, the Slave Book in the section dedicated to students and the King Book in the section dedicated to Kamoshida. The teacher's hunch was right. A bookshelf slid to reveal a new room. The group took a look… and jumped in reflexive horror.

"A stalker shrine!?" Kawakami gasped. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because that's totally in-character for that bastard." Ryuji growled. "By the looks of it, it is dedicated to Shiho and me!"

He turned to Ann and Jessikah, who were frozen like a deer in the headlights. Ryuji took her hands and massaged it gently.

"We'll make him pay. Don't worry, we'll make him pay."

"Yes." Ann uttered between breaths. "We have to."

Morgana shook his head.

"This man is truly despicable. I have no regret for what we are doing."

They found they key they were looking for, as well as a map. Kawakami looked at the item.

"A gold medal. Kamoshida is a former Olympic medalist. Of course, a medal would make a fine "pass" to move in his castle."

Along with the medal, the map showed the rest of the castle, including the place where the Treasure was held.

"We're halfway there." Morgana noted. "By the looks of it, the Treasure's atop a tower."

Jessikah looked at the group.

"How does everyone feel?"

"We can keep going."

"Then let's."

The next area they visited was a chapel. As they stepped in, the real world and the Metaverse superimposed, revealing the place to be a gym. Kawakami shook her head.

"The gym is where Kamoshida's influence is at its strongest. This, more than any other place, is the area most under his authority. Of course, it would be sacred to him."

Jessikah grabbed her knife.

"A sacred place to him and no enemy in sight? I have a bad feeling about this. Everyone, be on your guard. Something tells me trouble's on the way."

Every thief drew their weapon. They didn't have to wait long. A voice echoed in the air.

"So, you are the ones who tempered with the library. It seems my time waiting here has paid off."

An armored angel with red wings appeared. It towered above the ground, green eyes glowing threateningly.

"As the wench said – Gah!'

They didn't let him finish his sentence. Penthesilea, Zorro, Captain Kidd, Carmen and Scheherazade unleashed their magical might, pummeling the Shadow into submission. Jessikah finished it with a bullet in the head.

"If it was to call us names and belittle us, thank you, we know. It's always the same tune, so let's not waste time with that. We have a Treasure to find."

"I say we start with looking for an exit." Morgana suggested. "The chapel looks like a dead-end."

It was Jessikah who found the way out. There was some climbing to do and the thieves had to hold the urge to demolish the statue of Kamoshida that stood proudly in the room, but after jumping atop pillars and on platforms high above the ground, they finally found the way to the tower in which the Treasure was located.

The sole problem was a large section of open ground that was patrolled by armored guards. Ann frowned.

"We'll go until we find the next safe room." Jessikah offered. "Afterwards, we'll call it a day."

"Good." Kawakami smiled. "At least, you know how to pace yourselves. Making Kamoshida pay is important, but don't forget you have a life outside of sneaking in Palaces. Save some energy for that."

"What are you? Our mom?" Ryuji grumbled.

Kawakami crossed her arms.

"I am an adult, Skull. You kids may have motivation, but I have experience, especially when it comes to organization."

Her tone and glare left no room for arguments. The teens were forced to obediently nod.

"Why don't you take leadership role, then?" Ann asked.

"I've never been much of a leader, more of an advisor. I am a teacher, after all. Helping kids to do things properly is what I do for a living."

"Point taken."

It wasn't easy, far from it. Only Jessikah and Morgana didn't seem to have trouble avoiding the guard. While the feline was small and dark, the teen was use to hiding. Ryuji, Ann and Kawakami had more trouble and suffered from a few close calls. They reached the tower's entrance, only to find it locked.

"Of course, the front door is never open. Looks like we'll have to enter by the windows."

So they climbed on the rooftop and scaled the tower until they finally found an entrance.

"Safe room." Ryuji panted. "Where is the next safe room!?"

"Forget the safe room. Morgana Is this place stable!?" Jessikah gasped as she saw the inside of the tower.

"The Treasure is definitely close." Morgana frowned. "The tower is heavily distorted due to its presence. It seems Kamoshida doesn't have a tight grasp over his desires."

"Given what he did, I'm not surprised." Kawakami frowned. "In fact, given his character, I am surprised he has a Shadow at all. If a Shadow is really the side of a person they don't know about…"

"It must be utterly and positively disgusting." Ann finished. "It's hard to get any lower than rape."

"Yes."

Jessikah weighted her knife. The tower didn't feel remotely safe to her. It also clearly felt like the innermost part of Kamoshida's psyche, with most decorations being of female chests that emphasized their breasts and rear and wore white bustier and red underwear. Ryuji stayed close to Ann, fully aware of how disturbing the place was to her. Jessikah kept looking left and right as the floor rose and fell around them.

They found the safe room in one of the tower's corners. The team breathed.

"Let's call it a day and go back. Between the sneaking, the fighting and the décor, this place is getting wearying."

No one argued. Ann turned to Jessikaj.

"Speaking of, when are you taking us to the Velvet Room?."

"Shit i forgot."

Kawakami turned to the teens.

"The Velvet Room?"

"Its a place Joker is going to take us."

Kawakami raised a brow.

"This isn't suspicious at all…"

"Just enjoy the fact you have a choice, Sensei." Ann retorted. "Because Joker doesn't."

The teacher turned to her student.

"Just what is going on, exactly?"

"We'll tell you tomorrow. Right now, we're too tired."

"Alright. Tomorrow. Does this sound good?"

"Yes."

Kawakami nodded.

"Also, how easy to reach is the place?"

Jessikah grinned.

"I got the key. Any door will do."

"Alright. Tomorrow, then."


	13. The truth shall set you free

19 April

The thieves met on the rooftop. Each had more or less recovered from yesterday's trip, though Ann wished she could forget the bust decorations. Sadayo crossed her arms.

"We can go to the Velvet Room."

Jessikah nodded and took the velvet-bound key. Sadayo raised a brow when she saw her use the rooftop's door. Then she entered the room.

The place felt mystical. A quite comfortable tent half-shrouded in blue mist, with shelves, pillows, a table and a screen on the wall, and a man and a woman patiently waiting for them. The teacher could tell right away they weren't human.

"Greetings, Trickster." Igor welcomed. "I see you gained companions."

Jessikah sat before the god, Ryuji and Ann on each side. Sadayo looked around before sitting next to Ann. Morgana was in Jessikah's lap, still in his feline form.

"I didn't expect my teacher to join us." Jessikah admitted with a smile. "But thank you."

Lavenza nodded.

"Indeed, her wisdom is a precious asset for young souls such as yours."

Marie then brought the book. Igor looked at Jessikah.

"You brought them so we could tell her the truth about you, the Demiurge and the game he is playing."

"Yes. They have decided to help me. I want them to know as well. They need to. This way, they can decide whether to leave after Kamoshida's Palace or remain with me and help against the Demiurge."

Igor nodded.

"Once again, you act as the Champion of Freedom should. You always give people a choice, and make sure they are informed of every circumstance before they make their decision. The opposite of the Demiurge, who uses lie, concealment and misdirection."

Igor turned to theives, Kawakami was getting more and more worried.

The explanation took time. By the end of it, the teacher was livid.

"So, you are saying there's a deity out there who wants to bring about a world of silence by turning humanity into unthinking drones, and to achieve his goal, he set up a rigged game where he manipulated two persons, one of them being an innocent teenager, into deciding what fate would befall mankind. And whichever wins, it doesn't matter to him because the Champion of Destruction winning would mean the complete remaking of the world while the victory of the Champion of Freedom…"

"Won't happen. It simply won't. The Demiurge will do whatever it takes to prevent Jessikah from winning. I cannot give the details, but it is a twisted god we are dealing with."

"So we assume it can be even worse than the already despicable humans it's manipulating. Very well." Sadayo looked Igor dead in the eyes. "Sign me in. There's no way I'm leaving a god toy with mankind like that, especially when it targets children to use as pawns. Not on my watch."

Lavenza smiled.

"As expected."

Jessikah turned to Sadayo and smiled.

"Thank you,."

Sadayo returned the smile.

"After all, it is my role as a teacher. Someone has to keep an eye on these kids and make sure they are doing their job the proper way."

The three teens snickered.

Who better than a mother-like figure to counsel and watch over a group of rebellious teenagers?

They talked more, after that. About details and the likes. When they left the Velvet Room, not a second had gone. They went back to their daily activities. An idea crossed Sadayo's mind as classes ended. She found the three teens and told them about it.

"Ryuji, do you still have the videos of Kamoshida's attempted rape?"

"Yes, Sensei. What for?"

The teacher crossed her arms.

"I have been thinking. Sure, stealing Kamoshida's Treasure and inducing a literal change of hearts is a valid idea and untraceable… but it's also suspicious. People don't change overnight. When Kamoshida will feel the guilt of his crimes after we take his Treasure, people will ask questions."

"You're worried they might find out about the Metaverse." Morgana understood.

"Yes. Ann and I discovered it by accident when we followed you, Ryuji and Jessikah. It isn't unlikely that someone looking for answers and suspecting us may try to tail us and end in the Metaverse as well. And there's no guarantee this person will be as open to our situation as Ann or I were."

"So you want to distract them from the truth." Jessikah understood. " We will be suspect, but it won't be the same."

"Exactly. Do any of you have recordings of Kamoshida's private sessions?"

"Nah." Ryuji admitted. "The one time we tried, it was Jessikah's… what happened."

"Then try to get it. Ann, One day before we perform the heist, we will post the videos online. This will put a serious dent in Kamoshida's reputation and put Kobayakawa in a delicate situation, especially if it comes to light he knew about the rape." Sadayo smiled dangerously. "People have been known to break under the stress. Between his reputation in tatters thanks to the videos, Kamoshida will find himself in a tricky situation. In such context, him suddenly feeling guilty for his deeds will easily be passed as breaking down from the stress. No one will ever guess the truth."

The teens' eyes lit up.

"Sensei, you're a genius."

"Meh, what's what I'm here for."

Jessikah grinned.

"Misdirection. You make them believe you went right when, in fact, you went left."

"Exactly."

Ryuji cracked his knuckles.

"Let's get to work, then."

"I'll try asking Mishima for verbal testimony." Jessikah offered. "I defended him from Kamoshida. I think he'll be more willing to speak to me than anyone else."

"I'll ask the students myself." Sadayo offered. "As a teacher, they will be more willing to speak to me. Morgana, you will sneak into Kamoshida's office once more. I'm sure you will be able to catch more of his lessons."

Everyone nodded. Ryuji looked at the teacher.

"What about me?"

"How good are you with a computer?"

"Not half bad… You want me to put the videos together, right?"

"If you can."

"Can do."

"Good. This will be your job. Put together what we already have and show it to me once I'm done so I can review it. Then we'll add what we found, post it and watch the bastard go down."

The thieves nodded. Jessikah had to admit, this was an idea she hadn't considered. Execute both of their plans at the same time, the first as a distraction to cover the second. It was clever, she had to admit. A neat sleight of hand. She would have to remember it.

"Sunday. Let's try to get ready before then."

"Does it mean we're hitting the Palace?"

Jessikah turned to Morgana who nodded.

"We aren't far from the Treasure at all. Let's not get hasty or careless, but if we go today, we may well find the Treasure."

"Then we go." Jessikah decided. "Let's get this part over with."

Once more they dived in the Palace. They knew the way by now. Reaching the tower's safe room was easy. Then came the unexplored part. Sadayo stayed close to Ann, glancing at the girl worriedly. The place disturbed her greatly. Ryuji was also by her side, leaving Jessikah and Morgana to lead them.

As they got higher, the tower's instability blocked their path as the ground rose to the ceiling.

"Alright." Jessikah sighed. "Not that way."

Morgana turned to a suspended bridge… and nearly lost an ear to the bladed pendulums.

"Okay, not this way either."

"Maybe not." Jessikah retorted as she noticed the Kamoshida statue. "We met one of these in the dungeons. Pulling the jaw should stop the mechanisms."

Knowing her friends' dislike of the man, she volunteered to activate it. Putting their hand in the bastard's mouth disgusted just about all of them, especially Ryuji and Ann.

The blades didn't stop. Morgana looked at the statue.

"The eyes are missing. I guess we need them to activate the mechanism."

Sadayo grumbled.

"Right. So… Now, where would the eyes of that statue be?"

"Either in a hidden room or carried by an enemy." Jessikah offered. "I don't have many references for that kind of situation. Most of my knowledge comes from books and movies."

"Not video games?" Ann asked.

"I've never been much of a gamer. When I had time for myself, I spent it at the library."

Morgana thought.

"Right now, an enemy's the most likely answer. They are for this tower, so this means the Shadows have to be nearby. Also, Kamoshida wouldn't give something that important to low-ranked grunts. This has to be a high-ranked Shadow, most likely one in a golden armor."

His prediction was right. They found the first golden armor in the previous room. Jessikah let Ryuji do the honor. The blonde teen snuck behind the armor, tapped his shoulder and, the moment the Shadow turned, ripped its mask off. The armor dissolved to reveal a knight in heavy armor.

"I think those guys are weak to lightning." Morgana frowned. "Ryuji, Jessikah, hit it!"

"Got it! Blast off, Captain!"

"Pixie, take flight!"

The two lightning bolts hit the knight point blank. Sadayo unsheathed her cutlass and, as the knight staggered, thrust them into his mount. Ann whirled her whip and wrapped it around his throat, yanking to expose his chest. Morgana jumped and thrust his scimitar deep and hard in the Shadow, finishing it. The black goop spread on the ground to reveal a yellow gem.

"That must be it."

"Good. Now, where is the next?"

The lower floor had not one but three golden armors. Jessikah began chanting.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe – Catch a tiger by the toe – If he hollers, let him go – Eeny, meeny, miny moe. This one."

Ann gave him a weird look. Jessikah turned to her.

"What?"

"Eeny meeny? Seriously?"

"They are three and a coin only has two sides."

"Still, a counting rhyme? I wasn't expecting that from you, Joker."

"Yeah, well, there are lots of things you don't expect about me, so draw your whip and let's try this one."

It was the right one. They used the same strategy, Ryuji and Jessikah stunning the knight while Ann, Morgana and Sadayo tore it apart. Once they had the second eye, they returned to the statue and filled the sockets. This time, the mechanism worked and the pendulums stopped swinging. Morgana's tail twitched.

"We're getting closer, I can feel it."

The further they went, the more distorted the tower was. A room they reached had every door barred and a missing staircase despite their map telling otherwise.

"Did you honestly think stairs would appear just because you wished so?"

The group turned to see a knight in gold armor emerging from the ground. The Shadow taunted them.

"This majestic tower is the symbol of King Kamoshida's admirable accomplishments. Curs like you have nothing to do in it."

"That's why they call us thieves." Jessikah retorted. "Show us your true form!"

"As you wish."

The armor dissolved, revealing a green Shadow. Jessikah instantly ate her words. Morgana raised a brow.

"Is it me or it's shaped like a –"

"Shush!"

Ryuji gulped.

"That… thing…"

"Kill it." Ann uttered. "Kill it! Right now! Get rid of it now!"

All five thieves unleashed a barrage of spells that barely phased the Shadow. The being eyed Ann. Ryuji snarled.

"Stay away from her, you creep!"

He fired. The bullet hit right between the eyes and pushed the Shadow back. Ann took her Uzi and fired wildly. The Shadow moaned in pain. Morgana cheered.

"Physical attacks seem to work better than spells. Show no mercy!"

Ryuji was the first to jump, his club high. He beat the creature senseless, roaring like a madman. Sadayo snarled like a cornered cat, unleashed her cutlass and hacked into the green flesh of the Shadow, Morgana close behind. The Shadow opened its mouth, only for Ren and Ann to fire in the hole. The Shadow dissolved into goop after a particularly brutal slash of Sadayo.

The woman cleaned her blade and sheathed it.

"Was that thing a..."

As Jessikah turned to the newly-appeared staircase, Morgana noticed something.

"Err… guys? I think the busts are staring at us."

Indeed, the busts of Kamoshida were following the group. Ryuji and Ann looked at one another before flipping them the bird.

The staircase led them to a set of huge doors. They didn't bulge when they tried to enter, but one of the feminine chests was angled so they could scale it. This is how they found themselves on the balcony over-watching the throne room. Kamoshida was inside, and positively livid.

"How is it you haven't found those intruders yet? You are worthless!"

Morgana grinned.

"He'd never imagine we're in the same room and watching him. Come on, the Treasure is close."

Close meant the corridor right behind the throne. The treasure room was filled with gold and jewels, but it was the hazy cloud in the middle that interested Morgana.

"Desires have no physical form by nature. Before we can steal them, we need to materialize them."

"And how do we do that?" Jessikah asked.

Morgana grinned.

"First, we need to make our target aware that their desires are a Treasure. Once they are conscious their desires can be stolen, they will manifest as a Treasure. Then we rob them."

"And how do we make their desires manifest?"

"Simple: we warn them. We give them a card saying that we're going to take away their desires and snap! The desires manifest, we sneak in the Palace and take it away."

Jessikah chuckled.

"A calling card. Such a great classic…"

Ryuji raised his hand.

"Dibs on making it!"

"Alright." Sadayo agreed. "But you will show it to me before you post it, so I can make sure you did it properly. Given your track record with homework…"

Ryuji whined. Sadayo shook her head.

"Some things require expertise to be done properly. You will forgive me for questioning your ability to do so, Skull."

Ryuji gave the teacher a sheepish face.

"Yes. I got it."

"Good."

As they left the Palace, Morgana warned them of one last detail.

"Once the Treasure has been materialized by the calling card, it won't remain so for long. I'd say, if I remember correctly, we have about a day once we send the card to steal the Treasure. Any longer and it will fade, and the effect can't be repeated. So, once we send the calling card, we have to get the Treasure. Making mistakes isn't an option."

"We have only one shot at this." Jessikah summed. "And let's not forget we need to implement our second plan, to make Kamoshida's change of heart appear natural. Sensei, will four days be enough?"

Sadayo counted on her fingers.

"We can pull the heist next Monday if you think we need time. It will be the 25th. This should be enough to gather the evidence we need, put it together and make a proper calling card. Best not to botch either."

She looked at Ryuji who meekly nodded.

"How about we do it and pull the heist once we're done?" Ann suggested. "If we're done before Sunday, we do it that day. If we're done on Sunday, we do it on Monday."

"Sounds good."

20 April

"And done. Whaddya think?"

"Use proper Japanese with me, please. And this looks like a good start. You do know how to use Video Maker. What about the calling card?"

"Here. It's just a start, though."

Sadayo looked at the piece of paper Ryuji handed her. It was a red card with letters cut from a newspaper and a grinning face with a top hat.

Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust, we know how shitty you are and how you put your twisted desires on students that can't fight back. That's why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you'll be ready. From, the Phantom Thieves of Heart.

Sadayo nodded.

"Good thing you let me look at it before posting it."

"I knew you'd have something to say about it. For the message, I just put what I wanted to tell him. It's not what's gonna be in the card once it's done."

"The picture could use work as well, but the idea of cutting letters from the newspaper is good, and the theme for the image is well-chosen. We just need to refine it a little."

"I leave it to you."

Sadayo nodded.

"It will get my mind off correcting homework."

Ryuji felt his phone buzz. His eyes lit up.

"Jessikah sent me Mishima's testimony. Uh, Jessikah says he'll try to catch the volleyball team's training, then Morgana will sneak in his office with his phone for those special lessons."

"Good. Everything is coming together. Remind Them that we're setting our plan the day before the heist."

"On it."

21 April

Jessikah entered Kawakami's office with her phone in hand.

"I got it."

"Good. Send it to Ryuji so he can set the video. May I look at it?"

The teen gave the teacher her phone. Sadayo winced.

"I can't believe I stood and watched as this took place. I owe the students an apology."

"Stopping Kamoshida will be apology enough." Jessikah reassured. "You really want to make up for your inaction, and you're doing just that by helping us take down Kamoshida. Honestly, we owe you a thanks. You're giving us advice and method to set our plans, and I know I feel safer with someone like you to guide us."

Morgana jumped on her shoulders.

"Hey, what about me? What do you think my role is?"

"You teach us about the Metaverse." Sadayo explained. "I teach them how to do things right. Theory and practice. You provide the theory, I provide the practice."

Jessikah smiled.

"I'm taking tomorrow to refine things up, then we post the calling card and get Kamoshida."

"Tomorrow, then. Very well."

22 April

Morgana handed Jessikah her phone.

"And another one. I swear, I have to restrain myself while the bastard is hitting these kids."

"I know. So, that makes two recordings of special lessons, Mishima's testimonies and about four recordings of the volleyball team's training. More than enough to ruin Kamoshida's reputation."

Ryuji and Ann came to Jessikah's side.

"Dude, you got it?"

"Yes. All we need now is to make the video and Kamoshida's done for."

"About time." Ann growled.

"Time for what, may I ask?"

The teens froze. Morgana jumped swiftly into Jessikah's bag, ready to pounce as Kamoshida came to the trio with murder in his eyes. The teens drew closer from one another. If the teacher raised his hand on them, they would attack, claims of self-defense be damned.

They didn't have to. Sadayo was looking for them and found them glaring at the teacher, ready to attack. The woman didn't hesitate. She placed herself between her students and Kamoshida, arms crossed, gaze like steel, as if she was daring him to make his move.

"And may I ask what you want with my students, Suguru? By the looks of it, you were up to no good."

"Why are you taking their defense, Kawakami-san?" Kamoshida frowned. "Sakamoto and Shiomi are delinquents and Takamaki is obviously on their side."

"I'm just asking why you look like you want to give them a beating, that's all. One of my duties as a teacher is to make sure my students are safe, after all."

Kamoshida laughed.

"That's rich coming from you."

Sadayo didn't move. If her colleague wanted to hurt the three teens, he would have to get through her first. Kamoshida glared at her.

"Those three are up to no good. They have been asking questions, sneaking around school like scheming little rats. They are planning something, and I need to know what."

He didn't expect Sadayo to grin dangerously.

"You're asking what they are scheming? Oh, Suguru, you will learn soon enough. Did you honestly think you could get away with your methods for so long?"

Kamoshida's eyes widened.

"You're in on it!? Kawakami-san, those bitches are criminals! You know their reputation! Why are you taking their side?"

"Criminals?" Sadayo hissed. "Ryuji became a delinquent because you broke his leg when he lashed at you. Jessikah you raped her over six months ago and spoke against you, only for you to sue her and win and attempt it again. And the students look down on Ann for supposedly being in a relationship with you when, in truth, you utterly disgust her. They are only criminals because they were forced into this role. And besides, I always wondered who leaked Jessikah's criminal record. This sort of information isn't something easily accessed by a student, which means it had to come from the staff. Now, let us see who might be the most likely to do that… Someone who doesn't want another delinquent to ruin the school's reputation after he single-handedly brought Shujin to fame maybe?"

"You're delusional." Suguru shrugged. "It was Mishima who leaked the records. You know how good he is with computers. Informatics is his only real talent."

Yuki Mishima was among the students who had stopped to watch the argument. When Kamoshida accused him, the teen was torn between betrayal and indignation. Then Ryuji and Jessikah noticed him.

He still remembered how Jessikah had defended him against the teacher, how she had offered him kindness and understanding. He had even told her, when she had asked, how training went and about Kamoshida's special lessons. It had felt good, to finally share the pain of the training with someone else. Sometimes, talking was a good therapy.

Something in him snapped. Maybe it was Jessikah betrayed look, maybe it was the memory of the kindness the brunette had showed him, or Kamoshida's accusation had finally become too much. Anyway, Yuki turned to the PE teacher and snarled.

"You forced me to! You knew I needed that scholarship in volleyball so you used it to blackmail me into leaking the records! It was your idea, and your order, or else I could forget college. You said you would kick me from the team if I refused!"

Sadayo glared at Kamoshida.

"Really now, Suguru? Blackmail? How low can you get?"

Kamoshida's smile became dangerous.

"Watch your words, Kawakami-san. I have the ear of principal Kobayakawa, in no small part because I am the one who brought Shujin to fame. My word against yours, don't expect to win. And Mishima? Consider yourself out of the team."

Yuki's eyes widened. Sadayo frowned.

"Don't listen to him, Mishima-kun. As for "word"… I wonder who'll win. Your word, or that of Jessikah's guardian, who is aware you tried to rape her ?"

Suguru froze.

"You can prove nothing."

Sadayo chuckled.

"Quite the opposite, actually. Come on, kids. Let's go."

The group left under Kamoshida's paling face. The teacher shook his head.

"They can't prove it. They simply can't. Right? Besides, no one has done anything before. They know and they do nothing. Why would it change?"

In the meantime, Sadayo was talking to the kids.

"It's alright, Mishima-kun. You can go home."

The teen nodded.

"Jessikah-san… I'm really sorry. You're not a bad guy as hey say, but I didn't have a choice…"

"I know. Its ok ." Jessikah reassured. "In a way, you were a victim too. Besides, it's not like I care. All they say is just gossip. I got friends who know the truth. That's enough for me."

Yuki breathed and left the school. Sadayo turned to Ann.

"Jessikah call please call Niijima-san. Tell her to proceed with lodging the claim. Jessikah give Ryuji what you got. Ryuji, I want that video posted before midnight. I'll give you a few more days for your homework so you have the time. Tomorrow is heist day. Is the card ready?"

Ryuji gave her the card. Sadayo nodded.

"Excellent. I'll post them myself since we teachers are usually earlier than students. Now, everyone prepare themselves. We got a long day ahead of ourselves."

Ann rubbed her hands together.

"About bloody time!"


	14. Playing a game of thrones

23 April

Shujin was in quite the uproar the next morning. There was a video on Youtube that revealed the whole extend of Kamoshida's rape attempt. To add insult to the injury, Sae Niijima had called the principal early in the morning about Kamoshida's rape attempt on Jessikah, effectively threatening to sue if the teacher wasn't fired.

To complete the picture, several cards made of red carton had been pinned on the entrance board for everyone to see. The cards had a logo made of a Venetian mask and a top hat.

Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the Bastard of Lust.

For too long, you have been allowed to act in Shujin as a king in your castle, domineering students while your twisted desires drove you to harass the girls. This is why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow. Be prepared.

From, the Phantom Thieves of Heart.

In Sadayo's office, the three teens were talking with their teacher.

"Gotta give it to you, it's better than mine." Ryuji admitted.

"Your ideas were good." Sadayo reassured. "They just needed to be put on paper the proper way."

"And that's something Sensei's got aplenty." Jessikah smiled.

"Indeed, this is what I'm here for."

Ann chuckled.

"The video has been a hit. People are talking about it, already. Even if we don't steal his Treasure, Kamoshida's reputation is going down the drain. Serves him right!"

The door opened. The group turned to see Kamoshida glaring bloody murder at them. Sadayo smirked and crossed her arms, defiant, daring him to get them.

As he turned, the room went dark and the thieves found themselves facing the man's Shadow.

"Come." The entity dared. "Steal it, if you can!"

Once he was out, Morgana got out of Jessikah's bag.

"Yup, it worked. Everyone's ready?"

"Ready and raring to go." Ryuji grinned.

They entered the Palace after school. Security was high, but they were ready. When they finally reached the throne room, they were surprised to see the gates wide open and the room empty. Jessikah's instincts kicked into high gear.

"This reeks of a trap. Everyone, on your guard."

The thieves agreed and hurried to the treasure room. The Treasure was here, a massive crown of jewels and gold. Morgana's eyes shone as soon as he saw it.

"It's here! The Treasure appeared, just as planned! So pretty…"

"That's not right." Ann grumbled. "It's supposed to be Kamoshida's desires. Why is it so neat and shiny?"

She was cut by Morgana, completely hypnotized by the Treasure. Before they knew what was going on, the feline had jumped and was fiercely rubbing his face against the crown. Ryuji blinked.

"O-kay, that's weird."

Morgana mewled happily. Jessikah tickled his head.

"Mona… This isn't catnip. Snap out."

It took a moment for the feline to clear his mind. He was a little shame-faced afterwards.

"My… apologies for displaying such an insolent sight in front of ladies. I had no idea human desires had that kind of effect on me."

"It might explain why you're able to track them down." Jessikah suggested. "They act like a lure. Once materialized, they act like a flame for a moth."

"That might be a valid explanation. Now, we need to get it out."

"It's going to be complicated." Sadayo winced. "This crown is nearly our size."

"It's not like we have a choice."

So the group found themselves carrying the giant crown out of the treasure room and through the throne room.

For as clever as Jessikah was, it seemed Kamoshida's Shadow was cleverer still.

"Go-go! Let's go, Ka-mo-shi-da!"

A volleyball knocked the crown out of the thieves' grasp. The group turned, weapons drawn and ready to fight the Shadow, who was now holding the downsized crown and his cognition of Ann.

"Of course." Jessikah sighed. "It couldn't be simple. Still, I thought we'd avoid that kind of ambush."

"I should commend you peasants for your cleverness if you weren't trying to steal my crown. But I can't let you get away with this. It is the core of my world, the proof I am the king of this castle."

"You are the king of nothing." Sadayo retorted. "You're just a lustful, delusional madman."

"And yet, no one did anything about it, not before you came. Because they wanted to bask in my fame. Because I was famous, an Olympic athlete and they wanted some of my glory, students and adults alike. This is why they covered for me, why they protected me. Only suicidal idiots such as you refuse to accept that."

"We aren't idiots." Jessikah retorted. "We have standards, that's different. Why do you think Kawakami-sensei turned on you after you tried to rape Me? You crossed the line this time."

"A line? Since when has there been a line? This is my castle. I do in it as I please."

"No." Ryuji snarled. "Not on our watch."

"And who do you peasants think you are to go against me? I am more than a mere man. I am a cut above the rest of mankind! This is why I can do what I want. Because I am superior."

"A cut above?" Ann retorted. "You mean below! You aren't a man. You're just a demon obsessed with your desires!"

"Demon? How right you are…"

Red and black light surrounded him as he held the crown and the cognitive Ann. The thieves slowly backed away.

"Oh, not good." Morgana gulped. "He's turning into his true form!"

Jessikah gasped.

"We're in trouble, alright. Just remember: we mustn't kill it least we shatter Kamoshida's mind. We need to subdue that… thing…"

The transformation was over. Now, before the thieves, stood what could only be described as the father of all "cubi" kind. Massive in size, ram-horned, disheveled, eyes yellow, red and wild, fanged mouth and a drooling, lolling tongue several meters long, he was wearing nothing but his cape on his shoulder and the crown on his head. Not only that, he had four arms, one pair holding a knife and fork while the other hands held a riding crop and a glass of wine in which the cognitive Ann floated like a toothpick. To finish the picture, tiny slaves were chained by his sides while a trophy in which female lower bodies were writhing stood between his legs.

The thieves were speechless.

"Oh god…" Ann uttered. "Oh my god…"

"Yeah." Ryuji shuddered.

Sadayo grit her teeth.

"A most appropriate form… If he wants to hurt you, he will have to kill me first!"

"Agreed." Morgana grimly nodded. "We can't let this monster hurt Jessikah or Lady Ann."

Jessikah shuddered.

"This won't be pretty…"

The monster laughed.

"Come at me, you pieces of shit! I ain't letting you sleep tonight!"

He whipped his crop. The chained slaves slung volleyballs at the thieves who had to jump out of the way. Ryuji got one in the shoulder.

"It hurts!"

"Try to deflect them if you can't dodge!" Sadayo called as she sliced a ball in two. "Sarasvitar, sing your song!"

Her Persona appeared and sent a ice attack at Komoshida, hitting his wrist. Jessikah called her own Persona.

"Penthesilea, ravage that bastard!"

Kamoshida swung his knife. Penthesilea bladed hand collided with it, only for Morgana to have Zorro unleash a burst of wind to slash the wrist. Ryuji evaded a fork attack and summoned Captain Kidd to strike the hand. Ann called her Persona.

"Dance, Carmen!"

The cat-woman appeared and sent two fireballs to Kamoshida's face. The Shadow raged.

"You punks!"

Volleyballs flew once more. This time Ryuji called Captain Kidd. The Persona's boat took most of the attack, but Morgana was hit square in the head.

"Mona!" Ann called. "Carmen, heal him!"

Morgana grunted as a wave of refreshing energy washed over him. Penthesilea unleashed a burst of red light between Kamoshida's eyes while Sarasvitar managed to strike various parts of his body.

Then Kamoshida plucked one of the female bodies in the trophy and ate it. The wounds vanished as if they never existed. Morgana gasped.

"He can heal himself!? Not good. Destroy this cup at once!"

"We'll deal with it." Sadayo said. "Skull, with me. You attack physically, I attack magically. Panther and Mona, keep us healed. Joker, distract Kamoshida!"

"Got it."

It wasn't easy. Morgana and Ann stayed behind the group, casting healing spells while Ryuji and Sadayo tore the trophy apart and jessikah used herself and Penthesilea as a shield against most of the Shadow's attacks. The trophy was eventually shattered by a particularly brutal swing of Ryuji's pipe. Kamoshida raged.

"How dare you!? This was from when I won the nationals!"

"You're saying it held a special meaning?" Sadayo smirked. "Good. One blow to your ego."

Ryuji winced.

"Sen – Anck's really vicious when she wants to be."

"I am when a monstrous bastard is threatening my kids!"

"Monstrous? You dare to call the great Kamoshida monstrous? Don't you know who I am?"

"We don't care." Jessikah retorted. "You wronged all of us. You wronged our friends. You hurt them. That's reason enough for us to kick your ass! Everyone, no mercy!"

They didn't bother with Personas. Instead, each thief drew his weapon and tore into the Shadow.

Ann's frantic whipping left red gashes on his face.

Ryuji's clubbing nearly broke one of the legs.

Morgana's scimitar hacked into the arms.

Sadayo's cutlass tore through the chest.

Jesiskah's dagger dug deep into the stomach.

The Shadow panted. He wasn't down yet, but the beating had been vicious. Ryuji smirked.

"How's that for a taste of your own medicine?"

He narrowly blocked the knife aimed at him. Ann yelped as the Shadow's tongue darted at her.

"No! That thing is so not touching me!"

Carmen appeared and burned the offending appendage away. Kamoshida shrieked in pain.

"He is tough." Morgana frowned. "Using brute force will take awhile."

"Then let's take the Treasure." Jessikah suggested. "Mona, you're small, dark and fast. You're the best beside me at sneaking around. You go, get it and get away. We'll keep Kamoshida distracted. Ann, take over as healer. Stay behind us, away from his tongue."

Morgana nodded. Jessikah unleashed a burst of red light to Kamoshida's face to blind him, allowing the feline to disappear. Kamoshida was getting seriously angry because he sent his slaves get something. Sadayo understood right away.

"A volleyball! Next attack is going to hurt!"

She was right. They had barely time to run for cover when Kamoshida jumped with surprising agility for a being his size and, with deadly accuracy, threw the giant volleyball in the middle of the throne room. The detonation shook their eardrums, leaving them dazed. Ryuji gasped when the Shadow's golden knife tore his side. Ann saw it.

"Skull!"

Carmen appeared angrily behind her and sent a fireball to the Shadow's face. It struck him right in the mouth. The Shadow coughed and wheezed while Ann knelt over her friend and cast her spell. Ryuji breathed.

"Thanks, Panther. And nice shot."

Ann smiled. Kamoshida's lolling tongue swung at them, only to be sharply cut by Sadayo's swords. The Shadow yelped in pain. Ann snarled.

"Dance, Carmen! I want a samba of fire on that bastard's tongue!"

Carmen laughed dangerously.

At least five fireballs materialized before the Persona and careened into Kamoshida's drooling appendage. The thieves watched the Shadow flail around in pain. Ryuji whistled.

"You two are so hot…"

"If that was a pun, it was an easy one, Skull."

"Both a pun and a compliment." Sadayo smiled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say someone has a crush."

Ryuji sputtered incoherently.

"Wuh – What? I don't… Fuck it. Captain, blast on full power!"

The violent burst of lightning hit Kamoshida right in the eye. Jessikah glanced at Morgana, who had reached the balcony's edge. Sadayo blocked the Shadow's knife with her swords.

"Penthesilea!" Jessikah called. "Show me your best! Morgana's almost there…"

A brutal burst of red light hit Kamoshida's other eye. Sadayo growled as she parried yet another blow from the fork.

"I'm getting fed up with this. Sarasvitar, do something! This bastard has way too many arms!"

Sarasvitar grinned.

Four beams of white light flew from the Persona and struck the Shadow at the elbows. Kamoshida was in pain. Morgana saw his chance.

"And now, for the finale… Gotcha!"

The Shadow felt more than he sensed the crown falling from his head. His whine was pitiful.

"No! My precious… You can't!"

"We did just that." Jessikah grinned and turned to Morgana. "Mona, would you have the honor?"

Morgana smirked.

"With pleasure… Zorro, show me your best!"

Zorro appeared in the feline's back.

The violent gale finished the Shadow, dissolving its monstrous body into its more human form. Jessikah smirked viciously as she adjusted her gloves.

"We made this showy. How is everyone fine?"

"I'm a bit banged up, but Panther patched me good." Ryuji answered.

"We're good as well." Sadayo confirmed. "Just a bit winded."

The five thieves surrounded the Shadow.

"So much for being a cut above the rest of mankind." Sadayo taunted. "We shall be taking this."

She grabbed the crown, which had fortunately returned to portative size. Kamoshida's Shadow looked down.

"Why? All this time, those goddamn hyenas pushing their expectations on me and I rose to fulfill them. Why wouldn't I be entitled to some reward?"

"It's true that effort should be rewarded." Jessikah answered softly. "But what you did was criminal. It went beyond claiming reward. You stepped over the line, and this is why we came for you. Now, we are going to take your twisted desires away and cleanse your heart."

"Cleanse my heart… Those are kind words."

"You don't deserve kindness." Ann said sharply. "What you did was unforgivable. We can't kill you, but I believe living with the guilt of what you've done should be worse than simply dying. At least, when you die, you don't feel pain. You'll be forced to live with yours until your final days." Carmen sent a fireball striking next to the shadow

"Yes… Very well. I accept my punishment. I guess I deserve it for overstepping my mark. I shall return to my true self, now."

The Shadow faded in a burst of white light. Sadayo looked at the crown.

"All is well that ends well. And we still have our little scheme to ruin his reputation in the real world."

"Indeed." Morgana grinned as the castle shuddered. "But I don't think now is a good time to talk about it. Now that the Treasure's stolen, the Palace is going to collapse."


	15. Return to the velvet

The escape was harrowing. The whole castle was collapsing around them, forcing the thieves to run for their life. They nearly got caught when Ryuji tripped, his leg giving under him.

But they escaped. They found themselves in the alleyway as the Meta-Nav rang.

"The destination has been deleted."

"Meaning we can't come back?." Ryuji breathed. "Good riddance. What about the Treasure?"

Sadayo dug in her pocket and retrieved a gold medal. Ann raised a brow.

"…Wasn't that a crown?"

"It was in the Metaverse, where Kamoshida saw himself as a king." Morgana explained. "In the real world, this is the source of his desires, the reason he was so twisted in the first place."

"Pride." Sadayo understood. "Kamoshida never really let go of his past as an Olympic medalist. He clung to it, believing everything was his due because of his previous accomplishments. What a sad man…"

"You feeling sorry for him, Sensei?" Jessikah asked.

"No. What he did was unforgivable and his behavior was simply wrong. I hope justice catches him. But I can understand. Understanding and sympathy aren't the same."

Jessikah turned to Morgana.

"We stole his desires. How long until the change of heart?"

"No idea."

"And we have our other plan to ruin his reputation." Jessikah remembered. "The one to cover up for the Metaverse."

"Right. People are going to suspect us, but for the wrong reasons. Just as planned."

"Let's go home for now." Sadayo decided. "Tomorrow's Sunday. We will use the day to recover."

Sae didn't notice anything when Jessikah returned home, that evening. The other thieves were tired as well, making for a really quiet evening between them.

That night, Jessikah dreamed of the Velvet Room. She woke up on a lounge. When she entered the tent, Igor m Lavenza and Marie were waiting for her.

"Congratulation on your successful heist, Trickster." Igor smiled.

Lavenza smiled.

"It was a victory hard-achieved, and well-deserved. The Sinner of Lust shall soon feel the edge of justice's sword."

"We wanted to congratulate you and your friends." Igor answered.

"And commend you for your scheme." Marie added. "Her idea to distract your peers' attention from the Metaverse by destroying Kamoshida's reputation was well-thought."

"Duly noted." The teen nodded. "Besides, I like this trick. Make them look left while we move right, and play them all for suckers while leaving them none the wiser."

"Typical of a Trickster." Igor smiled. "Did you need anything else?"

"Yes. How long will it take for Kamoshida to change his heart?"

"The change has already occurred."

"Great! …Wait, maybe I shouldn't say that."

"Kamoshida had it coming." Lavenza reassured. "His sin was Lust. His heart had to be purified. Feel no guilt for your actions, you did what had to be done."

The words brought some comfort to the pair.


	16. Shopping and bonding withh Sae

24 April

This morning, Jessikah lazed in bed. Her body felt somewhat sore from the everything that had happened…

Crazed eyes drooling tongue stark naked save for the cape four arms the lash of a riding crop

"How come I didn't get nightmares?" The ten asked aloud.

"No idea." Morgana shrugged. "But I'm fairly certain Lady Ann did."

Sae was at the kitchen counter with a plate of eggs and bacon. Jessikah's usual breakfast. The teen didn't complain. Sae's cooking was great.

"So how's school?" Sae asked. "You're not getting into any trouble, are you?"

Jessikah couldn't help but smirk.

"Remember the rapist teacher my friend and I were out to get? It's underway and my homeroom teacher's helping to pull it off."

Sae raised a brow. She remembered the woman. Short, mousy, tired in her yellow shirt and denim skirt… and she was helping the girl take down her own colleague.

"Good. Rapists have always been considered to be a particularly vile kind of scum. At least, when you're dead, you don't have to live with the pain."

The woman smiled and watched the teen eat.

"I won't report that to your probation officer. If your homeroom teacher's fine with it, so am I. Still, try to be on your best behavior. I don't have to stress how thin the ice you're standing on in. So keep your head low, Keep acting as if there's nothing wrong got it ."

On this, Jessikah finished her breakfast, took her bag and left. Sae watched her leave.

The door closed. It took Sae a moment to realize something, a detail she hadn't noticed immediately.

Jessikah's eyes had been watery the entire time.

In the backstreets of Shibuya, Morgana got on Jessikah's shoulder and gently licked the tears that were silently falling from her eyes.

"You all right?"

"Yeah."

Morgana purred.

". "I never asked for any of this. I just… wanted to stop him! And where did it take me? What happened?"

Morgana guided her to a bench in the subway station. Jessikah sat there, shivering like a leaf. The feline jumped in his arms and let his friend cuddle with him.

"Why? Why me? What did I do? Before the incident, I was just a normal kid from a rural town with a normal life! Why did it have to be me? I never… I never…"

"Jessikah?"

Jessikah and Morgana looked up to see Ann watching them with a worried look.

"Lady Ann?" Morgana's ears perked up. "What are you doing there?"

"I was on my way to do some shopping. What happened to you? Your face is all red and your eyes are… Have you been crying?"

"…A little. In silence."

"She's reflecting." Morgana explained. "Her depression must of hit her hard after everything thats happened to her. Now, we're dealing with the aftermath."

Ann cringed. Carefully, she sat next to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. Jessikah looked down, her hands still running through Morgana's fur. Her chest was heaving.

"I wonder what your thinking...How about we go to Shibuya instead? Up for some window shopping? It will take your mind off things."

Jessikah smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Ann."

Shopping wasn't a usual hobby of her, and she hardly ever had friends to spend time with in Inaba. But she wasn't in Inaba anymore. She was in Shibuya, Tokyo, and she had a good friend who wanted to have fun with her. They spent the whole morning going from shop to shop, not spending a yen but instead gawking at the wares. It was fun.

Jessikah went to the bookstore and buy a new novel. Ann looked at her.

"You're a bit of a bookworm, are you?"

Jessikah chuckled.

"There isn't much to do in Inaba unless you count Junes."

Ann laughed.

"It explains a lot!"

"Yeah." The teen sighed. "Life was so simple, back then!…"

To her surprise, Ann snorted.

As they passed by Big Bang Burger, they noticed a familiar face savoring a massive burger. The pair looked at one another.

"Hiruta-sensei?"

It was indeed their science teacher, finishing what looked like a positively massive burger. Both teen's stomach growled.

"So… wanna try?"

Ann chuckled.

"Is it your way to ask me for a date?"

"Nope, not interested. You got a lot of things, from good looks to heavy firepower, but I'm not into you." A smirk crossed his face. "But Ryuji and Morgana are. Ryuji called you hot several times and Morgana keeps calling you Lady Ann…"

Ann laughed. Morgana's ears fell.

"Hey, this isn't something you're supposed to blab!"

Ann took Morgana and petted him.

"Really, Morgana? Having a crush on me, now? This is so cute…"

Morgana purred, savoring the contact of the teen's generous chest.

Ann looked at Jessikah.

As the pair entered Big Bang Burger, They went to the counter. The cashier grinned.

"Welcome to the Big Bang Burger. What can I get you?"

Jessikah glanced at Hiruta-sensei.

"Whatever it is he's having."

The cashier raised a brow.

"You want to try the Big Bang Challenge? You know, if you come back that evening, the challenge is only 500 yen."

"We're hungry." Jessikah shrugged.

"Alright. Since you are a beginner, we will start with the Comet Burger. Have a seat. And what about you, young miss?"

"I'll decide when I see the size of the burger."

"Very well. Have a seat too."

In his booth, Tadashi Hiruta finished his burger with a smile.

"And a diet coke, please. Wait, I know these two!"

He watched Jessikah and Ann sit on a booth. No long after, a burger the size of the teens' face was delivered. Jessikah took one solid look at it.

"This… is going to be a bit too much. Wanna share?"

Ann chuckled.

"I guessed you'd say that. Alright."

The hostess was kind enough to cut the burger for them. Still, as she left, she winked at Jessikah.

"You lose."

"Yeah, got the eyes bigger than my stomach on this one. Still…" She smiled as she bit in her food. "The taste is great. It reminds me, back home."

Ann raised a brow.

"Rainy day special? What's that?"

"Well, you know how ramen have many flavors. There's miso, beef, curry… Inaba being close to a forest, a local secret recipe taste was more subtle."

"Whoa! Now, I'm curious to try! And I bet Ryuji would love it. He's always been fond of ramen and meat. Put the two together and you'll make him really happy."

Jessikah smiled. She felt better now. Talking about her hometown brought back fond memories she was glad to share with her friend. It was a good time, one he would remember fondly.

"Did you have any friends, back home?" Ann asked.

"…Kinda...i had a group of friends during school but we drifted apart after one transferred away and then i spoke out about Komoshida raping me months before thay and he sued me …"

Ann hummed.

Jessikah leaned to her.

"I'm telling you this because you're my friend."

Ann nodded.

"Well, I think you're a good person."

Jessikah smiled. Ann was thoughtful.

Morgana purred. Hiruta smiled. As he passed by the teens' table, he called them.

"My apologies for eavesdropping, but your conversation was surprisingly interesting. Shiomi-kun, if I may suggest, you should recall your argument to Ushimaru-san. I am curious to hear his opinion on the matter."

On this, he left. Jessikah and Ann looked at each other.

"Alright…"

"So, do you feel better?" Ann asked. "Do you think you can come back to your place?"

"Sure."

Their meal finished, they headed back to Shibuya. Sae watched them enter. Jessikah seemed to have cheered up , the presence of the beautiful blonde at her side surprised her. Barely two weeks and she already had a girlfriend? She looked at the teen.

"You ok?"

Jessikah nodded.

" I worry about you. I am your caretaker, after all."

Jessikah, Ann and Morgana looked at one another.

Sae looked at Ann.

"Speaking of, who's this pretty girl? Did you find a girlfriend already?"

Ann laughed.

"Jessikah and I aren't dating. We're just friend, and she already said she isn't interested in me. As for what I'll take…."

Sae nodded. A thought crossed her mind.

"Actually, I think I have an idea. How about I get you to help out? I could use another pair of hands. Better that than sitting around mulling over your thoughts. So, what do you say?"

Jessikah tilted her head.

Ann elbowed her.

"You should say yes…"

Jessikah looked at Sae. "Alright, we got a deal."

Sae smiled.

"Put this on and wash your hand. We're starting now."

Jessikah obeyed. Ann and Morgana watched as Sae taught her new apprentice. Sae nodded to herself..

'I was going at it the wrong way. Looking back at it, it's obvious the girl wasn't in a good state of mind. The unfair trial hurt her deeply, but her probation forced her to keep it inside… and it festered. Trying to discipline her was a mistake.'

As her caretaker, the role naturally fell to her. Still, she was surprised by the diligence Jessikah showed in learning. She was patient with the teen, her guidance precise as Jessikah followed her instructions. She wasn't bad, but there was room for improvement.

Ann and Morgana watched them all along.


	17. Awaiting the change

25 April

Learning with Sae had been fun. It helped that the lawyer seemed to feel guilty for being harsh with Jessikah. All Sae wanted was to keep her safe, but it wasn't as if she could…

The thieves gathered by the rooftop during lunchtime.

"Can we go to the Velvet Room?." Kawakami asked

Jessikah nodded and took the velvet-bound key. As always, Igor and Lavenza were waiting for them.

"Greetings, Thieves of the Heart." Igor greeted. "Congratulation on your first heist."

they sat,

"Kamoshida. The King of Lust. As the source of his Palace, this artifact is filled to the brim with his Sin, the twisted desires corrupting his heart."

"As I told Jessikah…" Igor explained. "The change has already occurred. Now, he just needs time to recover from the trauma. You did tear a part of his heart, after all."

"A corrupted part, but a part nonetheless." Jessikah recalled. "You compared it to recovering from surgery."

"Exactly."

"Wait, something's bothering me…" Ann hummed. "We need to set a cover so they don't learn that we're acting within the Metaverse?"

Lavenza nodded.

Ann looked down.

"I don't like the thought at all. Its hard to think, if I left you guys knowing I have the power to help, I would never forgive myself, especially after Jessikah helped me."

None of the thieves stood down. Still, the message was clear: they had to proceed with caution. Ann stretched as they left the Velvet Room.

"So, Kamoshida down and we'll have his confession next week."

"If the police doesn't catch him first." Sadayo smiled. "What we got on him was fairly incriminating."

"Fairly?" Ryuji grinned. "I'd say a whole friggin' lot! They'll get him jailed for sure!"

He sat on a chair and, to everyone's surprise, took a book. Sadayo raised a brow as Morgana checked the cover.

"The Alluring Dancer. It doesn't look like a manga."

"I know. I found books in the library about our Personas. This one's about Carmen. I also got one on the Captain… Speaking of, you'll never guess what I did last night!"

The thieves decided to entertain him.

"You played video games all night?" Ann asked.

"Nah."

"Won an eating contest at a ramen shop?" Morgana asked.

"Nope."

Sadayo crossed her arms and grinned.

"Impress me: you actually did your homework, this time?"

"Missed again, Sensei."

Jessikah chuckled.

"You found a part-time job?"

"Nuh-huh. You all lose."

"Alright. Spill. What did you do?"

The blonde relaxed in his chair.

"I read A Thousand Days and Nights with Mom."

The thieves' reaction ranked from shocked gasps to looks of utter disbelief. Sadayo waved a hand in the air and looked up, worried. Jessikah turned to her.

"What are you doing, Sensei?"

"Checking if it isn't going to snow. Sakamoto, reading, and not just manga but actual literature at that. Either there will be an eclipse or hell has frozen over."

"Aww, Sensei!"

Ann chuckled at Ryuji's pouting face.

"Alright, then. Details! Give us the details!"

Ryuji smiled and recalled his evening.


	18. Return of the doctor

26 April

"Mom said there was a movie based on the story. We're gonna watch it tonight."

Sadayo chuckled.

"That was a cute story. You really care for your mother, don't you?"

"Yeah."

Sadayo thought. She turned to Morgana. "Speaking of, don't think I can't hear you help Jessikah during tests."

Morgana's ears fell.

"I am not giving her the answers, just some pointers."

"This is still cheating. You're lucky the other teachers can't understand you."

Jessikah and Morgana both looked sheepish. As they headed back to class, Ryuji offered Jessikah to do some track practice with him, something Jessikah agreed. Ann decided she wouldn't mind getting in shape either and chose to tag along after Morgana noted working their fitness would be of help in the Metaverse. Sadayo had to turn them down, however. She had essays to correct.

Still, as classes ended, she took her work to an empty classroom whose window had a view on their training ground. Morgana, still in his animal form, had joined the group and was easily running ahead, Ryuji behind him and Jessikah was behind Ryuji. Ann was last, not being used to running like that. She overheard Ryuji comment how Jessikah seemed awkward, running the lap. He also gave Ann advices on how to move.

The teacher smiled. Though the school saw them as outcasts, their friendship warmed her heart. At least, they weren't alone.

Jessikah was telling Ryuji something she couldn't hear when Anita Chouno, the English teacher, entered the room.

"Sadayo-chan! I looked everywhere for you!"

Sadayo raised a brow.

"Chouno-san? What do you need?"

"The principal told me to get you. He wants to see you."

Uh. Sadayo packed her work and gave the window one last glance, enough to see Makoto Niijima come to the group. Her hand tightened on her bag. For Kobayakawa to send his gopher, the student council president, it meant the man had decided to confront them over Kamoshida.

Good. She had a few choice words for him she was sure Jessikah might appreciate.

Ryuji, Jessikah, Morgana and Ann were catching their breath after a new lap when Makoto went to find them. Ann was the first to notice her.

"Uh, look who's coming our way…"

Ryuji turned and bristled.

"Miss Prez herself. Not good."

Jessikah turned to the two.

"Wait your the school pres?"

"Also known as Kobayakawa's gopher, handychick and errand girl."

Jessikah didn't say anything. She knew from being with Ryuji and Ann that there was more to people than they let on..

Ryuji crossed his arms.

"Whaddya want, Prez?"

"Principal Kobayakawa told me to get you. He wants to talk to you."

Her voice was cold, almost robotic. Was she acting? Or was it some sort of coping mechanism, like Ryuji's delinquent attitude?

Ann crossed her arms.

"The Principal, huh? About time he decided to do something."

Makoto put her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't use this tone, if I were you. What you did to Kamoshida…"

"Was necessary." Jessikah said softly. "His abuse was unbearable so, since no one was willing to do anything, we did."

"Yeah." Ryuji growled. "This mess would've never happened if you'd taken care of Kamoshida from the start."

Makoto looked down.

"…I am not the one you should say such things. You should save your words for Principal Kobayakawa. In the end, he is the one who holds the power in Shujin."

"Words only have the power people give them." Jessikah said quietly. "As for you, Miss President, I will say one last thing: the most common way people give up their power is by thinking they don't have any."

Makoto froze.

"…What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it yourself." Jessikah shrugged as she went to change. " Ill see you at home "

The trio and Morgana headed to the principal's office. Sadayo was waiting for them.

"It seems the principal has finally decided to do something."

Jessikah grinned.

"He's welcome to try."

They entered together. The principal was waiting for them. Given his face, it was obvious he hadn't called them to congratulate them. Sadayo smiled, confident. The three teens felt just as safe.

"I wouldn't smile, if I were you." Kobayakawa frowned. "What you did was serious offence."

"We merely did what you should have done from the start, when it became apparent Kamoshida was an abuser." Sadayo retorted.

"And what gave you the thought you had the authority to do that, Kawakami? Two of these kids are delinquents and the third was rumored to be in a relationship with Kamoshida himself."

"Defamation as far as I'm concerned." Sadayo retorted. "You don't know all the facts. I do, and I could explain them, if you wanted. This would clarify quite a few misunderstandings. As for why I did what I did, I "merely" remembered that I am a teacher and my role goes beyond just teaching students. My role is also to make sure they are safe, and Kamoshida was an obvious danger to them, especially after he tried to rape Jessikah Shiomi for the second time. This is why I went along Sakamoto and Shiomi's plan to expose Kamoshida's rape and helped them refine it. Because we legitimately believed there was no other way, and he had to be stopped."

Kobayakawa turned to Ann.

"What about you, Takamaki-chan? The rumor has it you were in a relationship with Kamoshida. Did you join this motley crew to get revenge on him for cheating with your best friend? Did you act out of scorn?"

"Scorn." Ann said coldly. "Yes, I acted out of scorn. That sleazy bastard tried to rape my friend and raped my best friend. He cost my friendship with Shiho Suzui. Did you honestly think I was going to sit on the sidelines and do nothing? And the rumors are bullshit, but I can promise you I wanted nothing to do with him. He disgusted me before, and now he disgusts me even more."

The other thieves nodded. The Principal crossed his arms.

"It is an open secret that you were the ones to air that video and drove the Niijima-san to sue. People are talking. All of them know you are the culprits."

"We never denied this fact." Jessikah raised her arms. "If someone is going to accuse us, I for one am willing to take the full blame. It won't change the fact Kamoshida got what he deserved, and the rest of the staff will have to live with the shame a group of students did their job for them."

The principal snapped.

"Don't you even realize what you've done!? Shujin was meant to be a beacon of prosperity, the school of new hopes famous for his former Olympic gold medalist and for redeeming delinquents like Sakamoto and Yourself! And you ruined it all! It isn't just Kamoshida's reputation you destroyed. It is ours as well. I hope you can live with that, Kawamaki."

Ryuji, Jessikah and Ann muttered among themselves.

"He said as much." Ann growled. "People swept his crimes under the rug to cling to his fame."

Sadayo crossed her arms.

"Better the school's reputation than the lives of its students. I still believe we did the right thing. My opinion won't change."

"You know I could have you fired for that."

The teacher grinned.

"Go ahead. I have another job to fall back on."

"And these three…"

"You could have them expelled? That would be a mistake and you know it. As you said, it is an open secret that we're the ones who aired Kamoshida's rape. When people will hear that you cast out the ones responsible for bringing him to justice, they won't be pleased. In fact, some may even wonder if "justice" holds any meaning to you and how much you can be trusted… This may be an even bigger blow to Shujin's reputation than Kamoshida's rape. Just saying."

Kobayakawa gritted his teeth.

'Damn bitch! She knows she's right.'

Sadayo looked at him.

"My only concern is the safety of my students. Guarantee that no such threat will befall them and we won't cause any more scandals."

"If these are your terms, then fine." The principal grumbled. "But you better hold your word or all of you are out."

"Noted. Thank you, Principal. Will it be all?"

"Yes. Get out of my face, already…"

The group left the office with a smile on their face.

"They totally fell for it." Morgana purred. "Kobayakawa doesn't suspect we did more than air the video and urged Sae to sue."

"Good. Still, it makes me wonder what people think of the calling card…"

Jessikah grinned.

"I overheard some conversations. They believe it was a scare tactic on our side, to drive Kamoshida into even more of a panic. The final nail in the coffin, one may say."

"Even better. They have no idea of its true purpose, and it is perfect that way."

"Our cover is safe." Ann breathed.

"Yup." Jessikah said.

They went their separate ways. Jessikah headed straight to the clinic. The doctor was at the counter, looking bored. The teen smiled.

"Hello."

"Hello." Takemi answered tiredly. "What can I do for you?"

Jessikah took a moment to consider how to approach the matter.

"I heard… that you were selling some super-stimulant. Something incredibly powerful. It sure would be nice for my grades."

Morgana gave her a look.

"I thought you said you didn't believe that!"

Takemi gave the teen a solid look.

"…Let's go to my office."

As soon as they were inside, the woman locked the door.

"Good. Now that we're alone, what kind of conversation did you overhear? Because I am certain I didn't mention this kind of stimulant with anyone but that jackass around."

Jessikah allowed herself to grin.

"I overheard the conversation with the jackass." She relaxed in the chair. "Personally, I don't believe it. He is the one who mentioned the stimulant, not you, and he threatened to force you to close shop because of it."

The doctor crossed her arms.

"If you don't believe in the stimulant, then why bring it up in the first place? What do you want?"

Jessikah looked her dead in the eyes.

"I want to know if I can do anything to help you.…"

Tae Takemi took the time to think. Truth be told, the teen's offer seemed too good to be true.

"And… what would you get in return?"

"I'm not particularly interested in a reward. Just knowing I helped you is enough."

Yep, too good to be true. Given her bad luck, even if the teen said his help was for free, there was no way she could accept it and expect things to magically go her way. She needed to give something back in return.

"Fine, let us make a deal. I am currently working on an experimental drug that would allow curing a nasty and rare disease. The drug is already at the stage where it's safe to be tested on humans, so you don't have to worry about this part, and it is perfectly legal. But I really need someone to test it so I can refine it. So, in return for being my guinea pig, I will give you discounts on my medicines and any consultation. Does it sound fair?"

Jessikah smiled.

"Always glad to drive science forward."

Tae Takemi would see her project come to an end, and doing so, she would help and be helped in return to harvest the fruits of her labor.

"Good. Do you feel ready to start?"

"Right now?"

"Might as well, if you feel up to it."

Just in case, Jessikah sent Sae a message she might be a bit late. She had found a part-time job. Tae raised a brow.

"A part-time job, huh? Kind way to put it. Here."

She handed her a glass of syrupy red liquid. Jessikah gave it a look.

"…You said it was safe to be tested on humans, right?"

"Yes. This means you won't have to worry about dying or getting seriously sick. There's no telling what side effect it may have, though. This is what the testing is for."

Jessikah breathed and raised the glass.

"Ok!"

Jessikah downed the glass in one go and immediately grimaced.

"The taste sucks. It's withstand-able, but it's both bitter and sour… Ugh, my head!"

Jessikah was out a moment later. When she finally opened her eyes, she was on the bed, Tae taking notes in a chair. Overall, he didn't feel that bad. Tae smiled.

"Good evening. How do you feel?"

"God so far. What happened?"

"One of the side effects the tests are meant to track down. The reason you lost consciousness is due to the taste. Once in the stomach, it mixes with the gastric juices to produce a foul smell akin to surstromming. That aside, do you remember anything?"

"No. Should i?"

"Well, you woke up during the examination, but you were in a complete daze and fell back in a coma soon after. I'm not surprised. It's a common side-effect."

"Good… Was I able to help?"

"The surstromming effect is definitely a problem, as is the mid-coma wake up. I will need time to refine the drug." The doctor smiled. "Thanks for your help."

Jessikah smiled back.

"Anytime."


	19. Still waitng & ice Queen Makoto?

30 April

They spent the week quietly waiting for Kamoshida's heart to mend. The police didn't.

After the Palace theft, Kamoshida had called in sick and stayed at home. The staff had no idea why. The thieves did. In the meantime, the police seemed to have done some investigating of their own because, on Saturday 30th, they came knocking at his door to put him in preliminary detention. Many people rejoiced.

The police also came to school, asking teachers and students about the rape, wondering how much of the video was true. Everyone answered, telling them exactly what they wanted to know in as much detail as they wanted.

But no one mentioned who had made the video. The police asked once or twice, but it was obvious their focus was more on Kamoshida than on those who had disclosed his abuse. None of the thieves' names came up.

As soon as they were gathered on the rooftops, Jessikah crossed her arms and smiled.

"I managed to pawn the medal to Iwai for 40,000 yen. Now what do we do with it?"

"Is it too early to plan a party?" Ann asked. "There's a place I wanted to go with Shiho. We could go and celebrate."

"Let's wait until the seven days are up. Childrens day ok?" Sadayo suggested. "Then, depending on how things go with Kamoshida, I am all for a good celebration. That's a good idea. Just tell me what place you're thinking of so I can set the budget."

"The Wilton Hotel."

Sadayo raised a brow.

"This is one of the most high-class hotels in Shibuya. I'll have to check the prices."

"Why do we need a budget anyway?" Ryuji asked. "We got money, why not use it?"

The teacher's glare made him shrink in his seat.

"Because, unlike you, I am a grown adult with my share of responsibilities, among which are paying the various charges that are taxes, the rent, etc. Setting a budget and managing our money is something we learn quickly, and thieves or not, I won't have you three throw your money by the window, no matter how hard-earned it is. Understood?"

The three teens looked sheepish.

"Yes, Sensei."

"Good. So, since it seems I can't trust you with managing our funds, I shall do it myself. The yen, please."

Jessikah handed her the money. Sadayo took a box from her suitcase and put it inside.

"This will be our kitty. Should I catch any of you trying to dig in without my agreement… Double the homework. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sensei!"

So, while Sadayo made plans for the celebration, the three teens went home. Jessikah didn't say no when Sae asked for help. It was interesting. Inaba had only traditional inn but almost no coffee shops, only Junes really. Makoto entered the apartment a d headed straight to her room.

Sae sighed. Jessikah frowned. Makoto Niijima had felt cold and tired, to her. As if she wasn't happy with her role or Jesiskah and had mentally distanced herself to perform her duties. Ryuji and Ann didn't like her, and he could understand why. As the council president, she was even guiltier than the other students in concealing Kamoshida's rape.

But something was off with her and Jessikah had chosen to hold er judgment until she knew all the facts. Misblaming was something she knew all too well. She wouldn't be found guilty of it. After all they lived together.


	20. Celebration

5 May

It was Golden week, Sadayo had prepared the celebration dinner at Wilton Hotel. As Jessikah left Home, she saw Makoto enter. Makoto noticed her.

"Going out?"

"My friends have a party planned for Kamoshida's arrest."

"So you heard. Yes, it is official. Suguru Kamoshida has officially been arrested for sexual abuse, as well as one account of attempted rape your rape. The trial is in a few days. Your recount of the events helped."

"Did you keep our names a secret?"

"Yes. Your testimony was put under anonymous. This said, you may be called to testify before the court…"

"I won't mind."

"Good. You better "

Makoto sat at the table.

"Why did sis agree to house you!"

Jessikah froze in the doorway. " Sorry im such a burden on your Prez!" Jessikah said before walking off. "No wait i didn't mean it like that!" Makoto called after her realising Jessikah had heard her.

The merry group of thieves gathered at the entrance of Wilton Hotel.

"Kamoshida has officially been arrested." Jessikah said with a smile.

Now that this was said, they went to enjoy the buffet. It was fun, the four teens talking happily about school and life, Jessikah talking about Inaba, Ann talking about her travels with her family, Ryuji recalling fondly his time in the track team. Kawakami watched them with a smile.

"Ann, really? I've only seen you take desserts. You won't even try the suchis?"

"Nu-huh. I plan to eat through the whole dessert selection. Gotta try them all!"

Sadayo looked at Ryuji.

"And he has decided to do the same with the meat selection. I wonder if this could be considered an eating contest."

Jessikah laughed.

"They have blast furnaces for stomachs, that's the only explanation."

By comparison, her plate were more varied.

"Everything's so tasty." The girl whined. "I never know which to pick."

"Pick a little of everything, rather than full dishes. Try to save some room."

"Yeah, my appetite sure doesn't match theirs."

Sadayo nodded, then turned in time to see Ryuji steal some food from Jessikah's plate. Jessikah's reaction was predictable. As soon as Ryuji wasn't looking, she stole some of his food for herself. Ryuji yelped.

"Steal from me and I'll steal from you. You know I don't like when someone takes my food."

"Yeah… but yours is just so tasty!"

Kawakami shook her head.

"Kids will be kids."

A wealthy couple passed by the table and looked at them.

"My, look at that table! I wonder what these people did to afford such a meal. They don't look like us."

"And her children… so unruly! The blondes look like ruffians. It's obvious they aren't the kind of people who have the means to afford such a luxurious dinner."

"Do you think we should complain to the staff? They really let anyone in these days."

The whole table went dead silent. Sadayo balled her fists.

"Well, that's nice…"

The thieves looked at one another.

"I'll be back." Jessikah sighed.

Ryuji followed. The two needed a bathroom break. As they left, they were brutally shoved by a man in a suit. Jessikah was about to call him off when he noticed a familiar bald face.

Ryuji growled.

"Hey watch it – Ack!"

Jessikah grabbed her friend's arm and beat a hasty retreat. The blonde looked at her.

"What was that for, chica? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Look at the bald guy. Carefully."

Ryuji looked at the man.

"His face is a bit familiar…"

"That's Shido! I recognize him."

Ryuji's eyes widened. Tall, bald, with hexagonal horn-rimmed glassed and a goatee, dressed neatly in a tux, the man was frightening. No wonder Jessikah had panicked.

A smirk crossed Ryuji's face. As Shido and his posse entered the elevator, he snuck to the button and pressed for the door to open. Jessikah watched from afar as her friend pulled his prank, causing the door to open when they tried to close it. The moment the other elevator opened, the pair swiftly went in, right as one of Shido's posse came peeking outside. Jessikah pressed the up button and only pressed for down once they dinged at the upper floor.

"This way, we won't exit at the same time. Still, that was gutsy!"

"Whatever." Ryuji shrugged. "I pranked him good. Serves him right for messing with my best pal."

The words were comforting. Sadayo noticed something was off when the two teens returned.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Is everything alright?"

Jessikah winced.

"We met Shido at the elevator."

Sadayo and Ann froze.

"Masayoshi Shido?"

"Yes."

"Let's finish and hurry out. The food is nice, but it doesn't make up for the customers being so despicable. Arrogant, judgmental and corrupt…"

They headed for the exit. The thieves walked together. There were things they wanted to discuss.

"This dinner sure ended on a sour note." Ann sighed.

Ryuji looked down.

"The food was great, but the people… Ugh! Why does everyone keep looking down on us like that?"

Sadayo didn't answer. She just balled her fists.

"…There are assholes everywhere. They just don't look the same."

"It feels like there's no place for us anywhere."

It was Morgana who answered.

"We then make our own."

Everyone turned to the feline. Morgana grinned.

"We put a lot of effort into changing Kamoshida's heart. In doing so, we saved the students of Shujin, to the point they thanked us and covered for us. Kamoshida isn't the only one with a Palace. Anyone with distorted desires can have them. And they are making people suffer, just like the people of Shujin were suffering."

Sadayo crossed her arms.

"We had already implicitly agreed we would go after Palaces if we found one. This part was never in question."

"Indeed, but why not make this our job? To target the people with a corrupted heart, the men and women the law cannot reach, whatever the reason is. This is something only we can do as phantom thieves."

"This would make us vigilantes."

"Yes. But consider this: what has the law done for us until now?"

"Not a bloody thing." Jessikah grumbled. "I understand. I'm all for it. If there is no justice in this world, then we shall make our own."

"To protect those who can't protect themselves." Sadayo nodded. "This would be our goal."

Ryuji grinned.

"There's plenty of shitty adults in this world. Let's make them pay."

"If we stood aside while doing nothing when we have the power to help, we would be no better than the others." Ann agreed. "But we are. When people are in trouble, we're the ones taking action. Sign me in."

Morgana chuckled.

"A unanimous decision. So, we are officially a group. What should we call ourselves?"

Jessikah hummed.

"When we gave Kamoshida the card, we called ourselves the Phantom Thieves of Heart. I like the sound of that."

"Indeed." Sadayo nodded. "The name has class."

Everyone agreed. Morgana smiled.

"Then it's official. From now on, we will be the Phantom Thieves of Hearts."

Ryuji stretched.

"So… what next?"

"Next… We should find our next target."

"Yes, but who will it be?" Jessikah crossed her arms. "We only target those the law cannot reach, the people who cause real suffering. How are we going to find someone like that?"

Sadayo frowned.

"This isn't going to be easy. We found out about Kamoshida because we were directly affected by his actions. The best would be to have a reliable source of information, but such thing doesn't fall from the sky. I guess we'll have to keep our ear on the ground and try to catch some rumors…"

"Also, I think we should all agree on the person once we found them." Ryuji offered. "We're a team. We work together. If some of us aren't fine with our targets…"

"A unanimous decision." Ann nodded. "This way, we'll be able to really work together."

"And we don't kill." Jessikah added. "We never kill. Killing someone's Shadow will break his mind. We are thieves, not murderers."

Sadayo nodded.

"We never kill, we all agree on a target and we only target despicable criminals beyond law's reach. This sounds like the beginning of a code."

"Of course." Morgana grinned. "Any self-respecting thief has, at the very least, work ethics. It's easier to make people like us if you're known as a dependable and honor-bound professional rather than a lawless backstabbing mugger."

"But we're going against the law already!" Ryuji noted.

Morgana waved a paw.

"Not exactly. Our problem is that the law isn't doing its job, so we do it in its stead. We have rules – rules that we wished people abided by more often. Remember: we are vigilantes. Our targets are other criminals."

"Uh. You're right. Put it like that…"

Ann nodded.

"So, we have a name and we have a code. All we need now is a target."


	21. Exams week

6 May

How were they going to find their next target? Jessikah had decided to talk to Sae Niijima when she got home. Ryuji was hanging around, an ear for the rumors. Ann was digging for dirt online. Sadayo was talking with her colleagues.

There was a new website going around, the Phantom Aficionado Website, or Phan-site for short. It was more a forum than a website, though. Many people went posting, either to thank the mysterious Phantom Thieves of Heart – the thieves were fairly certain most of the posters were from Shujin and thus knew who they were – or to ask for a "change of heart" in another person. Sadayo shook her head. Most of the requests could be easily solved by the student council, some even by the students themselves if only they mustered the guts.

After school, Jessikah was surprised to see Mishima joining her side as she scrolled through the requests.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jessikah smiled. "Your bruises are gone."

"Yeah. It still hurts inside, but I'm doing better."

"Good. Kamoshida was merciless with you. I'm glad to see you're recovering."

Mishima smiled. He looked at Jessikah's phone.

"You're checking the Phan-site."

"It's interesting." Jessikah admitted. "Funny how who the Phantom Thieves are is the most open secret in Shujin."

"Yeah… they may be cowards, but they aren't snitches." His voice lowered. "I'm the one who made the Phan-site."

Jessikah's eyes widened. She remembered Kamoshida had told them the teen was good with computers, but to create a brand new website? It took skills. At least, given how good he was with computers, making a website was a tall order.

"You're much better than I am…"

"Yeah… I wanted to apologize to you for spilling your records. Kamoshida used me. I thought I could redeem myself by doing something that could help you."

"Kamoshida made you an offer you couldn't refuse." Jessikah retorted softly. "You didn't have a choice. I don't blame you. And your website could actually have its use."

Mishima beamed.

"I knew it! When I made the website, I wanted it to be a place where people could thank you while keeping the secret and post about their problems. I mean, Kamoshida's not the only nasty adult out there. The Phantom Thieves helped us. I'm sure they can help a lot of people too. I even made a poll."

Jessikah looked at the site. Indeed, in a corner, was a bar with a percentage and a question.

Do you believe in the Phantom Thieves, or not?

It was only at six percent at the moment and most people called bull on it. Somehow, Jessikah wasn't surprised.

"Keep being a Phantom Thief, keep looking at the Phan-site, and I'll make sure you'll find plenty more."

On this, he left. Ryuji and Ann joined Jessikah's side.

"So, he's the one who made that website." Ryuji grinned. "That's nice of him."

"Indeed." Ann agreed. "This could be invaluable in finding our next target. I wonder what Sensei has to say about it."

Ryuji rolled his eyes.

"Knowing her, she's gonna find a thousand little things wrong and will want it modified."

"That would be in-character." Morgana agreed. "But still. What matters is that they don't know about the Metarverse. As long as they think our methods are mundane, we're good."

"Exactly. Now, let's tell Sensei about the website."

As it was, Sadayo had already heard about the site. She even had an idea how the Phantom Thieves could use it, and told them as much.

"The way I see it, this is mostly a forum right now. We need more than that if we want to work properly. I've checked the posts. Most can be dealt with by the student council or the posters themselves. They don't fit our code."

"We only target despicable people beyond the reach of the law." Ann recalled. "Most of the posts are just students' quarrels."

Sadayo nodded.

" The website is a good idea." The teacher finally said. "But it could use improvement. As it is now, this is barely more than a forum. We plan to use it as a source of information, but it will have to be upgraded to full-blown website for that."

Mishima's eyes lit up. He leaned forward.

"I'm all ears. We can begin working on it right now, if you want. I brought my laptop."

"Wait, let's not put the cart before the horse. Layout first, looks seconds. We need the homepage, and then people will navigate from there. I'll link the forum last, once everything's set. Now, what do we put where?"

Mishima smiled as he upgraded the website. Atop the homepage, in large, was the Phantom Thieves' logo. Right below, they decided to state their code. A quick pause to Pictureshop the masks into proper icons, and the homepage was set.

"Now, all I need to work on is the look. Maybe I should make different pages, one dedicated to support and another for requests."

"Maybe. This is a good start for now."

The teen grinned.

"Always happy to help. Just tell me if you need anything else."

Mishima nodded.

Their business over, the teens headed to the door, only for Ryuji to stop dead in his tracks.

"Wait! Shit, I'd totally forgotten!"

"Ryuji, language, and what had you forgotten?" Kawakami asked.

"We got an exam coming."

Sadayo rolled her eyes.

"I wish I could say I called it. Given your record, Sakamoto, I don't expect you to ace it."

Sadayo looked at Ren, Ann and Yuki. The three were in her class and, more than the so-called delinquent, they were well and truly her charges.

"We'll see about this tomorrow after school. That aside, focus on your good subjects. You have a head for literature, just like Ann. Work on the subjects that use it and you should do well enough to compensate for your science grades."

"Got it. And see you tomorrow, Sensei."

Sadayo crossed her arms. The two starred at each other, taunting. Ryuji, Yuki and Ann looked at one another.

"There's no way we're missing that."


	22. No good tora

7 May

Jessikah couldn't help but think Kawakami had fired the first shot, this day, when she told them about the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter in class.

"I mean, Princess Kaguya gives her suitors absurd tasks, demands fancy gifts, then runs off to the moon. Some men lose their fortune, some are humiliated, and some even get serious wounds or go blind…."

Jessikah .

"Shiomi-kun?"

Jessikah looked at her Sensei.

" What do people generally call a woman who has a charm that sometimes leads men to their doom?"

Jessikah reclined in her seat.

"That would be a femme fatale, "

" Correct, a French term that literally means fatal woman, or woman to die for. The opera heroine Carmen would count as one, as well as the kitsune Tamamo-no-Mae."

Sadayo quietly nodded. Ann turned to Yuki.

"Shots fired."

"Very well." Sadayo grinned. "You've risen to the challenge. Let's consider this spar a warm-up."

"Bring it on, Sensei. I shall stand my ground."

As soon as classes were over, Sadayo decided to have the little contest in a classroom rather than her office.

The rumor of the challenge between the two had gotten around the school, and even teachers were curious to see how the match would go. Some were even placing bets, with none other than Yuki as the bookie.

"My money's on Jessikah all the way." Ryuji decided. "She knows her stuff, and not just a little."

"But she's going against a teacher!" Makoto retorted. "As good as she may be, I still won't bet on her."

"I will stay loyal to my colleague and bet on Kawakami-chan." Mr. Hiruta decided.

"And I bet Jessikah-kun will ace it." Haru declared confidently. "There's more to her than one thinks."

"Same here." Ann agreed. "My bet's on Jessikah."

Overall, people were more in favor of Sadayo than Jessikah. They turned to the classroom. No one dared to enter in fear of disturbing them, instead watching by the door and the windows.

"What kind of challenge will it be?" Someone asked. "Will it be written or…"

Sadayo reclined against the desk. Jessikah sat at he desk, feet parallel, hands set before him. Sadayo spoke.

"Let us begin. An easy one: name me the four guardians."

Jesiskah snorted.

"Pheonix, Turtle, Tiger and Dragon."

"And what is the name of the king of kappas?"

"Kuzenbo."

"Right… Now, earlier, we talked about the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. There is another creature said to inhabit the moon. Care to name him?"

"This would be Tsuki no Usagi, the Moon Rabbit."

Sadayo shook her head.

"These are too easy for you… Alright. Let's try something else, what happens if mother Kali and Lord shiva mate."

"The universe is destroyed and created again."

Sadayo didn't immediately speak. She had honestly not expected her to know about Kali and Shiva.

"Fine. Let's see if you can answer this one: messenger of the greek gods?"

Jessikah closed her eyes.

"Hermes."

"Right again. Come on, what could I ask you…I think I know." The teacher's eyes gleamed. "What punishment was given to Prometheus? If you can answer this, I'll consider you won."

Jessikah closed her eyes again, deep in thoughts.

"Zeus had him helplessly chained to a rock where everyday a eagle comes and eats his liver. Did I get it right?"

Sadayo slowly clapped her hands.

"You did. Congratulation, Shiomi-kun."

Outside the class, the students cheered and whistled. Ryuji laughed.

"I told you he knew his stuff!"

Yuki waved his booklet.

"The money, please! Those who bet on Kawakami-sensei, please pay up! Those who bet on Jesiskah-kun, here comes your prize!"

Makoto shook her head.

"I never thought I would see the day a teacher would be bested by a student, much less one with a criminal record. Just what kind of person is she?"

Yuki looked at her.

"Why don't you just go and ask her? Dont you live with her? If you're afraid of the rumors, I heard you were no slouch in aikido yourself, Prez."

He had a point, and Makoto knew it. She and Sae always enjoyed the occasional spar, and neither sister pulled her punches. Murmurs spread through the crowd. Some were good, some were bad, some were indecisive…

"Still." Sadayo breathed. "Don't get cocky just because you won our little challenge. You will need more than that to pass your exams."

"Don't worry, Sensei. I already began working."

Sadayo nodded. The crowd parted to let them leave.

Jessikah returned home to grab a box. Iwai had given it to her when she'd pawned the medal, and she had waited to be home to open it.

Had she not known better, she would have sworn the shopkeeper had given her a real gun. Now, the gun was in her bag and she was on the way to Shibuya. Iwai watched her enter the shop.

"Hey. Whaddya want?"

Jessikah glanced at the camera, angled herself so it wouldn't catch her and took the gun from her bag.

"Really nice work here. Thanks for the gift."

Iwai smirked.

"And yet, you brought it back. I'm not doing refunds."

"I'm not asking for a refund, just what I did to deserve it."

"You helped me smuggle it away from those policemen, last time. I had a customer who was interested in it, but he reneged on the deal."

"His loss. That's a masterwork."

Iwai couldn't help but grin. The teen seemed genuinely appreciative of his work. An idea crossed his mind.

"You know… It's not everyday you meet a genuine enthusiast that young. Let's go in the back. I may have a job for you."

The pair went in the man's workshop. Jessikah looked around. Shelves and shelves of tools, glue and paint, several workbenches and stickers left and right, as well as volumes about weaponry. It was a bit narrow, but he wasn't claustrophobic.

"Since you seem to like guns a lot, I may have a job for you. More exactly, a bargain."

Jessikah perked up.

"I'm all ears."

"I have… connections with somewhat shady elements in this city. You help me in my side-business, destroy evidence, smuggle goods and, in return, I'll let you in on the real professional job, the kinda gun that goes into the hundreds of thousands. The kind that makes my lil' gift to you look like amateur job. Whaddya say?"

"Right…. Fair enough, Iwai-san. We got a deal."

Iwai nodded.

"You're a smart kid. Smart and knowledgeable. It's always nice to work with professionals."

That evening, Sae gave her keys to The apartment. Sae didn't trust her completely yet, but Jessikah had good friends, and Makoto was around if needed. Besides, the rule still stood: if she got in over her head, she could kiss it all goodbye. Jessikah wasn't stupid. She decided to stick to Shibuya's Station Square and Central Street.

This was how she met Toranosuke Yoshida.

The man was giving a speech by the station's exit, but few people listened and even fewer had something nice to say. Yet Jessikah found herself agreeing. The man had valid arguments.

"And yet, there are times when one first needs the support of words before he can achieve the means."

Jessikah and Morgana turned to the politician. The man was looking at them, a kind smile on his face. The man explained.

"Some goals require a lot of work and a lot of resources to achieve. Especially in the world of politics, one cannot achieve their goals without support. First, we have to be convincing, to rally people to their cause to have the means to achieve what we promised. It is then, once our words have convinced and charmed, that we can set to work. This is why garnering support is so important and why political campaigns are so covered. Politicians alone cannot achieve much."

Jessikah didn't answer immediately.

"I… hadn't realized that. So, this is why."

"Yes. Generally, people in position of leadership, especially in the government, aren't the ones who dirty their hands by dealing with the problem personally. Instead, they find the solutions and give the orders to their subordinates who have the proper skills for the proper jobs. This is how large organizations work – and hierarchy in general."

Jessikah began to think.

'A leader finds solutions and knows the right people for the right skills, huh?'

"I still like doing things myself. Just not alone. Having someone to watch my back is always nice."

The politician smiled.

"Of course, in order to make the right decisions, a good leader needs to know what he is doing. Having experience in the matter at hand is often the safest way."

"This goes without saying."

The two gauged one another. The politician was a middle-aged man, strong of built, average of size, with a round face that was beginning to show its age. Before him, the teen was tall and slim, brown hair in a long and over a soft, delicate face right eye was hidden behind a strand of hair .

One was older and openly gentle. The other was younger and secretly fierce.

"You look like a young man of conviction." The politician eventually said. "May I ask for your name?"

"Jessikah Shiomi."

"Very well. Nice to meet you, Shiomi-kun. I am Toranosuke Yoshida.

An idea crossed his mind. Despite his abysmal success at the elections, he still had twenty years of skills. The teen before him, Jessikah, had potential as a speech-giver, and conviction in her beliefs. The old man he was may have seen better days, but it only meant he had to make sure the new generation was ready. By tutoring the young, he would nurture his latent oratory skills and find a way to handle her underlying anger, either through channeling or through quelling – though he had the idea it was more likely to be the former.

"There is no easy way to achieve what you seek." Yoshida said softly. "It is true the system is wrong and needs to be changed. But the changes you seek are for the best. You seem involved in the deed part already, and I can tell from your speech you have some ways with words, though they need to be refined. If you want, I could take you as a student and teach you how to make proper speeches. Rhetoric is an art, and as a politician, I am not half-bad at it, if I say so myself. What do you say?"

Jessikah thought.

"Say whatever you want about words, knowing how to talk to people is always useful, especially to convince them. It can't hurt to try."

Jessikah nodded.

"Alright. If you say so… I accept your offer, Yoshida-san."

"Excellent."

Three things Yoshida was more than willing to share with his student, for he could tell she needed them.

They traded contacts. Lessons in rhetoric weren't easy to improvise and the old politician would need time to decide how he wanted to teach his student. Jessikah agreed. The man was nice.


	23. Railway to Momentos

7 May

Sitting in Sadayo's office, Jessikah browsed through the requests. Yuki had kept the idea of making several pages and had set three, all linked to the homepage. The first was a page dedicated to feedback, for those who wanted to talk to the Thieves, cheer them or simply thank them. The second page was the forum proper, where people discussed between themselves.

The third page was dedicated to requests. The rules were simple: every poster was anonymous by default, the name of the target was required and, finally, an explanation as to how the target was bothering the poster was required. The Phantom Thieves of Heart had rules regarding the picking of their victims.

Yuki, safely hidden behind his identity of Admin, had taken on himself to pinpoint the most interesting requests. He had also created personal accounts for each Thief, Mona included. After all, the site was for them.

The request he had pointed concerned a certain Natsuhiko Nakanohara, whose ex-girlfriend accused of being a stalker and requested the Thieves' help. Jessikah looked at her friends.

"What do you think? Sounds interesting enough?"

"I wonder why she hasn't called the police…" Ryuji shrugged. "But yeah, crazy stalking ex sounds good."

"Sensei? Ann?"

The girl and the teacher nodded.

"I'm good too. I wonder what his Palace will be like. Nothing like Kamoshida, I hope…"

"I doubt it." Morgana licked his paw. "Open the Nav. If my hunch is right, after school, I'll have something new to show you."

Jessikah obeyed and opened the Meta-Nav. Morgana spoke.

"Natsuhiko Nakanohara."

"Match found."

"Good. Now… Mementos."

"Location found."

The feline grinned.

"And here we go. Meet at the subway after school. I'm gonna teach you a new trick."

Sadayo raised a brow.

"What is Mementos?"

"Long story short, it's everyone's Palace."

"You'll have to be more precise than that…"

Morgana explained.

"Only hearts that are heavily distorted give birth to individual Palaces. Hearts that are twisted, but not outright distorted are found in a place called Mementos, which serves as a Palace to the population of Tokyo as a whole. Whenever someone's heart gets twisted, this is where it goes."

"A collective Palace for the collective crowd." Sadayo hummed. "Fitting."

"Wait." Jessikah called. "This girl accuses Nakanohara of stalking her and he has a spot in Mementos, but I'd still like to do some background research first. I want to know what's truly going on, if only to be completely sure. Also… since his heart isn't at the stage of a full-blown Palace yet… I could try to talk him out without using Mementos. I'd like to."

Morgana shrugged.

"It's your call. You're our leader, after all. But he has a spot in Mementos, just keep that in mind."

"I understand what she's trying to do." Sadayo realized. "When we went after Kamoshida, we ruined his reputation to cover the existence of the Metaverse. Doing some background research on our targets, even if they are in Mementos, and attempting to resort to other methods will help us maintain the cover."

"Oh… Right. There's this part to consider."

"Yes." Ann agreed. "Changing their hearts is one thing, but we must remember to make it look natural."

Jessikah began to think.

"Why not just ask Yuki?" Ryuji asked. "Tell him we need detail on the target and let him do the rest. He's really enthusiastic about helping us. To know we rely on his will send him over the moon for sure."

"We can trust him." Jessikah smiled. "I know it. Alright, I'll ask him."

Jessikah typed the message as they left school. As for Sadayo, she decided to make a quick call. She had had the idea for awhile, and Jessikah expressing the wish to meet the poster had reminded her of it. She took her phone.

"Hello, Tatsumi-sensei. How's the shop doing? …Good. And your son? …Great! Tell me, are you still in cosplay? Because I may have a request…"

9 May

Yuki had spent all of his Sunday looking for information regarding Nakanohara. He sent it to the Thieves' account on the site. Ryuji whistled.

"He sure doesn't do things in half! Face, address, job…"

"All we need now is the confirmation he is actually stalking his ex, and his motive. Once we got them, we'll decide how to proceed."

"I'll have it by tomorrow easily." Morgana purred.

Classes ended, and the three teens decided to run some laps on the tracks. Ann had to admit, she was enjoying the exercise. And it was fun to watch Morgana nimbly galloping at their side. Cats were much faster than humans, but Jessikah managed to increase her stamina, which had her nearly collapsing from exhaustion.

Ann raised a brow.

"I didn't know sweat worked like this for us. So, actually, it serves to regulate our body temp? Cool. A shame it smells so bad…"

Jessikah was about to say something when she noticed three students in sport uniform coming their way. Ryuji and Ann noticed them as well.

"Uh, Nakaoka, Takeichi and Gozaka. I wasn't expecting you guys."

"Sakamoto." Nakaoka said coldly. "Still running, I see. And you found partners."

"Yeah, they're my friends. We were running laps to keep fit."

Takeichi crossed his arms.

"Keep fit? Or try to make a new track team? You looked pretty taken in your lap."

"Yes, and?" Jessikah asked. "You sound like you have a problem with that."

"Of course, we do! This is our spot. Us, the former track team. It's the only place we have to train since someone forced us to disband. We don't even have a locker because of you."

Ryuji winced. Ann glared at the three teens.

"Watch your mouth before judging Ryuji! You don't know the whole story, so leave him alone and let us run in peace. Last time I heard, there wasn't a sign here with your names on it."

Nakaoka, Takeichi and Gozaka clearly didn't expect Ann to interfere because they were taken aback. Jessikah walked to her side.

"Ann is right. This spot belongs to no one. Once we're done, we will let you use it… or would you like to join?"

Nakaoka snorted.

"As if we'd want to hang out with Kamoshida's bitch and the criminal student. No wonder you hang around that loser…"

"Are you trying to provoke us?" Ann snarled. "Because you jackasses are doing a good job so far, running your mouths all over the place."

Her tone made Gozaka gulp.

"Nakaoka, Takeichi… I think we should leave them. They look like they mean business. Besides, I heard the scariest thing about Shiomi, like her dad's a yakuza who owns the town, and she carries a gun on her…"

It was just a fake gun, but this part was actually true. Still, Ann was getting angry. Ryuji was hanging back, watching the scene at safe distance with Morgana.

"Lady Ann is scary when angered."

"She got nothing on a pissed-off Jessikah, but yeah, she's scary."

"Pissed-off Jessikah?"

"Last time Jessikah got truly pissed, she nearly unhinged the punching bag and verbally tore Sensei a new one. It was before she joined."

"Oh.?"

Jessikah put a hand on Ann's shoulder and spoke calmly.

"Ann, easy now. Nakaoka, Takeichi, Gozaka, she has a point when she says you don't know the whole truth." Nakaoka opened his mouth. Jessikah cut him. "I know you are angry at Ryuji. You think it's his fault the track team disbanded, because he got angry and impulsively hit Kamoshida. Ryuji wasn't a culprit. He was a tool and a scapegoat."

The way Nakaoka struggled with his words, it seemed his line of thoughts had been completely shut down. Ann crossed her arms.

"Exactly. Ryuji was a victim as much as you were. Not only that, he was courageous enough to stand up to Kamoshida while you cowered under him like a bunch of wet noodles. So, if you want to vent your frustration at not having a team anymore. You're barking up the wrong tree."

Reluctantly, the three teens walked away, muttering between themselves. Ryuji rubbed the back of his head.

"…Thanks. I didn't expect you guys would jump to my defense so hard."

"That's what friends are for." Jessikah smiled.

Ann crossed her arms.

"We don't mind if someone insults us, but if they insult our friends, all bets are off. That's what friends are for, after all. Right?"

"Right." Ryuji's smile was surprisingly earnest. "You know, it feels good to have friends. It feels… normal. When I'm with you, I don't feel like an outcast. I like that."

"Same here." Ann grinned. "I like hanging with you."

She stretched. Jessikah didn't say anything, but her smile was warm. In the Metaverse and outside, they had each other's back. Real friends.

That night, Morgana went to tail Nakanohara. Finding him as he left the city hall, the feline followed him. No one paid attention to him.

Nakanohara went to a shop and patiently waited outside. A woman left no long after that fit Kitana's description. He followed her, unaware he was being followed by a magical cat. Morgana tailed him for several blocks. The woman was getting more and more agitated as time went on, aware her ex was following her.

Eventually, however, Nakanohara sensed Morgana's presence and turned. Morgana looked at him. He had proof. He could have left here and there, acting like cats were wont to do… Nakanohara looked at him.

"Kitty? Are you lost?"

Before Morgana could react, he came to the feline and knelt. His fingers scratched his fur softly. Morgana found himself purring involuntarily. The stalker smiled and looked behind him.

His ex was gone.

Sighing, the man sat by a fence. Morgana watched him. He looked sad.

"I miss you… Kitana."

He was in pain. Morgana could sense it. The feline jumped on his knees and purred, as if he was begging for caresses. Nakanohara didn't refuse, holding him delicately as he petted his fur.

10 May

Jessikah checked the Meta-Nav. Nakanohara's Shadow was still there.

"Looks like the change of heart will be required in the end." Morgana frowned. "This said, people's Shadows are a part of one's psyche, and those that appear in Mementos and Palaces are corrupted by their desires. To what I understood, Nakanohara's twisted desires stemmed from his pain at being abandoned and fear, if only so I can teach you about Mementos. There will be others with a twisted heart too weak to make a Palace, and unless we manage to talk them through their issues all the time, there will be some fighting."

Jessikah nodded. As she finished her meal, she was surprised to see Makoto Niijima enter the kitchen.

"I didnt think you were here…"

Makoto raised a brow.

"I do live here its my home after all unlike you."

Jessikah looked at the woman.

"You hate me that much huh?" Jessikah walked off

"No, i dont mean it like that " Makoto watched Jessikah leave. God damn it, me and my big mouth."

Morgana looked at Jessikah.

"The plan is still on, right?"

"Yes. Where do we meet, for Mementos?"

"The subway at Shibuya."

Jessikah nodded. She quickly scribbled a note for Sae as she left. Curious Makoto read the note.


	24. Momentos

Makoto raised a brow. What was it about? For a moment, she considered throwing the note in a trash can… She decided against it.

So, after class, they headed to Shibuya's subway entrance. Jessikah activated the Meta-Nav. The air shook… and people around them disappeared. Sae looked around, dumbfounded.

"…What just happened?"

Ryuji turned to Morgana.

"Aside from people fading, nothing changed. Are you sure of what you're doing?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Let's go downstairs, this is where the fun happens."

Kawakami raised a brow.

They had reached the station. Jessikah froze at the sight. It indeed looked like Shibuya's subway station, but strange vein-like things were crawling on the walls, the ceiling and the ground and the air was heavily tinted red.

"Okay…" Ann gulped. "This isn't creepy at all."

"It totally is." Ryuji shuddered. "If this is everyone's Palace, then their collective twisted desires are horrible."

"You're right." Morgana nodded. "This place houses the Shadows of people twisted by their desires, yet not strong enough to gain their own Palace. Of course, it would look scary."

Kawakami herself was nervous.

"This looks like the antechamber of Hell."

Jessikah nodded, glad to be wearing her outfit and mask.

"This place is desert." Sadayo noted. "Where are the Shadows?"

"Further down. They never venture that high, but the further parts of Mementos just teem with them – and the further we go, the stronger they are."

The Thieves looked at one another.

"Now, the question is, how are we going to find Nakanohara's Shadow? Because the place looks huge."

Morgana chuckled.

"I have exactly what you need. Morgana… Henshin!"

The feline's sentai pose was funny. The puff of smoke and cartoonish sound as he turned into a bus earned him a few chuckles. Sadayo crossed her arms

"How did you do that?"

"Natural ability and a good amount of training. For some reason, cats turning into busses is a common cognition."

Jessikah eyes lit up.

"My neighbor Totoro. The magic catbus. I got the movie back home. It's a great movie."

"I've seen it too." Ann smiled. "Sweet movie. So, you even got a ride. Nice."

"Still." Ryuji frowned. "Why didn't you do it in the castle?"

"Not enough room. I mean, you remember the hallways, right? How do you want to drive a car in that?"

"Uh, right."

Morgana chuckled.

"Come on, everyone in."

The Thieves climbed into the car, sitting in the passenger seats.

Nothing happened.

"Err… guys? I'm a car. I need someone to drive me."

"You are a sentient car." Ryuji pointed. "Don't tell us you can't control yourself!?"

"…No?"

Sadayo sighed.

"I got it. Gimme a moment. I suppose none of you kids have a license."

"Nu-huh. Never been behind a wheel."

"Good thing I'm here, then."

Jessikah smiled.

"This is why having an adult on the team is handy."

"Yeah, I'm the caretaker. That's my job, just like Skull's job is to hit things hard, Mona tells us about the Metaverse, Panther brings the firepower and Joker is the stealth expert."

Jessikah grinned as Sadayo took the wheel and started the engine. The sound was eerily reminiscent of a purr. Morgana chuckled.

"Alright everyone. Anck, go full throttle! We got a Shadow Self to find!"

They entered the tunnels of Mementos. Antechamber of Hell, as it turned, was a rather appropriate description. The wind howled in what sounded like moans, the red veins crawling all over as the tracks spammed in a twisting maze, Shadows lurking at every corner. And, as Morgana informed them, the layout reset itself whenever they left, so mapping the place was just about useless. It was eldritch.

They eventually found Nakanohara's Shadow in a small pocket of distortion. The Shadow was muttering to itself, looking left and right as if he was torn by indecision.

"What to do? What should I do? She is mine, all mine! She should have stayed! …But she left because of me. I hurt her and she left. This is my fault… No! I have to get her back! She was the only one who wanted me! I have no one else! …I still have her. It isn't love but friendship, but she's still there. She will help me. I still have her… She broke my heart in the past! She will do it again! She cannot be trusted! No one can be trusted! …She said she understood. She said she was sorry…"

Kawakami raised a brow.

"He looks at war with himself."

"We're here to help him solve the conflict." Jessikahsaid softly.

She walked to the Shadow, The Shadow turned to her.

"Who are you!? What do you want? Are you here to take my Kitana away?! …No she's mine.…this is all Madarame's fault why arent you going after him? Why are you attacking me and letting him off the hook?"

" Madarame?"

"Your ex belongs to no one but herself. No human being belongs to another. Otherwise, this would be slavery."

The Shadow looked away. He then transormed the battle was short as they discovered he was weak to Electricity something Captain Kidd was good at.

The Shadow looked at them" there was hope in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really. Don't cling so tightly to Kitana. She will come back to you on her own. I promise."

The Shadow smiled. As he faded into light, his voice echoed one last time.

Thank you.

The Thieves looked at one another and breathed. Before they left, Morgana insisted they headed further down the place. They reached a station, trains stopping at the edge of consciousness before departing again. There was a large entrance at the end that led to further down. Morgana grinned.

"Just as I expected."

"What's going on?" Ryuji asked. "Why did you take us there?"

"Mementos goes deep. I don't remember the exact number, but there's a certain number of paths, all blocked by a gate. This gate was blocked the first time I came, and I wanted to see if, now our notoriety has increased, it would be open."

"You'll have to give us a clearer explanation." Sadayo frowned.

Morgana explained.

"There's something at the core of Mementos. I think it's the source of the Metaverse, the lair of what created it. My memories are a bit fuzzy on the matter, but I know whatever created Mementos and is the source of the distortions is down its depths. To reach it, there are paths blocked by gates such as this one."

"And how do we unlock the gates?" Ann asked.

"By getting popular."

Kawakami raised a brow.

"Being popular may not be a good thing for a thief…"

"I don't mean popular as in "being a celebrity". I mean popular as in "having a certain reputation". The more we change people, the more people will ask for our help. The more people we help, the more "popular" we will be and the deeper we will be able to go into Mementos. Being tied to the Metaverse, Mementos works based on cognition. As we work, the public will become aware of us, and so we'll be able to reach the depths of Mementos and find out what's at the core."

"Interesting."

Jessikah looked at the gate.

"I wonder what's down there. Do you want to explore, Mona?"

"No. Exploring Mementos is bound to leave us tired. Best to go look at it another day. Besides, remind me when the exams are?"

"Tomorrow." Sadayo reminded. "Remember what I told you."

"Yes, Sensei. We know."

"Good. Rest well when you get home. You'll get no point for falling asleep on your sheet."


	25. Doki Doki & Yusuke

14 May

Jessikah wasn't sure about it, but she didn't show it. She had done as Sadayo had suggested, she was joining a club. A Literature club.

But even a Phantom Thief couldn't always get the cake and eat it.

"Don't worry." Morgana smiled. "People still haven't forgotten how you beat Sensei's lore challenge. They are still talking about it."

Jessikah chuckled. She entered the club room four girls inside the room, one was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Uh hello?"

"Huh?" A girl with long brown hair said turning to see Jessikah. "Oh hello are you here to join our club? ."

Jessikah smiled.

"Yes im here to join"

"Excellent im Monika the club present. The girl with short blonde hair thats Sayori shes the vice president, the girl with long black hair is Yuri and the pink haired girl is Natsumi Welcome to the club ."

Jesiskah chuckled.

"Nice to meet you all im Jessikah Shiomi."

"The transfer student with a criminal record ?"

"Im starting to wonder if thats all everyone knows me for." Jessikah noted.

"Yup.."

Jessikah was about to answer when a shudder crossed her spine. Sayori looked at her.

"Are you alright?"

"…Yea just a bad feeling..."

Jessikah perked up when she met Ryuji and Ann at Shibuya station

"A stalker?"

" A what?" Jessikah asked.

"I can't tell. I just… got this feeling."

"Instinct isn't something you should ignore."

Ann nodded. As they climbed the stairs, Jessikah discretely signaled Ryuji to go left at the exit. She would go right. Ryuji understood and smirked. As they left the station the two teens hid by the entrance, their eyes set on Ann. If someone was stalking her, they would get him.

They were right. A tall young man with blue hairs and a white shirt emerged from the entrance and went to grab Ann's shoulder…

"Ahem!"

The teen turned to see Ryuji and Jessikah. The ambush had worked flawlessly.

"Alright, spill." Ann growled. "What is it you want with me, stalker?"

The teen was caught aback.

"I… wasn't stalking you."

"Why were you following me, then?"

"It is… because…" The teen breathed. "You're the one I have been looking for all this time."

Ryuji and Jessikah broke into equally disbelieving faces.

" I…"

" What?"

"Your an amazing beauty…"

Jessikah couldn't help it. She leaned against the subway's entrance and doubled up with laughter. Everyone turned to her. "Excuse me." The blue-haired teen suddenly said. "But I believe this is all a gross misunderstanding. I wasn't thinking of asking your friend out. I just wished to know if she would agree to become my model."

The Shujin students looked at one another, speechless.

"You want me to be your model?"

"Yes. My art so far was lacking in inspiration, but seeing you, I felt my muse return. Please, would you accept modeling for me?"

Jessikah frowned.

"First thing first. Who are you, exactly? I don't think we've been introduced."

"Oh… I apologize for my lack of manners. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. I am a second year in Kosei High, in the fine-arts division. I have the privilege of being a pupil of Madarame-sensei, and am striving to become an artist."

Ann frowned.

"Madarame… I heard this name. He is a world-famous Japanese master artist known for the sheer diversity of his work."

"I've heard this name too." Morgana frowned. "From Nakanohara. He was saying Madarame ruined his reputation and abandoned him."

Jessikah looked at the feline. How many Madarame were there in Japan? And if they had doubts, it was easy to find Nakanohara and ask him for details. Yusuke handed Ann several tickets.

"I doubt you have interest in fine arts, but please, take these. Madarame-sensei's exhibition will begin at the department store near the station, tomorrow. I'll be there to help on the opening day. Please, come by and give me your answer."

On this, he left. The teens looked at one another.

"I'm… not totally sure what just happened." Ryuji muttered.

"Really? Because you four have some explaining to do. You are late."

The group turned to see Sadayo, arms crossed, glaring at them from the alleyway's entrance.

"So? Care to tell me what happened?"

Jessikah couldn't help but grin. By the time he was done with the story, the teacher was doubled-over.

"S-Seriously! Oh god… That's what… I call a misunderstanding! Ahahahaha!"

Ryuji and Ann were equally embarrassed.

"Sensei, not fun!"

"Quite… the o-opposite! I am so telling the other teachers!"

"Please, don't."

"Consider it punishment for being late. This kind of story is too funny to keep."

She took the group to Shujin's entrance. Mr. Ushimaru watched them enter.

"I see you finally found them, Kawakami-san. So, what was holding them?"

As she ushered the teens to their classes, Sadayo told him the story. Ushimaru's reaction was to take off his glasses and apply both hands on his face. Sadayo shrugged.

"What do you want? Teens will be teens."

"Don't remind me…"

The tale quickly spread across Shujin. Once she was done telling it to her colleagues, Sadayo watched their reaction. Mr. Ushimaru already knew it and so simply shook his head disapprovingly. Hiruta-sensei tried and failed to stifle a laugh and ended giggling in his hands. Ms. Chouno didn't have such restrain and outright laughed her heart off. Mr. Inui rolled his eyes with a good-natured smile while Usami-sensei sighed and shrugged helplessly.

" thats something you hear everday"

After class, Sadayo went to find her students on the rooftop. They had decided to gather at their other meeting spot.

"I remember what Nakanohara told me that night." Morgana frowned. "He said Madarame was his sensei in the art world and he had a lot of respect for him, but one of his pupils committed suicide and Madarame ruined Nakanohara's reputation when he confronted him over it. The betrayal hurt him pretty deeply.

Jessikah checked her phone.

"There aren't many Madarame in Japan. The surname is uncommon. A Madarame tied to the art world? My only find is Ichiryusai Madarame. I think we need more information?"

Sadayo crossed her arms.

"This case is indeed intriguing. Investigating it, just to be sure, cannot hurt. If we're lucky, this will give us a target. Otherwise, well, nothing lost, if it turns Madarame is a wild goose chase."

Ryuji looked at the teacher.

"You should Invite Shiho to the Exhibition."

Ann smiled.

"Sensei, that is a great idea, you should come too."

"Very well. Madarame's The exhibit opens tomorrow. It's been awhile since I went to see one… I wish I had heard about it earlier, I could have arranged a school trip."

"I don't know if I should accept his offer." Ann frowned. "I'll decide once I'm there."

"Fair enough."

Ryuji danced on his feet. Ann looked at him.

"You're not keen on going, are you?"

"Not really. Art's not my thing."

Morgana nodded.

"If you're not interested by art, just hang around groups of people. Try to eavesdrop and learn what you can on Madarame."

"That, I can do."

Sadayo nodded.

"Alright. Meet tomorrow at the exhibit."

" I will call Shiho tonight."

"See you tomorrow."

As she headed home, Takemi gave her a call saying the new medicine was ready. Jessikah hoped it wouldn't make her pass out…

It did. Thats all Takemi needed she thanked Jessikah and Jessikah then headed home. The evening was spent with Sae and Makoto watching movies. Jessikah was starting to feel like the distance between her and the Niijima sisters was getting smaller.


	26. Madarame's Exibition

15 May

The Thieves gathered at the exhibit at nine. The small group entered the exhibit. Yusuke was waiting for them.

"Hello."

Yusuke nodded and looked at Ann.

"I am glad you decided to come. Are you ready to give me your answer?

Ann hesitated. Yusuke smiled.

"It's alright. Take your time. I will… admittedly be disappointed if your refuse, but forcing you is the last thing I want."

Ann nodded. As he left the teens gave a cursory look to Sadayo.

Sadayo tilted her head.

"He is one of Madarame's pupils right? ."

The teens decided to split up.

"If you get lost, meet at the entrance." Sadayo instructed.

On this, each went their separate ways. Ryuji hit jackpot when he found the master artist himself. Keeping his head low, he inched closer. Madarame was being interviewed. Quickly grabbing his phone, the blonde teen set to discretely record the conversation.

"We continue to be truly surprised by your imagination." The interviewer cooed. "You have such expensive styles, it's hard to believe to all steps from a single person… Where in the world does all your inspiration come from?"

Madarame hesitated.

"Well… It's rather difficult to put it into words… They naturally well up from within my heart like bubbles rising one after another in a spring."

Ryuji raised a brow.

'Sorry, what? What is that supposed to mean?'

"Naturally, you say?" The interviewer asked.

Madarame nodded.

"What's important is to distance oneself from worldly desires such as money and fame. My atelier is a modest shack, but it is more than enough to pursue true beauty."

'A shack? He's a world-famous, stinkin' rich, multi-talented artist and he lives in a shack!? …I'm calling bullshit.'

"I see." The interviewer nodded. "So, the act of emptying one's mind gives rise to inner beauty. Still, to think we would hear the word "shack" coming from the great artist Madarame…"

Madarame chuckled.

"You would understand if you saw it."

'That's why I'm not buying it.'

As the crowd got thicker, he stopped the recording and went eavesdropping somewhere else.

Ren and Sadayo were wandering among the crowds. Sadayo gave the works a look.

"The art styles are surprisingly diverse. Yet every work exposed is a masterpiece. No wonder he is seen as an authority."

Sadayo's raised a bow .

"You suspect Madarame dont you?"

"Yes."

Ren anf Sadayo looked at one another. Jessikah discretely took her phone and spoke.

"Ichiryusai Madarame."

"Match found."

The teen nodded.

"Palace confirmed."

Now, they just needed the grounds on what to target the artist for. Once they had it, they would strike, but not before. Jessikah grinned. She liked when a plan comes together.

Ann followed Yusuke to a set of paintings. They were impressive, worthy of the hand of a master-artist. The girl hummed.

"I didn't know there were so many types of Japanese arts. They are all so pretty…"

"Usually…" Yusuke explained. "One concentrates on their own style. However, Sensei creates all this by himself. He is special."

There was warmth and pride in his voice. Ann could tell the young artist looked up to his teacher. Maybe this would make him more talkative…

She didn't have to ask. Instead, the master-artist himself joined the pair. She quickly noticed how Yusuke's face lit up around the old man.

"Here you are, Yusuke."

"Sensei!"

Madarame looked at Ann.

"So, this is the young woman who caught your eye. I'm not surprised. Her foreign beauty is indeed inspiring."

Ann would have blushed if she didn't sense something under the old man's voice.

Something that reminded her of Kamoshida.

Something that made her skin crawl and rang alarm bells in her head.

Madarame spoke again, confirming her intuition.

"Are you enjoying the exhibit?"

"I don't know how to put it into words… but your work is truly amazing! There are so many emotions coming from your art, so many things… I still can't believe you made all of it. No wonder you're a master-artist!"

Madarame smiled warmly. Ann wasn't fooled. She could feel the pride underneath his fondness.

"You're sensing something from the artwork… This alone is enough to give us artists satisfaction." He turned to his pupil. "I hope this becomes a wonderful piece, Yusuke. Well then, if you'll excuse me…"

Ann waited that he was away to speak, her tone still bubbly.

"You'd imagine artists would be difficult to approach, but he seems really friendly."

"Indeed."

Yusuke smiled. His fondness was genuine, unlike his teacher's. Ann turned to a painting. It was a forest scene, painted in greens and oranges as twilight fell. The painting had caught her eye during a TV show and she had wanted to see it in person.

For some reason, there was anger seeping from the piece. Maybe it was the sharp traits, maybe it was the colors painting a bloody sky and darkening the woods… Ann looked at it, intrigued.

"To think such a cheerful and gentlemanly person could make such a piece…"

Ryuji, Jessikah and Sadayo were watching from a distance. They knew better than to get in e way.

Jessikah showed them the Meta-Nav. Madarame's name was in it. Morgana frowned.

"He has a Palace. That much is certain. Now, we need to find the grounds on which to target him for"

"Wait." Ann called walking utpo them. "Remember the rules. First, we must all agree on a target. So, who's up for taking Madarame?"

Jessikah raised her hand. Ryuji did the same. Sadayo nodded. Morgana raised a paw. Ann nodded as well.

"He has a Palace. Let's take it down."

The Thieves nodded.


	27. The shack

16 May

The Thieves decided to head to the address after school. Sadayo left behind, caught as she was by her work. They took the train. The journey was uneventful, Jessikah having taken an additional fare for Morgana who got a few caresses from a little girl. Finally, after crossing Central Street and reaching the residential district, they found the workshop.

When Madarame had called the place a shack, he had spoken kindly. The place was a hovel.

Ann blinked.

"You… sure we got the right address? Let me check."

Ryuji scoffed.

"It looks like it'll fall at the first breeze!"

"And Yusuke lives inside? ."

"Madarame doesn't care."

Jessikah started thinking. Her friends let her lead them. It was her role to devise the plans, just like it was theirs to agree on them or turn them down and it was Anck's role to improve them.

"We need a reason to come there repeatedly." Ryuji frowned.

"Yusuke asked Lady Ann to be his model. I hate the thought, but Lady Ann modeling might make a good reason…"

Ann winced.

"I'll do it if we have to, but I don't like the idea at all."

Jessikah closed her eyes.

"…We have much of a choice do we? Ann may have to take one for the team here"

Ryuji strongly nodded.

"Good for me too. As long as he keeps his hands of Ann, I'm fine with it."

"Good. Since everyone's fine with it, let's ring."

Yusuke didn't take long to open. Ann gave a friendly wave.

"Hello, Kitagawa-kun!"

"Hello, Takamaki-san. I was expecting you… but not your friends."

" Ann has finally made her mind."

Yusuke turned to the girl expectantly. Ann gently shook her head.

"I must apologize, Kitagawa-kun, but I won't take your offer. I do not feel up for it."

Yusuke's disappointment was obvious.

"How sad. Your beauty had truly awakened my muse. I will have to find a new source of inspiration…"

Before Ann could answer, Madarame appeared. The Thieves tensed for a moment.

"Yusuke." The artist asked. "What are these people doing there?"

"Takamaki-san gave me her answer… Negative."

Madarame sighed.

"How sad. A beauty such as yours would have made for an impressive painting."

The subtly insulting tone went unnoticed by no one but Yusuke. Madarame glared at the teens. Jessikah gave him a bright smile.

The trio quickly left. As they crossed the street.

"Your last comment was daring."

Ryuji took his phone and checked the app.

"Uh, a new keyword added: shack."

Ann frowned.

"The Meta-Nav is activated by voice. This means this place is the location of Madarame's Palace. Now, we just need to figure its shape…"

"Something related to art." Morgana hummed. "A gallery?"

"Match not found."

"A workshop?" Ryuji suggested. "That's where his art is made, right?"

"Match not found."

"Let's see…" Ann closed her eyes. "An exhibit? "

"Match not found."

Jessikah Thought for a moment.

A museum"

"Match found. Beginning navigation."

The air shifted as a fleeting feeling of sickness caught the Thieves. The world around them changed, day shifting into night to reveal a new scenery. Ann turned to the shack and gasped.

"What is… this place!?"

A tall museum with golden walls and huge banners stood under a night sky lit by searchlights. Hundreds of people were waiting in line to visit. The Thieves were standing on a parking lot. Jessikah winced.

"This is… tacky."

"There is such thing as too much shiny." Morgana grimaced.

Ryuji shook his head.

"That's sickening."

"We can't visit it right now, not without Anck."

"Good idea." Ann agreed. "Sensei will probably not be happy if we start visiting a new Palace without her. Let's get out and give them a call."

"Alright."

They left the Metaverse. Jessikah quickly took her phone and gave Kawakami a call. She was quick to answer.

"Shiomi? What is it?"

Jessikah grinned.

"Hello, Sensei? We found Madarame's Palace. We didn't get in yet, but we've seen what it looks like."

"Got it. Good job, kids. We'll see tomorrow."

Jessikah nodded. The call ended. Morgana looked at the group.

"Do we have anything else to do here?"

"No."

"Then let's go home."


	28. Doki doki part 2

17 May

School was normal as it could be. The Literature club had gathered in their club room. Natsumi crossed her arms as Jessikan entered.

"Your late Newbie…"

Yuri sighed, she was use to Natsumi's outspokenness.

"She's right. Can you please be on time."

"Im sorry " Jessikah said.

Monika smiled.

"Ok everyone is here lets get started shall we"

Everyone nodded.

"But before lets celebrate our new member Natsumi if you please"

Natsumi nodded. Natsumi got and walked over to the closet and returned with a tray of pink kitty kat cupcakes"

"Oh wow"

Yuri nodded. As everyone took one cupcake each

" These are delicious "

Natsumi Smiled brightly

" Ok so for the school festival coming up ive decided were going to read some poetry and i was thinking Natsumi could bake some cupcakes. Anyway please all take a flyer ok " Monika said smiling.

Jessikah took the paper.

"Thank you. Ok i think thats all for today."

The Group looked at one another and, in perfect synchronization, and left the room as the after school bell rang.


	29. Momma Tatsumi strikes again

The Thieves gathered before the shack. Sadayo crossed her arms.

"Are you ready to go?"

Everyone nodded.

"Beginning navigation."

The air shifted again and the group found itself before Madarame's Palace. Sadayo whistled.

"Somebody is a hypocrite. Remind me what he said, already? What's important is to distance oneself from worldly desires such as money and fame. Ha! Good joke…"

"Yeah, no argument here." Ryuji shook his head. "This place's so shiny it's gaudy!"

Jessikah looked at the museum.

"

"Exactly, Now, let's find a way in."

"We're not waiting in line right?"

"Nuh-huh. Phantom thieves don't enter by the front door. Guys, remember how it works: we explore the Palace and find the Treasure."

"Let's get to the sneaking!"

"Easy now, Skull." Sadayo chided. "So, where's our entrance?"

"Right there" Jessikah smiled as she climbed atop a truck.

From there, it was over the wall and into a garden, then atop pillars all the way to the museum's roof. Eventually, they reached an open skylight.

Morgana took a rope, hung it and watched them drop inside, going last. The first thing the group noticed upon entering was the portraits. They were a little blurry and, for some reason, moving. Morgana looked at the title.

"Gyoushi Fubuki, 19… What is that? This doesn't look like an ordinary painting."

Ann looked at another.

"I got another one. Akito Kurusabe, 15. And… Another name here again. All the paintings have a name and a number. What does it mean? What's with them?"

Sadayo looked around, her cutlass drawn, ready to fight any Shadow that appeared. Instead, the place was quiet as a graveyard. There was nothing but the Thieves, Sae and the paintings. The teacher eventually stumbled upon a familiar name.

"Natsuhiko Nakanohara, 23… I think I get it. These aren't paintings, they are Madarame's students!"

The realization cast a chill over the group.

"No freaking way?"

" Hey over there " Sadayo said noticing the brouchure rack

The rack had a map of the first half of the Palace and headed further. No one complained about the place's emptiness. The group finally reached a golden statue, a spiral rising upwards, carrying young people of various ages in pained positions. Ann read the panel.

"The Infinite Spring… A conglomerate work of art that he great director Madarame created with his own funds. These individuals must offer their ideas to the director for the rest of their lives. Those who cannot do so have no worth living!"

"In other words…" Morgana summed. "His pupils are his property. I understand now why he sees them as paintings. For Madarame, his students are just the source of his creations. Whatever they make is his in is mind."

Ann shuddered.

"This is slavery!"

"You're right." Sadayo said bitterly. "This man reminds me more and more of Kamoshida. He has to be stopped!"

Ryuji shook his head.

"No Kamoshida is worse."

"Let's leave for now. We have seen enough."

The Thieves nodded. Heading back was simple. That evening, as Jessikah browsed the Phan-Site, she was surprised to find a PM from Yuki.

Joker:

I got a message from Nakanohara. He said he wants to meet you. There is someone he wants to undergo a change of heart, but posting it online may prove problematic. He asked me to set the meeting. Could you tell the others about it?

Jessikah frowned. " I already know who his target is."

Taking her phone, she opened the group chat.

J.S: I got news. Nakanohara sent Yuki a request to meet us personally. He got a target for us.

Ann was the first to answer.

A.T: My money's on the target being Madarame.

R.S: Same. I bet that's him.

S.K: Let's wait to hear it from him first before making assumptions.

S.K: But you're right, Madarame is most likely the target he's going to suggest.

J.S: So, how do we arrange that? How do we set the meeting and where?

None of the Thieves answered for a moment. Then…

S.K: Why dont we meet him as Phantom Thieves?

R.S: I doubt his shadow can help.

S.K: You Idiot i mean in our world

A.T: …Sensei, you're not suggesting we meet him as the Phantom Thieves, are you!?

Jessikah chuckled.

J.S: I thought about it, but where can we suits made? I mean secretly

S.K: Actually your from Inaba right Shiomi.

J.S: I am why?

S.K: Remember the Tatsumi's text tile shop. I used to work there.

S.K: I will make them .

J.S: Thats cool

R.S: Got it. Were meeting at Sensei's place?

S.K: As much as i dont want students knowing my home address this can not be avoided it seems.

Jesiskah nodded. The conversation ended.

18 May

They left for breakfast, sending the Thieves a message. From there, Sadayo set them her address before sending Mishima a messgae. Yuki confirmed Nakanohara had received the message.

After school was over, the Thieves headed to Sadayo's apartment there they used a room to change and emerge a moment later in full outfit. Ryuji stretched.

"They're a bit loose, but it's all the better. Makes them easier to move in."

"I'm glad the cleavage window's covered." Ann grumbled

Sadayo smiled.

"I guessed you would. I have a skin-colored undershirt to cover my stomach for the same reason."

Jessikah adjusted her shirt and then adjusted her gloves.

"If the coat was anymore comfortable, I could fall asleep in it. So, ready to go, everyone?"

"Yep!"

The Thieves thenleft and headed through a dark alley as night crept over the city. Morgana was on Jessikah's shoulder.

"Now, we wait for Nakanohara."

Ann looked at the group.

"Hey, what about that group shot?"

"Right, there's that."

"Excuse me?"

The group turned. Nakanohara was there… The Thieves faced him.

"I was told to find a group of masked people at this place." Nakanohara explained. "I… The admin of this site said the Phantom Thieves themselves would meet me. Are you them? Your masks fit the ones on the site…"

"We are indeed." Jessikah said confidently. She was Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves. A smirk crossed her face. As she swaggered over to Nakanohara.

"We were told you have a target to offer, one that would be… problematic if their name were to appear on the site. We're all ears."

"It is… Yes, I have a target for you. The name is Ichiryusai Madarame."

The Thieves looked at one another. Ann crossed her arms.

"Told you."

"It was an easy bet." Ryuji snorted.

Nakanohara looked at them, disbelief in his eyes.

"You already knew?"

"You are a former student of his." Jessikah explained.

"Oh… I should have guess you knew" Nakanohara smiled.

The Phantom Thieves nodded. Sadayo chuckled.

"So my request was redundant." Nakanohara asked softly. "Make him pay ok."

Jessikah nodded .

" Thank you Joker."

After Nakanohara left Jessikah turned to the rest of theives.

"Also, for the Palace, back at it tomorrow?"

The Thieves returned to Kawakami's apartment to change. As she left, Jessikah got a message from Yoshida. Apparently, the politician was finally ready for their first lesson.


	30. Attack of the Mika

19 May

After class, Jessikah and Ann headed to Shibuya's main street. This was where the photoshoot was being held. Another model, a slender brunette in a blue dress, was here as well. The moment she spoke, alarm bells rang in the two boys' heads.

Everything about the girl, Mika, sounded fake. It felt like she was putting on an act to make herself appear cute and cheery. Anyone putting on a fake mask like hers earned an instant distrust with Jessikah .

People who acted cute and charming usually had an ulterior motive. She was right on the money when Mika finally asked her about her routines.

"Please, can you teach me to be a better model? You know, your exercises and stretches…"

Ann glanced at the girl.

"I usually do laps. It's mostly to have fun with them, but it's true it keeps me in shape as well. All these things about stretching and warming up… I knew nothing about it."

"Uh… I get it. That was unexpected… Say, what do you eat? You must have a special diet, with such a beautiful body as yours! I have so much trouble getting my hand on organic food!"

.

"Well i have a huge sweet tooth, though. So, no special diet."

A hint of jealousy flashed in Mika's eyes.

"…Do you weight yourself?"

"Once a year for the health examination at school."

Mika shook her head.

"So… you're gonna keep it all a secret from me, huh? I get it. I guess it's hard trusting someone you just met…"

" Modelinf is a hobby to me. I don't plan to make it my career or something, but…"

"Ann-senpai… That's so horrible!"

"What?"

"Are you saying you don't care about modeling for these guys!?"

The cameraman and the photoshoot assistant turned to them.

"…You said that, Ann-chan?"

Jessikah was going to react.

"But everyone is giving their best! They are working so seriously… and you do it for fun? Ann-senpai, why? I so looked up to you!"

"There's nothing wrong with having a hobby." Ann shrugged.

"But you're treating it all as a joke! You don't care about modeling! You just do it… why? To flatter your ego? To flaunt your naturally beautiful body? Ann-senpai, you are so horrible! You have no respect for the efforts everyone makes!"

This time, Ann outright snarled.

Mika turned to the cameraman and the photoshoot assistant and began to sob.

"So much hostility… Have you heard how they talk to me? Ann's so harsh! You are less refined than I thought, Ann-senpa – AAAIEEE!"

The cameraman sighed.

"Lets… begin Ann-chan your not needed after all sorry for getting you to come out all this way."

Ann nodded.

Jessikah looked at her phone.

"Uh, lesson starts soon, I better get going."

"Lesson? For what?"

Jessikah grinned.

"I befriended a politician who gives speeches at Station Square. He offered to teach me how to make them. First lesson is soon."

"Got it. Have fun"


	31. No good Tora part 2

Yoshida was sitting, patiently waiting for his pupil. Jessikah greeted him with a smile.

"I have to admit, preparing lessons wasn't easy. It's been years since I entered the political scene. Most of what I learned about speech-giving… It is more or less instinctive, now. But I offered to teach you and I will."

Jessiah nodded.

"Alright, then."

The man's smile was friendly and warm.

"When we first met…" Yoshida said softly. "I was giving one of my speeches at the Station Square."

Jessikah leaned forward. Yoshida explained.

"To rally the crowds, you need conviction and technique. Rhetoric is an art, the art of discourse. There are ways and means to talk in such a way people will be hooked to your words, until they come to see things the way you do. This is what I will be teaching you: how to appeal to people and convince them of the rightness of your beliefs. We will start with the Three Rhetorical Appeals."

Jessikah nodded. Yoshida followed.

"The Three Rhetorical Appeals are ethos, pathos and logos – in simpler words, appeal to character, appeal to emotions and appeal to logic. From the speech you gave me, I can tell you have the pathos basically down. But if you want to make yourself perfectly credible, you will need the other two. Your logos, your logic, is quite sound as well. The points you raised and the arguments you showed were good. Now, what you are genuinely missing is the ethos, the personality." The politician looked at Ren. "In a speech, ethos must be established from the start. From the very beginning, if you want people to listen to you, you must prove your credibility. You must show them that you are worthy of being listened to. I admit, for some people, this is no easy feat…"

"Let us now look at logos, the appeal to logic. Logos is, put it simply, the speech itself, the arguments you make and the knowledge you offer. It is a well-known fact that people are more likely to believe concrete proofs and arguments that have been acknowledged as true. Using logos means using arguments based on facts, arguments that can or have been proved before. This not only adds to your credibility by showing you know what you are talking about, it also reassures people as it makes you appear more competent. Maybe you haven't touched the matter at hand, but at least, you know people who do. The right person for the right job. And arguments centered on logos have the advantage that they appeal to the listener's reason. They make him think and consider – and bear the implication you don't think of your public as a flock of sheep. Arguments you make through logos are expected to be understood and considered by thinking minds. I called ethos the hook. Logos, then, would be the line."

Jessikah didn't say anything. Instead, her entire focus was on Yoshida. The politician could tell.

"Good. Oh, and remember what I taught you for next time. These were just the basics. For our next lesson."

Jessikah nodded

The lesson was over. Politician and teen went their separate ways.


	32. Hitting a wall or rather door

20 May

The same day, as school ended, the Phantom Thieves gathered in front of the shack. Jessikah took her phone.

The Meta-Nav echoed.

"Beginning navigation."

Once more, the thieves found themselves before the gaudy museum. As they quickly discovered, the place wasn't nearly as quiet as last time. Shadows in the shape of night wardens were patrolling the corridors and infrared devices had been activated. Sadayo sighed.

"Of course, it couldn't be easy…"

"Come on, Sensei." Ryuji chuckled. "It wouldn't be fun otherwise."

"Yeah, it's boring if it's too easy." Ann added.

"Still, better be cautious, especially with the lasers."

Jessikah slid beneath. Making their way to the golden statue was entertaining. Jessikah noticed Sadayo wasn't missing a chance to pick up loot, something that was usually Ann's thing.

The teacher chuckled. The thieves looked at her.

"Sensei?"

"Don't mind me. It's just that sneaking around Palaces defeating Shadows."

They found a safe room past the golden statue, at the first exhibition room. In the next corridor, they ambushed a night warden that dissolved in a trio of Shadows: two blue maidens and a fairy in a cheongsam. Ryuji was the fastest. Captain Kidd appeared in a burst of blue flames and fired a bolt of lightning that struck a maiden right in the stomach, dissolving her. Jessikah grinned.

"Penthesilea!"

Penthesilea emerged and fired a lightning bolt at the other maiden, who joined her kin on the floor. The fairy was left cowering.

"Please, have mercy! I'll give you anything you want!"

The fairy began struggling. Jessikah kept asking fairy eventually breathed.

"Free at last! I will never thank you enough, Wild Card! Here, let me join you. This is the least I can do."

Jessikah nodded. The fairy turned into a flame that merged with her mask. Her name echoed in her mind.

Hua Po.

They eventually reached a room with glass walls and a beautiful golden vase. Morgana's reaction was predictable. He jumped on the pedestal, stars in his eyes. A click echoed… Jessikah's instincts kicked in and she jumped back. Sadayo had the same idea as she also jumped away, avoiding the laser trap.

"I have to admit this vase is shiny." The teacher said. "But still. A lonely piece of valuable work, exposed in full middle of the room without some kind of defense system in sight? This had "bait" written all over."

"In the meantime, the three of us are trapped." Ryuji grumbled.

"There has to be a switch to turn it off somewhere." Morgana frowned. "Joker, Anck can you take care of it?"

"I noticed a control room on the way." Sadayo frowned. "Unfortunately, with the glass walls on each side and the laser trap in the middle, crossing the room is nigh-impossible."

"Maybe not." Jessikah grinned. "Look up. There's an overhang leading to the other side of the glass wall."

There was also a Shadow, but it didn't last long against the pair. They found a button that lowered the glass wall on Ann's side. Reaching the other side of the room was easy, as was finding the button to lower the second glass wall. Hiding something behind a painting was such a cliché everyone knew it. They still couldn't reach the control room however. That is, until Ann noticed the air vent. She looked at Ryuji and Jessikah.

"You go first."

"None of you are wearing a skirt. You don't risk a panty shot." Ryuji retorted.

Sadayo waved a finger.

"Skull, she said: you go first."

Ryuji grumbled but nodded.

"Yes, Sensei."

Jessikah decided to go first, followed by Ryuji, Ann and Sadayo. The air vent led directly into the control room, but the laser trap could only be deactivated by a password. jessikah sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?"

They didn't have to go far. Two guards were discussing it in a nearby corridor. Ann chuckled.

"Guards are never the brightest people around. So, 07734? Got it. Let's free Mona."

Jessikah entered the code. The laser trap faded, allowing Morgana to jump down.

"My apologies." The feline looked down. "I have no idea what got over me."

Sadayo frowned. Taking her cutlass, she poked the vase… A giant red gem emerged and began running away. Morgana's eyes widened.

"After it, right now!"

The Thieves didn't need to be told twice. They chased the gem all the way to a laser blockade and used its surprise at finding the obstacle to strike. A kaleidoscopic ghost emerged from it. Morgana lost no time.

"Zorro, knock it down!"

A swift strike from his Persona's rapier and the ghost was seeing stars. The Thieves surrounded it.

" Lend me your strength."

"No need to ask" The ghost groaned. "I am surrounded and there's a Wild Card among you. My strength is yours, though I am no fighter." In a puff of light the ghost merged with Jesiskah's mask.

Jessikah looked at the laser blockade. There was no way of passing through. However, a hole in the wall led to another room… which spotted a giant hole with only a thin plank of wood coming across. Ryuji gulped.

"Okay, how are we meant to pass?"

Sadayo frowned. There was a Shadow in the room. She took a look at where it walked, took one of her bolts and dropped it down. She grinned when it clattered on the hole.

"An optical illusion!" Jessikah understood. "The hole's a painting!"

And not only that, the guard had heard the bolt fall and was kneeling to inspect it, yet unaware of the danger overhead. Sadayo dropped on its back and ripped its face.

"Down with the mask!"

A corpse-like bird appeared. Sarasvitar fired a beam of white light the bird didnt last much longer after that.

"The path is clear."

Ryuji grinned.

"Pure badass."

Ann had to look twice to see if her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

The museum even had bathrooms. This was a level of details she was honestly not expecting. Sadayo looked at them.

"I wonder if they work. If anyone has an urge…"

"Nu-huh. We can keep going."

A trap was waiting for them in the next room. As soon as they entered it, lightning blockades rose at the entrance, locking the Thieves as Shadows appeared. A voice echoed.

"Intruders in the Second Exhibition Room! Apprehend them at once!"

Jessikah sighed

As it was, the Shadows were all corpse-like birds – Onmoraki, Leanan informed them. Gunfire was especially painful to them. Jessikah turned to Ann and gave her a curtsy.

"Panther, would you do us the honors?"

Ann chuckled and took her submachine gun. The Thieves watched her empty the clipper on the Shadows. In the meantime Morgana had found the switch behind a crooked painting.

"Classical." The feline shrugged.

Following the corridors led the Thieves to a bright golden building that looked positively Escheresque. Ann grimaced at the sight.

"It's even gaudier than the rest of the museum…"

"Its our only path is forward." Jessikah noted. "Let's see what's inside."

However, the door was blocked by a massive infrared barricade. The Thieves looked at one another.

"Alright… How are we meant to get through?"

"That thing is there precisely to prevent us from getting through, Skull." Morgana wryly noted.

Sadayo shook her head.

"This is some serious level of security. What we're looking for is beyond this door, there's no doubt about it."

Ann found a signpost. As she read her frown deepened.

"All personnel: this door can only be opened via the security room that lies beyond it. Please, be cautious, as it is impossible to open from the outside."

Sadayo grumbled.

"It only opens from the inside. How are we meant to get past that!?"

Jessikah grinned.

"The museum is how Madarame sees the shack. Everything important in the museum corresponds to something in real life, including this door. If we open the door in the real world and Madarame sees it, he will think the door in the museum is open – and it will."

"Yes." Sadayo nodded. "We will also need someone in the museum to make sure the door stays open, by going to the security room and unlocking it in a more permanent manner."

Jessikah nodded, cogs already clicking.

"Two teams: one in charge of opening the door in the real world while the other unlocks it in the Metaverse. Let's get out. We need to assess the situation in the real world before we decide who does what."

"Got it, Joker."

They left the Palace and found themselves before the shack. Jessikah looked at ann.

"The plan is risky, especially on your side. I can understand how you think you could distract Yusuke."

" Huh? " Ryuji said, Sadayo giggled " Clever Shiomi."

" Yusuke is getting his model"

" Wait what!"


	33. Doki doki Yakuza chronicles

21 May

Jessilah walked into the club room.

Then a short girl with short pink hair huffs, "Seriously? Her? You brought her? Way to kill the atmosphere."

"Ah, Jessi! Your here" Monika said smiling " Now we can properly get introduced"

Jessikah slightly raised an eyebrow at this. Jessi?

"What are you looking at?" Natsuki snapped. "If you want to say something, say it."

Now realizing that she had been unintentionally been staring at her, she quickly apologized. She had never seen her before so she assumed that she was a first year.

"This is Natsuki, always full of energy," Sayori began, introducing the club's members. "And this is Yuri, the smartest in the club!"

The purple haired girl turned to try and hide herself with her hair, "D-Don't say things like that…"

"Well, it's nice to meet both of you." Jessikah said, smiling.

Sayori suddenly piped up again, "And it sounds like you already know Monika, is that right?"

Before he could respond, the other girl, dubbed as Monika, spoke, "That's right. It's great to see you again, Jessikah."

As Monika smiles sweetly, it took her a while to think. "We have the same homeroom."

"Come sit down! We made room for you at the table, so you can sit next to me or Monika. I'll get the cupcakes-" Sayori said, but was suddenly cut off by Natsuki.

"Hey! I made them, I'll get them!" she yelled.

Yuri then spoke, "Then, how about I make some tea as well?"

Jessi noticed how there were a few desks arranged to form a table while Natsuki went to grab a wrapped tray and Yuri retrieved a tea set from the closet. Jessi sat down by Sayori, smiling to herself, glad that she had decided to come.

Natsuki set the tray down on the table. "Okaaay, are you ready? … Ta-daa!"

The club oohed at the dozen white, fluffy cupcakes decorated to look like little cats. All except for Jessi, who quickly raised her hand over each of her eyes before putting it back down without anyone noticing. There is a a strange cat plant that Sayori takes care of.

Jessikah snapped back into reality when she heard Monika.

"I had no idea you were so good at baking, Natsuki!" she commented.

Natsuki responded, "Ehehe. Well, you know. Just hurry and take one!"

The club members each take one and begin to eat it. Jessikah hopes that this cupcake isn't bad because it would be pretty lame if she came all this way to join this club for a mediocre cupcake. She then took a bite.

This is amazing! This was easily the best cupcake I've ever had!.

"Wow! This is great! Thanks, Natsuki." She exclaimed before continuing to finish it.

A light blush dusted her face as she said, "W-Why are you thanking me? It's not like I… made them for you or anything."

She blinked. "Uh, I thought that you kinda did. Sayori said that-"

"Well, maybe! But not for, y-you know, you! Dummy…"

Just then Yuri returns to the table with the tea set and lays out cups for everyone.

"How come you have a tea set in the classroom?" Jessikah asks.

"Don't worry. The teacher said it was okay. Plus, isn't it a good thing to enjoy a cup of tea while enjoying a good book?" Yuri responds.

Jessi shrugged as Monika piped up, "Don't let yourself get intimidated, Yuri's just trying to impress you."

Yuri looks almost insulted as her face turns bright red. "Eh?! T-That's not… I meant that, you know…"

"No, I understand. While I'm not too familiar with tea and reading, I at least enjoy tea." Jessikah responds, not entirely sure what to think about all of this.

Yuri faintly sighs in relief while Monika raises an eyebrow then looks at Jessi. "So, what made you consider the Literature Club?"

Jessi was a bit quiet for a moment then he knew what he should say. "Well... Sayori spoke pretty highly of this club so I thought I'd check it out. Plus, I know Yusuke Kitagawa I'm sure getting into literature might help me become better friends with 's mouth was wide open. "Do you mean Yusuke as in Madarame's pupil!"

"Uh, well… yeah."

Monika smiled. "Well, we'll make sure you feel right at home okay? As president of the Literature Club, it's my duty to make the club fun and exciting for everyone!"

The rest of the club went on questioning Jessi about her reading habits and experience. She was a bit surprised when Monika had given them an assignment to write a poem for the next meeting after she had confirmed that she would join the club. On her way out, Monika made her sign an attendance sheet, to confirm that she had joined the club.

As soon as classes were over, jessikah went to the airsoft shop. Iwai was waiting for her.

"I'm ready." Jessikah nodded. "You got what I asked?"

Iwai took the glasses and removed the temples, then took off the tips to reveal the pick. Jesiskah grinned.

"Perfect. I guess it's my turn to hold my end of the bargain. What should I do?"

Iwai then snapped the temples and their tip back in place. Iwai explained.

"I'm gonna meet a guy at the dinner. I need you to sit close by. When I give you the signal, call me. The signal's when I cough."

"Got it."

Compared to sneaking in a monster-filled museum, sitting around while Iwai chatted with someone was fairly easy.

Even though said person was a yakuza. At Iwai's cough, Jessikah called and jessikah had a grin as the shop owner faked a conversation. He didn't look when he left. Iwai's voice echoed in the phone.

"Masa's still on the phone, right? Just stay quiet so I can hear what he's sayin'."

Jessikah shrugged and reclined in she seat. Eavesdropping was something she was familiar with. As it turned, a former friend of Iwai was involved in some deal and this got the shop owner worried.

"This is more than I expected. Good job, kid."

"Thank you for the job, Iwai-san."


	34. Ohya

22 May

It was lunchtime when Jessikah got a call from Ohya. Jessikah answered her phone.

"What is it?"

"Hello, Jessikah Shiomi. I have a favor to ask. I was wondering if you could give information about the incident had your school ? I would like to know if you can do it.?"

"Alright. I don't have anything planned that afternoon." 'Aside from Madarame's Palace, that is, but the exhibit ends the fifth June, so we got time.'

"Good. We'll meet at crossroads bar in Akiiharabra after school."

"Got it. See you then."

Ryuji showed up not long after.

"Hey, got something planned that afternoon?"

"Yes, meeting someone."

"Uh. Guees We won't be able to go to the Palace after school. Your busy and Ann got the photoshoot. I guess we all got our things."

"Yes. This said, we have time."

"Yup."

After school, Jessikah headed to Crossroads bar . Ohya was waiting for her.

"Here you are. Now can we start?" Ohya asked.

"Im not sure why you want info but ok."

"Careful Ohya, try not to drag her in too much trouble."

Ohya tensed. Jessiah smiled.

"Im writing an article and since yours and a few others names came up i wanted to ask you some questions."

Jessikah winced.

"That isn't a good thing…"

"So rumours are that once your words didnt work you resorted to violence."

" I didnt, Violence doesn't make it right"

" Sometimes its the only thing people understand"

What disturbed Jessikah was that Ohya was right. When words failed, fists or a good crowbar usually did the job.

"The teacher his name was Suguri Kamoshida correct?"

" Yep."

"He raped a girl at your school the attempted it a second time…"

"Yep, That was me.."

Ohya's eyes widened

"Oh. Shit..."

"Im so sorry...Ok lets move on from that part of the subject can you tell me if there were any other victims of his?"

"Yes there was, but i assume you already have their names."

Ohya's eyes lit up.

"Does it mean the names that came up are his victims?"

"Most of them?"

"Oh wow so justice was served them i guess...sorry it was too late for Shiho Suzui tho!"

Jessikah smiled .

"She survived her suicide attempt."

" Oh thats good "

Jessikah spent the rest of the day talking to Ohya. It was evening she returned home, Jessikah helped Sae make dinner and after Jessikah watched some T.V. Sae had to work, she was shocked when Makoto joined her.

" Hello"

" Hello student prez"

Makoto looked at Jessikah

" Im not bad really "

" Makoto-chan i know that, the you at school acts a lot different to you at home but you have been icy to me "

Makoto sighed

" Im sorry about that. Im not saying we should be friends but can we atleast get a long?"

Jessikah smiled

" Yea we can "

Makoto gave Jessikah a hug before the two girls continued to watch T.V. together Jessikah could feel the distance between her and Makoto getting smaller again.


	35. Ann has to Bare it all

23 May

While Jessikah was at her club meeting, her friends were sitting outside a café nearby St. Gentlemen.

"Man…?" Ryuji mumbled, eating a sandwich her had bought from there.

Sadayo looked up from her work. She thought that she would take advantage of this moment to finish her assignments for tomorrow. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Thinking about the plan."

Sadayo blinked and then closed her work book, keeping her pen on the page she was working on so she could go back to it quickly. "Well… isnt Ann modeling for Yusuke?."

Ann banged her hand on the table. "Exactly! I've known Jessikah for a bit now and she is a good friend but she pushed me into this. So why the sudden interest?."

"Come on, Ann. You don't really think this could work?"

"Hey! I know I'm not that smart, but I can tell that something is off"

Sadayo thought.

"Yeah. Well, we still know nothing about Madarame and you modelig for Yusuke gets you inside. That would be suspicious. Wouldn't it?"

"Hmm. I guess. But that does not necessarily mean that it will work. Besides… Hey, is that Yusuke?"

Ryuji had noticed the artist walking by. Yusuke Kitagawa was idly looking around when he spotted Ann sitting down outside the café. He then walked up to them and said, "Ah! Takamaki-chan ! How are you?" He then looked over at Melanie and nodded. "Ah Sakamoto-kun and Kawakami-san. Hello"

Ryuji turned back to his sandwich and took another bite.

"Um… Hey, Kitagawa-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Ive been thinking about your offer to model i decided to do it"

The artist began to smile a little. "Ah that great however the condition has changed now"

"Changed how?."

" I require you to bare it all now"

Sadayo blinked and then began to laugh. Ryuji and Ann looked at each other and then back at Sadayo . "Bare it all Oh! That's rich! Hahaha!"

" What it so funny Sensei?"

"Yea i dont-" Ryuji began, but was suddenly cut off by Sadayo once she regained her composure.

"Oh." The two then looked at her. "He wants you to model nude"

"W-WHAT?!" the two yelled in confusion.

"B-But… Yusuke… why?" Ann asked in disbelief.

"I look forward to this ill see you this weekend "

And with that Yusuke left"

Jessikah walked up not long after Yusuke left

" Was that Yusuke?"

" It was"

" Whats with those looks?"

Sadayo told Jessikah what had happened the two then shared a laugh before they heard a female voice coming up behind them. "Jessi…!"

They all to see Sayori running up to them. She finally caught up to them after they stopped and she looked up at Jessikah, out of breath. "How… did… your poem… come along…? Oh. And… who's this?"

"I think it went pretty well, and this is my friends." said Jessikah.

"Oh, well, hiya!" Sayori said, smiling and waving.

A light blush was dusted across Ryuji's face. "Uh… hi…" Man, she's cute.

" Thank you for joining our club Shiomi-chan."

" Welcome Sayori "

" Ok Ill see you tomorrow"

Sayori skipped off towards her home humming a happy tune.


	36. Doki Doki part 4

24 May

The school day went on as normal. By the time it ended, Ryuji had asked Jessikah if wanted to hang out. He was slightly disappointed when she was reminded that she had go to her club meeting. And with that, the two went their separate ways.

"I'm here!" Jessikah said cheerfully as she entered the classroom.

"Hi again, Jessikah!" Monika greeted her. "Glad to see you didn't run away on us. Hahaha!"

"What? Of course not. After all we did yesterday, how could I?"

Yuri quietly piped up, "Thanks for keeping your promise. I hope this isn't too overwhelming of a commitment for you. Making you dive headfirst into literature when you're not accustomed to it…"

"Oh, come on! Like she deserves any slack. Sayori told me that you have a criminal record. I don't know if you plan to come here and hang out, or what… But if you don't take us seriously, then you won't see the end of it," Natsuki said.

"Natsuki, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps their manga collection in the clubroom." Monika chimed in.

Natsuki blushed a bit and began to pout. "Manga is literature!" She then stopped and looked at Jessikah. "Hey, didn't you say the other day that you actually KNEW Yusuke Kitagawa?"

Jessikah scratched the back of her head. "Uh, well, yeah I do know him. How come?"

She suddenly noticed that everyone was looking at her. She then folded her arms and looked away.

"N-Nothing! I was just making sure I heard you right."

Silence hung in the room for a moment as they all processed what just happened.

Jessikah decided to break the silence. "So, what are we going to do with our poems again?"

"We'll be sharing our poems later. For now, just have fun guys!" Monika answered her smiling sweetly.

As the group began to disperse, Sayori quickly informed Jessikah "Oh, oh! Yuri brought you something today, you know-"

"W-Wait! Sayori…" said Yuri, embarrassed for being put on the spot like that.

Jessikah blinked and looked at Yuri. "Huh? For me…?"

"Um… Not really… It's really nothing."

"What is it?"

"N-Never mind. Sayori made it sound like it's a big deal when it's really not…"

"H-Hey, it doesn't matter. You don't need to worry about it. I wasn't even expecting anything at all. So there's no reason to worry over this too much. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"… Well, alright… Here."

She reached into her bag and pulls out a book. "I didn't want you to feel left out… So I picked a book that I thought you might enjoy. It's a short read, so it should keep your attention, even if you don't usually read. And we could, you know… discuss it… if you wanted…"

Jessikah was pretty surprised. She tought that it was really kind of her to pick out a book she thought he'd like.

"R-Really? Thanks! I'll definitely read this." She enthusiastically took the book.

Yuri sighed in relief. "I look forward to hearing what you think."

Once she went off to go read book, Jessikah looked around to see that everyone else was already doing something else. Sayori and Monika were having a conversation at the front of the classroom, and Natsuki was rummaging around in the closet.

Man. It looks like no one wants to be bothered today. What should I do now? Maybe I should read some of the book that Yuri gave me.

Jessikah sat down in a desk and pulled out the book. She quickly looked over the cover and read its title.

'The Call of Cthulhu'

Jessikah looked back at the book.

She looked around, only to see that everyone was doing their own thing again.

Maybe I should get to know each one of them and figure out who it could be.

She decided to start with Natsuki since she was the first to look away from her, possibly to eliminate any suspicion.

As Jessikah approaches the closet she hears and exasperated sigh.

Once she sees her, she says, "You need some help looking for something?"

Natsuki responded without turning around, "Freaking Monika… She never puts my stuff back in the right spot."

Jessikah notices that she is sorting out a bunch of manga. She then looks over her shoulder at Jessikah and asks, "You read manga, right?"

"Uh… sometimes. I haven't read that much manga. It's more Ryuji's thing."

She raised an eyebrow upon hearing that name. She had never heard of her before, but she just brushed it off believing that this 'Ryuji' is one of Jessikah's friends.

"Earlier you asked about Yusuke" Jessikah began. "Was there anything you wanted to know specifically?"

She blushed slightly and turned back around to continue sorting out the manga. "I was just wondering if maybe you would help me… m-meet himor something like that."

Jessikah smiled to see that someone who acted so stubborn would think about doing something nice. Her smile fell once she noticed something on the back of her neck. It looked like a bruise or something, just peeking out from behind her collar.

What's that?

She decided that she showed no hostility gently touched her neck, healing her bruise. Natsuki suddenly straightened up and put her hand do her chest. She then turned around to look Jessikah in the eye.

Jessikah nervously asked, "Uh… Are you feeling okay?"

After a second Natsuki looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. "Y-Yes actually. I've never felt better..."

Jessikah sighed in relief as she turned back around, Jessikah then noticed a lone manga volume in a shelf high up. She picked it up and she then looked at it.

"There it is!" Natsuki exclaimed as she snatched it out of Her hands. She then puts it into a box of manga. "Aah, much better! Seeing a box set with one book missing is probably the most irritating sights in the world."

Despite being that into literature in general, Jessikah completely agreed. Intrigued as to what was in the box, she look in and read the title.

"Parfait Girls…?" She had never heard of this before so she didn't know what to think.

Natsuki pointed at the door and said, "If you're gonna judge, you can do it through the glass on that door."

She began to chuckle a bit. "That was pretty good… But I wasn't judging anything."

"Well, I've got a lesson for you straight from the Literature Club: Don't judge a book by its cover!" She then pulled out the first volume of Parfait Girls. "I'm going to show you exactly why!"

Natsuki shoved the book into Jessikah's hands.

Ah… Dang it. I was planning on going to see Yuri now' Natsuki is obviously not

" Well, I guess I can't leave her hanging. Plus what's wrong with making a new friend?

Jessikah looked at the cover to see several girls striking feminine anime poses.

Natsuki then spoke up, "Don't just stand there!"

She then grabbed Jessikah's arm to pull her out of the closet. As she did this, she noticed just how small she was compared to her. She might even say she was about half a meter taller than her. Natsuki then takes a seat against the wall, beneath the windowsills. She pats the ground next to her to tell Jessikah to sit with her. She sat down with her, still towering over her.

"Alright…" Jessikah sighed as she opened the book.

She begins to read with her. "Wow, how long has it been since I read the beginning…?"

They began to read for a bit. Jessikah wasn't really paying much attention because nothing had really happened yet. It seems like it was just about a bunch of friends in high school. It reminded her of Ryuji and Ann.

She was disappointed that she wasn't able to hang out with them yesterday. Since she didn't have that many assignments due tomorrow she decided that she would go spend some time with them.

"Hey, are you even paying attention?" Natsuki asked frustratingly.

"Wha- uh… yeah. But… is there ever going to be a plot?"

Natsuki then talked about some of the events that would happen later in the story. They continued to read on for a few minutes. Reading through a few chapters, they occasionally spoke about their situation of her having to basically watch Jessikah read. As she read, she noticed that there was a lot of cooking in this manga. She assumed that she might have taken her interest in cooking from reading this.

Maybe I should introduce her to Yusuke. I mean she was so eager about meeting him.

"Okay, everyone!" Monika began, addressing the club. "Are you all ready with today's poems?"

Natsuki spoke up, "Oh come on! Could your timing be any worse?"

"Sorry! I just need to make sure we have enough time. Though you do look pretty cozy over there. Ahaha!"

"Eh-?!" Natsuki blushed, noticing that the whole club was looking at her. "A-ah!" She then noticed how close she had gotten to Jessikah and quickly slid herself away.

Jessikah blinked. "Uh… I guess we'll stop here for now." She then closes the book and hands it to Natsuki.

"You're just giving it back? Don't you want to know what happens?"

"Uh… well, Monika said that-"

"Don't be dumb. Just take it home with you."

"Woah, really? A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You can finish this one so we can start the next one by tomorrow."

"By tomorrow…?" Jessikah looks a bit nervous because she can't think of when she would have time to read this if she hung out with her friends. "Well… okay." She then got up to put the book in her bag.

Monika then approached her. "By the way, did you remember to write a poem last night?"

Jessikah smiled. "Yeah, I did! I really liked the way it turned out. Want to see?"

Monika smiled sweetly. "Sure!"

They exchanged poems. Jessikah was pretty proud of her poem and Monika could see why.

"W-Wow, Jessi! That was pretty good for someone with little literary experience." Monika stated, impressed.

Jessikah was still reading her poem, but when she was done she looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks, Monika! I liked yours too."

She giggled. "I just wanted to point out something about your poem. Your writing style is a bit all over the place. I suggest that you should listen to the others and ask for their advice on the matter."

"Oh, really? Thanks, I guess."

"Anyway, here's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day! Sometimes when you're writing a poem – or a story – your brain gets too fixated on a specific point… if you try so hard to make it perfect, then you'll never make any progress. Just force yourself to get something down on the paper, and tidy it up later! Another way to think about it is this. If you keep your pen in the same spot for too long, you'll just get a big dark puddle of ink. So just move your hand, and go with the flow! That's my advice for today! Thanks for listening."

"Well, thanks! I know I'll be busy with my new pen. Thanks for the advice!"

Jessikah eventually went around exchanging poems with the rest of the club members. She had taken in each of their criticisms about her poem and listening to some of their ideas for her future poems. She then thought about more important matters.

This club… there's something off. I'm sure this is no coincidence. Although, I should probably spend some time with Sayori, Yuri and Monika. There's no reason to rush, right?

As she was lost in thought, she overheard Natsuki and Yuri begin to argue.

"Maybe you're just jealous that Jessikah appreciates my advice more than he appreciates yours." Yuri said.

"Huh! And how do you know she didn't appreciate my advice more?" Natsuki quipped. "Are you that full of yourself?"

"I…! No… If I was full of myself, I would deliberately go out of my way to make everything I do overly cutesy!"

"Uuuuuuu…!"

"Um… is everyone okay?" Sayori asked.

"Well you know what?!" Natsuki yelled. "I wasn't the one whose boobs magically grew a size bigger as soon as Jessikah started showing up!"

Jessikah's eyes widened. D-did that happen? She hadn't noticed…

"N-Natsuki!" Yuri gasped, embarrassed beyond belief.

Monika tried to step in. "Um, Natsuki that's a little-"

"This doesn't involve you!" both Natsuki and Yuri yelled at her.

"I-I don't like fighting guys…!" Sayori whispered.

They then suddenly turn towards Jessikah.

"Jessi…!" Yuri began. "She-She's just trying to make me look bad…!"

"That's not true! She started it! If she could get over herself and learn to appreciate that simple writing is more effective, then this wouldn't have happened in the first place! What's the point in making your poems all convoluted for no reason? The meaning should jump out at the reader, not force them to figure it out. Help me explain that to her, Jessi!" said Natsuki.

"W-wait! There's a reason we have so many deep and expressive words in our language! It's the only way to convey complex feelings and meaning the most effectively. Avoiding them is not only unnecessarily limiting yourself… it's also a waste. You understand that, right, Jessi?"

Jessikah was speechless. "Um…"

"Well?!" they both ask simultaneously.

Oh, great. How did I get into this mess in the first place? Dang, I wish I could use the metaverse to get out of this.

Jessikah sighed. "Look, I liked both of your poems. But the thing is, I barely know a thing about literature. Besides, you both have completely different writing styles. How can I say which one is better? It's like asking: which is better, a spoon or a car? There's no comparison."

They both looked at the floor then glanced at each other.

"Also, insulting each other does not help your cases," she added.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable situations, the two apologize to each other.

Monika then speaks up to the whole club. "Well, now that we're past that, everyone's read each other's poems, right? I hope that was worthwhile for everyone! Especially you, Jessi! And to be honest, it's a nice change of pace from the lazing around we got a little too used to."

"So, I guess me joining the club kinda ruined the atmosphere…" said Jessikah.

"No, not at all!" Monika stated, almost hurt by what she said. "Well, anyway, let's do the same thing tomorrow. I think that we all learned a lot by sharing poems."

Great. Another poem. Well, this should be fine. I guess I'll be staying up late.

"Jessi!" Sayori began. "Ready to walk home?"

"Y-Yeah, right. Let's go." She responded.

And so they left. However, Jessikah glanced back at the school and clubroom to make sure that nothing was off.

"Sayori, that thing between Yuri and Natsuki, does that happen often?" Jessikah asked as they were already in their neighborhood.

"Uh, not really. No. That's honestly the first time I've seen them fight like that. I promise you they're both wonderful people. You don't… You don't hate them, do you?" she asked him, lowering her demeanor.

"What? Hate them? I've only just met them. It's not like they're-… evil or anything…"

"Heh, right. You know, I'm glad that I get to spend time with you in the club, but I think seeing you get along with everyone is what makes me the happiest. And I think everyone really likes you, too!"

"Ah… well, I guess we'll see what will happen in the future, Sayori."

I had a lot of fun today. Jessikah smiled as she headed into her apartment, to her surprise Sayori lived a few apartments down from the Niijima's, Jessikah hadn't noticed.


	37. Day in the life of Makoto

25 May

Makoto lies on her bed, and stares at her phone. She flicks her thumb and the PhanSite scrolls. I guess Principal Kobayakowa was right. The Phantom Thieves aren't done. They had apparently succeeded in changing some stalker's heart during the Golden Week break.

Makoto hadn't seen Jessikah during that time. Makoto was concerned.

She shuts her eyes and blows out a long sigh. "What am I going to do?" She mutters.

Her stomach growls.

Food. That is what I'm going to do.

She'd already eaten, but it had been small and tasted flavorless. She ignores her protesting limbs and exhausted mind, and pushes herself to her feet. She trudges in her pajamas, out of her room and into the hall. When she turns into the dining room, a throat clears behind her.

Makoto jumps. Her sister sits in an armchair in their living room. Her eyes are leveled towards Makoto in a look the younger Niijima is very familiar with. What did I do now?

"Hey Sis," Makoto says, giving her a small smile. "I didn't know you were home. Want something to eat?" She begins to turn towards the kitchen.

"This is about Jessikah," Sae says.

Makoto's feet freeze, and she feels a flush spread through her whole body. "Huh?"

"We need to have a talk," she says, and tilts her head to the side.

Makoto does not understand what is happening. She shakes her head and says, "Wait, what? Why?"

"I took her in cause i thought it was the right thing to do," Sae continues. "But with you been acting weird since im starting to rethink it ."

Jessikah...Is sis kicking her out?"

"Maybe i should have her moved"

"No!. Um-"

"What?"

"Wait," Makoto says, shaking her head. "Dont kick her out with her having a record-"

"You know about his record?"

"Yes, but-"

Sae sighs and shakes her head. "You do not have time for this, Makoto. Your studies are supposed to take priority. Your work."

Makoto sits down on one of their couches, across from Sae. "Sis, please. Calm down for a second and let me-"

"Save it" she says, and throws it onto their living room table. The edges of a few pages creep out from the confines. Sae nods towards it when Makoto makes no move.

And the tears come.

She wraps her arms around herself, hugs herself tight, and whispers, "He tried to..." and she can't say the word, but she does manage, "with me." She dips her head and short, wet sobs break from her and she doesn't want to be doing this because she's a Niijima and Dad never cried, even when he was scared, but she can't stop.

And as Sae watches her, realization spreads across her face. She pales. And then Sae stands and barrels her way across the room and drops down next to Makoto on the couch. She reaches out and takes Makoto's hands in her own and she rubs her thumbs across the backs of them like she used to when they were both much younger.

"Makoto," she whispers, and all the anger is gone. "Makoto, it's alright. Tell me what happened."

And Makoto looks into her sister's eyes and sees that it is her sister, her real sister, Sae Niijima, and not the one that's always around and she hates that it's taken this to bring her Big Sis back.

Sae lets go of one of Makoto's hands and pulls her into a hug. Makoto snuggles her face into her sister's shoulder and cries some more.

And cries.

And cries.

And then she tells her what happened.

She ends it with, "She helped take him down." She looks down at the file, still unopened on the table. "I don't care what people say about her."

She remembers the Principal and his instructions. God, was that only this afternoon? "Everyone thinks she's horrible, but she's not. Even the Principal thinks so. She wants me to investigate her.

"What?" Sae asks. "Why?"

"He thinks Jessikah might've had something to do with Kamoshida's confession. That he made him to it, somehow."

Sae strokes Makoto's hair and lets out a hmph noise. "Please. That girl couldn't make anyone do anything."

Makoto rolls her eyes. "You're really scary sometimes."

Sae shuts her eyes and a small little laugh escapes her lips. "I suppose I can be... a bit harsh, at times." Then, she refocuses. "Makoto, why didn't you say anything?"

Makoto doesn't answer for some time. "I wanted to be like Dad."

Sae stiffens. "Oh, Makoto."

Neither says anything for a time.

Then, Makoto asks, "What should I do?"

Sae sighs.

"Sis, I-"

"No, Makoto," Sae cuts in, but her voice is soft. The prosecutor has not returned just yet. "I need you to focus on what's important right now. I know that may not seem fair, but it's the hand life dealt us. Exams are coming up for you. We can talk about this once those are through, and you have some more breathing room. For now, focus on those." Makoto opens her mouth to speak, but Sae continues on. "And don't worry about the Principal. I'll take care of him."

"Wh-what are you going to do?"

"Have a friendly chat," she says.

They stay that way for a little longer, until Makoto realizes she is starving.

"No," Sae says when Makoto tells her she'll make something to eat. "I'll get it." And she stands and moves to the kitchen.

Makoto sits on the couch, feeling light and sleepy and hungry, but better than she has since...

" Please dont throw her out."

Makoto crosses her arms while Sae pulls some dishes from the fridge.

"Like hell im doing that."

Meanwhile at Sadayo's apartment. Ryuji stretches is arms over his head. "Maaannnn, I'm beat. Can't believe how late it got."

Ann nods, frowning. "We talked about a lot of stuff."

"Yeah," Ryuji says, and holds out a fist. "But, hey! We got a plan!"

Ann smiles and bumps fists with him. "Nothing ever gets you down, does it?"

Ryuji rolls his eyes. "Plenty does. Just not for long. C'mon let's get to the station."

They head down the alley towards Shibuya station, past a few pedestrians stalking the night.

"Hey, Ryuji?" Ann asks.

"Yeah?"

"What Madarame is doing...?"

Ryuji shakes his head, and sticks his hands in his pockets. "Pretty messed up, huh?"

"Do you think we can save Yusuke?"

He walks past her and starts heading to the train station.

Makoto shuts the door to her bedroom, crosses the floor and collapses into bed. Her eyes still feel puffy from the tears, but beyond that, she's just exhausted. She buries her face into her pillow, but doesn't shut her eyes.

There's one thing left to do.

She rolls onto her back, and accompanied by a sniffle, picks up her phone. She bites her lower lip, and begins to type.

M.N: My sister was thinking of throwing you out . I'm very sorry.

She doesn't expect a response. Jessikah is probably upset with her right now, and she can't blame her.

A minute after she sends the text, her phone vibrates.

J.S: It's alright.

M.N: No. It isn't.

M.N: Its cause of me I'm very sorry.

She stares at the screen, unwilling to put it away. A few dots appear on the screen. She holds her breath until the message arrives.

J.S: I think she was just concerned about you. I'm a dangerous criminal after all

Makoto smiles, then frowns. She thinks of the file Sae had tossed onto their table. Her heart beating.

J.S: We can talk when i get home? Sound good?

M.N: Yes that sounds good

Makoto smiles as she sets her phone down on her nightstand. This day has been trying for her.


	38. Day in the life of Makoto part 2

26 May

Kawakami yawns.

"I trust," Principal Kobayakowa says, "that I am not boring you, Kawakami-sensei."

"I'm sorry, sir," she blurts out. "It was-" She is about to say, 'a long night,' but wisely snaps her mouth shut before the words escape. "I'm sorry, sir," she repeats.

Kobayakowa nods and continues to lurch his way forward. Kawakami follows him a half-step or so behind, a respectful distance. They stroll the early morning halls of Shujin. The only students present are those belonging to clubs. Her whole body feels sluggish. It really had been a long night. And it's shaping up to be a long day too.

"You were saying?" The Principal prods.

"Yes. Ann Takamaki," Kawakami says. "There really isn't much to tell, sir. She's a decent enough student. She excels in English."

"Her relationships?"

"I'm sorry, sir?"

He glares over his fat shoulder and spits, "Her relationships, Kawakami-sensei. I'm asking how well she gets along with her fellow classmates."

Kawakami frowns but averts her gaze. "Well, her best friend was Shiho Suzui. And, thanks to Kamoshida she only seems to be friends with Jessikah Shiomi and Ryuji Sakamoto.

"Speaking of which what about Jessikah Shiomi?"

Sadayo blinks. "Sir, if I may ask, why are you asking me about her? Has she done something wrong?"

"I am not in a position in which I have to address your questions, Kawakami-sensei. Do answer mine."

Jackass. "They get along fine ."

"Do you think they are in a romantic relationship?"

"Not to my knowledge. But I don't see them outside of school."

Kobayakowa nods. "Of course, of course."

They round the hall. All Kawakami wants to do is retreat to the faculty office where she can drop her head and grab a few winks before the day officially begins. Why the hell is he asking me about her? The Principal stiffens and halts. Outside his office stands a stern-looking young woman. She wears a jet black business suit and holds a shoulder bag in white knuckled hands. When her eyes pass over the two of them, they narrow, and her lips slide into a scowl.

Whoa. This chick is pissed.

The Principal recovers and opens his mouth to say, "May I-"

"Principal Kobayakowa?" She asks, cutting him off.

"Yes."

She tilts her head up and glares down at the two of them. "My name is Sae Niijima. We will talk in your office."

Sae Niijima? Like, Makoto Niijima? When Kawakami looks again, she can definitely see the resemblance. The woman doesn't look like she'd be formidable, but her tone and body language leaves no room for doubt. Makoto Niijima can be docile at times, but Kawakami has seen her mad on a handful of occasions, and did not envy those students the anger was directed at.

"I'm afraid I'm quite busy at the moment," Kobayakowa replies, and to Kawakami, it sounds like he's struggling to get the words out. When she glances at his face, it is a shade redder than normal. "What is this in regards to?"

Sae Niijima does not move. "It's regarding you blackmailing my sister."

Sadayo's eyes widen.

Kobayakowa's face continues to deepen in color. "Kawakami-sensei, if you wouldn't mind excusing us?"

She opens her mouth to acquiesce, but Sae cuts in. "She can stay. I'd like her input as well." Sae's gaze turns towards Kawakami, and the woman feels her blood go cold. "You are Sadayo Kawakami, correct?" Kawakami nods. "Makoto has, on occasion, spoken highly of you."

"Oh," she replies. "That's, uh, swell."

Swell?

Kobayakowa hurls a glare towards her. "I'm afraid, if would be entirely inappropriate for Kawakami-sensei to be privy to this conversation, Niijima-san, and-"

"As inappropriate as you holding my sister's letter of recommendation hostage? As inappropriate as you hiring a rapist?"

A few students were beginning to cast curious looks their way, and Kobayakowa shakes his head and roots around in his pockets. "Very well, very well," he spits, yanking out his keyring and sliding past Sae towards the door. "We'll speak inside." With the click of the lock, he turns his gaze back towards Kawakami. "Don't you have anything else to do, Kawakami-sensei?"

She recoils, but dips her head in apology. "Of course, sir. I'll be on my way." She takes a step back and casts one last look at Sae Niijima. The woman stands there like a pillar, and when she notices Sadayo looking at her, gives a single, resolute nod, before she turns and follows Kobayakowa into his office.

The door shuts behind them.

What the hell was that all about? What had Sae Niijima meant by holding the letter of recommendation 'hostage?' Kawakami is familiar with the somewhat shady methods by which Shujin instructors distributed their coveted letters of rec, but was something else going on?

She retreats from the hall, all thoughts of a nap banished by the morning's strange events.

Makoto Niijima is right where Sadayo suspects her to be, bent over a book in the Student Council Room, her pencil flying diligently over the page. She looks as tired as Kawakami feels, and the latter has to clear her throat several times before she looks up, blinking.

"Oh, Kawakami-sensei," Makoto says, standing.

"Good morning, Niijima-san," Kawakami says, sliding into the room and gently closing the door behind her. "Tired?"

"I'm alright," Makoto replies, and immediately yawns. "Sorry."

Kawakami shakes her head. "It's okay, I know the feeling. So," and she pauses, trying to find the right way to phrase things, "I just ran into your sister."

Crimson floods into Makoto's cheeks, and her face whips back towards the book. "I see."

As she opens her mouth to speak, Kawakami realizes that at some point, she had gripped her hands tightly together. She unclenches them and asks, "Is everything alright, Niijima-san?"

"Of course, Kawakami-sensei."

"Because I just saw your sister...insist upon a meeting with the Principal." She also said some things.

Makoto nods and looks back up at Kawakami with the faint hints of a smile. "Everything's fine, honest. It's nothing my sister can't handle."

Kawakami stares into the eyes of the girl and sees some real worry there, but all she can think to say is, "Well, okay then. It's alright if you'd like to tell me something." She could kick herself. That's just a line teachers use when they know the student won't actually reveal anything. It's a way to circumvent the guilt. Everyone knows it, but no one acknowledges it.

"Thank you, Kawakami-sensei," Makoto replies.

Kobayakowa does not get to offer Sae Niijima a seat. She simply strides across his office's floor and sits down in a chair, uninvited. He bristles from the rudeness.

What did that bitch tell her? He had banked on Makoto Niijima simply doing what he had instructed. But of course, he's heard the name Sae Niijima. A Public Prosecutor that despite everything aligned against her has made a name for herself in the legal world. "Niijima-san, I assure you that-"

"You are withholding my sister's letter of recommendation until she digs up dirt on other students for you ," Sae says.

Goddammit! He smiles and forces out a chuckle. "I'm afraid that you are mistaken. I have made no such arrangement with your younger sister. I merely asked her to look into a certain situation here at Shujin, and explained that I would provide the already promised letter of recommendation once the task was complete. I am not, as you put it, holding it hostage."

Sae shakes her head. "Please. I am not some naive parent you can string along. You are withholding your letter of recommendation for my sister, Makoto Niijima, until she figures out how involved Jessikah Shiomi , Ryuji Sakamoto was in Suguru Kamoshida's confession."

Does she know about the Phantom Thieves connection? Kobayakowa fights down the urge to swallow. "Again, I-"

"Are you aware that Suguru Kamoshida attempted to assault my sister?"

His mind goes blank. "I... what? When?"

She leans towards him, and despite himself, he reclines further into his chair. "Does it matter?" She asks. "He attempted to sexually assault my younger sister, in this building. In your school."

"K-Kamoshida-sensei's proclivities are-"

Sae slams her hand down onto the hardwood desk, fingers splayed. "You still do not seem to grasp what I'm getting at. So, allow me to put it plainly. You will provide my sister with the letter of recommendation. The letter you already promised her. You will not require her to further probe into the business of her fellow students. If you do not do these two things, I will make life very hard for you."

He reaches his limit, and stands. "Now, see here! I will not stand for-"

Sae stands as well. "You will shut up and do what you're told. Do you expect me to believe you were unaware of a rapist operating on your campus? You were either complicit, or truly were unaware, and therefore, incompetent. Which do you think will play better?" Her words drip from her mouth like venom. "Do what I tell you, or I will come after you with the entire backing of the Special Investigation Department. We will squeeze you until there's not a drop of blood left in your body. We will ruin you. I will ruin you. Do you understand me?"

His hands shake. "I-I have friends in high places!" He spits.

Sae straightens, and shoulders her bag. "I trust I've made things clear. Stop this sham of an investigation and give my sister her letter of recommendation. If you don't, you will regret it." She turns on her heel and marches out the door. She slams it shut behind her.

Makoto steps out of the Student Council room and joins the throng of students pulsing their way through Shujin's halls. Despite everything involving the Principal, Akira, and Kamoshida, she still had work to do as the President.

Sae had accompanied her to school, quelling Makoto's fears about showing up later than usual to her office, but explaining that such an action would necessitate her staying late for the next few nights in a row. Makoto felt bad about that, but once Sae's mind was set upon something, she did not waver.

When they had arrived, Makoto had pointed her sister in the direction of the Principal's office, and retreated to the Student Council room, keeping her ears pricked for the sound of incoming sirens, whether an ambulance or police cruiser. You never call tell with Sis. The school still seems intact, however, and Makoto wonders if Sae is still in Principal Kobayakowa's office, as she descends the steps to the first floor and makes her way towards her classroom. Her thoughts are so occupied, that she does not notice someone calling her name until the third time it's uttered.

"-oto?"

She glances in the direction of the voice. Jessikah is standing close. Makoto stiffens, make a noise that sounds something like, "Meep!" and takes a few steps away from her pressing her back into the wall. Jessikah blinks, then smiles. The thought makes Makoto's chest feel like warm chocolate.

Jessikah walks up to her and leans against the wall alongside her, her posture relaxed, her movements slow. "Hey," she says, softly.

"Hi," Makoto replies. Okay. Relax. Don't let her know you're investigating her. That'll just scare her off!

"Sorry if I kept you up," he says.

A pleasant nerve is struck, and she tosses her a glare she doesn't really mean. "Oh, please. Not everything is about you." She punctuates the sentence with a smile she can't help.

"Whatever you say," Jessikah replies with a shrug, her soft smile twisting into a grin. "I was thinking we could study together on Monday."

"Monday?"

Jessikah nods. "It's right before exams start, I know. But I'd like to get one session in with you before they actually begin."

"I see."

"Does that work for you?"

"I think that works for me," Makoto says, and proudly keeps the excitement from her voice. "I trust that this session will actually be sesson?"

Jessikah's eyes dart up towards her own. "Well, so long as you don't clock me in the face, I think we'll be fine."

A sudden presence gnaws at Makoto, and she stiffens. "What's wrong?" She asks, but then a throat clears behind her.

She turns and comes face to face with Sae. Her sister's arms are crossed across her chest, and a look of distaste is sculpted across her face. "Jessikah," she says, the words like distant thunderclaps.

What happens next is something that takes Makoto several moments to process, because Jessikah yelps. It is high-pitched, squeaky, short and panicked, and Makoto cannot believe a sound like that can come from her.

"Hi, Sis," Makoto says, louder than necessary, trying to redirect her sister's attention. "How'd it go?"

Her eyes don't even flicker away from Jessikah. "There should be no further issues."

"Th-that's good," Makoto replies. "Thank you."

"Jessikah," Sae Niijima says again, and Jessikah straightens.

"Yes?"

"Join me outside, won't you?"

Neither Makoto nor Jessikah says anything for a moment, and then the latter stutters out, "W-well, homeroom is starting soon, so-"

"A minute is all I need."

Makoto is able to issue a strangled, "Sis!" under her breath, before Sae brushes past her.

"I'll see you at home, Makoto," Sae says, and gestures for Jessikah to follow her out to the front steps of Shujin.

Jessikah glances at Sae. Sae is mad, Jessikah angles herself towards the steps, prepared to sprint to safety if need be. A few students rush past the two of them, and into Shujin's hall. Sae stands there, waiting for them to get by, issuing them a cold look to hurry them along.

When they are alone, she says, "I had a talk with my sister last night. About you."

"Oh."

"She told me what you did for her."

Jessikah's mind runs blank. "What I did for her?"

Sae nods. "She told me she was in a room with Suguru Kamoshida, alone. She told me you helped get rid of him."

"Thank you." Her face deflates. A small smile crosses her lips. It looks nice. "If it were not for you, my sister wouldnt have had the courage to speak up. So, thank you." As Jessikah begins to wonder just what he should say in reply, Sae's shoulders slump just a bit and her eyes drop to the ground. "Makoto's still young, and sheltered. She doesn't understand how things work. I was considering throwing you out but Makoto spoke up about it..." She shakes her head.

Sae's eyes snap back to her Her shoulders stiffen, she straightens her posture, tilts her head back. Looks down at her .

"I understand if you-"

"Enough," she says, and Jessikah mouth slams shut. "I know about your past. And im not kicking you out but i want you and Makoto to get along. Do I make myself clear?"

Jessikah's jaw works itself through a slow circle. After a few circuits, she mutters, "Okay. I understand."

Sae takes a step closer to her.

"Good," Sae turns and begins to walk down the steps. "I'll see you at home ok."

Jesiskah watches until she reaches Shujin's front gate and turns into the street. Then she quickly heads inside as shes late for class.


	39. Akechi vs The great educator

Akechi slides his phone back into his vest's pocket. A great marble staircase ascends before him, carved into the side of an enormous hill. He tilts his head further back and regards the swirling black clouds above. They rage and thunder and billow, but ultimately, release no rain. Impotent, despite their bluster.

A single, lazy step up the staircase is all it takes for the shadows to burst forth. They rise, writhing from their sludge-like pools, and distort themselves into caricatures of Greek hoplites, adorned in bronze chest armor and Corinthian helmets. Each grips an obsidian spear in their hands, and the weapons are leveled, one by one, towards Akechi. "Halt!"

"I seek an audience with the Great Educator," he says, a lazy lilt to his voice. He has much better things he could be doing. But, though house calls are his least favorite activity, he's aware of their necessity. "My name is Crow."

The shadows cast glances at one another, then raise their spears to point skyward. "The Great Educator," one intones. "In his boundless wisdom, is expecting you." He steps clear of Akechi's path and gestures towards the glittering Pantheon at the top of the stairs.

"Of course." He begins his trek. Akechi allows himself the capacity for surprise.

" I wonder why his palace is Mount olympus"

Like this most recent development. Two uneventful years of Metaverse wet work, and suddenly a group spontaneously bursts onto the scene, carves up the Palace of - of all people - a gym teacher, and throws all the higher-ups into a panic.

He reaches the top of the stairs and steps between the grand pillars of the Pantheon. The soldiers leave him, but he is greeted by another contingent of Shadows, these dressed in variously dyed togas, in a wide, flat amphitheater, all their faces turned towards the center.

There, stands the Shadow of Principal Kobayakowa. Similarly dressed in a red and black shujin pattern toga, the man gestures to his adoring audience and is in the middle of pontificating about something or other, when he sees Akechi approach.

"Ah!" He shouts, and smiles wide. "I take it you are the one known as Crow?"

Akechi nods. "I am."

"And I," the man says, gesturing to himself. "Am Kobayakowa, the Great Educator!"

"Uh-huh," Akechi replies. "So whom does the Great Educator fear so much that he wants me to kill them?"

Kobayakowa's eyes narrow, and the shadows bristle as they turn their heads towards Akechi. "I fear nothing and no one, and you would do well to watch your-"

"Let me explain how this works," Akechi cuts in. "You give me the name. You give me the reason. I leave. That's all." Some of the shadows begin to creep towards Akechi. "Keep your students in check."

The Principal frowns, but nods. "Very well. I seek the mental shutdown of Sae Niijima."

Akechi stares at the man for a moment, then breaks out into a laugh. Kobayakowa's frown deepens. When he can, Akechi says, "Sae Niijima? The Public Prosecutor? Are you joking?"

When the shadow speaks, his voice is a growl. "I do not jest! This woman seeks to hamper my investigation into the identity of the Phantom Thieves!"

Akechi's laughter stops, and he stares past Kobayakowa towards the far wall of the amphitheater. How could Sae Niijima affect his assignment? It's true, she's the older sister of Makoto Niijima. Her name was in that file to cover the bases. Kamoshida raped her after all.

"Explain," he says. "Now."

Kobayakowa does, and the more he speaks, the more Akechi chides himself for being surprised.

"So, if I understand this correctly," Akechi says, once Kobayakowa finishes his story. "Almost immediately after you were assigned those names to investigate, you handed off this vitally important task to a high school student. And not just any high school student, one of the students you were supposed to investigate. Or, rather than handed off,I should say, blackmailed. This high school student, naturally, complains about this to her older sister, who is a prosecutor, a fact you should have considered before attempting to blackmail her, who then marches right into your office and tells you to back off." Akechi pauses. "And because of this, you want me to kill her."

Kobayakowa says nothing.

"I am," Akechi says. "Impressed you have managed to fuck this up."

"How dare you?" Kobayakowa shouts. "I am the Great Educator! This is my school! You will not speak to me in such a manner!"

"Can you explain to me your reasoning behind blackmailing Makoto Niijima into doing this task?"

"Sheep," Kobayakowa says. "By means of obvious self-preservation, don't speak to wolves. If you wish to find the wolf in sheep's clothing, you send in another sheep."

Akechi stares at him, then sighs. "You seem to think yourself a wolf. Allow me to educate you. You are no wolf." He tilts his head down towards the floor. "This is. Loki!" His mask vanishes in a blue flame, and his chosen Persona materializes mid-leap. The black and white striped warrior slams into Kobayakowa's form and tackles him to the dirt. It closes its staff around the man's throat, but does not puncture the skin, merely holds him there, awaiting its orders. The Principal had not even had time to scream before he hit the ground, but he does now.

The surrounding shadows convulse, unsure of what to do.

"Be quiet," Akechi says, and walks over to where the Principal is held. He kneels down until their faces are inches from each other. He stares into the pitiable glowing yellow eyes of the shadow. "If I wanted to, I could kill you right now. Or delay it, have you do something horrible in the real world. Maybe I'll have you drive your car into a playground full of children. Maybe I'll have you stab some of your students with a butcher knife. Maybe I'll have you go into a hospital and smother a newborn baby in a crib." He looks into Kobayakowa's eyes for a little while longer, searching for something. Always searching for something.

He doesn't find it. He stands, and Loki disappears. Kobayakowa scuttles backwards, eyes wide.

"Your request is denied," Akechi says, as he walks away. "Your real world counterpart will be informed as well.

"W-why?" Kobayakowa shouts. "I understand that I made a mistake in assigning Niijima to the task, but now that her sister is interfering, shouldn't we do something about it?"

Akechi's response is to pull out his phone. "I'd worry more about yourself," he says.

The man's next words come in a whimper. "I-I am the Great Educator-"

"You," Akechi says, as he pushes the button on his phone. "Are a high school principal. A sycophant with delusions of grandeur. You are nothing. Just like everyone else." With that, Akechi vanishes from the Metaverse.


	40. Next stop Momentos

27 May

Daisuke Takanashi opens his eyes to sunlight trickling in through the shades. He yawns. Remembering that it is Sunday, he rolls over and throws his blanket back over his head. He's got a lazy day ahead of him, and he intends to make the most of it.

His phone vibrates from its place on his nightstand. He snatches it up and curses when he sees who it is. The instructions are simple. The whole gang is meeting up at the arcade, and Takanashi is expected to bring enough money for all of them.

They want all the yen he'd taken from Maehara the day before. "Man, what a drag."

All he wants is to stay in bed, and not go outside. Now he's got to go to the arcade and entertain those jackasses.

He hops out of bed, and makes his way downstairs, a scowl on his face.

His mother stands over the stove, eyes focused on whatever she's cooking. It smells like eggs. "Morning," he grumbles.

She grunts in response, which is about as warm as it gets in the Takanashi household. Then, straightening as if she's just remembered something, she says, "You've got a letter."

"Huh?" Daisuke asks, as he pulls up a chair at the kitchen table. "A what?"

"A letter, I found it in the hallway this morning. Must've been slipped through the mail slot." She nods towards the table. There's a small white envelop there, with his name scrawled across its front.

Daisuke leans over and takes it up the envelope. "Maybe it's a love letter," he says, smirking.

"For you?" His mother asks. "Doubtful."

Daisuke With a sigh, he slides one finger into the groove and starts to rip it open.

Maybe I've won a million yen.

He hasn't.

A red and black card greets him. "What the-?" He whispers, then he sees what it says.

Dear Daisuke Takanashi, the Scourge of Shujin:

We've been watching. We know how you bully your fellow students. How you cheat and lie and steal from them. Your actions have harmed your schoolmates and are leading you down the road to ruin. That is why we have decided to change your heart. We will steal the corruption out of you, and you will see the error of your ways. This will happen tomorrow. Prepare yourself.

Sincerely,

The Phantom Thieves of Hearts

"No way," he says. "No freaking way."

He knew his name had popped up on the PhanSite, that that idiot Maehara had put a request out on him. But who would've thought the Phantom Thieves would bother with some kid like him? Didn't they have more important things to do?

Evidently not.

Unless.

Unless this was a trick. A scam. He reads the note through once more, then crumples it up. "Maehara, you fuck!" This was all that fat asshole's doing! He was trying to pull a fast one! Trying to get him to back off, thinking that the Phantom Thieves were after him.

His breath comes in shorter and shorter gasps. Calm down, he tells himself. Calm down. It was all bullshit. He didn't care what the rumors said. The Phantom Thieves weren't superheroes, and they weren't supernatural. They had blackmailed Kamoshida, somehow. And that other request people were talking about? The one with the stalker? That could've easily been faked. He throws the Calling Card into his waste basket.

"Yeah," he says, to no one. "Nothing to worry about. Nothing."

But, of course he doesn't believe it.

Joker stands at the enterance of Mementos. Mona sits on the ground alongside her, eyes narrowed and focused.

Skull leans against a pillar behind them, tapping his foot against the diseased concrete. "How much longer is this gonna take?" He asks.

Mona hisses through gritted teeth. "This isn't an exact science."

"Yeah, well, we're kinda on a schedule here!"

Skull rolls his eyes and keeps tapping his foot.

Joker turns her attention back to the stairwell leading down into the depths, and asks,

"Got it!" Mona shouts, standing. "I can totally sense Takanashi. He just appeared."

"So?" Skull asks, pushing himself off the pillar. "How far down is he?"

Mona turns to them with a cocky smile. "Two floors. Piece of cake."

Joker lets out a sigh, and allows herself to relax a bit. "That's good."

"Yeah," Skull says. "If he was deeper than that, we would've been screwed."

"Let's head back," Mona says, jogging up to them. "And check in with Lady Ann and Sadayo."

Ann stands outside Room 345. She takes a moment to prepare herself, then opens the door.

Shiho's eyes shoot her way, and they brighten when they see her. "Hi, Ann!"

"Hey, Shiho," Ann says, and shuts the door behind her. She closes the distance between them and wraps the girl in a light hug. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," Shiho says, and moves a sticky strand of hair from her face. "The doctors say I can start physical therapy soon."

"That's great."

"Mmmhmm," Shiho replies. "I can't wait. I feel like I've been sitting in this bed forever. I want to move around, even if it hurts."

Ann pulls up a chair and sits down. "You're really brave, Shiho."

The girl's cheeks redden and she shakes her head. "No. I'm not really." She smiles, and it looks almost like her old one. "I'm just bored." She glances past Ann, towards the door. Then, she leans towards her friend and whispers, "I saw that website. The PhanSite." Shiho says, eyes widening. "I still can't believe they took down Kamoshida."

"Yeah, well, that bastard deserved a lot worse than he got."

Shiho nods but doesn't reply. Then she reaches out and takes Ann's hand. "Are you okay? You seem off today."

Ann locks eyes with her friend. "Yea im ok you inspire me to be stronger Shiho."


	41. The probing of Sae Niijima

Akechi raps his knuckles against the office door. "Knock, knock," he intones, pleasantly.

Sae Niijima looks up from her desk. Immaculate for the most part, her eyes are bloodshot. Unsurprising, given how long she's been bent over her case files.

"You really should get some more light in here, Niijima-san," Akechi mutters, but waits patiently at the door. His eyes flicker over the office. Everything is neat. Everything is in its place. There's just so much of it. Dozens of files are stacked atop filing cabinets Akechi happens to know are filled to the brim. Her desk is seemingly giftwrapped in manila folders, files, and reams of paper.

The look Sae gives him isn't one of warmth, but it holds no malice. If Akechi had to name it, it would be 'neutral.'

"Akechi-kun," Sae says after a time. "May I help you?"

Akechi takes a single, soft step inside. "It's been some time since we've spoken, I thought we might catch up." He flashes her his best grin.

Her eyes roll. "I'm afraid I'm too busy."

"Well then," Akechi says, and takes another step forward. "Perhaps I could be of assistance? Are there any cases you'd like me to take a look at?"

Sae eyes glaze over, and swim over the forest that is her office. "I haven't actually looked at all my assigned cases. There very well may be something for you to take a look at, but I haven't come across it yet."

"I see," Akechi replies, and steals his way into a seat across from her. "Well, it's no surprise you've a lot of cases. Things are getting crazy out there, in the city." Sae only nods in response. "Take that gym teacher, Suguru Kamoshida, I think his name was? Unbelievable, wouldn't you say?"

At the name, Sae visibly stiffens. Alright, Akechi thinks. Let's find out just how much your sister told you. Akechi's interrogation of Kamoshida was kept off the books. As far as Sae Niijima knew, Akechi had never spoken with the rapist.

"Your sister," Akechi says, as if just remembering it. "She attends Shujin Academy, yes? It must've been quite shocking for her, to see that man confess to his crimes like that."

Sae frowns. "Makoto was... fazed, yes."

Fazed. So she told you about he raped her? That was only natural. "What does she think about these, so-called, Phantom Thieves? Does she think they're her fellow students?"

Sae shrugs. "Does it matter? Suguru Kamoshida confessed to his crimes. He'll rot in jail, where he belongs."

Akechi nods. "I suppose," he says, with a speculative lilt to his voice. "But it would appear that, given their recent activities, the Phantom Thieves are more than just a new urban legend. If it could be proven that Kamoshida's confession was coerced, it might be disregarded as evidence."

Sae's hand tightens around her pen. "That won't happen. Suguru Kamoshida will be sent to jail, and if I have anything to say about it, he'll die there."

"I see," Akechi replies, his voice appropriately awed. "Well, onto cheerier topics then. How is your sister doing? She's a third year, correct?"

"Why the interest in my sister, Akechi?"

"I like to think of it as an interest in you, Niijima-san. We're friends, aren't we?"

By response, Sae says, "Makoto is fine. She..." and here she pauses for a moment, before continuing on, "she strayed. But she's fine."

"Oh? Strayed, how? If you don't mind my asking?"

Sae sighs, lets her pen fall, and leans back in her chair. "I took in a teenager girl"

Akechi's eyes widen and he lets out a small chuckle. "I see. I think I can fill in the blanks. Does this girl unfortunate enough to have drawn your ire have a name?"

Sae scoffs. "Believe it or not, she's a criminal."

Makoto likes bad girls, huh? "Well, what are we talking about here? A shoplifter? A yakuza enforcer?"

"I'd appreciate it you didn't joke about this."

"Sorry."

Sae shakes her head. "She's a transfer student. She was raped by Kamoshida a few months ago. Got herself expelled. And now he's at Shujin."

Oh. She's talking about Jessikah Shiomi. Interesting. Given that she was also raped by Kamoshida, I would say the feelings are mutual. How does Sae feel about that, I wonder? "You said there 'was' a girl. I take it you confronted her?"

Sae arches an eyebrow. "Why would you think I did anything?"

"Because you love your sister and would do anything to protect her."

A faint smile tugs at the edges of Sae's mouth. "Am I that easy to read, Akechi?"

More than you know. He shrugs and smiles. "I am a detective, Niijima-san."

"I did talk to her. I'd like to think that she understands her place, but I don't know. There's something about her ." Her smile fades and she focuses on Akechi. Really focuses on him. "She reminds me of you."

Akechi feels his adrenaline spike, but he keeps his face impassive. "How so?" He asks, teasingly.

Sae leans forward, and is silent for a moment. Then she says, "I don't know."

Akechi brushes a few strands of hair from his face. "I hope you won't start treating me like you do this young girl."

Sae's frown deepens. "We'll see."

Akechi averts his eyes. "Geez, now I am worried."

"Actually," Sae says, and her eyes take on the faraway look she sometimes gets when her brain works overtime. "I did want to ask you something, Akechi."

"Oh?"

"It's about Shirgane."

Akechi covers his shock by pretending to think about the name. "Ah, yes. That was the name of the so called Dectective prince, correct?"

"He, sorry i should she is on her way to Shibuya."

"I read that in the paper. But why is she coming here?."

"I have no idea," Sae replies. "But something about the whole thing rubs me the wrong way."

"How so?"

"How quickly it was silenced, She solved that Midnight channel case and now she announced she was coming to investigate the Phantom Thieves, but it wasn't picked up by any news outlets. It feels... off somehow."

"Off?"

She nods. "I know it sounds strange, but I've got this feeling. And it's something I've only felt twice before."

Akechi listens as she speaks, and begins to wonder if he shouldn't consider hastening Sae Niijima towards her inevitable downfall.


	42. The 3:10 to Momentos

28 May

"And then," Makoto says, placing her finger next to the appropriate equation, "You would use this to..." She trails off.

Jessikah sits next to her, but her eyes are on her phone. She is smiling, and typing away.

"Is there a problem, Jessikah?" She asks, putting as much steel in her voice as she can.

Jessikah pales by a fraction and glances over at her. "I'm sorry. It's Ryuji."

"D-Don't you think he should focus on his studying?"

Jessikah spits out a laugh. "Ryuji? Study? Yeah, right." Jessikah sets her phone down in front of her.

Jessikah smiles. Types out another quick message and sends it. A few moments later, her phone vibrates.

Her grin increases and she turns the phone towards Makoto. It's a selfie. Ann, in what looks like a hospital room, dressed in a blank sleeveless t-shirt, with her arm thrown around Suzui, who smiles from the room's bed. The black haired girl looks exhausted, but happy, and Makoto smiles at the photo.

"She looks good," Makoto says.

Jessikah nods. "I think she is." She sets her phone down and sighs. "I'm sorry. I know I've been distracted today. And you're doing this to help me."

"Please," Makoto replies, raising her hand. "It's no problem. I'm just glad you've adjusted so well to life at Shujin."

Jessikah shrugs. "I don't know if 'adjusted' is the right word." Her eyes dart in her direction and she mutters, "But I'm happy I came here."

Makoto turns her own gaze back to the textbook. "I am too."

The rest of the day went normal, they had managed to establish the location of Takanashi's shadow in Mementos, the thieves gathered at Shibuya's subway entrance. Jessikah activated the Meta-Nav. The air shook… and people around em disppeared.

"Yeah, don't worry. Let's go downstairs, this is where the fun happens."

Kawakami raised a brow.

They had reached the station. Jessikah froze at the sight. It indeed looked like Shibuya's subway station, but strange vein-like things were crawling on the walls, the ceiling and the ground and the air was heavily tinted red.

"Okay…" Ann gulped. "Still just as creepy creepy."

"It totally is." Ryuji shuddered.

"This way ." Morgana nodded.

Kawakami herself was nervous.

"This still looks like the antechamber of Hell."

Jessikah nodded, glad to be wearing her outfit and mask.

"Where is the Shadows?"

The Thieves looked at one another.

"I have exactly what you need. Morgana… Henshin!"

The feline's sentai pose was funny. The puff of smoke and cartoonish sound as he turned into a bus earned him a few chuckles. Sadayo crossed her arms

"Lets get going?"

The Thieves climbed into the car, Jessikah grinned as Sadayo took the wheel and started the engine. The sound was eerily reminiscent of a purr. Morgana chuckled.

"Alright everyone. Anck, go full throttle! We got a Shadow Self to find!"

They entered the tunnels of Mementos. Antechamber of Hell, as it turned, was a rather appropriate description. The wind howled in what sounded like moans, the red veins crawling all over as the tracks spammed in a twisting maze, Shadows lurking at every corner. And, as Morgana informed them, the layout reset itself whenever they left, so mapping the place was just about useless. It was eldritch.

They eventually found Takanashi's Shadow in a small pocket of distortion. The Shadow was muttering to itself, looking left and right as if he was torn by indecision.

"What did i do? Why are you targeting me? Ive done nothing wrong so why are you attacking me ? Its not my fault those students are weak!"

Kawakami raised a brow.

"He looks quite smug ."

"We're here to help him solve the conflict." Jessikah Said.

She walked to the Shadow, The Shadow turned then transformed into a Bicorn the battle was short as they discovered he was weak to Electricity something Captain Kidd was good at.

The Shadow looked at them" there was hope in his eyes.

"Sorry?"

"Really. Dont bully others."

The Shadow smiled. As he faded into light, his voice echoed one last time.

Thank you.

The Thieves looked at one another and breathed. Before they left, Morgana insisted they headed further down the place. They reached a station, trains stopping at the edge of consciousness before departing again. There was a large entrance at the end that led to further down. The thieves had to quickly run as they were about to be swarmed by shadows Skull, Panther, Joker, Anck and Mona lay panting at the entrance of Mementos.

"Never again," Skull groans, between gasps. He turns one angry glare towards Panther, who lays on the ground, breath ragged, forearm flung over her face. "That was close! Thank god for Sensei's quick driving"

"That's my job," Sadayoreplies. "To worry. To analyze."

Jessikah stretches her arms over her head. "But, that's enough about Takanashi and Makoto. It's time to focus on Madarame."

Takanashi is on the subway when it happens.

Like shedding a second skin, the anxiety and rage and hate slough off him. He stands up, startling the other commuters, and presses his head into his hands. A single, choked sob breaks from his lips.

"Maehara," he groans. "I'm so sorry, Maehara."

I need to call him. I need to CALL HIM. He runs to the door, but the train is still moving, so he stands there and hops from one foot to the other, impatiently, until they come to a stop at the next station. It isn't his, but he bolts outside as the doors open, and squirms his way out of the congestion of people.

He pulls out his phone, dials Maehara, and waits.

"H-hello?" Comes a voice on the other end.

"Maehara?" Takanashi moans. "It's me."

"Daisuke?"

"I'm sorry man," Takanashi moans, and leans against a railing overlooking the local neighborhood. "All that horrible shit I did to you, I'm so sorry! I was scared, man! There're these guys and they kept picking on me and told me they'd only stop if I passed it along and did worse, so I took it out on you and I'm so sorry!"

"Whoa, it worked," Maehara mumbles into the phone.

"Huh?"

"Oh!" Maehara says. "It's fine. Really. I forgive you. We're friends after all. But listen, I gotta go. I promised them I'd post about it the second you called."

"What?" Takanashi asks. "Who?"

"Duh! The Phantom Thieves, of course!" Maehara says, and then the phone disconnects.


	43. Madarame's Vanity

Light stirs him. His eyes crawl open, and the too familiar aches skitter through his muscles. Before he can stop himself, he mutters a short, gruff growl, and the figure alongside him stirs.

She wakes, and he watches the life snap on through her body. He feels a twang of envy, until she smiles and traces a hand across his chest, trailing her fingers through the gray hair. "Good morning," she whispers.

And like that, he takes up the mask. The grin he gives her is contemplative and aloof. "Good morning, my dear," he replies.

"Ready for your big day?" She asks, yanking some of the blankets further up towards her chin.

They have sex.

Once Madarame finishes, she lays spread-eagle on the sheets, panting. His girlfriend goes on and on about how good he is, and he smiles as if he is happy to hear such flattery. She's lying, of course. Tell enough lies in your life, and you know when someone's feeding you bullshit.

She continues to pontificate about his skills at lovemaking, and he uses the time to take stock. She's still young. A young art student, as a matter of fact. She's got no talent to speak of, so making her an apprentice was out of the question, but her body was divine and she knew enough - academically, anyway - about art to hold a conversation.

Madarame lifts himself out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. It will be a hot day. He can feel it, even in the air conditioned apartment. The thought of wearing those idiotic robes grates at him, but what can he do? The fans of Madarame expect things of Madarame. He's gotten this far in life by giving people exactly what they want.

He showers, and eats a light breakfast his girlfriend has prepared for them. He notices her eyes linger on the half-empty six pack of beers in the fridge, when she opens it to get at the juice.

One phone call. That's all it will take.

He prepares himself for the day. Kisses her goodbye. She flatters him a bit.

Madarame's phone rings in the elevator. He answers it. "Yusuke, my boy. Good morning."

"Good morning, Sensei. How did your meditations go?"

"Very well," Madarame says. "This mountain air always manages to revitalize these old bones of mine."

"The monastery was agreeable, then?"

Madarame thinks of the young woman writhing atop him. "Very agreeable," he says, then chuckles pleasantly to cover up the lilt he'd stupidly allowed into his voice.

"Wonderful," Yusuke says. He's never been one to doubt. "I wanted to remind you that I'll be leaving school early to help prepare the exhibit. What time will you be arriving?"

The elevator reaches the bottom floor. "I should be arriving in Tokyo in a few hours," Madarame says, and heads for the busy streets of early-morning Shibuya. "Say, around four."

"Excellent. I shall see you there, Sensei."

"Very good, my boy. Very good."

They exchange a few more pleasantries, and Madarame hangs up. He has plenty of time. He exits the building and his driver opens the door of the limo. Madarame slides in.

It is time to make his rounds. He gives the address of their first stop.

Madarame finishes his rounds and arrives at the site of the exhibit, just shy of four o'clock. When he enters, a brief smattering of applause breaks out at the hands of the gallery's staff. He nods and bows and smiles cheerfully, the very picture of graceful acceptance. It is a waltz he's danced many times.

Yusuke cuts his way through the small crowd, and waves. "Good afternoon, Sensei."

Madarame glances around the gallery, and takes in the dozens of his paintings dotting the walls. On the far wall sits the exhibit's masterpiece. 'Refractions at Dusk' is a marvelous piece detailing a forest on the peak of nighttime, dotted with precise strokes of red. It evokes both the tranquility and ferocity of the wild. At least, that's what he'll tell people. "Thank you for helping me put this together, Yusuke."

Yusuke shakes his head. "I did very little. I merely suggested to the gallery workers where to place the pieces in order for them to complement one another to their fullest potential." Based on the dirty looks those staffers were giving Yusuke, he probably did more than 'suggest.' Madarame chuckles and claps Yusuke on the shoulder. This one was his greatest. All the others had come with their baggage and their self-serving dreams and ambitions. Yusuke was pure enough to want to do art for art's sake. He sought no reimbursement or recognition. Privately, Madarame knew those desires plagued him as much as anyone else, but Yusuke still believed in 'art in its purest form,' which was really just some crap Madarame had made up to keep him on a short leash.

Yusuke pulls out his cellphone and frowns. "Those students I told you about should be arriving soon, Sensei. As I said, Ann was very much looking forward to meeting you."

Madarame smirks. "And I would hate to disappoint, my boy. Once they arrive, please, show them to me."

Yusuke agrees to do so and Madarame excuses himself. He has a few more tasks to complete before he needs to greet the public. He retreats to an upstairs office where he's certain he can be alone. It is one of the perks of being famous, you can include odd requests into your negotiations and no one will bat an eyelash. He takes out his phone and proceeds to call his publicist. It's a very clear and concise conversation. Madarame will give an interview to a prolific art magazine in the next few weeks. Beyond that, he's got little to do in the way of marketing.

He smiles when he hangs up the call. This is something he's always been great at. Even in his youth, when he was coming up, he took care never to over-expose himself. In today's world, everyone smears themselves across every platform they can manage. Madarame limits his involvement to just a few pieces a year. Chum for the sharks. It keeps him interesting, keeps him mysterious and aloof. Makes him seem uninterested in fame, and therefore results in more fame. This, in itself, is an art form.

His phone rings. It is an unregistered number. He answers. "Hello?"

The voice on the other edge is unrefined and bored. "Madarame-sama, I'm calling on behalf of your third favorite customer."

Madarame frowns. "I-I see."

"We're thinking of makin' another donation. Understand?"

He nods, though no one is around to see it. "I do. The Foundation will be most pleased."

"Glad to hear it!" The voice says. "So, we'll be in touch about the amount. But expect it to be sizeable."

"That's, uh, fantastic."

"Good. Good. And now, don't take offense, but I've been instructed to request the, uh, reiteration of your understanding."

Madarame's eyes narrow. "Our relationship has always been mutually beneficial, and there's never been a complication. So, yes, I understand."

"Cool," the voice replies. "Because, let me tell ya, if there's one thing my boss hates, it's a misunderstanding."

"And tell him that I don't appreciate his grandstanding," Madarame growls.

Silence on the other end. Then, the voice asks, "Are you sure you want me to repeat that to him?"

Madarame sighs. "No. No, thank you."

"Okay, then."

The line goes dead.

Madarame lowers the phone and hisses, "Fucking-" before he stops himself. He takes a deep breath. Now wasn't the time to lose his composure. People would be arriving downstairs.

He shuts his eyes and reminds himself of how hard he has worked to get where he is. He will not throw it all away for nothing.

Then, after plastering a cheerful look onto his face, he leaves the room.


	44. Eyes wide shut

Jessikah sits at the desk in her room. She has a pen in her hand, tapping the tip against the wood, again and again.

"You should relax," Morgana says, from his spot on the bed. "Everything worked out!"

"I know," Jessikah replies. "That's why I'm nervous."

Jessikah takes out her phone and pulls up the PhanSite. She reads through the post made by Maehara once more.

'I just got a call from my friend! Just now! The Phantom Thieves just changed his heart!'

Jessikah frowns. Did he have to use the word 'just' so many times? It's like he was trying to call attention to the time frame.

Her phone vibrates.

R.S: Hey dude, we should meet up tomorrow?

Jessikah smiles and replies.

J.S: Yea we should probably have a meeting

"So, Makoto bought it?"

Jessikah nods. "I'm pretty sure. Hopefully, she thinks I was texting with Ryuji the whole time."

Makoto lays on her bed, and stares at her ceiling. "What're you trying to do, Jessikah?"

Almost immediately after she had went out, a post had appeared on the PhanSite. The Phantom Thieves had struck again. This time against Daisuke Takanashi, a fellow Shujin student, who had promptly called his friend to apologize for harassing him.

And…

Given that Jessikah had been with her the whole time, and been constantly texting with Sakamoto, and had received a selfie from Takamaki and Suzui, it would appear that all four were cleared of having anything to do with the Phantom Thieves.

But.

Something bothered her about the whole thing. It all felt too neat. Too perfect. Jessikah had never spent so much time texting during their study sessions before. She had always been devoted to the work, and to getting along with her.

And who knew how the Phantom Thieves actually changed hearts? It was a total mystery. What if they could delay the time? What if they actually changed Takanashi's heart much earlier, but had Maehara wait until a specific time to post about it?

I suppose I could find out about that from Maehara directly.

Still, there was something else that nettled at Makoto. Something she couldn't put her finger on. She ran over everything in her head, once more. Jessikah had chosen Monday for a study session. During said session, she had spent a lot of time texting. When Makoto had asked about it Ann had promptly sent a selfie…

She sits up. "The picture," she says to no one.

The picture Takamaki had sent Jessikah. It had been a photo of Takamaki and Suzui, presumably in the latter's hospital room. Both were smiling. Suzui wore her hospital gown.

But Takamaki wasn't wearing her Shujin uniform. She'd worn that varsity jacket thing. Makoto has seen Takamaki out in Shibuya during the week several times, and the girl always wore her uniform.

So, why would she have changed before going to see Suzui? And given that the hospital was some distance from Shujin, and that Takamaki had texted Jessikah relatively early on in their study session, had she even had time to go home and change?

She shakes her head. Wait. Maybe I'm reading too much into it. Maybe I'm just looking for something to be wrong. After all, I brought up Takamaki.

Except she hadn't. Jessikah brought it up. Makoto naturally asked how Suzui was doing.

She runs through it all again. The texting. The selfie. The timing of the PhanSite's posting. It all felt designed.

Designed to fool her.

And what did that mean?

Makoto's eyes widen.

She knows I'm looking into her. She knows I'm looking into her connection to the Phantom Thieves. And if Jessikah was trying, desperately, to prove she had no connection to the Phantom Thieves, that meant she did have a connection to the Phantom Thieves.

She's a Phantom Thief.


	45. Date with the Devil

Madarame decides, right away, to sleep with Ann Takamaki. The blonde hair. The curves of her body. The shape of her face. Even her voice. It all delights and inspires.

Yusuke introduces two who had accompanied her, but Madarame offers them only vague pleasantries before returning his attention to the girl.

A model? That's perfect.

The younger, the stupider. The stupider, the easier. He can tell, by the way she talks and smiles and stares, that she's got little going on behind her eyes, but so much the better.

"Yusuke tells me that you find 'Sayuri' to be particularly enchanting," Madarame says to her.

"Totally," she replies, nodding, eyes wide. Another pretty young thing taken in by my fame. It still tickles him to know his presence can provoke such a reaction.

"It's a shame," he says, snatching a flute of champagne off a passing server, "that you cannot see it in person."

Her face falls. "I know. I can't believe someone would be horrible enough to steal it."

An idea begins to circulate in his mind. I wonder if she wouldn't like a 'private viewing' of the recently recovered 'Sayuri.' It was certainly within his power to make it happen, but he'd have to get her to shut up about it afterwards. Well, he could work out the details later.

He goes on and on about the awful loss of the 'Sayuri' for an appropriate length, and then switches the topic back over to her. "Would you be interested in doing more modeling work, in an artistic sense?" He asks.

"I sure would," Ann replies, and smiles at Yusuke. "He doesn't think so, but the painting he did of me was fantastic."

Madarame laughs as Yusuke's eyes fall towards the floor. From the corner of his eyes, he notices the two teens shifting further and further away from them. Glad to know some kids can take a hint. "Forgive my apprentice. He can take his art so seriously." He casts a glance at Yusuke. "My boy, would you mind checking with the staff and seeing if they need anything more of me?" It is a weak request, but one Madarame knows Yusuke will strive his utmost to fulfill.

Yusuke nods. "Of course, Sensei."

When the boy leaves, Madarame turns back to Ann and notices the small smile on her face. Oh ho. What's this?

"I'd definitely be interested in modeling for you. Is there a place nearby where we could talk more about it?" She finishes this by flicking her fingers through her blonde hair.

Someone's certainly more forward when no one's around. Madarame smiles. "Of course." He snatches another two flutes of champagne from a nearby server. "There's an office upstairs where our privacy is assured."

"That's great," she says, and eyes the drink in his hand hungrily.

"Come," he says, and nods towards the stairwell. She glances around, conspiratorially, then follows. He walks ahead of her, but keeps his body at an angle, so he watches as she takes out her phone – a rather old-looking one at that – to send a quick text. "There's nothing to worry about," he says, in his calmest voice. "All we will be discussing is a business proposition."

"I know," she says, and winks up at him. Madarame suppresses the urge to swallow.

He leads her back to the office, and gestures towards one of the chairs. She sits, and he settles himself across from her, and continues to sip at the champagne. "So, tell me, would you seriously consider modeling for me, back at my atelier? I'm sure it would do wonders for your career."

"Your atelier?" Ann asks. She starts to bring the champagne to her lips, then stops. "What's that?"

Madarame grins. "Little more than a shack, I'm afraid. A place where I partake of simple things. I find that it helps me find my muse all the more."

"Cool," Ann says, then nods. She reaches one hand down and slides it into her pocket. "I'd totally be willing to model for you."

"Wonderful."

"I just think," Ann continues. "That your art is, like, so amazing. How do you even come up with it all?"

Madarame runs his eyes up and down her body. "Inspiration can come from anywhere, and-"

Something vibrates, and Ann's eyes widen. "Oh, I'm sorry. That's my phone." She pulls it from her pocket and her eyes widen even more. "Oh, no."

"Something wrong?" Madarame asks.

"It's... about my friend," Ann says, and puts it to her ear. "Hello?" A slight pause follows, and then she says, "Oh my god. I'm on my way." She hangs up. "I'm sorry," she says, bowing her head again and again as she straightens. "But I have to go." Then, she spins and marches towards the door. "I'm sorry. I'm definitely interested in modeling for you, but I've got to get going."

"It's quite alright," Madarame says, and stands. "My people will be in contact with your people." Damn.

"Great, thanks!" Ann says, and opens the door and steps out.

Madarame remains in the office for a short time after the door closes.

Jessikah steps into Crossroad, and the low music spreads over her in a warm wave. He begins to slide her way past the occupied tables, towards the bar, when Ohya's voice rings out, "Hey there!" She sits at the same spot as before, short glass in hand, smile on her face. To Jessikah's shock, she appears the wear the same clothes she wore on Monday.

Jessikah makes her way over and plants herself onto the stool next to her. Ohya takes another sip of the dark brown liquid before she runs her eyes up and down the length of her. "Well, look at you. Who'd have thought you'd pull it off?"

"Yea i got your message"

Ohya cocks a brow at her. "I need more info please"

Jessikah whispers, "The Phantom Thieves have been changing more hearts."

Ohya sets her drink down and taps the side of the glass with her finger. "The Phantom Thieves, huh?" She turns back to her and stares at her, and she suddenly seems a lot less drunk. "You know, I checked out that PhanSite. You were right. It's all private now. No one can see the requests being made."

Jessikah leans forward. "Just like I said it would."

"So then, tell me. Why do the Phantom Thieves want to 'steal hearts' or whatever it is they're supposed to be able to do?"

Jessikah casts her gaze around the room, and Ohya laughs. "Kid, I know every face in this bar. Believe me, none of them are listening to you right now. C'mon, spill it."

"Well, you know, don't you?" Jessikah asks. "They only target ones with twisted desires."

"Uh-huh, and have you got any proof of that?"

"Huh?"

"Proof?" Ohya drawls. "You know, the thing you traditionally need to have before you make an accusation?"

Jessikah eyes widen. "But, you-"

Ohya lifts up her drink and takes another sip.

Ohya stumbles out of the bar, citing the need for, "Good rest and all that shit," and leaves Jessikah alone on her stool.

When she turns the corner of the bar and vanishes from sight, Jessikah hears a soft clunk behind her, and turns to find Lala Escargot standing before her, hands on her hips, and a fresh 'Jack and Coke without the Jack,' set before her.

"Well?" She asks.

"Well, what?" Jessikah replies.

"Well, everything!" She retorts. "What did Ohya ask you to do this time?" Jessikah opens her mouth, but before she can get a word out, Lala rambles on. "You know, I warned you about that girl. You seem like the kind of guy who can see past all that. So, if you think you're falling for her, don't."

Jessikah blinks, and almost spits out the small sip she's taken of her drink. "I'm not falling for her!"

Lala throws back her head and laughs. "Oh, relax, sweetie. I'm only teasing." she shakes her head. "I still got it. But seriously, watch out for her. When she works her way up to it, she finds it all too easy to jump head first into the deep end. I wouldn't follow her if I were you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jessikah replies.

Lala doesn't move. "Well?"

Jessikah sighs. "Well, what?"

Lala scowls. "Don't make me come around to that side and smack you on the head, Shiomi. What's going on with the girl? The one you referred to as, 'the most amazing girl' you've ever met?"

"Oh," Jessikah says, and looks down at the bar top.

"Oh?" Lala asks. "'Oh' isn't good. 'Oh' is never good."

"We're in a bad place right now."

Lala's frown deepens. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Jessikah asks, looking up. "What makes you think I did anything?"

"Ah-hah!" She says, and points at her. "I rest my case. What happened?"

"You want the truth?" Jessikah asks.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want it."

"She's the daughter of the caretaker that took me in." Jessikah frowns. Is that even a word? Then she glances at the drink. Was their alcohol in it?

Lala blinks. "That's... not good."

"No, it's not."

"And this 'amazing girl' of yours, went there, and did what, exactly?"

"That's a little complicated. Basically, she was looking into me, and the girl knew 'something' but she knew that the girl I like also knew it, so when the girl that I like showed up and pretended that it was about something else, she freaked out."

"You realize that told me absolutely nothing, right?"

Jessikah shrugs. "Sorry. Like I said, it's complicated."

Lala rests one hand on the bar and leans in towards her. " Shiomo, didn't I tell you last time? Most things aren't complicated. People just think they should be, so they make them that way. Let me guess, your not being honest with this girl, were you?"

"Well, that's-"

"Uh-huh. Girl, listen here. Girls appreciate honesty. Even when we don't act like it. If you've been spinning your wheels and stringing her along, it's only natural for her to get desperate and go off the reservation. What you need to do is sit everyone down and get everyone talking."

Jessikah sighs. "That might be difficult."

"And why is that?"

"Because the caretaker, She gave me an ultimatum."

"Oh shit. Those are always bad."

Ohya gasps, crosses her arms, and shakes her head. "Oh, now that's just mean!"

"I know, right?"

"Alright, that does it," Lala says, and snatches the drink from Jessikah's hand. She points one manicured finger to the door. "You've got quite the mess on your hands, Jessikah Shiomi. A spectacular mess! You don't have time to be wasting in a place like this. You need to get your ass out of here, and fix this. I don't want to see you in here again until you do."

Jessikah tries to smile. "Hey, c'mon, I-"

"I'm serious, girl! Get!"

Jessikah sighs and slides her way off the stool. She nods to the drink in Lala's hand. "Is that going on my tab?"

"Naturally," she says, and places it back down on the bar. Then, she smiles. "On a completely unrelated note, how'd you like to work here?"

Jessikah blinks. "Huh?"


	46. Security is almost breached

When Ann emerges at the top of the gallery's stairwell.

"Did it work?" Jessikah asks her, when she walks up to her.

She grimaces. "That old perv makes my skin crawl. We need to find Ryuji."

They find Ryuji in the midst of a conversation with Yusuke. It does not appear to be going well. "What, exactly, is your implication?" Yusuke asks, an edge to his voice.

"Nothin'," Ryuji says, with a shrug. "I'm just wondering if you ever help Madarame with his paintings, that's all. You're his apprentice, right?"

Yusuke glowers at him. "That..."

Jessikah frowns. It looks as though Ryuji is getting somewhere, but they need to leave as soon as possible.

"Ryuji," Ann says, walking up to the two boys. "We need to go. It's Shiho."

Ryuji's eyes widen. "For real?" He asks, then nods. "Right. Later, Yusuke. No offense meant, dude."

"Oh my," Yusuke says, as the three turn from him. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Ann replies. "But I'll text you later about it."

Yusuke nods. "Very well."

"You've got his number?" Ryuji asks, as they leave.

"Duh," Ann replies, then smirks at him. "What, are you jealous?"

Ryuji reddens. "N-no!"

They speed their way to the entrance, push outside, and head down the street towards the station.

"So, are we good?" Ryuji asks.

"Yeah," Morgana echoes, popping his head out of Jessikah's bag. "If Lady Ann had spent one more second in that room with that old bastard, I was gonna break the door down!"

"Seriously," Ryuji mutters, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I still don't think that plan was a good one."

Ann shakes her head, and holds up an index finger. "All guys, especially old guys, want to believe one thing more than anything else. That younger girls want to sleep with them."

Jessikah nods, and keeps her mouth shut. Let her have this.

Morgana nods. "Agreed. Lady Ann, you're a credit to the Phantom Thieves."

Ann rolls her eyes. "Alright, alright, enough with the flattery." She looks at Ryuji. "Did you get anything out of Yusuke?"

Ryuji shrugs. "I dunno. He kept staring at this one painting, so I went up to him and asked him about it. I didn't really get it, it mostly just had some trees covered with red splotches."

"Cheery," Jessikah mutters.

Ryuji chuckles. "Tell me about it. Dude was staring at it like crazy. I asked him some stuff about helping out Madarame with painting, and he got all defensive."

"Do you think he painted that piece?" Ann asks.

"I don't know," Ryuji replies. "He never came out and said it, but he was sure acting weird about it. But here's something I wanted to ask you guys. You know how there were, like, twenty or thirty paintings in there?"

"Yeah," Jessikah and Ann say.

"Well, how long does it take to finish a painting? Because if Madarame really is plagiarizing Yusuke, did Yusuke paint all of them? Feels like that would take a long ass time."

Jessikah frowns. "I was wondering about that too."

"Well maybe," Ann says, and pulls the small device from her pocket. "This will give us the answer. Plus, Madarame invited me to model at his atelier."

"His atelier?" Akira asks.

She nods. "He's shack."

"Hey," Ryuji says, snapping his fingers. "That sounds better then lets go back to my shack."


	47. Persona fusion unlocked

Jessikah held the key between her fingers. The cord of blue velvet felt soft. Jessikah headed to a door, Jesiskah took the key and went to the door. Lavenza emerged from the shadows.

"Trickster. Igor and I were wondering when you would pay us a visit."

"Please..."

Lavenza chuckled.

"Your praises are appreciated. Trickster, Igor is expecting you."

"Thank you."

"Good. The Velvet Room welcomes you, then."

Jessikah opened the door. Rather than the school, it opened on the circular tent in which Igor sat.

Jessikah went to sit while Lavenza retrieved some stuff. Marie smiled.

"Greetings, Trickster. What can we do for you today?."

Jessikah hesitated.

"You...you said you could make my persona's stronger?"

"I can Trickster " Igor reassured. "Your strength is your diligence and determination."

"The Velvet Room is a haven for our guests." Lavenza explained.

"So...how...how do you do it?"

Lavenza smiled.

"For all intent and purpose, we can begin ."

"Thank you."

Lavenza nodded.

"Marie will help you."

Jessikah looked at Marie.

"He was going to rape me wasnt he?"

Marie opened a book. The teen looked at it.

" This book is called the compendium. It contains all the information on personas, normally id have you select personas but my master has decided to give you a gift for your progress."

"Ok."

Jessikah watched as Marie summoned a persona from the Compendium. It looked like a tall wall it's legs looked like swords and it had a headband it was silver but suddenly gained Shujin colours, the Persona looked at Jessikah.

" I am Uzinagi lets fight together "

Uzinagi turned into a bright light and merged with Jessikah's mask.

" Thank you"

" Till we meet again Trickster"

Jessikah then left the Velvet room and returned home.


	48. Madarame Draws first Paint

29 May

When Yusuke wakes, begins to come to coherence.

'Where am I?' It takes only a moment for thoughts flutter through his mind, and Yusuke pushes up into a sitting position.

He spies his school bag in the corner. Convenient.

He inches the open door, and spies an empty hall. Shouldering his bag, he steps into the hall. He creaks open another door at the end,he then slides out the front door and walking as quickly as he can down the street.

The fatigue grabs him, and spotting a convenience store on the corner, he pauses. He stares at the building for a long time, then walks inside. He buys a candy bar with the remaining coins in his pocket, and devours it outside.

"Damn," he whispers, once done. He knows this is a stressful situation, but to do something so rash and foolish doesn't become him. No matter the pain of the hunger, to endure it would ensure his future as an artist.

He shakes his head, and pulls out his phone. There are two missed messages. He blinks. Both were from Madarame.

He dials his Sensei's number, and the ring lasts for only a millisecond before it's answered and he hears a voice say, "Where are you?" It is Madarame, but different somehow. Gruff and angry and on edge.

Yusuke sighs. "I'm sorry I worried you, Sensei. Im on my way to school. I have to see you after. There are making some horrid accusations and-"

"Listen to me," Madarame barks, and Yusuke shuts his mouth. "I need you to get to Kosei High. Now."

Yusuke blinks. "Ok..."

"Never mind that. I've set up a meeting with Principal Oryu. It is imperative that you be there."

"But, we need to talk about-"

"Are you telling me what to do now?" Madarame asks.

"No," Yusuke replies, and he feels and hears his voice crack a little. "But, is this meeting essential?"

"Yes" Madarame snaps. "Get to Kosei."

The call ends.

Yusuke stands on the sidewalk, his stomach roiling at the injection of strange food, his mind - still exhausted- bouncing about, trying to make sense of everything. He takes a deep breath, steels himself, and marches to the subway station.

It doesn't take him long to get to the school from Shibuya, after all, and though the train is particularly sweltering, he manages the journey with little physical discomfort. It is the mental anguish that plagues him. Given the seriousness Yusuke cannot understand why Sensei would set up a meeting at his school.

Kosei is an immaculate building, shining in the sun and modern by architectural standards. Though not as well-known as schools like Shujin, it is more prestigious.

Yusuke makes his way up to the front entrance, opens the door, and bathes in the A/C for a few moments, before continuing on to the second floor, where Principal Oryu keeps his office.

When he knocks, he hears a short, "Come in," and enters. He finds Principal Oryu, slight and bespectacled, seated at his desk, his fingers in a steeple before his face.

Madarame sits alongside him, his chair just a bit askew from the desk itself.

There is a look on his face. It makes Yusuke very uncomfortable.

"Kitagawa," Principal Oryu says, and collapses the steeple to gesture towards the sole empty chair, across the desk from both of them. "Have a seat."

"Of course," Yusuke says, and slides into it. Neither say anything, and Yusuke can't stop his hands from fidgeting. He folds them, then unfolds them, then tries to stick them in his pockets, and then refolds them once more. All in the span of seconds. "May I-"

"Let's get to the point," Oryu says, his voice heavy. He leans back in his chair, shakes his head, and states, "We know about the plagiarism."

The word is like a hammer to his stomach, but he remains upright, staring. Madarame's face has cracked, and he raises a hand to his eyes as if to spare the others from his tears, and glances away.

"Plagiarism?" Yusuke finally manages. "What're you talking about?" It wasn't plagiarism. I created those works at Sensei's direction. He created them as much as I. They're trying to ruin him! I wouldn't let them. "There is no such thing," Yusuke spits. "Sensei is-"

"Yusuke," Madarame moans. Yusuke's mouth shuts when he sees the look Sensei gives him. Horror, and sadness. "Yusuke," his master, the man who has raised him for thirteen years says, "How could you?"

Whatever thoughts Yusuke held in his mind, wink out. His mouth blurts nonsense. "Huh?"

"Madarame-san discovered the discrepancies," Principal Oryu states. "The pieces you've submitted to your classes. They are lifted directly from Madarame's personal studio. Some, from the very exhibit he's presently running."

Yusuke looks back and forth between the two men. "I don't understand." Then, he says it again. "I don't understand."

Madarame extends a single hand, and pats the air, as if trying to calm him down. "Yusuke, my boy, it's over. We know everything."

"I do not know what you hoped to accomplish," Oryu continues. "By passing Madarame-san's art off as your own. It is, disappointing." He shrugs. "But, we have no other choice. For such a gross violation of the academic policy, Yusuke Kitagawa, you are to be expelled from Kosei High School."

The words are like an electric shock. His brain kicks back online and he starts to shout, his voice high and weak. "No, wait! Please, there must be some mistake. I would never pass someone else's work off as my own, especially not Sensei's!" He looks to Madarame. "Please, you know me, Sensei. You know I wouldn't do this. I couldn't. This is wrong. Tell him, please."

"Yusuke," Madarame says. "Please, just stop."

"Stop what?" Yusuke demands. "I haven't done anything wrong. Please!"

Principal Oryu raises a hand, palm out. "That's enough, Kitagawa. This is a shameful display. Try to control yourself."

Yusuke looks back at him, and stands. "But you're accusing me of something I haven't done!" He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. "This is clearly a mistake." He nods and forces a calm smile onto his face. "Sensei, they must've seen what I assisted you with for the exhibit. Tell them, I was involved with the creation of those pieces, and that I did so at your whim. That must be what this is all about. You know I'd never do something as reprehensible as cheat or pass another's work off as my own. It has to be that. Tell them how I helped you paint those pieces for the show."

And Madarame stares up at Yusuke, his eyes wide, and, replies, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

And Yusuke's heart breaks. "What do you mean?" He asks, his voice quiet and small. "I've helped you for years. Not just for this show. You've... you've..." He can't continue. The words will not come. The accusation is one he cannot make, even as it is leveled against him.

This isn't real. This isn't happening.

Oryu sighs. "I was hoping we could keep this civil, and not have you hurl such vile charges at the man who raised you. I suppose I should've expected as much, from a plagiarizer." The word is spoken with such malice, that Yusuke has to sit back down. Oryu folds his hands over each other. "The official process of expulsion will begin on Monday. I will file the paperwork for processing. By this time, next week, you will be expelled from Kosei High."

This isn't real. This isn't happening. Yusuke's mind drifts towards his options, but there's nothing. Without his scholarship, he has no money. Without Madarame, he has no place to live. Without his reputation, he will never be allowed to be an artist. The panic he feels triples. Am I homeless? Did I just become homeless? Then, another thought cuts through the others.

I'm going to die.

He will, too. There's no place left for him to go. He has no money. It's all over.

The others continue to speak, but he cannot hear them. He is falling somewhere. Somewhere deep and very far away.


	49. On the road to a new member

Jessikah stares at her phone. Her eyes widen. "I just got a text from Yusuke."

The Niijima sistere straighten.

"What's he want?" Makoto asks. "Is he okay?"

She frowns. "He wants to meet up."

Sae turns and holds out some plates, but when Jessikah reaches out to take it, she pulls it back, just a bit. "What's the deal with him?" She asks, "The new one?"

"Yusuke?" Jessikah asks.

"So that's his name."

"He's a friend," Jessikan says.

Yusuke walks up. "I apologize for my inexplicable presence."

Makoto chuckles and shrugs. "Don't know if I'd call it 'inexplicable,' but don't worry about that. What's going on?"

His lips part, but he doesn't say anything for a few moments. "It would appear I've been expelled."

Everyone has their mixed reactions of outrage. Jessikah asks, "Expelled? Like, expelled, expelled?"

"Yes, that one," Yusuke says.

"Why?" Sae asks.

"How?" Makoto asks.

Yusuke sighs. "I have been accused of plagiarism. Of stealing Sensei's work and passing it off as my own."

"For real?" Jessikah asks, shaking her head. "Wait, what the hell are you talking about? I thought Madarame was stealing from you!"

Yusuke slams a fist onto the table. "How many times must I say this? It is not plagiarism! Sensei requested my help on several pieces, and I did so because I was his apprentice. That is what an apprentice does!"

"Bullshit," Sae spits back. "An apprentice helps his Sensei with his work. He doesn't do all the work for the Sensei so that the Sensei can say it's his own!"

"Sis is right," Makoto says. "I'm pretty sure that's the actual definition of plagiarism."

"Look," Jessikak says, when he sees Yusuke's mouth open in further protest. "Just tell us what happened, okay?"

Yusuke walks them through his day, in between forkfuls of food. It is a long, rambling story, with Jessikah requesting a course correction several times throughout. When he reaches the end, the others sit in silence.

Yusuke stares at the ground, his hands clasped together. "I... don't know what to do."

Makoto lays a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to figure this out, Yusuke. We're going to help you."

"Actually," Sae says. "You can stay here. It's fine. Just… don't make a lot of noise, and rest."

" Thank you"

Yusuke fights to keep a smile from his face.

" I should get some of my clothes from the Atelier"

"If you are going to the atelier, I will accompany you."

" Ok i will call Ann and Ryuji on the way"

They arrive at the atelier with the moon high in the sky. It is a dark night, but hot. Everyone chatters as they approach explaining things to Yusuke, but Jessikah has kept quiet for most of the trip, running through her plan in her head. She wasnt sure if Yusuke being with them was a mistake. Sadayo was waiting for them already there.

When they stop outside the building, she turns to them. "Ready?"

Yusuke stares at the atelier, and says, "What is about to happen?"

Jessikah puts a hand on his shoulder. "Something really, really weird. You don't have to be here, Yusuke. You can go back to Niijima-sans apartment if you like."

He shakes his head. "No. I will stay."

"Alright," Sadayo says. "But if you do, you have to promise that you won't say anything about this to anyone. We're trusting you, yeah?"

Yusuke frowns, and Ann takes a step forward. "Hey, Jessikah, wait a second. Let's-"

"Very well," Yusuke says. "Provided we are not about to murder Madarame-sensei, my lips are sealed. I choose to trust you."

Jessikah smiles. A smile she hasn't worn for some time. "Great. Thank you." She turns to the others, and pulls out her phone, opens the Nav, and dials into Madarame's Palace.


	50. Yusuke joins the team

Yusuke drops to his knees

His mind shut down after seeing the giant golden museum where the shack once was.

He doesnt respond to Jessikah and the others, even as they shout his name. Even as their clothes burst into blue flame.

The talking cat makes it worse.

He stares at the ground. Its covered in a thin layer of dirt and dust. He focuses on the little grains, trying to bring himself back to some kind of reality.

A reality that makes sense.

Only, reality makes no sense.

Plagiarism. Expulsion.

And now he was here, staring at grains of dust and dirt, trying to figure out what to do.

Perhaps He's gone mad. He'd once read somewhere, that, 'It is sometimes an appropriate response to reality to go insane.'

He'd heard the others throw around words. 'Palace' and 'Metaverse' and 'Treasure.'

They'd meant nothing to him.

But.

He cannot keep running through this vacant landscape.

If this is a nightmare, perhaps that museum holds the key to waking up.

If this is not a nightmare, perhaps he can still find some way out through it.

It takes him a few long moments to move. Then, he takes a deep breath, and stands up.

In hindsight, bringing Yusuke into the Metaverse hadn't been Joker's best idea.

Joker adjusts her gloves. "Well, Yusuke isn't stupid. And he's not crazy. He'll probably eventually figure it out " She turns to regard the Palace. It is a monstrous thing, eclipsing the small residential neighborhood that surrounds it"

"Right," Joker replies. "Right." She nods towards the Palace. "Let's get going."

Yusuke stands before the museum's maw. He feels something churn inside him, and a sharp spike of pain lances through his skull. He gasps, and brings his hands to his temples, but before he can think, he hears a voice.

"You!" It is loud and gruff. "Why aren't you at your station?"

Yusuke blinks and looks up into the face of a monster. From behind a blue mask, red eyes burn like coal. Inky, rippling black floats around them, bulging and pulsing into an exaggerated humanoid figure. It is dressed as a Museum guard, and a cap of the same make is pulled low across its head.

"I-" Yusuke manages.

"Don't talk back!" The thing shouts. It reaches out with an overlong arm, grabs Yusuke by the shoulder, and hauls him towards the entrance. "Be grateful you even have this opportunity!"

"St-stop!" Yusuke shouts. "Please, I don't understand!"

"You don't need to," the thing replies, and then they are through the factory's doors.

The Phantom Thieves arrive in time to see the shadow drag a barely struggling Yusuke into the factory.

"Well, shit," Joker says, frowning

" Language " Sadayo scolds

" Sorry sensei, Let's get in there."

Beyond a simple lobby where a receptionist thing, of the same black material as his captor, cleaned its nails, is a massive floor almost beautiful in its horror.

Yusuke's eyes travel upwards and beyond Numerous paintings of people. On the floor, cognigtive people bustle about moving paintings around setting up exibits.

"What in the name of-" He starts, but then another monster bursts from a black pool before them. It is identical to the thing that pushes him along. "What're you doing?" This new one asks.

"I've got a Kitagawa " Yusuke's captor says. "I'm taking it to its station."

"Didn't you get the memo?" It turns to regard Yusuke. "He's been fired."

"Yeah?" The one who holds his shoulder looks down at him. "Seems pretty capable to me."

The second shrugs. "It ain't up to us. This comes down from the Boss, himself."

"Alright."

The second monster marches off, and the thing holding Yusuke changes their course. "What's going on?" Yusuke asks.

"Quiet," it spits. They pass a new section of Musuem, and Yusuke sees they pssed through two massive doors.

"Let me go!" He yells, and tries to break the monster's grip. "Tell me what's happening!"

The thing leans down into his voice and shouts, "I told you to, 'shut up!'" They approach a door that reads, 'Outbound Processing,' and the monster yanks it open.

Yusuke can see nothing beyond but a long, stretching darkness, and the vague impression of figures standing within it. "No!" He screams, once more.

It is too late. The thing shoves him inside, and slams the door shut behind him.

The awkward little doll-like shadow quivers on the ground. Joker levels her gun. "Where's Yusuke?"

"Wh-who?" It asks, and turns its bead-eyes to the others. "I don't know who that is!"

"Don't play dumb!" Skull shouts, and pumps his shotgun again. "We saw one of you bastards drag him in here."

"Yusuke Kitagawa," Panther growls. "We won't ask again."

"Kitagawa?" It asks. "He was fired, It was in the memo!"

"Memo?" Mona asks, and loosens his hold on the slingshot just a bit. "What memo?"

"It came earlier today," the shadow replies. "A general notice to all employees. The Kitagawa has been fired! I thought it had already been done!"

Joker just shakes her head. They'd snuck in through one of the upper window like before, and discovered that the front entrance was positively packed with shadows.

Jessikah has to admit, this Palace has been a bit... Tacky, so far. Kamoshida's castle had been as narcissistic as the man himself. But all they've seen of Madarame's Museum, at least on this floor, was pretty straightforward. Rooms full of paintings of former pupils. A break area with a vending machine. Sure there were shadows, but nothing that suggested the extent of Madarame's distorted heart.

And that worried her.

"Where would you take Yusuke?" She asks.

"Where?" It repeats. Joker cocks her gun. "Outbound Processing.' It's on the after the main lobby" You can't miss it!"

Joker nods, and pulls the trigger. The shadow bursts into ash, and collapses on the ground.

The others stare at her.

"What?"

"Nothin,'" Skull says, and clears his throat. "So, what's the plan now?"

"Same plan as before," Joker answers. "Find Yusuke. Now, we've got a direction. Then secure the treasure route.'

When the furnace door opens, Yusuke's fears are confirmed. In the sudden light, he can finally make out the features of all the still figures around him.

They are all him. Two dozen Yusukes, all standing in a line, all staring ahead, and rather than hands, each has a sharp stump, covered in dried paint that, in the firelight, looks like blood.

Before he can even whisper, "No," the figures begin to march forward. Their steps are unhurried, and their faces are blank.

They walk.

They walk.

They walk.

And they begin to burn.

The first catches fire before it reaches the furnace. Yusuke watches as his hair lights up like a match, then his clothes, and then his skin. The figure collapsed, ablaze, but continues to drag itself further in.

The same happens to the second figure.

And the third.

And the fourth.

And it keeps happening.

One by one, Yusuke watches his doppelgangers stoically step to their deaths.

Every part of him that can think, rebels. Through the wave of horror, he denies. Makes himself believe he is asleep, safe in bed, and that everything - the meeting with the Principal, this awful place, the terrible sight before him - is nothing but a surreal dream. Perhaps he will try to capture it upon the canvas on the morrow.

Perhaps, when he wakes, he will go to Sensei, and share his concerns.

Perhaps Sensei will finally have conquered his creative block, and will no longer need Yusuke's services.

Perhaps he can finally unveil his own work to the world.

As the last version of himself burns away, Yusuke thinks that maybe, just maybe, things will be okay.

And then the furnace door shuts, and he is in darkness once more.

You know what this is.

The voice is his own, but different. Deeper, more wizened. Angrier.

It feels as if someone is pushing a thumb through the back of his skull.

You cannot deny the truth to yourself.

He shuts his eyes and feels something shift inside him, and then there is a hand on his shoulder.

"Yusuke."

He jumps, and opens his eyes on the black. "Wha-? Who's there?" He demands.

"Yusuke, it's us," the voice whispers.

He squints. The fresh darkness makes it difficult to see, but he can see three distinct figures, and one smaller one, standing in the room with him. "Jessikah? Ann? Other one?"

He hears Ryuji groan. "Seriously?"

"That's not what we call ourselves here," he hears Jessikah say. "But yes, it's us. Are you okay?"

He shakes his head, even though he knows they probably can't see it. "I don't understand any of this."

The figure he thinks is Jessikah steps forward. "I think you do."

"We don't have time for this," Ann says. "We need to get him out of here."

Jessikah is silent for a long moment. Then he says, "You'll tell us what you saw later. Right now, we're getting you out of here."

She steps up to Yusuke, and takes his arm in hand. "Stay close."

The group moves to the door, and opens it back into the main lobby. The sudden light blinds Yusuke, so he does not see who speaks.

But he recognizes the voice.

"Well, well, well," it says.

"Madarame," Ryuji growls.

Yusuke's eyes adjust. The six of them stand just outside the door marked 'Outbound Processing,' and are surrounded by those black monsters.

In their middle, stands Sensei.

Only, this is not a Sensei he recognizes. It is the same face. The same hair. But the eyes are bright gold, and the smile he wears is sinister.

Madarame wears an expensive looking gold robes and dark shoes polished to shine.

He looks... like a lord.

Madarame chuckles. "I admit, I was annoyed to hear production levels had dropped off, but who could have guessed it would be for such an interesting reason?"

Yusuke steps away from Jessikah, who whispers a quick, "No, stay back!" and says, "Sensei, what is all this?"

Madarame stares at him for a moment. It is one of the longest moments of Yusuke's life. Then he scowls, and says, "I thought I fired you!, I believe there was a memo!"

One of the creatures nearest Madarame makes a sound like the clearing of a throat. "Apologies, sir. We'll finish the job right away." He marches towards Yusuke.

Then Ryuji jumps between them, and shouts, "Stay back, asshole," and brings what looks to be a pipe down on the monster's head. It collapses into a pile of ash at his feet.

Madarame's eyes narrow. "I know what this is. Sabotage! How dare you abscond with my property? I demand you die this instant!"

"Uh not going to happen?" Ann says, and for the first time Yusuke notices she is wearing an enticing suit of red leather. Even he realises they are all dressed in costumes, this is an odd thing to notice, given the situation. "Wasn't he your apprentice? Didn't you raise him since he was a kid?

The golden-eyed Madarame scoffs. "He's not the first. Won't be the last either. 'Apprentice' has always just been a pretty word we use to dress up, 'my property.'"

Yusuke feels Jessikah step up behind him. "This is how he views himself," he whispers. "And this is how he sees you. He's not an artist. And you're nothing to him."

Yusuke takes a pace forward. "Is this all true, Sensei? All these years you've asked me to help you? The creative blocks? Are they really all lies?" He smiles. "I won't believe that. You said it yourself. You took me in because of your fondness for my mother." At that, something flickers over Madarame's face, but it is gone in an instant. "I can't believe you would be so callous and unscrupulous in-"

"Oh, Yusuke, just shut up," Madarame groans. No one speaks. "Enough with the thesaurus bullshit. Do you think speaking like that makes you an artist? Do you think it means you're higher-minded than everyone else? Grow up. No one important is impressed, and anyone that is impressed is not important." He shakes his head. "Did you really thing you could make it in this business? Did you think your ideals and your pure thoughts or any of that other nonsense actually matters a damn? There's no such thing as art, you moron. It's a business. It's all a business. And you cling to your outdated beliefs like they're a life preserver, but you don't realize that by having them, you've already gone under!"

He takes a step closer to Yusuke. "I kept you around because you were good at painting. You had a great work ethic, and a wonderful output. But all your babbling about artistic levels of consciousness and the muse and all the other drivel? It doesn't mean anything. And because you don't get that, you were never going to make it." He smirks. "You should thank me for letting you be a part of it. Without me, you would never have had a chance."

Yusuke stares at him. "Thank you?"

Madarame waves him away. "Enough of this. Production has been delayed long enough. Kill them all."

"Thank you?" Yusuke asks.

The monsters burst and materialize into more, even stranger creatures.

"Shit," Ryuji shouts. "Yusuke, step back, man!"

"Carmen!" Comes Ann's voice, and a torrent of fire lashes out at the monsters.

Yusuke cannot take his eyes from Madarame, who moves away from the fray. "Thank you?"

Yusuke feels a hand grip his shoulder. It is Jessikah. "Dammit, Yusuke! Stand back!"

Yusuke yanks his shoulder from the girl's grip. "YOU WANT ME TO THANK YOU?" He screams.

Pain.

Needles slide their way through his skull, and pierce the gray matter of his brain. He collapses to his knees, screaming, gripping his head in his hands, trying to stop the blood that must be flowing out from escaping.

He feels a heat on his back. "Do not turn away."

Yusuke falls forward, and hits his head against the warm concrete floor. Through the awful pounding in his head, he can see a burning figure step around him. For a moment, he thinks it is one of the things from the furnace room, but this one is different. It is adorned in a cobalt halo of fire, and its eyes are golden, proud, and bore right into him.

With one smoldering hand, it points to where Madarame watches. "Do not turn away. For too long you have excused his treatment, closed your eyes to his dereliction. Denied the truth that you know in your heart."

Yusuke tries to lift himself, but the pain is too great, and all he manages to do is drag his fingers across the floor. To his horror, thin red lines of blood trail in their wake.

"You know this man. You know what he is. So why give weight to his words? Tell me, should you toss aside your truth based on the withered excuses of a tired, spiteful old man?"

Yusuke stares up at himself, but cannot answer.

His shadow's eyes narrow. "Even now, you stop yourself from speaking the truth? The truth is like a painting. If it only exists in your mind, then it does not truly exist. You must put it upon the canvas, bleed it from your fingers, speak it so it may be known!" The shadow speaks faster now. "That man thinks his truth absolute. Show him he is wrong. Show the world he is wrong." It kneels down so it can face him. All around him, a bizarre battle rages. Yusuke can feel the electricity of it across his face. His shadow speaks. "But you cannot show them the truth if you do not speak it to yourself, first. So tell me, what is he? What is Madarame? What is your Sensei? What is your master? Your teacher? Your father? What is he?"

And Yusuke spits out, through gritted teeth. "He's a fucking fraud."

His shadow smiles. "Very good."

He feels something wrap around his face. It is cool and tingles against him like long-dried plaster.

Word beat through his mind. "Let us seal the contract. I AM THOU. THOU ART I. Let us dispense with falsehoods."

Yusuke grips the kitsune mask in his hands, and begins to rip it away.

"NOW GO FORTH AND PAINT THE JUSTICE OF YOUR TRUTH UPON THE CANVAS OF THE WORLD!"

Yusuke pulls the mask free with a scream, and feels himself erupt.

Joker feels the cold first.

Penthesilea has a shadow pinned with its dark tendrils, but more are moving in. They all have their hands full, and he cannot spare Yusuke a glance when he hears the scream.

Then, a wave of frost rushes over him and slams into the shadows. They halt their advance, and some topple over, shattering into shards.

He turns, and smiles. Yes!

Yusuke wears a high collared, puff-sleeved black jumpsuit. A fox tail hangs from a sash he wears around his waist. Opposed to his own bright red gloves, Yusuke's are a deep blue. He grips a sword housed in a red sheath.

Above him, stands his Persona.

It is a spectacle. An ukiyo-e come alive, painted face and all. Its blue robe flutters in a breeze, its pipe smokes from small, dainty hands. It grimaces over at Madarame.

Yusuke opens his eyes, and smiles. "I apologize, Sensei." He slowly raises his hands and looks at his outfit. "You are correct. I would be nowhere without you. You gave me direction, misguided though it was."

He steps forward, and his Persona follows. "And indeed, it is the duty of the apprentice to help his Sensei shine all the brighter." He wraps his hand around the sword's hilt. "But you forget, it is also the apprentice's duty to ultimately surpass the master." He draws the blade, and Joker feels the cold rush up anew. "So, Madarame-sensei. Allow me to properly thank you."

Madarame scowls and glares at the shadows. "What're you all doing? I told you to kill them!"

Joker leaps back and lands alongside Yusuke. "Think you can handle this?" She asks.

Yusuke's smile never falters. "Abominations are fated to perish!"

Joker blinks. "Uh, okay."

The thieves close ranks. "Dude, this is freakin' awesome!" Skull shouts, staring up at the Persona.

"Who'd have thought you'd get a Persona too?" Panther whispers. Joker smiles.

" Stay focused" Anck says

" We can celebrate later," Mona says. "We've got shadows to fight."

"Shadows?" Yusuke asks. "An appropriate name." He steps ahead of the group. "Allow me." The creatures grow closer, and he levels his blade at them. "Goemon, STRIKE!"

Yusuke looks over at her from the couch. "Are you certain it is alright that I stay here?"

Jessikah sighs. "It's fine, Yusuke. Niijima-san said you could."

Yusuke nods and lays back down. "I must find a way to thank her. Perhaps a self-portrait."

"You want to paint a picture of Sae?" Jessikah asks.

"No, that would be silly," Yusuke replies. "I would paint a picture of myself, so that she could always put a face to the one thankful to her."

"Don't do that," Jessikah says. "That's so much worse."

The fight hadn't taken long. Goemon's ice abilities had shredded the shadows. Madarame had lost himself in the scuffle, and despite Yusuke's insistence on going after him, the exhaustion had set in, and they had carried him out.

What had followed was a discordant discussion of the Metaverse, the Palace, Madarame and their investigation, and their role as the Phantom Thieves.

Then, it had dawned on them that Yusuke hadn't a place to stay. Sae had told Jessikah Yusuke was to stay with them, and here they were. They had so much more to talk about, but it would have to wait until later.

"The important thing," Morgana says, from where he lays on Jessikah chest. "Is that you've got your own Persona now, Yusuke. That's going to be a huge help."

Jessikah nods. "It really is."

Morgana looks down at her. "It's a good thing you decided to take Yusuke into the Metaverse with us. We never would've gotten a new teammate if you hadn't!"

Jessikah smiles, but says nothing.

It isn't long before Yusuke and Morgana are asleep. Jessikah stares at the ceiling, and goes over the events of the day, trying to think if she could've done anything different.


	51. The kiss

The eyes of seventeen year old Makoto Niijima fluttered open tiredly. It took those chocolate brown orbs some time to adjust to the darkness that had descended in her room. Both her home and her neighborhood were eerily quiet; no sound was heard apart from the girl's soft breathing.

So what had woke her up? A quick glance at the clock sitting on her dresser showed twelve midnight. Sighing, she groaned and turned such that she was lying on her side. She couldn't figure out what had awakened her in the first place.

Tap. There, Makoto realized that was why she was jolted awake: by a sound coming from the kitchen. She bit her lower lip, suddenly feeling a wave of fear running through her. Who would be crazy enough to be doing this at midnight?.

Hesitantly, the girl sat up from her position, looking quizzically, Slowly, she made her way to the window, shuddering at the coldness of the wooden floor.

Peering into the hall, Makoto gasped. Standing in front of the fridge was Jessikah. She was dressed in her usual pyjama's . Quickly and without hesitation this time, she stepped out.

"Makoto-Chan!" Relief spread through sixteen year old Jessikah's face as she called out to her as loud as she dared. Jessikah made her way over to Makoto.

Makoto tried to bite back a smile.

"What are you doing?" Her voice barely above a whisper,

"I couldn't sleep."

Makoto had to stifle a giggle. She then pulled Jessikah into her room, shutting and locking the door.

"Seriously" She glanced at her friend pointedly.

Jessikah shrugged, adjusting herself so that she was in a comfortable position. Looking at Makoto.

Jessikah noticed the shift in Makoto's mood instantly, and moved closer to her. He engulfed her in a hug, wrapping her arms around her waist, placing her head gently on Makoto's shoulder from behind.

Makoto shuddered at Jessikah's touch, feeling goose bumps forming on her arm. Why was she reacting like this? She felt her tense shoulders relax visibly, but her emotions were unstable once more.

"I know what your going through…." She murmured, blinking back tears.

Makoto just cried her heart out, releasing all the emotions she was burying within herself earlier. She could feel Jessikah slowly rubbing small smooth circles along her back, consoling her in her own way. She heard her murmuring comforting words into her ear.

Slowly, Makoto's sobs subsided and her muffled cries turned into slight sobs before nothing was heard. After crying, Makoto did feel slightly better, but strangely, she felt a bit tired as well. She didn't move from her position nested in Jessikah's chest, her breathing gradually becoming normal again.

"I'm so sorry for staining your shirt…." She trailed off, glancing at the wet spot that now stained Jessikah's white shirt. Jessikah simply smiled at her.

"It's fine Makoto-chan, don't worry about it." Using her thumb, Jessikah gently wiped away the dry tears that stained Makoto's cheeks.

Jessikah didn't know what took over her, but she found herself slowly closing the distance between their lips. Makoto's eyes fluttered close the moment she felt Jessikah's soft lips brush against hers. Oh my gosh….. The kiss was full of sweetness, and Makoto could feel fireworks exploding in her head as her lips moved against Jessikah's.

They broke apart after a moment, both feeling a tingling sensation on their lips. The duo climbed into Makoto's bed, Jessikah wrapping her arms around her protectively while she sighed in his chest. Jessikah reached over to turn off the dresser light.


	52. The Ace Attorney

Phoenix raps his knuckles against the office door. "Knock, knock," he intones, pleasantly.

Sae Niijima looks up from her desk. Immaculate for the most part, her eyes are bloodshot. Unsurprising, given how long she's been bent over her case files.

"You really should get some more light in here, Niijima-san," Phoenix mutters, but waits patiently at the door. His eyes flicker over the office. Everything is neat. Everything is in its place. There's just so much of it. Dozens of files are stacked atop filing cabinets Phoenix happens to know are filled to the brim. Her desk is seemingly giftwrapped in manila folders, files, and reams of paper.

The look Sae gives him isn't one of warmth, but it holds no malice. If Phoenix had to name it, it would be 'neutral.'

"Wright-kun," Sae says after a time. "I didnt think you would come?"

Phoenix takes a single, soft step inside. "I got your call the other day, I thought we might catch up." He flashes her his best grin.

Her eyes roll. "Of course."

"Well then," Phoenix says, and takes another step forward. "Perhaps I could be of assistance? Are there any cases you'd like me to take a look at?"

Sae eyes glaze over, and swim over the forest that is her office. "I haven't actually looked at all my assigned cases. There is one case i want you to look into."

"I see," Phoenix replies, and steals his way into a seat across from her. "Well, what case is it? Its it recent?. Things are getting crazy out there, in the city." Sae only nods in response. "Take that gym teacher, Suguru Kamoshida, I think his name was? Unbelievable, wouldn't you say?" At the name, Sae visibly stiffens.

"Your sister," Phoenox says, as if just remembering it. "She attends Shujin Academy, yes? It must've been quite shocking for her, to see that man confess to his crimes like that."

Sae frowns. "Makoto was... fazed, yes."

Sae shrugs. "Does it matter? Suguru Kamoshida confessed to his crimes. He'll rot in jail, where he belongs."

Phoenix nods. "I suppose," he says, with a speculative lilt to his voice. "Anyway whats is case you want me to look into?."

Sae's hand tightens around her pen. "As im sure your aware i took in a teenager on probabtion but im starting to feel like her charges were falsified."

"I see," Phoenix replies, his voice appropriately awed. "Well, why ask for me tho?"

"Are you serious Wright?"

"Niijima-san. We're friends, aren't we?"

By response, Sae says, " Cause'..." and here she pauses for a moment, before continuing on, "I need the Ace Attorney on this."

"Ok how? If you don't mind my asking?"

Sae sighs, lets her pen fall, and leans back in her chair. "You have an unbelievable success rate "

Phoenix lets out a small chuckle. "I see. I think I can fill in the blanks. Does this this teenager have a name?"

Sae scoffs. "Jessikah Shiomi."

" What did she do?"

"I'd appreciate it you didn't joke about this."

"Sorry."

Sae shakes her head. "She's a transfer student. She was raped by Kamoshida a few months ago. Got herself expelled After speaking up about being raped only for Komashida to sue her. And now he's at Shujin."

Pheonix arches an eyebrow. "Why would you think I can do anything?"

"Because your starting to get attached to her"

A faint smile tugs at the edges of Sae's mouth. "Am I that easy to read, Wright?"

More than you know. He shrugs and smiles. "I am a Ace Attorney, Niijima-san."

Phoenix brushes a few strands of hair from his face. "I'll see what i can find."

Sae nods. "I know it sounds strange, but I've got this feeling. And it's something I've only felt twice before."

Phoenix listens as she speaks, and begins to wonder if Sae Niijima is heading towards her inevitable downfall.


	53. Makoto pulls an Akira

Makoto sits and stares at the pages before her.

From what feels like very far away, a voice say, "...should handle the permissions required for the swimming club."

Another voice. "Doesn't the newspaper club have, like, two members?"

"Club's a club, we need to honor their requests as best we can, and..."

Makoto lifts her phone off the table and peeks at the time. "Alright," she says, putting as much benevolent authority into her voice as she can. "I think we've covered enough ground for today. Let's wrap it up."

The rest of her administration falls into silence, and steal glances at one another. Her Treasurer is brave enough to speak first. "Um, Niijima-san, are you sure? It's kind of early."

She smiles at him. "True, but we've all been working hard. It won't hurt to postpone these discussions until our next meeting."

Her Secretary, his pencil tapping away against the desk, asks, "This isn't a trick, is it?"

Makoto blinks. "A trick?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're not going to have us leave, and then chew us out for leaving early, are you?"

Makoto's smile suddenly feels very grating. "Would I do a thing like that?"

Silence.

She lays her hands atop one another, and pretends she's smothering each of them with a pillow. "This is not a trick. We've all been working very hard. Let's take a break. You're all excused for the day."

There is a single beat of nothing, where even the air seems to hang still, and then they begin to pack. They shove their books into their bags with abandon. A few continue to glance her way, anticipating danger.

Is this really the impression I give off? She wonders, and cannot decide if this makes her a bit sad. Then, they are standing, and one by one, file out of the room as fast as decorum allows.

And then Makoto is alone.

And then there is a knock on the door.

And a pause.

And then another knock.

Makoto stands, makes her way to the door, and knocks on it, herself, twice.

Another pause.

Then, from outside, knock.

She opens the door, and finds Haru beaming at her. "All set?" The girl asks.

"Of course," Makoto replies.

She steps aside, and Haru shuffles in and drops her book bag on the table. "Shall we begin?"

Makoto grins, and opens her own bag.

In a short time, the student council room is transformed into the headquarters for 'Operation Catch the phantom thieves or Something Less Drastic.'

The marker board is ornamented with surveillance photos, taken with her smartphone, and printed at home, detailing the suspected Phantom Thieves engaged in various activities, such as standing in the school, standing outside the school, and sitting in a diner. Over the top of the board, Makoto has written, 'The Cat is the Key.'

The table is covered with a map of Tokyo, dotted with notations. Locations like Niijima apartment, Shujin, Untouchable, and Shibuya Underground, are marked in red.

A large file with 'Evidence' written across it is sprawled open, with two piles, one of which contains notes and turns of phrase Makoto can remember Jessikah using in the past, and the other is composed of doodles Haru put together of Makoto and Jessikah holding hands.

Makoto has questioned the need for this latter 'evidence,' but Haru has stressed its importance.

"Where did we leave off last time?" Makoto asks.

"We were discussing Shiomi-chans possible role in... I think you called it, 'information conveyance,'" Haru replies, sitting at the table as though she were in class.

"Right," Makoto says, and turns back to the board. "I'm thinking there must be some kind of small camera. Maybe it's linked to Jessikah's phone?"

Haru frowns. "I guess that's an option. But it doesn't explain how she can get the to do things, like steal your notebook. I still say it's because she's-"

"Please don't say it," Makoto cuts in.

Haru ignores her. "Magic."

Makoto sighs. "Haru, we've been over this. There's no way the cat is magic."

Haru rolls her eyes. "How do the Phantom Thieves change hearts then? You spoke to Daisuke. No one came anywhere close to him that day. All he got was the calling card. What if the Phantom Thieves of Hearts are magic? Then their cat could be magic too."

"Jessikah isn't magic. And I'm still not entirely convinced they can 'steal hearts.'"

"She-" Haru starts.

"Don't say it!" Makoto blurts.

"-stole yours, didn't she?" Haru's smile is huge and she throws her head back, giggling.

Makoto feels her cheeks redden. "You know, that gets less funny every time you say it."

Haru shakes her head. "No, it doesn't. It really doesn't."

Her jocularity is infectious, and Makoto can't help but smile and fantasize about certain things for just a moment, before she brings herself back to business. "Well, anyway, it was good thinking. Getting Jessikah to agree to give you Morgana for a day. That'll give us time to examine him."

Haru frowns at that. "You're not going to run tests on him, are you?. I don't want to see him hurt."

Makoto shakes her head. "Of course not. I just want to check his collar. His fur. There's got to be some evidence, some explanation for how that cat does the things it does."

"Magic," Haru whispers, and when Makoto glares at her, she says, "Have you thought about what you're going to say to Jessikah-chan?"

Makoto drops into a chair, with a heavy sigh. "Honestly? I'm more worried about what she's going to say to me. I keep running through these scenarios in my head, but I know it won't go the way I want it to." She smiles at her friend. "I'm terrified it's going to blow up in my face. Like it already did." She remembers the sensation of Takamaki's open palm against her cheek, the look on Jessikah's face. "I don't want to go through that again."

Haru nods. "I'll ask Jessikah for Mona-chan the next time I see her at work. Then, we'll get to the bottom of all this."

"You're right. I guess I'm-"

She is interrupted by a muffled buzz from her friend's bag. Haru smiles and pulls out her phone. When she looks at it, her eyes go wide.

"Oh," Haru says. "Oh."

"Something wrong?" Makoto asks.

"I need to, um, go. I'd forgotten I had a previous appointment."

"I see. Something for your father's company?"

Haru's nod is quick and sharp. "Something like that." She stands, lifts her bag and brushes a few stray hairs from her face. "I'm sorry, Mako-chan. Could we talk about this some more later? I really have to get going."

"Of course," Makoto tells her. "We can't really take another step forward until we've got Morgana, after all."

"R-right. You're absolutely right," Haru says as she speeds towards the door. She opens it, smiles once more at Makoto, and quickly blurts out, "Thanks! Bye!" Then, she shuts it.

Makoto stares up at the board. She can't shake the feeling in her gut. Her eyes drift down to the desk, and spy Haru's notebook on the table. Oh, she forgot that.

She snatches it up and stands. Haru had only left a few seconds ago, she should still be able to catch her. Besides, Makoto barely has room enough in her bag for all her schoolwork and her share of the investigation material.

Makoto exits their headquarters into the hall, making sure to lock the door after her. It wouldn't do for another student to walk in and discover just what the two girls were up to. Not seeing Haru, Makoto quickly makes her way to the stairwell and descends to the first floor. It's beginning to get late, and a number of students are either involved in club activities, or have left for the day, and so Makoto passes few of them in the halls.

She doesn't find Haru until she steps out of Shujin's front entrance, and looks down the steps leading to the school.

Haru is in the street just outside the gates. She is standing next to a limousine. An older man, perhaps in his twenties has his hand wrapped around one of her wrists. He wears an expensive white suit, and a sneer.

Makoto does not think. She barrels down the steps, a snarl of her own sketching itself across her face, and a strange feeling in her chest, like the revving of an engine. She utters something close to, "Get off her," but isn't quite, and then, her own hand is wrapped around the man's arm, and she's shoving.

The man yells, "Ah! What the-" at the same time Haru goes, "Mako-chan?"

Then, there is a great flurry of limbs, and the man ends up with his back against the limousine, groaning and rubbing his arm through his suit. Makoto's hands are up, and Haru's are on her arm. The girl is begging her, "Makoto, stop!"

The man straightens and glares at them both. "Who is this bitch, Haru?"

The venom in his voice takes her aback, but Makoto holds her ground. "I don't know who you are, but you'd better get out of here before I call the police."

Then, he tilts back his head, and laughs. "The police? Go ahead! I'll have you arrested for assault."

"Assault?" Makoto asks, and puts as much swagger into her voice as she can. "I don't think so. I saw you hurting my friend, and I-"

"I don't remember hurting her. We were having a nice chat, weren't we, Haru?" There is silence after that. "Weren't we, Haru?" He repeats.

"Y-yes," Haru replies. Makoto, for the first time, becomes aware pleading tone in her friend's voice. "Please, Mako-chan. Please, stop."

She doesn't want to take her eyes from him, but she can't help but turn to meet her friend's gaze. "Haru, what is going on? Who is this?"

The man makes a show of dusting off his suit. "She's never mentioned me, huh? Some friend."

Haru can only look at Makoto's eyes for a few moments, and then she averts them. "Please, Mako-chan. I'm fine, alright? Please, just stop."

"No," Makoto says. "What's going on?"

"I'm bored," the man says. "Haru, get in the car. I'm not asking again. And you," he says, and points at Makoto. "I'd better not see you again. Challenge me like that again, and I'll have the police on your ass so quick, you'll be behind bars before you can even blink."

"Haru," Makoto says, ignoring him. "Who is this?"

"He's-" Haru begins. "He's... I'll call you later!" And then Haru is stepping away from her and into the limousine. The man gives Makoto one last, disgusting smile, before following her inside. The door shuts.

The car drives away.

Makoto stands there, watching it go.


	54. The trial of Kamoshida

The court smells like sweat and wood. It's stuffy. Too many bodies, packed too tightly.

Sae can feel a flush throughout her body. Relax, she thinks. Just do your job. There's nothing about this case that makes it different from any other.

But, of course, that isn't true.

She tries to keep her eyes on the paperwork laid out before her. Tries to keep her back rigid, her posture pristine, seated as she is, at the Prosecutor's table. She fails.

Her eyes inch up, bit by bit, until she spies the defendant, slumped in the too-small chair she's convinced is designed to make the accused as uncomfortable as possible.

As if he can sense her gaze, Suguru Kamoshida lifts his own eyes, dull and exhausted, and looks at her.

For a short time, they simply stare at each other.

Then, Sae begins to think about this thing almost touching her sister. She thinks about herself, standing, picking up a pen, and stalking across the courtroom floor and over to him, where she jabs it into his neck, again and again.

She thinks about herself, strangling him with the dumb fucking tie he wore to make himself look something close to presentable.

She thinks about herself, sneaking into his cell, tying him down, dousing him in lighter fluid, and striking a match.

She thinks about herself, breaking every bone in his perverted body.

She thinks about herself.

Kamoshida looks away.

Three judges enter. Sae stands. Kamoshida stands. Everyone stands.

The motions begin, but before can proceed for long, Kamoshida's defense attorney spits out, "Your Honors, we move to have this entire case dismissed."

The judges, all older men with graying hair, all wearing serious and thin glasses, make muffled, hmmph noises and glance at one another.

Sae keeps the smile from her face.

The judge on the left clears his throat. "We are under the impression that your client has confessed to his crimes. On what grounds would you propose we dismiss these charges?"

The attorney, skin slick with sweat, smiles in a way that almost looks genuine. "On the grounds that said confession was coerced, and must therefore be considered inadmissible."

Sae stands. "The defendant confessed to the sexual and physical assault of minors. He did so in front of the entire student body and faculty at Shujin Academy. You consider that inadmissible?" She knows where this is going, but she wants him to say it.

"Before his confession, Kamoshida-sensei received a specific threat in the form of-"

"Your Honors," Sae cuts in. "May we approach?"

The three judges look at one another, and then the center one raises his hands and beckons them forward. The defense attorney shuffles his way over. Sae strides. "The defense," she begins, before anyone can talk, "in no doubt about to cite the well-known 'Calling Card' from the group known as the 'Phantom Thieves.' I'm sure the defense will claim that this group somehow managed to force Suguru Kamoshida into a confession, and while that's a very interesting theory, I would like to point out that no one has figured out how. And, of course, there is the ample amount of testimony collected from the students at Shujin Academy, themselves."

The defense attorney shakes his head. "The testimonies of those students have yet to be corroborated. Suguru Kamoshida is a celebrated Olympian, a representative of our very country. If this trial proceeds, I intend to show…"

Sae tunes out. Is he serious? Would this little weasel go through all this trouble to take a stand for, of all people, Suguru Kamoshida? Think. She has too many important things going on to waste any more of her time on this bastard. I need to convince these judges to go ahead and convict already. How?

The defense attorney is still prattling on when she figures it out. She interrupts the man. "There is something else to consider, Your Honors."

The rightmost judge cocks a brow at her. "Oh?"

"You're aware, I'm sure, that this is a high profile case. One that many people are following very closely." She locks eyes with the centermost judge. She knows him. Knows he's as ambitious as everyone else in this profession. "This is the kind of case that can draw national attention, to all parties involved. The defendant. The prosecution. The judges." She allows a small smile to tug at the corner of her lips.

"What?" The defense attorney asks.

Sae ignores him. "I would also like to point out that, at this moment, the public's perception of Suguru Kamoshida is, negative, to say the least. In the eyes of the people of Japan, he's a rapist. A monster."

The attorney shakes his head. "Just a moment, you-"

"To dismiss this case on the grounds of an 'ill-gotten confession' would likely cause mass discontent throughout the country. If a monster like Kamoshida can walk under our justice system, how capable is our justice system? Do you want to be the judges that put this notion in their minds, Your Honors?"

"Wh-what?" The attorney's mouth hangs agape. "Sirs! Your Honors, this is-"

"Well put, Niijima-san," the center judge replies. He glances over at the attorney. "We will proceed with the trial. I hope, for your sake, you have something else up your sleeve." The other two judges nod. The defense attorney pales.

As she returns to her respective position, Sae knows she's wearing a shark's grin, but she can't help it. Sae notices Phoenix watching from the crowd.

I win.

The remainder of the trial is quick. Kamoshida himself readmits to his guilt, as Sae figured he would, despite his attorney's insistence that he remain silent. The judges nod along, as if this were all rote, and declare their sentence. Life. This is sufficient.

When Sae leaves the courthouse, she finds Akechi standing at the base of the building's steps. "Well?" He asks, beaming. "How did the prosecution of Suguru Kamoshida go?"

"Acceptably," Sae replies, but she knows she dresses the word up in an amused tone.

"Niijima-san!" Comes a voice from behind. She turns, and finds the defense attorney, red-faced, glaring daggers at her. He charges down the steps, and gets halfway to her when he begins to say, "What was that, Niijima-san? You and I both know that-"

"That," Sae spits, cutting him off. "Was how you win. You should try it sometime."

She turns and walks away.

"Bravo," Akechi tells her, as they head down the street. "I believe that is what the people of my generation call, a burn."

"Are you done?" Sae asks, but there's not bite behind it. That rush is back. The pounding in her chest. She knows she should be elated because that sick bastard got what he deserved, but she knows she'd feel no different if someone else had been on trial.

She'd won.

It might've seemed brutal, unethical even, playing the judges like that, but it was elegant in its own way.

The feeling sparkles within her. It lights up her brain so that everything and anything seems possible.

It dances behind her eyes and for a brief moment, she can live with it all. Live with the dead parents. With the dependent sister. With the male dominated arena she enters day in and day out. Phoenix Wright defeating her but its not relevant. Because today, she won. And she'll win again, and again, and again. Because winning is what she does.

The feeling races through her like lightning.

And then it starts to fade.

She walks down the street, towards her office, with the same stoic demeanor she forces all day. But she feels it leaving, leaking out of her somehow. Leaving her.

And then it is gone. And she feels like she always feels.

Just have to win again.

"Akechi," she barks.

The boy blinks at the sudden harshness of her tone. "Yes?"

"Did you look into that thing I mentioned before?"

He nods. "I did."

"And?"

"Well, Shirogane had many political opponents. It'll take some time to sift through them and find if she poses a threat." He clears his throat. "And forgive me, but I followed up with the midnight channel as well. The Inaba Dectective Dojima stressed to me that the Midnight channel was just a myth, just as reported. I see no reason to suspect a…" and here he pauses, and glances behind them, " Supernatural serial killer"

"Keep looking," Sae says. "There's something there, I'm sure of it." She leaves him then, picking up her pace as she glides down the sidewalk, unaware that Akechi remains behind, staring at her back.

Makoto stares at her phone.

M.N: Haru, please! Call me!

She has sent a variation of this message several times in the last few hours. Haru has yet to reply. Her heart hammers in her chest. Was she okay? Who was that man? Was he a relative? Someone else?

Makoto doesn't know, and it is killing her.

She stands up, leaves her phone on the kitchen's island, and begins to pace the kitchen. Her eyes never leave her phone. "Come on, come on," she whispers.

When the door opens, and Sae walks in, Makoto rushes to her side, and begins babbling before she can think better of it. "Sis! I'm so glad you're home, I need your help, my friend is in trouble and I don't know what to do."

Sae regards her with tired eyes, the eyes Makoto has seen her carry many times before, and she knows better than to push during these times, but she can't help it. Sae grumbles out a small, "Can I put my bag down, at least?" She slides past Makoto and deeper into the apartment. She sets her purse on the couch, and slides down next to it with a heavy sigh.

Makoto walks up to her, hands clasped in front of her, regarding her sister. "Um, Sis?"

"Kamoshida's trial was today," Sae says. "He'll be going away for a long time."

"Oh," Makoto says, blinking. It wasn't as if she had forgotten about it, but she'd been so preoccupied with Jessikah and now Haru, it had been shoved to some back corner of her mind. "That's good. That's great."

Sae nods, opens her eyes, and stares at the ceiling. "Makoto," she mutters, and Makoto has to take a step back. Because when her sister speaks, it isn't the abrasive Sae, or the unstoppable Sae, or the rarest of all Sae's, the one that listens to her. "I'm really tired. Can we talk about whatever it is you need to discuss, tomorrow?"

Makoto wants to nod. She wants to say, "Sure," and pretend it's not a big deal. But then she remembers the man in the white suit, with his hand around her friend's wrist, and she just can't. "I'm sorry, but I really need your help."

Her sister sighs again, but this one is long and frustrated. "What, then? Is that idiot Principal giving you a hard time again? I told him to back off."

"N-no," Makoto says. "I haven't heard from Principal Kobayakowa for a long time now. I'm talking about my friend, remember? She needs help, and I don't know what to do."

"What friend?" Sae asks, the words harsh and sharp.

"Haru Okumura," Makoto says, meekly.

Sae finally turns her gaze to Makoto. "I don't remember you ever mentioning a Haru Okumura."

"We... we've been hanging out lately." She can't bring up Jessikah Shiomi now. "She's my friend and this afternoon I saw her with some man, and-"

"Her boyfriend?"

"No! It couldn't be. He had his hand on her wrist and was yelling at her, and I went up to them and shoved him and-"

"You what?" Sae demands, and shoots up, until she towers over Makoto like she used to when they were little kids. Only, when they were young, Makoto had always felt safe in her sister's shadow. Now, she feels the unmistakable tang in the air of threat. "You attacked someone?"

"He was assaulting-"

"Makoto," Sae spits. "How could you be so stupid?"

She feels the sharp sting of Takamaki's slap. She feels the sinking feeling of dread when Jesiskah had shouted at her that one day. She feels the inky wrongness she'd felt when she had lied to Haru. She feels all these things and so much more, so much worse, because Sae is glaring at her, and in that one terrible moment, Makoto is completely sure that her sister hates her.

She cannot reply, and just makes little choking sounds instead.

"Do you think I have time for this?" Sae demands. "Do you think I have time to clean up another of your messes?"

"He... he was-"

"How old was he?"

"I don't know," Makoto blurts. "In his twenties, maybe?"

"An adult. Perfect. What was his name?"

"I don't know."

"Find out."

"I'm trying. I keep texting and calling Haru and-"

"Well, keep texting and calling. I need to know his name."

"Sis, please, calm down."

"Calm down," Sae says, and shakes her head. "Calm down. That's so easy for you, isn't it, Makoto?" She bites out a small chuckle. "Must be so great, to hang out with your friends. Haru Okumura. Jessikah Shiomi. Oh yes," she says, when she sees Makoto's eyes widen, "don't think I've forgotten about her. I better not find out you've been fighting with her like some idiot love-struck girl."

"Sis, I-"

Sae lifts her fingers until they're in front of Makoto's face, and she makes a space between her thumb and index finger. "You're this close to getting into a good school. I got you that letter of recommendation back. Your grades are acceptable-"

"Acceptable?" Makoto asks. "I'm at the top of my class."

"Like I said," Sae snaps. "Acceptable. And yet you still can't seem to wrap your head around this, can you? I got your moronic Principal to back off and get you that letter of recommendation. I put that sick bastard Kamoshida behind bars for the rest of his life. I let you stay with me in this apartment that I pay for. I put you through school. I do all this for you, and to thank me, you assault some random man on the street?"

Makoto wants to explain. She wants to scream right back at Sae. She wants to grab her sister by the shoulders and shake her until she shuts the fuck up and listens to her. But she doesn't. She can't.

Because she's afraid. There's a malice in her sister's eyes. An intensity she's never seen before. It burns into her own gaze, smothers her, drowns her.

Sae snatches her purse off the couch and marches towards her own room. "Find out the name, and get it to me as soon as you can. I'll fix this for you too."

Her bedroom door slams shut, and Makoto is left staring at the space she had just occupied.

And then Makoto hears the vibration on the kitchen's island. It's her phone. She drags herself over to it, and checks the message.

HARU: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

Ohya shoves her way into Crossroads, and wonders if she's forgotten about any shots she took earlier, because Jessikah is standing behind the bar.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she says, as she slides into her usual seat, eyes narrow. "What're you doing here?"

"I work here," Jessikah replies. She's smiling at her, but it's a different kind of smile. A cocky one. One she's never seen him wear. What's he got going on that's so special?

Ohya frowns and shouts down the bar, "Lala-chan! What's Shiomi doing here?"

Lala-chan turns and fixes her with a smile. "She works here."

Ohya makes a face and turns back to Shiomi. "What do you even do here? You can't serve alcohol."

Jessikah shrugs. "True, but I can serve soda. Want some?"

Ohya hears Takemi's words biting into her mind, but she clears them and says, "No. What I want is something you can't give me, kiddo."

Jessikah's face drops for a moment, but then it straightens back out again.


	55. The calling card

A thump, and Jessikah's eyes shoot open. " Youve activated my trap card! Huh?." She sits up, and Morgana, draped across her chest, topples onto the floor, and wakes with a yowl.

Jessikah turns and finds Yusuke at her desk, standing, gloved hands raised in the air, fingers splayed. "They are complete," he states.

Jessikah shakes the fog from her mind. "Oh man, I'm sorry. I must've fallen asleep."

"Yes, I noted your snoring some time ago," Yusuke says, and folds his arms across his chest.

"I don't snore," Jessikah protests. She glances down at Morgana. "Do I?"

"Oh yeah," the cat replies, licking his paw and wiping it over his face. "Like, all the time. I usually just hit you a few times until you stop. Seriously though, you might want to get that checked out. Sleep apnea is no joke, from what I've heard."

Jessikah's eyes narrow. "You've heard of sleep apnea?"

"Hey, I hear things. I keep my ears peeled."

"It's eyes, and-"

"Pardon me," Yusuke interrupts. "But as I stated earlier, I have finished my assigned task."

Jessikah pushes herself off the couch, and rubs her shoulder. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but watching Yusuke work had been so... exhausting.

Jessikah walks over and looks down at the desk. "Whoa," she says.

It is covered with calling cards, dozens and dozens of them. Stylized in red and black, each card holds a single image of a crimson top hat, beneath which fire burns. In blocky English letters, she reads, "'Take Your Heart.'" Jessikah smiles at Yusuke, and pats him on the back. "They're perfect."

Yusuke nods. "Excellent. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to descend into the void." He walks past Jessikah, and plops down on the couch. In a moment, his eyes are shut, and his breathing becomes slow and regular.

"Whoa," Morgana says, staring at him. "Is he asleep, already?"

Jessikah pulls her phone from her pocket and checks the time. "Damn. It's no wonder. He was up the whole night making these." Carefully, Jessikah reaches into her desk and pulls out another pair of gloves. She begins to collect each calling card, and stacks them atop one another, making sure to keep her hair away from them. "So," she says. "Are you ready for your mission?"

Morgana beams up at him. "After the storage unit yesterday, this'll be easy!"

"Sure about that?" Jessikah asks.

"Do you doubt my skills?"

Jessikah shakes her head. "No. It's not that. It's just..." Jessikah sighs. "Yesterday was risky. It worked, but it was risky. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Risky?" Morgana asks, and hops up onto first the chair, and then the desk. "It was your plan."

"I know, I know," Jessikah replies. "Just, be careful today, okay?"

Morgana rolls his eyes. "You know, for a daring Phantom Thief, you worry way too much."

"Right," Jessikah grumbles, and starts to place the cards in a pouch. "Because we've never had anything we've needed to worry about."

Madarame paces the office. "No, no. You're not listening to me. Put your boss on!"

"I told you," comes the voice on the other end. "He's not here. I will relay your message if-"

"Do you understand what this all means? Do you? Someone knows about the storage unit. Someone is talking to someone and that someone needs to be held accountable."

"Would that be the first someone? Or the second someone?" There's an amused lilt to the voice on the phone.

"Is this funny?" Madarame shouts. "This concerns your business as well as mine. Don't you care? Don't you care that someone in your organization is sharing information about the storage units?"

"Listen, man. You need to calm down. When my boss gets back, he's going to talk to you, and you're going to have to be a lot calmer than you are right now. Hysterics aren't going to get us anywhere."

"This isn't hysteria," Madarame squeals. "This is figuring out where your leak is."

There's a knock on the office door.

"Not now," Madarame shouts at it. He turns his attention back to the phone. "I need to speak with him. I need to make him understand. If I have to move things out of-"

"Whoa, whoa," the voice says. "Move things? That's a big no-go there, buddy. You move things when we tell you it's okay to move things, not before. Never before."

"But if its location has been leaked and-" He's cut off by another knock at the door. "Goddammit! I said, 'Not now!'"

"M-Madarame-sama?" Comes a voice on the other side of the door. "It's urgent, I'm afraid."

He growls and shouts into the phone. "Hold on." Then he marches to the door, yanks it open and glares at the young gallery attendant on the other side. "What?"

The young woman pales, and with trembling hands, holds out a small, red and black card towards him. "Th-this was found outside. There's more of them. A lot more, actually."

"The hell?" Madarame asks, and snatches it out of his hands.

He reads it, and his eyes widen. He shuts the door on the young attendant without saying a word, and lifts the phone back up to his ear. "I need to talk to him. Please. There's been a... um, complication."

When Makoto walks into the diner and spies Haru sitting at their usual table, she feels as if she's released a long breath held too long. She storms across the diner's floor, and when Haru sees her coming, the girl stands up and says, "I'm sorry Mako-chan, I-" but she can't finish because Makoto hugs her.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asks, without breaking the hug. "Are you okay?"

"Um," Haru replies, a light quiver in her voice. "Yes, Mako-chan. I am." Makoto holds on. "Um," Haru continues. "Not that I don't appreciate this, but people are staring."

"Oh," Makoto says, and releases her. Haru's face is beet red, and her own cheeks feel hot as well. "You weren't in school yesterday or today," she blurts. "I didn't know what had happened."

Haru gestures the seat across from her and Makoto sits. Haru joins her. "I'm sorry," Haru replies, with a soft shake of her head. "Things just got out of control, and I didn't know what to do, and I never meant to make you worry. After what you saw, I just felt like I couldn't face you and-"

Makoto leans over the table towards her. "Haru," she says. Haru lifts her eyes to stare into hers. "Who was that man?"

Haru sighs, and is silent for a few moments. Then, "His name is Sugimura. Rin Sugimura. And, well, he's my fiancé."

Makoto isn't sure what keeps her eyes locked in her head. "Fiancé?" She spits. "That... that asshole?"

Haru winces a bit, but nods. "Yes. It's all been arranged by our respective families. It makes sense, in a way. My family has pull in the business world. The Sugimura's are influential in the political world. So..." instead of continuing on, Haru just slowly brings her hands together until they clasp one another.

Makoto has of course heard of this kind of thing before. It isn't uncommon. Sae had tossed around the idea of finding a match for Makoto a year or so back, but nothing had ever come of it. She's heard the wealthy and influential play these kind of games with one another, but to actually see it in reality, writ across the face of her friend?

Makoto shakes her head. "I... Haru, I'm sorry. I'm at a loss."

Haru smiles. "I know. It's not ideal. But it's the hand I've been dealt." And she shrugs her shoulders, and Makoto's heart breaks a bit more.

So, she shakes her head again. With more force this time. "No. We've got to do something. You can't marry that jerk. We're getting you out of it."

Haru's eyes widen in surprise. "I can't, Mako-chan. It's pretty much official at this point. It won't be finalized for another few months, but this is how it's going to be."

"Unacceptable," Makoto says, frowning. She thinks. "My sister knows a really good lawyer" Maybe we can-"

"Makoto," Haru says, cutting through her train of thought. "Please. Enough." Makoto watches her friend as her eyes get all misty. "I appreciate this. I do. But can we just drop it? Can we just pretend that it didn't happen? I don't want to think about this anymore than I have to, and I don't want the last few months I've got left before I have to marry him to be spent trying to get out of the whole thing!" Haru's voice rises as she speaks, and at the last word it nearly reaches a shout. She casts a nervous glance around to the other patrons, and whispers, "I'm sorry, but can we please just go back to the way things were? I convinced him to let that thing that happened with you go. I just don't want to think about this anymore. Please?"

And Makoto almost caves. Almost relents. She almost lies and tells Haru that she'll drop it. That things can return to the way they were. She opens her mouth to do so, and then she shuts it again.

When she opens it next, she says, "No." Haru blinks. "No, I'm not going to lie. I'm not okay with this. I'm not going to accept this. I'm not going to let you marry that jerk. You're my best friend, and I'm not going to just watch this happen to you." It doesn't take long to realize what she's said. When she tries to find her way out the hole, all she manages is, "Um... you see, I, uh-"

And then Haru, eyes wide, a big smile on her face, asks, "I'm your best friend?" Her voice is small, but delighted.

Makoto's mind works overtime. She had not intended to admit that. She tries to figure out a way of rephrasing, but eventually just stops, blushes and says, "Well, of course. Who else am I going to investigate magical thieves with?"

Haru beams. "So you admit they must be magic!"

Makoto rolls her eyes. "I will admit to the remote possibility of it. Nothing more."

The two girls look at each other, and both start to laugh. It grows and grows, and before long the two can't stop.

"Thank you, Mako-chan," Haru replies, once she can.

Makoto nods. "I'm serious, you know. We're going to find a way to get you out of this." When Haru opens her mouth to protest, Makoto states, "We will."

Haru doesn't say anything for a time, then she whispers, "Alright. But what about-"

"The Phantom Thieves?" Comes a voice.

Both girls blink, and look over at the table next to them. Two older girls sit there, staring at their phones. One looks up at the other and says, "Is this for real? This is like, really close by!"

The other girl shakes her head. "It's gotta be, right? They've struck again."

Around the diner, the people, be they older or younger, take their phones out, and begin little whispered conversations amongst themselves. Makoto hears the words, "Phantom Thieves," and "Calling Card," again and again. Then, people start to leave. First, it's the two girls. Then, an older couple near the back.

"What's going on?" Haru asks.

"I don't know," Makoto replies. She looks out the diner's window. The typically crowded Tokyo streets are just that, crowded. But there's an energy to their movement, and they all seem to be heading in one direction, looks of wonder and excitement mixed across their faces.

"Come on," Makoto says, and stands. Haru follows suit and the two girls dash out of the diner and join the throng of people as they slide forward, down the road.

They wind their way through the street, and find themselves in a huge crowd outside an art exhibit. Makoto and Haru try to peek over the heads of the people in front of them, but to no avail. "Excuse me," Makoto says, tapping the man in front of her on the shoulder. "What's going on?"

He flashes her a smile. "It's those Phantom Thieves. They just left a calling card for Madarame!"

Makoto blinks and searches her memory. "The painter?" The man nods.

Haru straightens. "My father has a piece of Madarame's in our study. He's famous worldwide!"

The man turns his attention away, and Makoto frowns. "Come on," she says, and grabs Haru's hand. Together, they start to cut their way through the crowd.

It takes a few minutes before they're able to reach the front, and they spy a large line of police tape, and scattered across the front of the exhibit, are many black and red cards. Makoto squints, trying to read them from a distance.

"Look, Mako-chan," Haru says, and points at a second story window. It's a small ledge, and on it, sits another batch of the cards. The window next to it, contains a batch as well. Makoto lets her eyes travel across the entire building's façade. Every ledge, every sill, contains a small pile of the Calling Cards. With every breeze of the wind, more scatter into the air and blow out into the crowd. People laugh and reach and jump for them when they get close.

Makoto's eyes narrow. "You know, that's a pretty narrow ledge. I don't think a person could get up there."

Haru nods. "But a cat?"

The two girls look at each other. "That's a different story."


	56. Throwback

Yukino Mayuzumi runs her eyes over the woman sitting next to her one more time, sighs, and takes another sip of her drink.

She turns to her , finally, and says, "Is there a reason you keep doing that?"

Yukino fixes a partially confused look on her face and replies, "Sorry, doing what?"

"That sighing," she replies. She doesn't sound upset by it.

"Oh," Yukino says, and shakes her head. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was being so obnoxious about it." She offers a weak smile, shrugs, and says, "But hey, if you can't sigh in a bar, where can you?"

She frowns, and averts her gaze, so she can tell she's not apologetic, but regrets snapping at her. "Well, I suppose you're right."

She looks past her, and feigns surprise at the lack of someone next to her. "You're alone?"

Her turn to shrug. "I just came for a drink."

Yukino smiles. "And I'll drink to that." She lifts her drink and angles the lip towards her. She smiles a bit, takes up her own, and they clink glasses. She nods at her business attire. "Did you just get off work?"

"I did. And in," she checks her watch, "twelve hours, I've got to get right back there." She's young then. Not used to the daily slog. He can work with that.

She brushes some of her hair out of her eyes. "What'd you do?"

"Oh, I work for Okumura Foods."

Yukino smiles. "Last time I checked, Big Bang Burger waitresses don't wear clothes like that."

She rolls her eyes. "No, smart ass. I work in the corporate office. In accounting."

"Really?" She asks, turning to her.

She blinks. "I have to say, telling a girl that I'm in accounting rarely gets that kind of response."

Yukino allows a faint bit of color into her cheeks. "Oh, well, you see, I just love numbers." She chuckles and pats the air with her hands. "I know that sounds weird, but I do."

She cocks an eyebrow at her. "What do you do, exactly?"

"Actually," she says, and pretends to be embarrassed. "I do consulting work. Primarily with numbers. Mostly for tech companies. Biopharma guys, and whatnot. I come in, talk about algorithms for an hour, and a bunch of guys who have no idea what I'm talking about kind of nod their heads and act like they do."

"And people pay you for that?" She asks, grinning.

Yukino lets out a nervous laugh. "That they do. But, then again, that's why I'm here. I'm tired of doing it. Tired of people who don't get it. My buddy and I, we went to college together, we're actually talking about setting up our own company."

She blinks. "Really?"

"Yeah," Yukino says, getting into it. "See, what we're looking to do is-" A hand clamps down on her shoulder. Yukino twists without thinking about it, and lifts the hand away without even leaving her chair. She turns to face her attacker with something approaching a snarl, and then sees who it is.

A slight, middle aged man with chestnut hair, a face of all angles, and a crew cut. "Yukino," he says. "We need to talk."

Yukino turns back to the woman. "Speak of the devil, here he is! I'm so sorry, but what you excuse me for a moment?"

She nods, and she stands, patting her friend on the back. "Buddy," she says, friendly. "Good to see you."

"We need to talk," Tatsuya reiterates. They walk towards a booth near the edge of the bar.

When they're both seated across from one another, Yukino folds her hands atop one another, leans forward, and asks, "What are you doing here, Tatsuya? You know how we do this."

"Something's happened."

Yukino sighs, drops the last vestiges of the act, and sprawls herself across her seat. A strand of hair falls across her face. It's brown, and actually touched up with some dye, but she'd never admit that. "Fine. What's so dire?"

Tatsuya leans forward himself. "I'm passing you something under the table."

Yukino steals a peek. In her left hand, Tatsuya is holding out small card towards her. She snatches it and brings it to her lap. "What's this?" She asks.

"Just read it."

Yukino rolls her eyes. "Take your heart? Tatsuya, you know I'm strictly a ladies' woman."

"Turn it over, genius," Tatsuya growls.

She does, sees the words, and begins to read.

Sir Ichiryusai Madarame, the talentless, greedy, exploiter: You're finished. We know about the droves of students you've turned to the streets, the hordes of children who adored you that you betrayed. We know you've done nothing but pilfer and plagiarize. No longer will innocents feed the machine of your greed. Tomorrow, you will confess to your sins to the world, because we will have stolen your twisted desires straight out of your heart. See you soon. Yours, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

Yukino reads it, then reads it again, and again.

She looks up at Tatsuya and asks, "What the fuck am I reading?"

"What it looks like," Tatsuya replies. "A Calling Card."

Yukino groans and leans back in her chair. "You've got to be kidding me." Then, she stiffens. "I've heard that name before. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts."

Tatsuya nods. "They were on the news recently. There was an asshole gym teacher or something over at Shujin Academy, in Aoyome-Itchoma. These calling cards showed up one day, and the next thing you know, the guy's on stage at a school assembly, blubbering about how he raped some poor kid, and beat up a bunch of students."

Yukino darts her eyes towards the table top, indicating the card below it. "And this? Are these the same guys? They go from gym teacher to world famous artist?"

Tatsuya Shrugs. "Don't know. At first, I figured it was some kind of student revenge thing, but now? Who can say?"

Yukino taps the card in her hand. "Where was this?"

"Outside Madarame's exhibit. There were a bunch of them. Some have already gotten out and circulated online."

Yukino's eyes narrow. "It said he was a plagiarist."

"I caught that."

"Again, don't know. But they could be. I'm having Dunk look over the footage. See if we missed anything." Tatsuya frowns. "This could just be a coincidence."

Yukino chuckles. "A coincidence? Seriously? Tatsuya, how long have we been doing this?"

Tatsuya sighs. "Long enough to know coincidences never work in our favor."

Yukino spreads her hands. "Precisely."

Yukino shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. Breathe it in, she thinks, and drifts off to her own little world. Breathe it in.

She sits there for a few moments, thinking. Then she shrugs, opens her eyes, and says, "Call everyone and let them know it's off."

Tatsuya's mouth drops open. "Off? As in off?"

"Yes, the opposite of on."

"We're close, Yukino. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Regardless, we'd be laughing stocks." Yukino taps the card one more time. "How would it look, if one day after the Phantom Thieves send Madarame their little calling card, we send him ours as well?" She shakes her head. "Nope. It's off. They struck first, called dibs. Let's let them run it. See how they do." She smirks. "I'm interested to see if these Phantom Thieves can pull this off. Getting someone to confess their own sins? Quite the heist."

Tatsuya sighs and stands. "I'll let the others know. They won't be happy."

Yukino smiles and lifts up her drink. "They know where to find me."

Tatsuya nods and walks out of the bar.

Yukino Mayuzum, the former Seven Sisters Hugh school member, takes another sip of her drink. "Alright, Phantom Thieves. Let's see what you've got."


	57. Shadow Madarame

Madarame wakes with a jolt to the sound of his phone vibrating. He blinks at the faint rays of morning peeking through the shades of the office. Did I fall asleep?

He checks the time on his phone. The last he can remember, it had been sometime after two in the morning. He'd spent the entire day trying to mitigate the Calling Card disaster, trying to figure out what to tell the multitudes of reporters and people calling him, begging him to explain the context of the card's message.

Exhaustion still sits heavy in him, and when he answers the phone, he doesn't bother to check the number. "Hello?"

"Hold," the voice on the other end says.

Madarame is about to voice a protest, but then another man picks up the phone, and speaks in a voice that he remembers quite well.

"What have you done, Madarame?" The smooth sounding man asks.

Madarame tries to shake the tiredness from his skull and focus. "Wh-what do you mean? I spoke to you about the Calling Card yesterday, and I-"

"I'm not talking about the Calling Card, old man." There's a pause. "Do you not know?" There's surprise there.

"Know what?"

"Are you by a computer?"

Madarame turns to the office computer, black screened and silent. "Yes."

"Turn it on. Get online. Now."

Madarame hastens to do so, but keeps the phone to his ear. He can hear the man's low breathing through the receiver, and it spurs him on, even as his hands shakes as he turns the system on, take the mouse, move the cursor to the right icon, and double click. "What am I looking for?"

"Yourself."

"What?"

"Search for yourself, Madarame. The thing I want you to see is at the top of any search page."

Madarame types his name into a search engine, and the first result makes his eyes widen. "Wh-what is this?"

"You tell me."

It's a link to blog article. The site's name is 'Hell Hound's Lair' which is something Madarame has never heard of before. Rather, the title of the article is what incenses him.

'The Great Sayuri Scam.'

Madarame clicks through. "No," he says, as he begins to read. "No, this isn't possible."

The article is short, it asks more questions than answers them, but its implications are strong.

And then there are the photos.

A series of photographs that appear to have been taken in quick succession. One of the shut door of his unit at Natsuki Storage. One of Madarame appearing in the frame, keycard in hand. One of Madarame swiping it, and another of Madarame punching in his code. Then, the door is open, its contents splayed for the lens to see.

The Sayuri's.

You can't see them from the camera's angle. There are actually many more. But the camera has enough resolution, to spy the ones aligned across the back of the storage unit. There're ten in full focus, with the edges of others alongside them.

The blog post asks a few simple questions. If the Sayuri was stolen, why does Madarame have a whole storage unit filled with reproductions? Is he selling them under false pretenses? Is he scamming art collectors around the world? Was the original even stolen in the first place, or was it 'lost' in order to cook up this scam? The article is very accusatory, but it doesn't outright make any claims. It simply states the facts.

Of course, the answer to all its questions, is 'yes.'

"This can't be," Madarame says. "How... how did they get this?"

"Did you bring a camera into my storage facility, Madarame?" The voice asks. Madarame shifts at the sudden voice. He had almost forgotten he was on the phone with someone.

"N-no! They must've hacked your security," Madarame says. "Gotten into your cameras and-"

"We don't have cameras, Madarame."

He shakes his head, even though there's no one to see it. "I-I don't... who's seen this?"

"It went viral about two hours ago. Along with the timing of the Calling Card, it would seem like you're the man of the hour."

"We have to figure a way out of this," Madarame says. "We have to meet and think and-"

There's silence on the line. Then, "Yeah. You're right. We're in this together, after all."

"That's right," Madarame says, a grin splayed across his face. "That's right, we are. We can figure this out. We can fix it. We can. I know we can."

There's a deep sigh from the other end. "Sit tight. We'll be in contact."

The line goes dead.

Madarame sets the phone down, and stares at the photo of himself, his back to the camera, staring at the Sayuri's.

"I can fix this," he says, as a bead of sweat rolls down his forehead. "I can fix this."

The gallery's office suddenly feels very small.

Madarame's Treasure Room is an ornate cross between a musuem manager's office, and a special Exibition room. Near the entrance, sit a number of easels. Along the far wall are enormous windows looking out onto the Tokyo skyline. A few couches lay scattered around, atop an expensive looking rug with an elaborate weave. At the far end of the room is a wide wooden desk, the kind one would expect an executive to have. Behind this desk, as they had discovered the other day, hung the Treasure, then a kaleidoscopic blob.

It does not hang there any longer.

When the Phantom Thieves burst into Madarame's office, they find the man seated, not in a chair, but on the desk itself, his feet dangling just off the floor. His shadow is attired in the same suit, and his eyes are golden. He holds a portrait in his hand, and stares at it, a sad look on his face.

He spares them a glance when they enter, and says, "This is all your fault, Yusuke."

"Careful guys," Sadayo says. "Remember, he's the Palace's ruler. He's a lot more powerful than those other shadows."

The others draw their weapons, but Yusuke steps forward. "Sensei," he says, his voice low. "This end is inevitable. Please, give us the Treasure, and it will all be over."

Madarame just shakes his head, and keeps his eyes on the painting. "This is all your fault. But I can fix it. I know I can fix it. If they just give me time."

"'They?'" Joker asks, glancing at Skull, who shrugs.

"Sensei," Yusuke says again, and steps forward. "Please. Enough." He extends a hand, palm up. "Give it to us."

"Do you want to see it?" Madarame asks. Without waiting for a response, he turns the painting over in his hands.

"It's..." Yusuke whispers. "The Sayuri."

Panther frowns. "It's different though. Different than all the ones in the storage unit."

Fox nods. "That's true." His eyes narrow. "Tell me, Sensei, why is there a baby in the corner of this iteration?"

Joker stares at the painting. It's true that it strongly resembles the Sayuri, but Fox is right. There's a bundled up baby in the corner, held by the woman - the subject - in her arms. Where, in the real world, the woman stares only at some tree branch, here she stares directly into the child's eyes, a small smile on her face.

Madarame's voice, when he answers, is small. "It's you."

Silence.

Madarame draws one finger down the length of the painting, and taps the baby. "It's you," he repeats, as if they hadn't heard him.

"I see," Fox replies. "The baby is supposed to represent the whole of humanity. The entirety of our nascent time on this planet, and the woman is meant to represent the whole of the universe, swaddling us in-"

"Yusuke," Madarame cuts in. "Yusuke, it's you. And this," he moves his hand up to the woman. "Is her."

Anck takes a step towards his friend. "Fox?"

The boy's hands tremble. "Elaborate," he demands, an edge to his voice. "Explain what you mean."

Madarame sighs. Then, he shrugs. "I didn't paint the Sayuri. Chisako did."

Fox blinks. "My mother?"

Madarame nods. He wears a small smile. "Chisako painted the Sayuri. And then she died."

Fox dashes forward, the blade leaving his scabbard.

"Dude, wait!" Skull screams, but it is too late. Fox brings his blade down towards Madarame's head, but with a flick of his former Sensei's wrist, the Thief is thrown back across the length of the room, and crashes into the back wall. The easels splinter and the paint goes flying.

"Fox!" Panther calls.

"Shit!" Joker says and turns to him. She runs towards her fallen friend, even as she hears Madarame behind her.

"Why don't you get it? This is how the world works. No one cares about art, not really. They care about the prestige it endows and the money it brings in. Expression, self-fulfillment, these things don't mean anything."

Joker slides up to where Fox lays, and grabs his arm. "Are you okay?"

Fox opens his eyes, and Jokers sees a fire there only rarely glimpsed. With a growl, Fox pushes himself to his feet. "You're wrong. Perhaps every piece of art cannot change the world, cannot make it a better. But art has that capacity. It has that potential. It always has."

Madarame spreads his hands. "Maybe once upon a time, Yusuke. But the world has gotten too saturated. Too big. Too full. Too loud. Nothing worth anything can cut through the noise. You can paint shit and if the right blog highlights it, people will pay millions for it. It's ludicrous. It's nonsense. It's madness." His smile grows wide. "It's business."

Madarame begins to convulse. "Yes, business. And I can fix it. I can make it right. All I have to do, is kill you kids." His voice rises as he speaks, until it becomes a blabbering squeal. He collapses onto the floor and bursts, and the vile black that spills from him begins to expand towards the too high ceilings.

Joker turns to Fox. "You ready for this?"

"Fear not," Fox replies, straightening. "For this morning, I took vitamins!"

An awful groan rises from the black, and it coalesces into four paintings, separated, but connected by a series of spiked, whirling gears. Two of the paintings depict swiveling, wide eyes. One details a shriveled, yellowed nose, dripping the remains of black like oiled snot. The last is a stretched, smiling mouth with jagged, bleached white teeth. The room drowns in the smell of rotten paper and metal splinters. The whirr of the gears rises in pitch, and the paintings dart about, supplanting one another. They dart about, always so close to making a whole face, but never enough to be more than caricature. The mouth rises above the eyes, the nose spins in its own place. The gears shift and eyes stack atop one another like pallets.

The gears have no purchase, no footing. They simply hang, suspended by nothing, controlling the paintings by their own, mad design.

A voice crackles like an intercom, "I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE WHAT I HAVE EARNED!"

Skull scowls. "You ain't earned shit, asshole." His mask vanishes in a puff of blue. "Take em' down, Captain!"

The skeleton materializes and sails towards the paintings, a bolt of electricity charging in its cannon. It aims down at the leftmost eye, and as it does so, the nose reverts it position, and a thick stream of steam hisses out of it. Captain Kidd fires, and the electric bolt strikes the smoke-like substance. The explosion's shockwave hits the Captain and sends him backward, Skull cringing. "The hell?"

Panther and Fox rush forward, weapons at the ready. They crouch, side by side, and fire upon the nose with their rifles. The mouth rises, a sick smile splayed across it, and the bullets clatter into the teeth, and fall, harmless, back to the floor.

"Let's go, Zorro," Mona calls, and his Persona rises above him. A massive gust of wind slams into the mouth, and it switches to a scowl, until the right eye lowers itself to Mona's level and shoots a bolt of electricity into the cat. Mona groans in pain and drops to his knees.

Anack runs up alongside Joker. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," Joker says, staring. "It's like, the different paintings are blocking us whenever we attack one of them.

"How they hell can they tell? Only two of em are eyes!"

"I don't know," Joker spits. "Does any of this shit make sense?"

The fight drags on. Mona and Panther fire off Dia after Dia, as the group takes more hits. No matter how they angle their attacks, no matter how strong each assault, the paintings seem to cover for one another. The paintings fire back.

Joker yanks another of Takemi's medicines from her jacket and downs it. She feels the pain in her arm lessen. One of the painting's edges had come down on it earlier.

She crouches behind one of the lounge's couches, with Anack alongside her.

"You ready?" She asks. She nods. Joker turns and shouts, "Now, Fox!"

From where he hides near the easels, Fox stands and hooks his sword into the paint cans, and charges forward. With a cry, he hurls them, as one, towards the terrible amalgamation of Madarame. They scatter and explode upon striking him, and the paintings shudder and sputter in confusion.

"Go, go," Joker shouts, and the Phantom Thieves charge. They dart towards the paintings, then duck beneath them. The gears. "Hit them with everything!"

The Phantom Thieves summon their Personas and assault the gears.

Skull's Captain calls down a lightning storm.

Mona's Zorro swings its sword, and a hale of wind buffets them.

Panther's Carmen stomps the ground, and pillars of flame rise to engulf them.

Anack's Sarasvitar plays her Vitar and summons a dangerous nuclear attack.

Fox's Goemon summons an ice storm that sends sharp shards piercing into the metal.

And Joker calls forth Penthesilea, who launches herself forth with a Heat Wave attack, which slams into the paintings and shatter them.

In a hiss of black, and the paintings linger in the air for a single moment before they too drop. They, on the other hand, do not vanish, but land on the ground, and begin to twitch.

Joker draws her knife, and stabs it into the back of the mouth's piece. The others pulls their weapons and begin to swing, to bludgeon, to stab and slice at the things on the floor.

It is messy work.

But then it ends. The paintings burst into ash, and the Thieves dart away, as the cloud settles.

The six, breath coming in gasps, stare at one another. "That's it, right?" Panther asks. "We got him?"

A whimper escapes the pile.

The shadow of Madarame crawls from the ashes. His hair hangs in his face. His suit is in tatters. His skin is stained with the ash he rises from.

Before Joker can collect herself, Fox rushes past her, sword drawn.

Fox brings the blade down to Madarame's neck, and his mask vanishes as Goemon rises up behind him, the Persona's glare leveled against Madarame. The air shivers with a chill, and Joker sees frost begin to coat the room's windows.

"Speak," Fox growls. "I want to know the truth. If my mother truly painted the Sayuri, why do you claim it as your own?"

Madarame holds up a hand. "P-please, I-"

"Speak!"

"I just wanted to show it to the world. I just wanted to-"

"You're a liar," Fox shouts. "All you've ever done is lie. Tell me the truth, why did you steal it? Why?"

"Because I knew!" Madarame screams.

Fox blinks. "Knew what?"

Madarame's mouth works in a few, silent circuits before he can speak again. "She called me over one day. Said she wanted me to see something special. She'd only been my apprentice for a short time, and I'd never heard her like that.

"I entered her apartment, and she showed it to me. And I just knew." His face falls. His eyes dim. "I knew that nothing I would create would ever compare. Do you have any idea what that's like? To work, to sweat, bleed and endeavor for something your whole life? And then, a single glimpse, one look, and it's enough to know you'll never amount to your own dreams?" Tears well and river their way down his face. "It shattered me, Yusuke. I couldn't believe it. The Sayuri was everything I had ever wanted to paint. For years, I'd tried to create it. And that afternoon, I knew I never would. Never could."

Madarame shuts his eyes, but Fox presses the blade harder against his throat. "What happened?"

"Your mother, Chisako, she kept talking about it. She did it all in one night. Can you believe that? She did that," and he nods to where the Sayuri lays flat on the ground, "in one night. She was so excited and just kept going and going, and then she wasn't talking anymore. And then, she collapsed, and started shaking."

"No," Fox says, and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry."

"No. Even you… even after everything…"

"I wanted to help her," Madarame blurts. "I wanted to, but I just froze. I don't know why. But, she was shaking and shuddering and… I just, I couldn't move, Yusuke! But then she was gone and I didn't know what to do. I just took the painting, and I was going to leave, or I was going to call an ambulance, I don't know!"

Fox's hands curl tighter around the blade. "You killed my mother, for a painting?"

Madarame breaks down into sobs. "I don't know. I don't know, I swear. God Above, I hope not. I don't remember! And then..."

"And then, what?" Fox asks.

"I'm sorry..."

"And then, what?" Fox demands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he moans. "It just became easier, you see? It just became easier after a while. To distance myself. To take the work. To take the money. I felt sick about it at first, I really did. I really did. But then, it just got easier. And it kept getting easier."

There is a storm on Fox's face. Joker walks up behind him. "If you kill him, he'll die in real life."

His words are stones. "Are you saying I shouldn't?"

"I'm not saying anything, Fox," Joker says. "It's your decision. But I think the world deserves to hear the truth from his mouth."

Fox nods. "I don't disagree. But I shall not lie to you. I want to watch his head, roll."

Madarame shakes his head. "Forgive me, Yusuke. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

With one smooth motion, Fox draws his blade away, and sheathes it. "But he has not wronged only me. There are many he has tossed aside over the years. They all deserve the truth. We all deserve recompense." He steps away from them and walks to the Sayuri. He lifts it, turns it around until he's staring at the woman. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry I let him get away with it for so long."

Panther wipes her eyes. "Yusuke, it's not your fault."

Fox ignores her. "I'm sorry I let him hurt more people." His hands tighten on the painting's frame. "But he's not going to hurt anyone else." Fox turns and stares at Madarame. "Where is the real Sayuri?"

Madarame's gaze falls. "It's gone. I… I burned it. When I started making the copies. That way, it couldn't be traced."

A cruel smile works itself across Fox's face. "You burned it. Of course you did." He nods. "Of course you did. And that's why you kept the storage unit in my mother's name."

Madarame's nod is frantic. "I've always wanted to apologize to her, but I couldn't."

"Oh, bullshit," Skull spits, and points at Fox. "You wanted to apologize to her, so you got her son expelled and threw him into the street?"

" You dont deserve to live but you also deserve to pay for your crimes " Sadayo says.

Madarame doesn't reply.

Fox turns his whole body to face him. "You're going to go back now, Sensei. You're going to go back to the real world, and you're going to confess all your crimes. You're going to give the names of all your apprentices, and you're going to do right by them. You're going to contact the Principal at my school, and tell him you lied. You're going to tell everyone the truth about the Sayuri, and your little scam. You're going to come clean about everything."

There's a hitch of fear in his voice, when Madarame says, "Everything?"

Fox nods. "Everything."

The anguish leaves Madarame's face, and he begins to glow. "V-very well. You're right. I will confess my sins. I will make things right." As he fades, Madarame looks at Fox one last time. "I'm sorry, my boy. Thank you."

And then he is gone.

The Thieves stand and stare at the spot he occupied. "I-" Fox starts.

Then, the building begins to shake. "Crap," Mona shouts. "The Palace is collapsing. We've gotta go!"

Fox clutches the Sayuri to his chest. "Very well, let us be off!"

There's no other choice.

Madarame sits in the gallery's office. Sweat drenches his robes, but he doesn't feel it. His mind had been racing, but it's calm now. Quiet. Still. Resolute.

There's no other choice.

It's a relief, in a way. To have all your options shrink bit by bit until there's only one clear path forward.

I've got to give them Yusuke.

That's the only thing he can do. Hand Yusuke Kitagawa over to those soft-spoken, deadly men. They can make him talk. And then everything can go back. He can weather this storm.

His phone rings again, but he ignores it. Everyone's been calling him. All day.

He doesn't know what it's about anymore. The Calling Card. The Sayuri scam. He just doesn't know. People were skewering him, online. Screeching at him. Raging at him.

It was all so ridiculous. What proof did they have? A few photos from some anonymous blog? The assurance of the 'Phantom Thieves?' None of it meant anything.

So why are they all losing their minds at me?

He shakes his head.

No. Focus. He knows what he has to do. Hand Yusuke over to his 'third favorite customer.' He can issue a statement. He can clear the air. People will believe him.

People will believe him.

They'll believe him.

And Yusuke Kitagawa?

Well, he'd...

He'd...

He remembers.

"It was just like you said," Chisako says. "Just like you said. The Muse, it got into me somehow, and I just kept going and going and going. All night."

"You did this?" He asks, and points to the piece. "In one night?"

"Uh-huh, can you believe it? It's incredible right? It's incredible. Incredible. And it's all because of you. All... Madarame-sensei? Why are you crying?"

Madarame reaches up and wipes his eyes. "It's nothing, my dear. Nothing at all. This is marvelous. Otherworldly." He smiles. "You, Chisako, are brilliant."

And her smile is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. And then her eyes glaze over. And then she is falling. And then her head hits the side of the table. And then she's on the ground. And then she's convulsing.

He remembers.

He remembers his limbs were like ice. The breath held in his lungs like poison.

He remembers her wide, empty eyes. Remembers the spittle, still wet on her lips. He remembers staring at her, and then falling to her knees. He remembers begging her to wake up. To get up. To blink.

To do something.

He remembers the shame as it clawed at his insides.

Leave, his mind had screamed. Leave. Get out of here. Get out now. If someone finds you here, it'll all be over!

And still another part of his mind had raged, Why didn't I call? Why didn't I call someone? An ambulance, anyone?

And over all this madness in his mind, a voice had said, Take the painting.

Take the painting.

It had been small, barely a whisper. It didn't stop. Take the painting. Take the painting. It spread, grew like an infection. TakethepaintingTakethepaintingTakethepainting.

He'd looked at the Sayuri. Even as the tears stained his eyes, he could see its beauty. She's dead, his mind had argued. She's dead, and it'll do her no good. He'd shaken his head against the horrid thought, against the very notion of it, but it made sense, didn't it?

He'd stood. And hating himself, he had taken up the painting.

And then he'd heard the crying.

He should've left. He should've run as far and as fast as he could.

But he didn't.

He'd found frail little Yusuke in his room, tucked into his threadbare bed, freshly awake from a nap, his face scrunched up in a pout, his cries echoing through the small, empty apartment.

And Little Yusuke had looked up at him, and sobbed out, "Madarama?" He never could get his name right. "Where's Mom?"

Madarame had helped him out of bed. Taken his hand. Told him to shut his eyes tight, and not to open them for any reason.

Then, he'd led him out of the apartment, the Sayuri tucked under his free arm. "It's alright, Yusuke," he had cooed as they'd made their exit. "It's alright. I've got you."

I've got you.

Madarame's knees hit the floorboards. "What...?" He starts, but can't finish.

Oh God. Oh God.

The sobs erupt from him. The faces of his apprentices flash through his mind.

"Chisako," he whispers. "Chisako, I'm sorry."

He leans forward until his head is against the hardwood. "I'm sorry, Chisako. I'm sorry, Yusuke."

His phone vibrates once more. He pays attention this time. He drags himself to it. He has so many calls to make. So many amends. So many mistakes to fix. A thin sliver of his mind screams at him to think about what he's doing, to think about what'll happen to him if he confesses.

But he sees Chisako on that floor. Sees Yusuke and the fear in his eyes.

And he doesn't care.

The Phantom Thieves sit in their hideout the Shujin rooftop. No one talks. Jessikah cannot speak for the others, but her muscles feel as if they're tied down with weights. The others wear expressions that match hers.

Morgana lies in her lap, eyes shut, breathing steady.

The Sayuri is leaning against a wall, they had taken it from Madarame's cognitive gallery.

"What a week, huh?" He asks.

Ryuji is the first to grin, from where he sits alongside Ann. "Totally."

Yusuke fidgets beside Jessikah. "When will we know?" He asks, casting a glance at Sadayo. "If it worked?"

Ann leans in. "Kamoshida confessed, like a day or two after. Just hang tight. I'm sure it's coming. We definitely did it."

Morgana twitches in Jessikah's lap, and utters, "Fatty tuna," in his sleep. Everyone grins.

"We should celebrate," Ryuji says. "This is like, a huge win for us."

Ann nods. "But we should probably wait for the confession first. We shouldn't jump the gun."

Ryuji shuts his eyes and leans back in the chair. "I know, I know. But c'mon. Tomorrow's Sunday. We should do something fun."

Jessikah's phone vibrates, she checks it a word that catches Jessikah's attention "...Kamoshida."

The others notice it too, and stare at their screens. A newscaster sits behind a desk, papers in hand, and says, "Following the successful prosecution of Suguru Kamoshida the other day, he has been mandated to serve his sentence at..."

"Prosecution?" Ryuji asks, eyes wide. "Holy crap."

"Kamoshida?" Yusuke whispers. "Isn't that your former adversary?"

Sadayo nods. "Yeah, it is."

"Wow," Ann says. The screen cuts to a scene outside what looks to be a courthouse. Kamoshida, dressed in a poorly-tailored suit and tie, exits, flanked by police officers and a thin man who must be his attorney. "I didn't even know that was going on."

"Same," Ryuji replies. "I totally forgot that asshat was going on trial."

They listen as more details follow. "Whoa," Jessikah says. "He got life in prison?"

Ann's eyes narrow. "Good."

Jessikah loos up at her friends. "Feels weird, doesn't it. That that all happened while we were focused on Madarame?"

Ryuji beams. "But this means we have to celebrate, right? I mean, Kamoshida's going away for life. That's it. Game over, man!"

A small smile works across Ann and Sadayo's faces. "I mean, it is pretty great. We should do something to celebrate it." Sadayo says

"But Yusuke-" Jessikah starts, but their friend holds up his hand.

"Please," he says. "Do not postpone your festivities on my account. You've told me that our mission was successful. I believe you. And with this other foe fallen, we should celebrate our victories."

"That's the spirit, bro," Ryuji says. "C'mon, who's in?"

Ann raises her hand. Sadayo also raises hers. Yusuke raises his. Jessikah smiles, and lifts her . Then, she reaches down, takes one of Morgana's paws in her free hand, and lifts it as well. "Looks like it's unanimous."

"Hell yeah," Ryuji cheers. He reaches his hands into the air, and folds them back behind his head. "Things are finally starting to look up for us."

Kobayakowa stares at the television set.

"...given the various testimonies brought forth against Suguru Kamoshida, the three judges presiding declared it to be, 'rather open and shut.'"

Kobayakowa stares at the television set. His apartment smells of mildew. This does not bother him.

"Moving on, the recent controversies surrounding the famous painter..."

Kobayakowa stops listening. He is done listening.

He stands from his armchair. He does not know why he does this.

He stumbles to his apartment's writing desk. He does not know why he does this.

He takes a single piece of stationary and sets it on the desk, and then takes up a pen. He does not know why he does this.

He writes a short, simple message. He does not know why he does this.

He makes his way to the balcony. The wind buffets him when he steps out onto it. The Tokyo skyline sparkles ahead of him. He does not know why he does this.

He grips the balcony's railing in both hands. He does not know why he does this.

He pitches himself forward, into the empty air, and begins to plunge. He does not know why he does this.

And then, before he hits the ground, the fog in his mind vanishes, and the sudden realization of why he's done all this comes to him.

And then he tries to scream but his head smashes open against the pavement.


	58. Madarame and Rise

Ryuji stretches his arms up, until they pop, and settles his hands behind his head with a satisfied yawn. "This," he states, a lazy grin on his face, his eyes shut, "is more like it."

Ann's face lacks his enthusiasm. "I thought you wanted to celebrate?"

He slides one eye open. "We are celebratin'."

"At Big Bang Burger? Last time we went to a fancy hotel."

"Uh, yeah, and remember how well that turned out?" His voice hitches on the last few syllables.

Two blonde heads turn nervous looks towards Jessikah, who keeps her face buried in the menu, pretending to not have heard. "Sure are a lot of options," he mutters.

Morgana, from where he sits - curled and hidden in Jessikah's lap - extends a paw and pats a picture of a mass of meat. "I want that."

"You're not going to eat the whole thing."

"Yes, I will."

"I think this burger is bigger than you. It's actually impossible."

Morgana bristles. "You should have some faith. I can definitely do it."

Ryuji, satisfied he has not offended his friend, turns back to Ann. "Besides, this place is more our style. It's filled with the people the Phantom Thieves are fighting for."

She swats his shoulder, and hisses, "Keep your voice down."

Ryuji makes a show of rubbing his arm. "Ow, relax. Look around. No one's listening." His eyes roll over the clientele. "And I'm not wrong. Remember how those rich assholes treated us? But here we are. No one's giving us dirty looks. No one's questioning our right to be here."

Sadayo can't help herself. "It is a fast food joint, Ryuji."

Yusuke glances up from his own menu. "I've been meaning to ask, what about this food makes it 'fast?'"

Ann rests her cheek on her fist. "They make it in a hurry, so people can eat it in a hurry."

Yusuke purses his lips. "Curious they would not wish to savor it."

The waitress arrives. She carries a tray stacked with glasses filled with water. Once she's set them, everyone places their orders, and Jessikah acquiesces to Morgana's request for a 'Behemoth Burger.'

As the waitress heads to the kitchen, Ryuji lifts his water and holds it aloft.

"Here's to," and his voice drops to a whisper, "taking down Madarame."

Ann and Sadayo takes up their's'. "Here's to Kamoshida getting what he deserves."

Yusuke smiles and follows suit. "Here's to the expression of the artist, and the baring of one's soul."

Jessikah grins. "Here's to the weird stuff Yusuke says." They clink their glasses.

A soft vibration sounds from Yusuke's pocket. He pulls out his phone, and his eyes widen. "Excuse me for a moment, friends." He stands and scoots away.

Ryuji watches him walk away. "You don't think that's Madarame, do you?"

Ann bites her lip. "Geez, I never considered he might actually call Yusuke. You don't think he'll say anything, do you?"

Jessikah shakes her head. Ann might not have considered it, but Sadayo had warned Yusuke of the possibility. She'd been clear. Yusuke could express shock, anger, heartbreak, whatever he wanted. But he could give away nothing that linked him to the change of heart. Nothing that linked him to the Phantom Thieves.

"He's weird," Jessikah says. "But he's not stupid. He won't say anything."

Morgana bobs his head. "Jessikah's right. Besides, you know how Yusuke is. If he does get upset, he'll just paint or something."

Yusuke returns shortly, eyes glazed, phone hanging from a limp hand. "You okay, bro?" Ryuji asks, as the boy slides back into his seat.

A smile breaks his face. "That was Kosei. The Principal, in fact. My expulsion has been revoked. Madarame called him, and confessed to everything." A short, choked laugh escapes his lips. "I can even keep my scholarship, and I can stay in the dorms."

"That's great," Sadayo says, and everyone goes about agreeing.

Yusuke dips his head forward. "I knew it would work. The change of heart, I mean. But to have this confirmation, and be free of this burden?" He wipes his face on his sleeve. "Thank you, my friends, for helping me."

Ryuji reaches out and pats him on the shoulder. "Wasn't nothin' man. We'd do it again in a second."

"That's right," Morgana replies. "You're one of us, remember?"

Yusuke nods. "Thank you. A thousand times!" He lifts a hand into the air, signaling the waitress.

She arrives and asks, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Madam," Yusuke proclaims. "My buoyancy knows no bounds today! I would like to buy everyone in this establishment a burger."

"Wait, what?" Jessikah asks.

Ryuji's jaw drops. "What're you doing?"

Yusuke sweeps his gaze over them. "This is cause for celebration. Further celebration. Burgers, I say." He stands, and throws his arms wide. "Burgers for everyone."

Morgana mumbles to Sadayo, "I hope you've got enough in your wallet."

Sadayo sighs, but keeps her smile. "Me too."

Yusuke drags his feet down Central, one hand on Ryuji's shoulder. His face is pale. His moan is perpetual, but barely audible above the clamor of the crowd.

Ryuji rolls his eyes. "C'mon, dude. I told you not to eat the whole thing. A Deluxe Bacon and Bleu Cheese is way too much for you to handle right now."

Ann waits ahead of them, hands on her hips, scowl on her face. "Then you shouldn't have let him order it."

Ryuji glares back. "I didn't hear you protesting. He's a big boy, he can order what he wants." He calls back to Jessikah, "How's Mona?"

Jessikah stares down at the cat, who staggers his way down the sidewalk, breath coming in ragged gasps. "I think he's regretting not listening to me," she replies. She lowers the takeway bag to Morgana's eye level, and shakes it. "Keep up. We've got to get this to the fridge."

"So... filling," Morgana whispers.

"So... tasty," Yusuke mutters.

Sadayo shakes his head. "I told you it was too big."

Morgana bumps into her leg. "Just need to... center myself."

"Center yourself?" Sadayo asks, and Morgana nods, then groans at the movement. "Right, okay." Jessikah kneels down, scoops the cat up - who makes a pained, belching sound - and sets him on her shoulder. "We're never going to get back at this rate."

"F-fine," the cat mumbles. "Just don't move too fast."

Yesterday, we fought a giant monster and lived. Today, we've been reduced by oversized burgers.

The gang stumbles their way into Shibuya proper, and hurl themselves into the shuffle. They're about to enter the Station's entrance, when Ryuji, who turns to glance back at the others, stops.

"Uh, guys," he says, and points.

They turn. Across from Shibuya Station sits a skyscraper whose facade features numerous screens typically reserved for important broadcasts and music videos.

The gray face of Madarame peers down at them.

That he is so huge is unsettling. His eyes are wide and misty, and he sits behind a table lined with microphones.

"My name is Ichiryusai Madarame." His voice booms between buildings. "I have achieved fame as an artist, not just in Japan, but around the world. I am here today to confess that this fame is built on a lie."

Shibuya draws a collective breath, and Jessikah looks to find many with their eyes glued to the screens.

Morgana's claws tighten on his shoulders.

"I have lied to the public. I have cheated my students, and covered up terrible deeds." His eyes fall towards the tabletop, and his mouth sputters soundless for a few moments. "None of the work for which I am known, not a single piece, is my own. Every painting I claim is stolen from one of my students. My most famous piece, the Sayuri was, in fact, painted by a woman who was once very dear to me." His face scrunches up. "She died. An event I failed to stop, and may have even contributed to. I then tarnished her memory by stealing her work." He lets out a long breath and leans forward, as if the words are knives slicing his insides. When his head lifts, tears run from his eyes. "I'm sorry. To everyone I hurt. I'm sorry for every lie I ever told. I'm going to take responsibility. I will provide an accounting of all those I've stolen from, so that I might repair some of the lives I've ruined. I will confess everything to the proper authorities. I will make things right, even if it takes the remainder of my miserable life." He opens his mouth as if to say more, but only sobs. "I'm sorry," he mutters. "I'm sorry."

The camera switches off.

Jessikah turns to Yusuke, who watches the black screen. His lip quivers. "Hey," Jessikah says, and walks up to him. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Y-yeah," Ann tells him. She rests a hand on the boy's shoulder, and gently pulls him towards the station. His eyes narrow and cloud. "It's okay," Ann says. "It's okay, Yusuke. We've got you."

The news tears across the city. It slithers into online forums, plasters itself across the screen of every computer, smartphone, and tablet.

Soon, it is not a thing people are talking about. It is the thing people are talking about. Within minutes of Madarame's confession, all of Tokyo knows. And they speak it, loud whereas before they only suggested it in whispers between confidants. They say it many different ways, but it all means the same thing.

"The Phantom Thieves are real."

Madarame stares at the small imperfections in the table's wood. He runs his fingers over them, feeling the bumps with non-calloused hands. This is nice, he thinks. To focus on something small. Unimportant. He wonders if this is how so many other people feel, frequently. It has been so long since he's really looked at anything and been taken by it.

"Madarame-san." His attorney's voice is near manic. "I have to urge you, again to reconsider this."

Prison, Madarame thinks. I'll have plenty of time to study the walls in prison. He smiles at the thought, though he cannot say why. This must be what it feels like, to be empty.

It is not unpleasant.

"I've made up my mind." His words are quiet, but firm. He can still feels the trails the tears mapped across his face. "My funds, all of them, will be dispersed to my apprentices. My properties will be sold. My assets, liquidated. I know this is a lengthy process, so I would like you to begin at once. I want these Trusts established before the end of June."

His attorney frowns, and sighs. "I will see to it, then. But-" and he gestures to the waiting police officer, who stands in the corner, patient, face blank. "There's a better way to do this. A cleaner way."

Madarame shakes his head and pushes himself away from the table. They are in a Green Room for the studio that hosted his confession. Madarame had called the police himself and requested they bring him in. Perhaps out of respect for his position, they insisted on holding off until his affairs were in order.

"Perhaps, but this is the right way. I deserve incarceration, after everything I've done." He stands. "I'm ready, officer."

The policeman nods, and approaches. Madarame turns his back, and presents his hands.

The click of the steel along his wrists feels oddly satisfying. "Well then, let's be off," he says.

The officer sets a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Right this way, sir."

His attorney trails them as they exit. A number of station personnel line the hall, craning their necks to look at him.

This is for the best, he reminds himself. The students will get what they deserve.

When they step out from the studio, a crowd descends on them. Cameras from unaffiliated stations zoom into his face. Reporters shove microphones towards his mouth. Spectators and ill-wishers line the sidewalk. The latter shout curses and incriminations.

This all washes over him like so much water.

He glances up at the sky. It is a clear day. A sunny, blue-skied afternoon.

It is beautiful.

Well, Chisako, he thinks. It took a very long time, but I finally did the right thing.

He remembers her smile, the eagerness with which she worked, the love she bore for her art and her son. He remembers the long hours the two of them would spend in conversation, on the phone or at his studio, discussing art for art's sake. He'd been old even then, but those nights had returned to him a life he thought had passed him.

He knows he doesn't deserve forgiveness, but he can't help recall the same traits in Yusuke. The same love of art. The same, oftentimes bizarre, eccentricities.

He grins at the blue above him. Who knew? Maybe one day, when all this was in the distant past, and things had been made right, maybe he could sit with Yusuke and just talk.

That would be nice.

Someone stabs him in the stomach.

Makoto sits on her couch and listens as the news anchor continues, "... quickly seized the assailant and placed him into custody. Ichiryusai Madarame, having received multiple stab wounds to his torso, was rushed to a local hospital, where he was pronounced dead upon arrival. This coming only two hours after his televised appearance, in which he apparently admitted to multiple counts of plagiarism and potentially murder. This has led some to speculate that-"

"Makoto."

She jumps off the couch and turns to find Sae in the doorway, stern-faced.

"Oh, hi." She snatches the remote off the cushion and mutes the television. "Did you hear? That painter, Madarame, the one from the Phantom Thieves' Calling Card? He confessed, and they just said he was stabbed to death in the street outside the studio. Isn't that-"

"I need the name." Her voice is soft, but it smothers Makoto's words.

"The name?"

Sae steps forward, and drops her bag onto the couch. "Yes, Makoto. The name. Of the man."

"Oh." She looks down at her hands, swallows, and chooses her next words carefully. "I have his name, Sae. But I don't think you need it."

"And how's that?"

She winces at her sister's tone. "Haru convinced him not to do anything about the incident."

"Well, thankfully the restraint of strangers has always been something you can rely upon. The name, Makoto."

It tumbles out despite herself. "Rin Sugimura."

Her sister's eyes widen a fraction. "Sugimura? As in the Sugimura's?" Makoto doesn't reply. "Figures. I'll deal with this."

Makoto steps around the couch. "Please. Please don't. I know I messed up, but if you do anything, it'll get Haru in trouble and-"

Sae's scowl is something special. "I don't care about this Haru, Makoto. Her future is not my priority."

"But I-" Makoto starts, then stops. Her phone rings from the living room table. From the angle she stands, she can read the school's number.

Sae recognizes it too. "Aren't you going to get that? It could be important." Makoto takes it off the table, and Sae quickly adds, "If it's that Principal, give it to me immediately."

Makoto answers with, "Hello?"

She listens, and remains silent while the person on the other end says their peace. "I see," she replies, once they've finished. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." She hangs up, but holds the phone in clenched hands.

"What's wrong?" Sae asks, in a tone that suggests the word, 'now' barely escaped the end of that sentence.

Makoto looks at her. "It's Principal Kobyakawa."

"Goddammit, I knew that son of a-"

"He's dead."

Akechi steps off the elevator, his hand behind his back.

When he reaches his destination, he slides inside the room, a young woman who is looking into a mirror. Her fingers dart over her makeup kit, and her mouth is drawn into a thin, white line.

Akechi clears his throat, and with a flourish, reveals what's behind his back. He holds it out to her.

Her eyes flash to him, and widen. "Akechi-kun!" She cries. Then, she sees what he holds. "Oh, you are too much!" She laughs as she takes the bouquet into her arms.

He lowers his head and says, "Risette-chan, I'm afraid I'll never be enough for you."

Rise sighs and rolls her eyes. "You are such a charmer. Honestly, I can't even with you sometimes."

He gives her his best smile. "How have you been?"

She waves the question away. "Oh, you know. Touring the country."

"So, busy?"

"Too busy."

"And no time for a love life? What a shame."

Her grin morphs into a smirk. "Keep dreaming, young man. Maybe once we've won I'll have a night to myself." She sets the flowers on her desk, and plants her hands on her hips. "But, what about you? Any interesting cases?"

Akechi thinks of Kobayakawa's sniveling shadow, begging for itself.

Akechi thinks of Madarame, bleeding out on the sidewalk.

"Nothing too exciting, I'm afraid."

She nods. "That's too bad." She holds up an index finger, and recites, "One derives their happiness from the full application and direction of their talents towards a just and worthwhile goal."

Akechi's grin twitches. He shuts his eyes. "I can't place that one." Before she can answer, he asks, "Speaking of which, is he in?"

"He is." She jerks her head towards the double doors that leads to the adjacent room. "Hes talking to some company, but you can go on in. He's expecting you."

"Then, I regret I must leave you, my lady," Akechi replies, and gives an exaggerated bow.

Rise giggles. "Alright, alright. Enough of that. I've got to get ready i perform shortly."

Akechi smiles, moves past her, opens the doors, and steps through.


	59. Aftermath

5/30

Yusuke stares at the curry. Smoke no longer curls off the food. The television whispers in the background, but he cannot focus on it.

He will never admit this to anyone, but he is quite proud of his hair. He does his best to ensure it maintains its sleek shine, its volume. He does this, because a long time ago, Madarame had said - in passing - that he had hair similar to his mother's. He cannot remember the context of the conversation.

Now, however, his hair hangs loose in his face. Strands slide through his vision. This is fine. Yusuke does not want to face the world today.

"That's gonna get cold, if it isn't already."

Yusuke lifts his gaze. Sae stands further down in the kitchen, her back to him. She is still maki breakfast.

"My apologies," Yusuke mutters.

Sae shrugs. "It's no skin off my back, but it's not as good cold."

Yusuke does not know what to say. For the last few days, Jessikah has acted as a buffer between himself and 'Boss.'

But Jessikah is at school.

Morgana had gone with her, though he had first insisted on staying by Yusuke's side.

The news had come yesterday.

Madarame was dead. Stabbed.

The others had all looked at him, their expressions a mix of apprehension, confusion, and curiosity. How will he react, they all seemed to wonder.

Yusuke said little.

He'd opted to stay out of school an extra day, despite his dropped expulsion.

Morgana had insisted on staying with him. Yusuke had declined.

Jessikah had understood. Or seemed to, anyway.

Now, she sits with Sae.

"I would like to apologize," he mumbles. "For the great imposition I must be. Rest assured, I will be gone by tonight."

"Finally got that dorm situation resolved?" Sae asks. She finishes, steps back, and nods.

"Ah. Yes. The mess has been adequately untangled."

"That's good."

"Indeed." He is not hungry, though he knows he has every right to be. He scoops up a spoonful and brings it to his mouth. It is still so good.

Sae turns and walks the length of the table, towards the kitchen.

"Thank you," Yusuke says, as she passes. "For allowing me to stay here." Sae pauses and glances back. "My situation was dire."

Boss' eyes linger on him, and her face forms a frown. "You're one of those kids, aren't you?"

Yusuke blinks. "Kids?"

"The ones that Madarame guy stole from."

"You're... aware of that?"

She rolls her eyes. "It's been all over the news. I can put two and two together."

Yusuke clears his throat. Does he know about the Sayuri? It's right upstairs. "You are quite perceptive, it would seem." He nods. "But, you are correct. I am one of Madarame's apprentices. Or, rather, I was one."

Sae's gaze flicks towards the TV. "So, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The guy, Madarame. He's dead, right?" He shrugs. "But, then again, he was real bastard, wasn't he?"

Yusuke feels himself bristle at the words, but only for a moment. He nods once more. "He was. He truly was."

And yet...

"And yet," Yusuke says. "I cannot help but wish he were still alive. It angers me to say it, because his greed rampaged unchecked and seemed infinite. He betrayed me. He betrayed my mother. He betrayed so many people."

When Yusuke looks up at Sae, he knows there are tears running down his face, but he doesn't care.

"But now he's gone, and I feel... I feel so sad. Why? He was a criminal of the highest caliber. He robbed me again and again. He never fed me. But when I think about our last exchange of words, I wish things had gone differently.

"Part of me, a not insubstantial part, wishes I knew none of it. That I had continued in ignorance, oblivious to his abuse and crimes. Because, even in the lie, I was happy, and I can't accept that a part of him wasn't happy either, even as he juggled all the sins." The words tumble from him, faster than he's used to. "What does that say about me? What does it say about me that a part of me wishes for that? That I wish he were here, now, eating this food with me? Smiling? Happy? Content? What does it mean that I want that?"

Sae shrugs. "I dunno."

Yusuke blinks, and some of the mist in his vision clears. "Oh." He wipes a sleeve across his face. "I was under the impression you'd have something more insightful to say."

Sae purses her lips. "Do i look insightful?"

He nods. "Quite. I believe it is the hair."

Sae releases a chuckle. "I'll keep the look then." She leans forward and reaches for the plate. "Let me make you something fresh. Like I said, it's better hot."

"It's good regardless," Yusuke counters, but he lets Sae take the plate.

Before the school day can begin, an assembly is called.

The students file into the auditorium, among them, Jessikah, Ann, and Ryuji. Morgana is back in the classroom, napping.

They stand near the back, hands in pockets. Jessikah yawns.

"Hey," Ryuji says, and leans in. "How's Yusuke?"

Jessikah shrugs. "He says he's fine, but honestly? Probably not great."

Ryuji makes a face. "I did some more research last night, and rumor has it that the guy who killed Madarame was one of his former apprentices."

"You did 'research?'" Ann asks, a small smile forcing its way onto her face. "Did it involve a search engine and the first result?"

"Shut it," Ryuji replies. "But isn't it nuts?"

Jesikah nods, and runs her eyes over the surrounding students. No one seems to be listening. "If it's true. Madarame screwed over a lot of people. I can't say I'm that surprised."

Ann's face falls. "Still. Poor Yusuke."

"He'll get over it," Ryuji says.

"I mean, yeah," Ann replies. "But not soon. Madarame was a real creep, but he was like a father to him."

Ryuji scoffs. "Yeah. A father who didn't feed him."

"Like I said," Ann replies. "A creep."

Jessikah's mind drifts from the conversation, because the faculty ascends to the stage. Among them, is Makoto Niijima. She feels her blood speed up. What's she doing up there? She scans the faces of the faculty. There was Kawakami. Ushimaru moves towards the podium. Everyone is present, save for Kobayakawa. Where's the Principal? A brief, wild thought cuts through her mind, and she wishes she'd sent Morgana to check in on him. Could this be about Madarame? Why would it be? She can't shake the feeling that it is. That they slipped up. That they forgot about something and now it's too late. Calm down. It's a school assembly. That's all it is.

Then he realizes Ushimaru-sensei is speaking. "...heavy hearts, we announce the passing of Principal Kobayakawa."

There's a ripple through the crowd.

Ryuji swivels wide eyes towards Jessikah. "He's freakin' dead?"

"No way," Ann whispers.

"Shit"

Ushimaru continues. "In times such as these, those of us left behind must strive to both press on, and honor those who are gone. We will always remember Principal Kobayakawa's commitment to Shujin Academy, and to education as a whole."

Right, Jesiskah thinks. He loved Shujin so much. Too bad he didn't give a shit about the students. An errant thought worms its way through his mind. I wonder if he had a Palace. It was too late to check now, but the possibility gnaws at him.

Ushimaru continues. "For those of you wishing to pay your respects, services will be held..." and so on and so forth. He gestures to the gathered faculty and Makoto, and reiterates the commitments of each. He speaks to doing Kobayakawa's memory proud.

And it goes on, and on, and on.

And then it's done.

Makoto had hardly done a thing, save a brief nod when Ushimaru notated her. She shuffles off the stage with the remainder of the faculty, and the students are told to return to their classes.

"Dude," Ryuji says, as the assembly breaks up.

"I know," Jessikah says, and pats the air. "I know. We'll talk after school, yeah?" She looks over at Ann, who nods.

What does this mean for us? Jessikah wonders. She joins the procession heading back into Shujin's halls. If Kobayakawa was dead, what was going to happen to the file on the Phantom Thieves he'd shown Makoto?

Once they exit the subway, and enter Shibuya proper, Ryuji releases all his pent up questions. "How'd you think he died? Heart attack? That dude's cholesterol must've been through the roof! Oh, but what does that mean for us, you know? If he's for real dead, then does that mean the investigation is off?"

Ann makes a face, as they turn the corner towards Nijima apartment. "How should we know, Ryuji?"

"Hey, I'm just putting these questions out there!"

Morgana pops his head out of Jessikah's bag. "Ryuji has a point. We don't really know what this means. It might mean nothing."

"Hold on," Ryuji says, and stops. There's a frown sketched across his face, and he shuts his eyes tight.

"What're you doing?" Ann asks, brows raised.

"Thinkin'," Ryuji replies.

"You seriously think like that?" She asks.

"Would you shut up?" Ryuji growls.

Jessikah sighs. "Let's let him think."

They stand there as Ryuji goes through whatever motions he needs to. A few moments later, he opens his eyes, and begins to speak slowly. As he does, he pats the air with his hands, as if he were setting his words carefully onto a table, in a proper order. "So, if Kobayakawa figured we were Shujin students, and asked the Prez to look into us, wouldn't his death mean that the Prez isn't looking into us anymore?"

Morgana lets out a groan. "You made us all shut up so you could think, and that's all you came up with?"

"Can it, cat," Ryuji replies. He looks at Jessikah. "But isn't that right?"

Jessikah shrugs. "As much as I would like to believe that," she begins, and makes a point to not glance in Ann's direction, "we don't know. Kobayakawa could've told someone else about his suspicions. Other than Makoto."

"Like the police?" Ann asks.

Jessikah shrugs. "I don't know about that. I want to err on the side of caution, but you'd think if the police had a whiff of us they'd have closed in already. After all, we're becoming pretty big. Especially after Madarame."

Morgana clears his throat. "That reminds me. We should check on Yusuke."

"Right," Jessikah says, and leads them the rest of the way to the apartment.

When she opens the door, it takes - as it always does - a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the dim light.

They focus just as he hears a voice call, "Hey there, cuz."

Ohya sits at the table, a smirk on her face, hands folded together beneath her chin. There's a steaming cup of coffee in front of her, and Sae leans against the kitchen counter a few feet from her, and the look she shoots Jessikah giving her the impression that she's just interrupted a serious flirting session.

She runs her eyes over the kitchen. No sign of Yusuke. Either he wasn't in, or he was upstairs.

"Dude," Ryuji whispers. "What's she-"

"Could you take my bag?" Jessikah asks, and slides it off her shoulder. Morgana shifts around inside it. "I'll be up in a few minutes." As she hands the bag to Ryuji, she whispers, "If Yusuke's upstairs, text me."

"Is everything okay?" Ann asks.

Jessikah glances back at Ohya. "I think so." But I never know with her.

The two blondes nod to Sae and make their way upstairs. Jessikah comes to a stop at Ohya.

"Have a seat," she says, and gestures at the chair next to her. Then she looks up at Sae. "Sorry, Boss. I've got to borrow my apprentice here for a while. But I'm still seriously considering your proposal."

Sae smirks, and heads to the door " Ive got work, don't wait up ok"

Proposal? Oh god, what proposal? If they got together, that would be too much! Way too much! Dammit! Focus! She steadies her breathing. Her phone vibrates.

"Sorry," she says, and makes to pull it out. "One sec."

"Take your time," Ohya replies.

ANN: He's here.

Jessikah begins to type a response.

JESSIKAH: Tell him that next time we'd appreciate a head's up!

She deletes it instead. No need to give Yusuke a hard time on what must already be a hard day for him. She texts a quick 'thanks,' instead, and slides her phone back into her pocket.

"So, what's up?" She asks.

"'What's up,' she says," Ohya replies, and shakes her head. "I think we both know." She leans forward and whispers. "It looks like the Phantom Thieves of Hearts were successful. But, the question is, how successful?"

"What'd you mean?" Jessikah asks.

"I can buy that these mysterious friends you've got managed to get Madarame to confess. But let me ask you this. Did they kill him?"

Jessikah's eyes widen. "What? No, of course not!"

Ohya raises her hands, palms out. "Hey now, take it easy."

Jesiskah glances back towards her room. "The Phantom Thieves don't kill people. You saw the news, didn't you? It was someone else. People online are saying it was a former apprentice of his. One of those drug addicts you told me about."

Ohya lifts her cup of coffee and brings it to her lips. Her sip is slow. Very slow. Once done, she lets out a long, "Ahhh," before saying, "Sure. Makes sense. Asshole painter comes clean about his scam, and some unstable young man takes his revenge. Nice and clear cut. Nice and easy." She sets the cup down. "A little too easy, if you ask me."

"What'd you mean?"

Ohya shrugs. "The Phantom Thieves can change hearts, right?"

Jessikah nods. "Right."

"Well, what else can they do?"

"Huh?"

She brings her hands together. "I'm asking if the Phantom Thieves can do things to people, other than change their hearts. For instance, could they compel someone to kill another person?"

Jessikah doesn't realize her hands are fists until she looks down at them. "That's not-"

She cuts her off. "Just, hear me out. Don't interrupt. Don't get mad. Just listen. The Phantom Thieves wanted to change Madarame's heart. Or, rather, they wanted Madarame to confess to his crimes, which we both know were horrible. So, somehow, they make that happen. Ichiryusai Madarame gets on TV and tells everyone how shitty he is.

"Perfect. Wonderful. All according to plan. Everything played out the way the Phantom Thieves wanted. Only, what if that's not the case? What if Madarame didn't have a change of heart? What if he'd been blackmailed? What if he was going to recant at a later date? What if he knew something about the Phantom Thieves? Something that could expose them, or hurt them, or whatever?"

Jessikah opens her mouth to protest, but Ohya slaps a strip of duct on Jessikah's mouth before she soldiers on. "The Phantom Thieves already got their confession. They succeeded as far as the public is concerned. But, what if, to protect themselves, they knew they had to shut Madarame up for good? And what better way, than with a former apprentice?" She holds up one hand, palm towards the ceiling. "Madarame confesses. The Phantom Thieves are heroes in the eyes of the public." She holds up her other hand, the same way. "Madarame dies. He gets what he deserved in the eyes of the public." She brings her hands together. "And the Phantom Thieves remain anonymous. Remain mystical. Remain heroes."

She picks up her cup of coffee, and takes another very long sip.

Jessikah waits until she's said, "Ahhh," again, Ohya pulls e tape off , Jessikah begins to speak. "So, the Phantom Thieves were willing to do what exactly? Ruin the life of a drug addict by framing him for a murder?"

Ohya's smile widens to a smirk. "You know, I was hoping you would bring him up." She taps her skull with her knuckles. "Whatever else you think of me, you should know I've got a pretty damn good memory. I've got a list of Madarame's former apprentices tattooed across the gray matter between my ears. So, once the rumor mill started churning, it didn't take me long to track down who it was. Daiki Aoe."

"You work fast," Jessikah says.

"That's the job, cuz," she replies. "Here's the thing about Daiki Aoe." Her smile falls away. "Yes. He was a drug addict. But he'd been going through a program. As of three days ago, he was thirty days clean."

"How'd you know that?" Jessikah asks.

"Because I spoke with people who are in the program with him. Apparently, Daiki Aoe was adamant about 'this time' being different. He wanted to turn his life around. And from what I could gather, he did everything right. He was clean, Jess."

Jessikah doesn't like where this is going. "Okay, so...?"

"So, I have a hard time believing he would snap like that, relapse, and then go murder someone. Why would he do that? Because his former master confirmed what he knew to be the truth all along? Daiki Aoe should've been vindicated the moment Madarame confessed, and instead, he went out and murdered him."

Jessikah drums her fingers across the table, and thinks. "But, it's like you said, he was a drug addict. That stuff can mess with your head. It can make you do crazy things."

Ohya reaches across the table and grabs Jessilah's hand. She blinks and almost yanks it back, but doesn't. She lifts her eyes to hers'. "Jess, come on," she says. "Think. Does this really make sense to you?" She glances over her shoulder, and she realizes she's checking to see if anyone is close by. "There's something else. Apparently, Daiki Aoe is insistent that he doesn't remember doing anything. He doesn't even remember seeing or hearing about Madarame's confession."

"And how do you know that?" Jessikah asks.

"Because I've got sources in the police." She nods at whatever she sees on Jessikah's face. "I know, I know. I'm very impressive. But that's not the point, Jessikah. The point is, something is off about all this."

"What?" Jessikah asks.

Ohya takes her hand from hers and leans back in her seat. "That brings me to my next point. Your Principal is dead, right?"

Jessikah is about to ask her how she knows about that, but realizes she doesn't wish to sound like a broken record, and really, she should just stop questioning her investigative prowess.

Instead, she nods. "There was an assembly today. They told us then."

"I don't suppose they told you how he died?"

Jessikah tries not to let her eagerness show. "They didn't. But, you know?"

She nods. "I do. And I want to tell you."

"You want to tell me? Why don't you just tell me?"

And then Ohya's grin returns in force. "Hey now, I thought you were catching on. You scratch my back, and I tell you how your Principal died."

Jessikah sighs. "Fine. I'll tell you what I can but-"

"Uh-uh," Ohya says, and raises an index finger which she waves from side to side. "That's not what I want. What I want is your continued assistance."

"With what?" Jessikah asks. "Madarame's story is done, isn't it?"

"Not really, but your role is." She takes another frustratingly long sip of her coffee. "Here's the thing, Jessikah. You've managed to, in your own awkward and bumbling way, to somewhat, kind of, fragmentally so, impress me. I'm not going to ask you how you got those photos from Natsuki Storage, because, honestly, I'd prefer not to know." She giggles. "That's a lie. I'm actually dying to know, but I'll restrain myself for the good of our relationship."

"Our relationship?"

She nods. "I'd like to keep this little partnership of ours going. You hit the bricks with me from time to time, follow up on leads, and work whatever strange magic you've got that let you get those photos."

"And what do I get?"

"Besides a crash course in investigative journalism? You'll get what I know, when I know it. I won't give you the names of sources. I won't betray confidences. But if there's something you need to know, or something I think you need to know, and I can get it for you, I will."

Jessikah stares at her. Isn't she done with this? She'd reached out to Ohya for the sake of the Madarame investigation, and that was over. What else could she give her? But, as evidenced by this very conversation, she had information to give her. Information that might be more relevant to her than she even imagined.

And, when she thinks about it, the idea of helping Ohya with another assignment, was an enticing one. Sure, she was quirky. Yet, she liked spending time with her.

And if she does have sources inside the police, those might come in handy later.

"Okay," she says. "It's a deal."

Ohya lets out a sigh, and looks more relieved than anything. "Good. That's good. Because I really wanted to tell you what happened to your Principal."

"So what did happen?"

Ohya meets her eyes and says, "He killed himself."

Jessikah blinks. She looks right back at her, but doesn't say anything.

"He threw himself off of his apartment's balcony."

All Jessikah can think to ask is, "Why?"

"He hit the pavement, and the police were called. Naturally, they figured foul play might've been involved. They went up to the apartment and investigated. They found the door locked from the inside, and no indication of a struggle. Given his size, if there had been a struggle, there would've been a damn clear sign of it." She bites her lower lip, and almost looks nervous. "But, they did find a note."

"A suicide note?"

"No. A fucking grocery list. Yes, a suicide note."

Jessikah feels her cheeks redden. "Sorry."

Ohya shakes her head. "No, that was my bad. This is probably hard to hear." She stares down at her coffee. "God, do I need a drink. So look, they found a note, and it said something. My source in the police gave me the details."

"So, what did it say?"

Ohya takes a deep breath. "It said, 'I'm sorry. I knew all along. The Phantom Thieves were right.'"

I'm sorry.

I knew all along.

The Phantom Thieves were right.

The Phantom Thieves were right.

The Phantom Thieves...

...were right.

The Phantom Thieves...

Phantom Thieves...

Suicide note.

Oh, Shit!.

She looks at Ohya, and she nods. "Do you see? Do you get it?"

Jessikah does. "I... but-"

"Jess," Ohya says. "Please. Be careful. I don't know what this all means. But if it means the worst thing it could mean, then these Phantom Thieves you hold in high regard are not who you think they are."

After Ohya leaves, Jessikah trudges up the steps to her room.

Morgana, Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke meet her at the top.

"Is she gone?" Yusuke asks, and Jessikah notices that he appears to be vibrating.

He nods. "Yep."

"Excellent," he replies. "When she entered, I was heading upstairs to gaze upon the Sayuri once more. I recognized her at once from your description of her appalling taste in clothes. I thought it best to keep myself hidden. I did not want to give away any unnecessary details of our escapades."

Jessikah smiles and pats her on the shoulder. "Good job, Yusuke. By the way, are you okay?"

Yusuke leans against the railing. "Ah, well. I have had to urinate for some time now, but with her downstairs, did not deem it safe to do so."

Ryuji bursts out into laughter.

Ann scowls. "Oh, gross."

Yusuke glares at her. "I will not be shamed by the functions of my body!" And then he bounds down the stairs towards the bathroom.

It is a decent amount of time before he returns. Jessikah waits until she does.

"So, what'd Ohya want?" Ryuji asks.

"Aside from a new wardrobe?" Ann asks, giggles, and raises her hand for a high-five from Ryuji.

The blonde boy just shakes his head and says, "Weak."

Ann pouts, but Yusuke nods. "I too, would like to know why she came here," he says.

Jessikah sits down on her bed, and then leans back until she's staring at the ceiling. "Where to begin?" She asks.

She does her best to recount everything Ohya told her.

"Wait, wait, wait," Ryuji says, and shakes his head. "She thinks we killed Madarame?"

"And Principal Kobayakawa?" Ann asks, mouth gaping. "That's... that's..."

"Reprehensible," Yusuke growls. "To think that we would stoop to something so low? How could she-"

"Guys," Jessikah says, and pushes herself up to a sitting position. "I get it. But think about it from her perspective. Madarame confesses, and then gets killed. Kamoshida goes to jail, and Kobayakawa, who knew about the abuse, also dies, after writing a note declaring that the 'Phantom Thieves were right.'" She shrugs. "Honestly, when it's all spelled out like that, if I wasn't a Phantom Thief, I'd think something weird was going on too."

"Hold on," Morgana says, from where he sits on the desk. "Do you think something weird is going on?"

Jessikah looks at each of them. "The way I see it, there are a few options."

She makes a fist, and lifts her thumb. "Option One. The Phantom Thieves killed Madarame and Kobayakawa."

"Which is bullshit," Ryuji growls.

"Crazy," Ann shouts.

"Erroneous on both counts!" Yusuke puts in.

Jessikah nods. "Guys, I know. Just listen. Option One. The Phantom Thieves killed Madarame and Kobayakawa." She lifts her index finger. "Option Two. The Phantom Thieves didn't kill Madarame or Kobayakawa. A drug addict killed Madarame, and Kobayakawa killed himself."

"That has to be it," Ryuji replies.

Jessikah catches Morgana's eye. The cat looks very uncomfortable. "What's the next option, Jessikah?" Morgana asks.

Jessikah lifts her middle finger. "Option Three. The Phantom Thieves didn't kill Madarame or Kobayakawa. Someone else did. Or, they did in one but not the other."

No one says anything for a time. One by one, the Phantom Thieves glance at one another, eyes wide, mouths shut.

Then, Ann breaks the silence. "What, exactly, makes you say that?"

Jessikah frowns. "I can't help but think Ohya's right. But not for the reason she thinks. To her, there's only Option One and Option Two. But think about it, guys. Madarame confesses, and then two hours later, someone else - who can't remember either hearing or seeing the confession - kills him? And two days ago, the Principal of Shujin Academy, where the Phantom Thieves struck first, kills himself, but not before writing a suicide note where he mentions us, specifically?"

She looks at each of them. Only Morgana's eyes flicker with realization. The others look confused. "Pretend you're not Phantom Thieves," Jessikah says. "Pretend you don't know anything about the Metaverse, or Palaces or whatever. If someone just spelled everything out to you, like I just did, what would you think?"

It clicks for Yusuke first. "I would think the Phantom Thieves might've had a hand in Sensei's death, as well as the supposed suicide of the Principal."

Ann looks down at her feet. "No way."

Ryuji's brows furrow, and he shrugs. "Okay, but so what? We know the truth. We know we didn't do anything to those guys, so what's the problem?"

"That's not what she's saying, Bonehead," Morgana hisses. "Think about what it all means!"

Jessikah nods. "Maybe Ohya's half-right. Maybe someone really did kill Madarame and Kobayakawa. She thinks the Phantom Thieves did it, but we know that's wrong. But we're the only ones who can prove that. And if that's the case, and someone else did kill Madarame and Kobayakawa, then-"

Yusuke interrupts. "Then they're looking to hoist the blame for their deaths onto us."

"Exactly," Jessikah says. Ryuji mouth drops open. Jessikah gives him a small smile. "Sorry, man. But that's not the worst of it, either."

"For real?" The blonde asks.

"If someone is able to do that? Kill Madarame and Kobayakawa and blame it on us, then that would mean-"

This time, it's Morgana who interrupts. "That would mean someone else knows about the Metaverse."

Ryuji's mouth hangs open. "Dude," he says.

Everyone drifts into silence.

But what can they do?

They can plan, and they do, but to what end? They make decisions. They decide. And then that's all they can do.

Ryuji and Ann leave at the same time.

Yusuke sticks around for a bit. He's got to pack the remainder of his sparse things before he heads to the Kosei dorms.

Jessikah doesn't know what to say to him. Given the bomb she dropped on them, she hasn't even gotten to talk about Madarame's death, and how it has affected her friend.

And then, Yusuke picks up the Sayuri and brings it to Jessikah. "Here," he says.

Jessikah reaches for it without thinking, and only after it is in her hands, does she ask, "What're you doing?"

"I would like you to have it," Yusuke says, with a nod.

"Yusuke, I can't, come on-"

Yusuke lifts a hand to stop her. "Please. It deserves a place of honor. And I can think of no better place than the headquarters of our little group of troublemakers." He rubs the back of his neck with one hand. "Besides, I feel that, were I to hang it in my dorm room, it would draw regrettable attention, given the 'Great Sayuri Scandal." He grins. "For me, it will be enough to see it when we convene to discuss our thievery."

Jessikah glances away. "You know, you don't have to just come over for that."

"Yeah," Morgana says, from the bed. "You're welcome here, anytime!"

"Thank you," Yusuke replies.

Jessikah opens her mouth to say, and then she shuts it. "Cool," she says, instead. She looks down at the Sayuri. "But I'm just going to hold this for you, got it?"

"Of course," Yusuke says, and shoulders his pack. He glances at the other paintings, shoved away in the corner. "I shall endeavor soon to relieve you of them, as well. We still have Sensei's mirrored GPS, yes?"

Jessikah nods.

Yusuke hesitates before he reaches the stairs. "I felt hopeless, you know," he says.

"Huh?" Jessikah asks. Morgana hops off the bed and walks up alongside her. The two glance at one another.

"When Madarame kicked me out, and got me expelled all in one stroke of villainy. I felt utterly hopeless. And yet, here I am. I have come out the other side, not unscathed, but whole." He looks back at Jessikah. "I can see the worry on your face, my friend. But we will make it through to the other side. Because we are the Phantom Thieves. And that is what the Phantom Thieves do. Escort people through, as they escorted me. All we must do, is escort ourselves."

Jessikah smiles. "You know, I'm gonna miss having you as a roommate, Yusuke."

Yusuke shakes his head. "I'm afraid I do not feel the same way. As I've said, you snore." He nods to Morgana. "You have my sympathies, Morgana. Farewell."

Then, he turns, and heads down the stairs.


	60. Side quests

5/31

She opens her eyes. Something is wrong with the walls. They are not hers. A thin, viscous membrane boxes her in. It is the pink shade of the inside of a throat. Bleached spires stretch through them, up to the ceiling. Ribs. Bones. They are smooth.

There's someone at her desk. He sits with his arms resting, folded, on the chair's back.

"I'm just here to talk," he whispers.

Jessikah sits up, her blanket peeling away like sloughed skin. She is in a sports bra, which is not how she went to bed. Morgana is gone. Morgana is somewhere else.

She mouth opens, but her lips don't move. "Although Nobunaga was Nobuhide's legitimate successor, the Oda clan divided into many factions, and the clan was technically under the control of Owari's shugo, Shiba Yoshimune." The voice is not his own. Inui-sensei's droning escapes from between his teeth.

"I never hurt her," he continues. "Never hit her. Never spoke down to her. Never betrayed her." In the dark, his eyes narrow. "But you don't see it that way."

"By 1559, Nobunaga had eliminated all opposition within the clan and Owari Province. He continued to use Shiba Yoshikane as a pretext to make peace with the other daimyos, though it was later discovered that Yoshikane had secretly corresponded with the Kira and Imagawa clans, attempting to oust Nobunaga and restore the Shiba clan's place."

He replies, "I knew you'd say that."

The walls vibrate, as if a heartbeat inched through them. Jessikah looks at her hands. On her left, on the appropriate finger, is a ring. It gleams in the black around her. It grows brighter, sears, and begins to sink into her skin. She digs at it, claws with her fingernails, but the more she tries, the more her nails tear from her, punctuated each time with the click of handcuffs. Then, the ring is gone, buried in her skin. A raw and blistered fence circumnavigates her finger.

"Those things are tricky," he says. His words are deep and his enunciation is off. "Shouldn't bother with them." Jessikah can feel the words ready to vomit forth once more, but Arsene continues. "You're an idiot if you think the cat knows everything. Stare into the fire, and play too much with it, and you won't notice the water until you've drowned. Pudding knew more, but you forgot. Dabbled in the arts for too long. Now he's mixed in concrete. Can't ask a sidewalk questions. Too bad ghosts ain't real."

There's something and someone behind Arsene, something writhing behind the membrane that's stolen away his walls. "When Nobunaga launched a campaign into the Asakura clan's domain, Azai Nagamasa, to whom Oichi was married, broke the alliance with Oda to honor the Azai-Asakura-"

"No," Her father growls. "No. No. No." Somehow, his father bows, while still staying seated. When he reverts back into something resembling real, he whispers, "Hail to the King. No one gets a throne without horses and men."

And finally, Jessikah is able to hiss out a response all his own. "I'm not you."

Her father smiles then. His teeth are blackened with dye, but blaze in the dark all the same. Shadows rise in the corners. "You sound real fucking sure of that."

Hands press on the mucous walls, dimple them with fingertips and fall in. The hands become arms, the arms become bodies, the bodies all have heads. Ann. Ryuji. Yusuke. Haru.

Makoto.

Others too. Others she recognizes. Others she doesn't.

Then his father is no longer in the chair, he is in bed with her. Jessikah no longer sits up, she is prone, pinned, though no part of her father touches her. Her father grins his reaper's teeth. His voice is an icy whisper and his breath is as of the grave. "Liar."

Jessikah jerks awake as the sun peeks above the cityscape. Morgana lies curled next to her. His walls are normal. No bones. No pink. No hands nor heads.

Her desk's chair is empty, but for the life of her, she cannot remember if it remains in the same position she'd left it the night before.

Morgana readies his story, as the window to Kobayakawa's office finally gives. "About time," he grumbles, and slides it open with his paw. He will, of course, regale everyone with how easy this infiltration was for someone of his stature.

He hops clear of the sill and lands on the hardwood floor. A sniff, and the citrus stink of cleaning supplies shoves its way up his nose. He shakes his head and sticks his tongue out. When he finally becomes human again, having a diminished sense of smell will be a blessing.

Now, gotta find that file. He pads his way up to Kobayakawa's desk and starts to yank out the drawers. They are, infuriatingly, locked. "Seriously?" Morgana hisses, and draws his claws once more. Picking locks is a lot easier with an actual lock pick.

One by one, they click open. He pulls them out, and sticks his head in. They are filled with ledgers, with documents pertaining to school. One holds a number of newspaper clippings, revolving around Shujin's successes. "Where the heck is it?"

Kobayakawa's file, the one he had shown Makoto, had to have more information in it. Some kind of lead. If there really were others who could access the Metaverse, well...

It would be bad. Real bad. Morgana knew there were holes in his memory. He knew he didn't know everything about the Metaverse. But if he had once known this, and it had slipped into whatever black space his recollections had fled?

His eyes narrow, and he continues his search, meticulous.

There's nothing. Not in the man's desk. Not in the cabinets on the opposite wall. Not in any hidden compartments he'd scoured for, as a last resort. Wherever that file was, it wasn't in this room. He'd read Kobayakawa's other documentation as he'd searched, hoping that something would indicate anything. Anything about the Phantom Thieves. Anything about his connections. Anything about his death. But again, nothing.

There wasn't even a random piece of notepaper with 'The Phantom Thieves' scrawled across it. Morgana pauses as he returns to the window. That's kind of weird. You'd think the Principal of the school where the Phantom Thieves first struck would have something pertaining to said group, in his office.

Morgana scowls, hops up to the window sill, and leaves.

He meets Jessikah, Ann, and Ryuji in the alley across from the school, and informs them of what he found.

Jessikah, who evidently hadn't slept well – going by the circles under her eyes – nods. Ryuji does his share of frustrated mewling. Ann asks, "What do we do now?"

"There's only one other place I can think it would be." Jessikah pushes her fingertips into the brick of the alley's wall, as if testing their give. Then, she pulls her phone out and shows them an address.

"What's that?" Morgana asks.

"Kobayakawa's apartment building."

Ryuji and Ann glance at one another, then back at the phone. "How'd you find that?" Ann asks, brows arching, voice lilting into suspicion.

A shrug. "Wasn't hard. The news hasn't named Kobayakawa as the suicide yet, but based on what Ohya told me, a simple search led right to, 'Man Jumps from Tokyo Apartment Complex.'"

Morgana makes a show of cracking his neck from side to side. "Looks like another infiltration. Should we get going?"

"No," Jessikah says. There's something in her voice. Something heavy and worn. "All of us going would look suspicious. You're going to meet up with Yusuke, Morgana. He's the only one who wasn't in that file. Ryuji and I will head to Untouchable."

"And I promised to go see Shiho," Ann puts in.

Jessikah keeps her eyes on Morgana. "You and Yusuke figure out which is Kobayakawa's apartment. Then, you break in, and see if you can find the file. Once you're out, have Yusuke bring you around Shibuya station. I've got my gig at Rafflesia tonight."

Ryuji raises his hand in the air, as if he were in class. "So, like, what happens if the file ain't in Kobayakawa's pad?"

Morgana watches as Jessikah's eyes glaze a bit, a look she's come to associate with hard thinking. "If it's not there, then maybe he's got it hidden somewhere else. Or maybe he shredded it, or burned it. Or maybe someone else came along after he was dead and took it. Maybe the police dug through his apartment, found it, and it's sitting in some evidence locker, waiting to incriminate us. Or maybe some space aliens flew down from Mars and beamed it aboard their fucking mothership. I don't know."

Ann looks ready to chastise, but Ryuji sets his hand on Jessikah's shoulder. "Dude, you okay?"

A long sigh hisses out through her teeth. She raises thumb and forefinger to her face, pushes her sunglasses up, and rubs her eyes. "Yeah, sorry. Didn't get much sleep last night."

Ryuji grins. "Hangin' in that Velvet place? Making some more badass Personas?"

Jessikah's smile doesn't look close to real. "Nope. Just regular old nightmares."

Ann blinks. "Hey, wait a second." Her brows furrow. "This Igor thing, the guy with the nose? You said he's the one who gave us the Navigation app, right?"

"Yeah," Jessikah drawls.

"Well, why don't you ask him if he's given it to anyone else? You know, aside from us."

Jessikaj lifts her gaze to Ann's face and stares at her. Then, a loopy grin splits her face, and an exhausted laugh leaks from her. "Holy shit. You're right."

Ann stiffens, as if waiting for a 'but.'

Jessikah shakes her head, and some of the weariness leaves her face. "I can't believe I didn't think of that. Igor gave us access. Maybe he gave it to someone else too." She spreads her hands in a wide shrug. "Like, 'Duh!'"

Ann finally smiles, and blushes a bit. "It was just a thought."

Ryuji nods vigorously. "That's one freakin' smart thought, Ann!"

"You're a genius, Lady Ann!" Morgana puts in.

"Alright." Jessikah nods down at Morgana. "Let's go meet Yusuke. Then, we're heading to Untouchable. Tonight, I'll go to the Velvet Room and ask Igor about the Metaverse." The brightness cools on her face by degrees.

The group breaks apart.

Jessikah is beginning to recognize Iwai's scowl by degrees. There's the 'what'd you want now?' scowl that typically ornaments his face. That one tends to melt into, 'Don't waste my time,' and eventually becomes, 'We done yet?'

Today, however, the tight white slash across his face is something new. His eyes only casually rest on the knickknacks Jessikah presents him. His fingers reach out, prod and poke, then return to his lap. He quotes a figure. Jessikah agrees, a bit disappointed.

Ryuji bumbles his way through the back of the shop, eyeing shotguns and the like, but really looking to smoke out any additional customers who may be hibernating. He flashes Jessikah a nod from down the aisle, and Jessikah reaches into her bag and pulls out the card skimmer and mini-camera.

"Thanks for these." He slides them across the table towards Iwai, jumbles them up amongst all the junk he's bought off them.

"Hope it helped."

"It did."

Iwai had bombarded Jessikah with a heavy silence when the latter had asked the former for, 'something that can mimic a keycard, and its passcode.' He'd known it was a risk, being so up front about it, but how else could he have phrased it? There was really only one thing a card skimmer could be used for.

It was, when stripped of its excess parts, a pretty simple plan. Set up the skimmer in Natsuki Storage, with a mini-camera covertly installed directly across the hall. Goad Madarame into rushing to his storage unit, thereby capturing the card's signature, and the passcode. Leave with the reader and camera, eliminating any trace of their presence, and use the stolen data to fool the device in Madarame's Palace. It had all hinged on Morgana's stealth, Yusuke's acting, and Iwai's ability to come through.

And it had been a resounding success.

Iwai had capitulated, and agreed to get him the requested 'materials.' Of course, Jessikah was in debt to him now, as the fee quoted was not something she could successfully pay-off. Not with jobs at a flower shop in the mall, or serving soda at a bar in Shinjuku.

'You'll help me with things,' Iwai had informed her, then.

'What things?' She's asked, naturally.

'Things.' And that was that. Iwai wouldn't elaborate, and Jessikah hoped this wouldn't turn out like all those movies - where this exact thing happened - did.

Iwai snatches the card reader and camera from the counter, and sets them in a drawer, out of sight. "Anything else?"

"No," Jessikah replies. Iwai nods and sets about clearing the Metaverse crap away. He steps into his back office, and returns in a few moments with a plump envelope. He slides it over to Jessikah, who takes it and shoves it deep into her bag. Jessikah stands there for a few moments, but when the man says nothing, gives him a half-hearted, "See you around, then," and heads towards the door, motioning for Ryuji to follow.

"Kid," Iwai says, when he plants his hand on the door handle.

Jessikah looks back. "Yeah?"

"Be careful. Shibuya's gettin' dangerous."

Jessikah looks at Ryuji, who shrugs. "Uh, think you could elaborate on that?"

"Nah," Iwai replies, and shakes his head. "I'm good."

Jesiskah frowns. "Okay, then. Thanks for the head's up, I guess."

Ryuji pulls the manga from the shelf, flips to the final page, and groans. They still don't resolve the fight? It's been, like, ten volumes already! He shoves it back onto the shelf with a muttered, "For cryin' out loud..." and sees a familiar face down the aisle.

Jessikah had left for her flower shop job, but Ryuji hadn't been ready to call it a day yet. He was behind on his reading, so had stopped by the bookstore in Shibuya to catch up on his and as it turned out Jessikah's favourite series One Piece. Plus, he really needed to give his brain a break from the whole, 'someone else may be sneaking into the Metaverse and looking to frame us,' thing.

He cuts down the aisle towards the person he recognizes, a grin split across his face. "Yo, Maehara!" He calls, when he's close enough. The boy straightens with a jolt, nearly dropping the manga in his hands. He practically jumps when Ryuji slaps him on the shoulder.

"O-oh. Hey, Sakamoto."

"How's it goin', man?" He peers down at the book he holds. "Aw, rad. I've been reading that one too. Isn't it freakin' badass?"

Maehara's smile is small and phony. "Y-yeah. I guess so. Pretty cool."

"You okay?" Ryuji asks. He doesn't know Maehara well, but he looks pale. Paler than the last time he'd seen him, and he'd been getting beaten up in an alley then.

"I'm fine," Maehara replies, quick.

Ryuji knows he's not the sharpest... whatever, but even he can tell something's up. Oh shit. It can't be Daisuke, right? We changed his heart! "Daisuke's not giving you grief, is he? I thought the Phantom Thieves took care of him."

"He's not. And they did. It's just-"

"'Just' what?"

Maehara lets out a frustrated huff. "It'd be nice if they helped him out too."

Above them, the A/C kicks into full force, and a gush of cool air spreads across his skin like tiny pinpricks. "What're you talking about?" Ryuji asks.

"Daisuke stopped picking on me, which is great. But there were these kids who were making him do that. So, when he stopped taking my money and bullying me, they really started giving it to him. Said he had to make up the difference."

"For real?" Ryuji asks. Daisuke's shadow had alluded to some kind of bullying ring at Shujin, but he hadn't seen anyone giving him a hard time. Not that he could recall.

Maehara nods. "It got really bad. They, uh, well, they beat him up so badly, they put him in the hospital. Broke his arm and everything. It was awful."

"Are you freakin' kidding?" Ryuji asks. A few customers glance their way. "They broke his arm?"

"Uh-huh. And all because he stopped picking on me. And not just me. Daisuke isn't hurting anyone. So, they're hurting him."

Ryuji sighs. "That sucks, dude." Just one thing to do. He sets a hand on Maehara's shoulder. "But hey, there's a way out, yeah? Have him put in a request with the Phantom Thieves, right? They helped you out, after all."

Maehara blinks at him, and his face falls lower. "That's just it. He has been making requests."

"What?"

Maehara pulls his phone out of his pocket. "He's been following all the rules. He sent the private messages to the PhanSite. He even asked me to help him put together a request. He's been sending one almost every day for the last week." He turns the screen towards Ryuji. His eyes run over the messages.

'Please help me, Phantom Thieves. I'm really screwed here. I know you guys changed my heart, and I know what I did was wrong, but now these others guys are picking on me...'

'His name is Yoshimori Sakoda and he's the head of this group at my school. They keep beating me up and I think it's going to get a lot worse...'

'Please! I get it, okay? I was a dick! I was an asshole! But, please, stop this guy...'

'Why won't you help?! It's getting worse! This guy's gonna fucking kill me! Where are you, Phantom Thieves?'

Ryuji takes a step back from Maehara. "Son of a bitch," he whispers.

"I even sent a request in on behalf of him," Maehara says. "I figured, since they helped me before, maybe they'd hear me out again. But I haven't gotten a response." He shrugs. "There isn't much anyone can do, I guess. The Phantom Thieves just took down that Madarame guy. They were probably busy." Maehara's phone vibrates and he glances at it. "Oh geez, I gotta go. See you later, Sakamoto."

"Yeah," Ryuji replies, as Maehara heads for the exit. "Later."

Jessikah wishes Morgana were with her. The cat's penchant for absurdity has always managed to regulate Jessikah's own thoughts, especially as they pertained to Haru. For every bizarre thing that popped into Morgana's head, Jessikah could offer a calm alternative. Given that Morgana was off infiltrating a dead Principal's apartment, that left Jessikah with only her own conjectures.

Therefore, Haru's behavior births a headache the size of her fist behind her eyes.

Every few moments, she casts a glance her way. Whether she's watering the plants, moving the fertilizer, adjusting the merchandise, or helping a customer, she always finds her gaze circling back towards her.

And finds her casting a few looks her way as well. Whenever she sees her staring, her eyes dart away and she returns to whatever it was she was doing.

It's not just the looks either. Everything about her seems so deflated today. Her skin is a touch paler than she's seen it before. Her normally puffy hair is absent its buoyancy. Even her clothes seem like faded copies of her regular outfit, as if someone produced them on one of those bulky, out of date printers the school kept in supply closets.

Because Morgana isn't there to temper her rationality with crazy, Jessikah's mind goes straight to bonkers. What's going on with her? I expected her to give me shit about Makoto or something, but she hasn't said two words to me. Is she plotting something? A sneak attack? An ambush? She wonders, briefly, if Makoto is hiding in the ceiling somewhere, adorned in a ninja outfit, which leads to a particularly unhelpful tangent about just what Makoto would look like in a ninja outfit - a tight one. She has to physical shake her head to clear her mind of that.

No. Not that. It's something else. She glances back towards her. She almost looks a little afraid of her.

Eventually, it's too much for her. "Hey, Haru?" She asks, and hates how tentative her voice sounds.

She looks up at her then, from where she had been notating stock. "Yes?" She asks. Her voice is faint, but polite.

"Are you okay?" She doesn't point out that she hasn't threatened her once this shift.

"Fine, thank you."

Jessikah nods, and feels herself begin to grasp at straws. "Sorry Mona-chan's not here. He, uh, had a prior engagement."

"I'm sure," Haru replies.

"I know you want to take pictures with him, so maybe I can drop him off with you this weekend?"

"Mmmhmm."

Jessikah stands next to her, a spray bottle in her hand. "Haru, seriously. Is everything alright?"

Her response is silence, and Jessikah starts to walk away, when she suddenly blurts. "What's your-" But then Hanasaki-san sticks her head into the storeroom and calls, "Oh, Shiomi-san"

She turns to her. "Yes?"

"Would you mind coming out to the front? There's a young man here to see you. He's rather insistent."

Jessikah pictures Yusuke in her mind. Had something happened to Morgana? Jessikah speeds her way out to the storefront.

She stops when she finds Ryuji, hands shoved into his pockets, eyes flickering back and forth, foot tapping away on the tiled floor.

"Dude," the blonde boy says, when he sees her. "Could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Like I said," Hanasaki says, behind her. He can almost hear the strained smile. "Insistent."

"R-right." Jessikah turns to her and bows. "I'm very sorry about this. Please, excuse me for just a moment."

She nods, face never wavering. Jessikah suppresses a gulp. Hanasaki-san has been good to her. She'd rather not get on her bad side.

Jessikah sidles up to Ryuji, pats her friend on the shoulder and whispers, "What're you doing, man? I'm working."

"I gotta talk to you. It couldn't wait."

"Is it about...?" She lets the implication hang.

Ryuji nods. "Obviously! I wouldn't bother you about something that ain't important."

Jessikah leads her friend down the hall, away from the Shibuya Underground. It's a long, mostly silent hallway, heading off towards a service corridor. "What's going on?"

"Did you know about Daisuke?" Ryuji asks.

Jessikah blinks. "Daisuke? Are you talking about Takanashi?"

"I just saw Maehara at the bookshop, Jess. He told me Daisuke is in the hospital. Those guys he used to hang with beat the shit out of him. They broke his freakin' arm."

Jessikah glances back towards the crowds. No one's paying attention to the two teenagers down the hall, in the dim light.. "Ryuji, just chill, okay?"

"Chill?" Ryuji's eyes are all wide and white. "Did you see the requests he was putting in? On the PhanSite?"

"I-"

"You're the admin, man. Don't tell me you didn't."

Jessikah's chest feels like it's bubbling with carbonated soda. "Yes," he says. "I saw them. I saw the requests, but-"

"But you didn't say anything." Ryuji puts his hands on his head. "Dude, why? Why didn't you say anything to rest of us?"

"Because we got dozens and dozens of requests, Ryuji. And we needed to focus on Madarame. For Yusuke's sake."

Ryuji scowls. "I get that, okay. I do. But Daisuke is in the freakin' hospital, man! Because of what we did."

"No," Jessikah shakes her head. "It's not on us, Ryuji. We changed his heart. We didn't paint a target on his back."

"Bullshit," Ryuji replies. He glares at Jessikah, now. "We told you that Daisuke's shadow was worried about the bullies at Shujin. But we didn't do anything about it."

"We talked about this," Jessikah hisses. "If we kept helping people at Shujin, then it would've been obvious we were connected to Shujin. And at that time, Daisuke hadn't put in any requests."

"But he's put them in now, hasn't he? He's freaking out. He thinks they're gonna kill him. Are we just going to ignore it, because he's a Shujin student? Or because he was a target?"

"Ryuji, look, I need to get back to work. We can talk about this later."

"We need to help Daisuke," Ryuji says. "It's our fault he's getting kicked around by those assholes."

Jessikah runs through her options. Talking him out of it will be tough. Do I really need another member of the team pissed at me? And if there were others out there with access to the Metaverse, they needed to take priority.

Plus, if we help Daisuke, it'll make it more obvious that we're Shujin students.

Jessikah keeps her face passive even as she grinds her teeth. She's too tired for this fucking shit. Every single time she decides on a course of action, the others just pile on their crap. Jessikah's mouth opens before she can help herself, but then she looks Ryuji in the eye.

Really looks at him.

And she remembers the look on her friend's face.

Back when it was just the two of them. Back before even Morgana. Back before they knew what the Metaverse was. Back before Palaces and Mementos and Calling Cards and all of it.

Jessikah remembers asking Ryuji, 'You think he actually is hurting people, over here?'

And Ryuji had glanced around, back by the front gate of Shujin, and had given her the same look he's giving her now. 'I know he hurts people. I see a lot of guys on the volleyball team with bruises and slings. And sometimes I see the girls looking like that too.'

And just like that, Jessikah had known they'd needed to do something.

She remembered Arsene's question, and she remembered her answer.

Has it really been only two months? Not even that.

Jessikah takes a deep breath, and thinks. Maybe there was another way to do it? A way to keep it secret? What if we fulfilled a bunch of requests at once? Small time stuff, nothing big. Nothing like Madarame or Kamoshida. At least until they could get a handle on just what was going on out there.

Jessikah lets the air out of her lungs and says, "Okay, we'll help Daisuke. We'll have to be careful, though. No rushing. We need to stay anonymous."

Ryuji's scowl turns into a grin, and his shoulders slump in relief. "Man, I knew I could count on you to do the right thing." He chuckles a bit and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry I got so heated. It's just that hearing about Daisuke really got me rattled."

"Clearly," Jessikah replies, and paints a considerate smile across her own face. "We'll figure it out, okay? But I've really got to get back to work."

"Yeah, of course. Sorry again, man. I'll see you." He holds out his fist.

Jessikah bumps it, and turns back towards Rafflesia. That's all well and good, but how the hell am I actually going to pull it off?

Morgana's investigation is a bust. Yusuke had successfully brought him to Kobayakawa's place, and thanks to a conveniently labeled doorbell system, had figured out which apartment belonged to the deceased.

Morgana had snuck inside, and poked around. But, like his office, Kobayakawa's apartment was absent any information on the Phantom Thieves, any hint of some larger conspiracy, and any clue as to why he might kill himself.

Jessikah had related the story of Ryuji's discovery to the cat, and Morgana had made the correct protestations. Jessikah didn't know what to tell her. She'd already committed to helping Daisuke, and she couldn't risk Ryuji's ire along with Ann's.

As she lay down to sleep, she recalled the nightmare from earlier. The hands pushing their way through the membrane. The ghastly figures squeezing their way towards her, grasping and gnawing.

She shuts her eyes and thinks of the Velvet Room.

And when she shifts, the crinkle of chains accompanies it.

She opens her eyes to the small tent room, the slow drip drip in the corner, and the distant moaning. She rises, stands, and moves to the door.

Igor smiles at her. "Trickster," he exclaims, spindly hands spread wide in greeting. "It is, as always, a pleasure to see you again."

Two familiar presences shift behind him. "Will you be requiring our services?" Justine asks. Caroline is quiet, much to her relief.

"Actually, I had a question for you, Igor." She sits in the chair in front of the desk.

"Oh?" The man-thing replies. "How interesting. Please, ask and I shall answer if I possess the capacity to do so."

Here goes. "You're the one who's given my friends and me the ability to enter the Metaverse."

"That is not your question, but yes."

"Right. You put Navigation app on our phones."

Igor inclines his head towards the rotting desk. "I did, indeed. All to aid you in your rehabilitation."

"Okay. So my question is this. Did you give the app to anyone else? Anyone I don't know about?"

Igor stares at her. Jessikah watches, but feels herself waver at whatever she sees behind the thing's eyes. She realizes she knows nothing about this creature. Nothing about this otherworldly entity that seems intent on helping her. Why was he even doing this? What did he get out of it? Anything? Where did he come from?

Igor's response comes in a single syllable. "No."

Jessikah leaves, fades away to her reality.

From her place in the Velvet Room, Caroline glances at Justine. Justine looks at Caroline.

Without turning to face either of them, their Master growls, "Have you something to say, girls?"

Justine answers for the both of them. "No, Master."

Caroline stays silent, eyes on the back of her Master's head.


	61. Planning stages

6/1

Makoto breathes. Slow. Rhythmic.

Her assailant's arms tighten.

Adrenaline kicks and she moves. Reaches up. Grabs. Holds. Pivots.

She feels their body collapse across and over her back as she pitches forward, as she pulls. Then she is light again, and a cry of brief panic is snuffed by a smack from the mat and an "Oof!"

A wince, and she offers apologies. "Was that too hard?"

Haru lays, spread-eagled, and blinks at the ceiling. She smells of sweat and cinnamon, and manages to make her groan charming.

Makoto speeds to the mat's edge, snatches up the two plastic water bottles, returns, and hands one down to her.

Haru's arm flops like a choking fish for a moment, then reaches up and takes it. "I'm afraid I'm not quite used to this," she mumbles and takes a swig.

Makoto folds herself down next to her. "There's nothing wrong with that." After a sip, she continues. "You're pretty good for a beginner." She thinks of adding, 'I used to be much worse,' but that would be a lie. Makoto has always had, as her father used to say, 'A talent for connecting her fists with things.'

Her friend smiles and forces herself to sit up. "Is everything supposed to hurt?"

Makoto shrugs and smirks. "Yes."

"Wonderful."

She hears the whistling before the footsteps. The older man, the one who had tried to coax a 'smile' from her, enters the gym. His jaunty tune falters when he spies her, and when he sees the look she gives him, he turns on his heel and marches back out. Makoto feels a contented purr in her chest, like a low-rumbling engine, and suppresses a smile.

"Who was that?" Haru asks.

"Some jerk."

"Oh."

"Speaking of," Makoto says, her voice rising a degree. "Are you okay? Regarding Sugimura?"

Haru's eyes dip toward the mat. "I'm alright. He's been distracted lately. His father keeps bringing him to these important meetings, so I haven't seen him much."

Makoto nods because she's not sure what else to do. The basic self-defense. The constant check-ins. There has to be something more she can do. "Haru," she says, as delicate as she can. "If you don't want to do this; if you don't want to marry him, why are you going through with it? Why don't you ask your father to cancel the engagement?"

Haru stands, quiet. She lifts the pair of gloves from the edge of the mat, and approaches the punching bag. "Would you mind holding it?" She asks.

"S-sure." Makoto walks over, takes a position behind the bag, and settles pressure upon it.

Haru throws a punch. It's not terrible. Makoto offers a pointer. Her next is better. The one after that is harder. The one after that, faster.

Haru hits the bag again and again. Sweat escapes her pulled back hair. "My first memory of my father is him arguing with my grandfather."

Makoto doesn't reply.

"I mean," Haru continues. "I have earlier memories, but they're just pieces. A smile. A hug. Being picked up. Him shouting at someone. But the first, real, solid memory I have of him is him fighting with my grandfather. It was over food, of all things." She throws another punch, loses her footing, and steadies herself against the bag. "They were arguing over the proper way to cook something. I think. I just remember them being so intense about it. Later, the two of them were sitting in our living room, laughing about something completely different. My father looked so happy then. My grandfather too." Another punch. "Then, my grandfather died and father changed. Smiled less. Argued less. Ordered more. I didn't notice, of course. I was young, very young. I had to hear about it in passing from his assistants, his employees, and my mother."

Haru pauses in her assault, and stares at the bag. "I've made my displeasure over my situation clear. I've tried to speak to my father about it. I've tried to make him understand. He doesn't. I think, he thinks, that this is all for the betterment of our family. I think, he thinks, he can manipulate the Sugimuras. Maybe he expects me to do it for him."

Makoto speaks. "But that's not you."

Haru shakes her head. "That's why I started working at the flower shop. I just wanted to do something for me, and not for the family. Because, when he says, 'Do something for the family,' what he really means is, 'Do something for me.'" With a low grunt, Haru hits the bag again. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling. I've never really said any of this out loud before. Everything makes sense in my head, but when I try to let it out, it comes out in a jumble. Does that make sense?"

Makoto offers her a smile. "Oh, I know exactly what you mean."

Haru sighs and leans forward, draping herself across the bag. Makoto keeps the pressure up, so it doesn't buckle under her. "Doesn't your father make ridiculous requests of you sometimes?"

The words hit Makoto like a freight train. Her mind switches off, and it's all she can do to keep her grip on the bag.

Haru pushes away and blinks. "Mako-chan? Are you alright?"

"I, um... my dad is, well..."

Haru's eyes study her face, then widen by degrees. "You live with your sister," she whispers. Then, louder, "You live with your sister! Oh, Makoto, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. I didn't think."

Makoto steps away from the bag. "It's okay." She tries to smile. "I just wasn't expecting that."

Haru buries her face in her hands. "Oh, I'm so dumb! You even said we'd be at you and your sister's apartment. It didn't even dawn on me."

"It's fine," Makoto tells her, voice insistent. "Really, it is." Except it isn't. Her mouth is moving before she can stop it. "It's been three years."

Three years is a strange amount of time. It's long enough to feel like the distant past, but short enough to still be fresh.

And just like that, she's back in that house. Sae stands in the foyer, listening to the officers, who hold their caps in their hands. Their heads are bowed, their mouths barely moving.

Her sister is shaking.

Makoto is waiting. She's waiting to be told that everything is okay. That everything will be fine. She's waiting to be told that the most horrible thing that could've happened, hasn't happened.

"He was a police officer," Makoto says. "Our mother died when we were little. She got sick. Even though he was always busy, he spent as much time as he could with us." Makoto doesn't remember sitting back down on the gym's floor, but that's where she finds herself. Haru sits alongside her, listening.

"Things had been scary," she says. "He'd been investigating this group. They were trafficking drugs and girls. They threatened him. Threatened all of us."

Haru whispers, "D-did they..." But she can't finish.

"Kill him?" Makoto asks. "No, they didn't. It was a few days after my sister graduated law school. Dad got hit by a truck. The driver was on drugs. He didn't even remember doing it. He was killed by the impact."

"I'm so sorry, Makoto."

"It's alright. Sorry. We were talking about your situation, and I made it about me."

Haru shakes her head. "I asked. And you should always feel free to talk to me about that stuff, even if it's hard." She smiles. "We're friends, yes?"

Makoto grins. "Right. We're friends."

Haru sighs. "Perhaps we should change topics? Prepare for our upcoming interview with Mona-chan?"

Makoto laughs. "Sure." The word comes out harsher than she meant. She finds Haru's eyes tunneling into her own. "What?"

"We haven't really discussed Madarame's death, have we? Well, we did. But you didn't really say much about it."

Makoto glances back down towards her feet. "That's because I'm not sure what to say about it."

Haru doesn't speak for a moment. Then, "You don't really think Jessikah and her friends… killed him, do you?"

Makoto fixes Haru with her own gaze. "Do you?"

Haru blushes, and looks away. "Well, I don't really know Jessikah as well as you, so I couldn't really say."

Makoto doesn't reply. She didn't want to think it. Didn't like to think it. Couldn't help but think it. It's only one possibility. A faint possibility at that. Jessikah's not a killer. She's…

What?

What was she? A cute schoolgirl she'd flirted with for a few weeks? How long had she known her? Less than two months. What did she really know about her? She had assaulted someone, after all.

She winces. Remembers the last time she had a real conversation with Sis. How she'd been wrapped in Sae's arms, staring down at the file on their living room table, and she'd said, 'She's pulled the fire alarm. She got me out of there. So, I don't care what that says about her.'

But what if she'd been wrong? Jessikah Shiomi had saved her from Kamoshida. She had risked herself for her and she paid the price. That had to mean something. But then, she'd lied through her teeth to her. Tried to trick her. Obfuscate her. Paired up with Takamaki to try and break her heart.

"You're wrong," Makoto says, as Haru starts to fidget from the quiet.

"I'm sorry?" Haru asks.

Makoto looks up at her friend, her only friend, and mutters, "I'm starting to think I don't know Jessikah Shiomi, at all."

Lala looms behind her. She can feel her, towering, her eyes drilling holes into the back of her head. The patrons stare at her, unblinking, jaws set, hands cupped tight around their drinks.

Jessikah fights the urge to swallow. She fails.

"Answer the question, Jessikah," Lala growls. Her words offer no room to escape.

She sighs, lowers her eyes, and says, "No, I haven't set things right with Makoto."

A great cacophony of groans escape the bar patrons. Some throw their hands in the air. Others shake their heads.

Lala steps clear of her, shaking her head. "You, young woman, are hopeless."

Jessikah begins to protest. "But it's..."

Lala holds up a solitary finger. "Girl, I swear, if you say, 'it's complicated' one more time. If you say it one more time."

Jessikah keeps her mouth shut.

A salaryman with a loosened tie speaks, and with each syllable, drives his finger down onto the countertop. "You best get a move on! Time waits for no one! Neither does love!"

His boyfriend nods, and pats him on the shoulder. "That's right. If this takes much longer, she'll find herself a real woman. A woman who doesn't take weeks and weeks to tell her how she feels about her." He raises his hand. "Lala-chan, this troublemaker of yours is going to drive me to drink."

"Another round then?" Lala calls.

The man smiles and nods.

Jessikah is not sure when her Makoto issues became staple entertainment at the bar, but it is not the strangest thing that has happened to her in the last few months. She looks over at the salaryman. "Another soda?"

"A water, please." He smirks. "And try not to take forever."

Jessikah groans and the patrons laugh.

Lala joins her as she pours the request. "I appreciate you being a good sport about this," she whispers.

She shrugs. "It's alright. I know it's all in good fun."

"Still," she mutters. "I don't like seeing you like this. I know you're laughing too, but I can tell this is eating you up inside."

"More of your intuition?" She asks.

She pokes her in the shoulder, hard. "Don't make the same mistake all young people make."

"What's that?"

"Thinking you're the only person who's ever been in love."

Jessikah turns to her. "Isn't that jumping the gun? We haven't even spoken in a long time. What feels like a long time, anyway. I like her, sure, but love? Love might be a bit advanced and-"

Lala-chan's arms cross. "Don't you try and weasel out of this. You're in love, and I won't have you telling yourself you're not."

Jesiskah opens her mouth, shuts it, then opens it again. "Yes, ma'am." She slides past her and brings the water to the salaryman, who thanks her, and returns to the conversation with his boyfriend.

Alone with her thoughts for the first time all day, Jessikah lets herself take stock.

Love, huh? She thinks of Makoto. There's no question she feels something strong for her, but things have been progressing so fast lately, she hasn't had time to think that much about her.

Given the contents of the latest Phantom Thief meeting, she doesn't know if she'll have a chance to think about her anytime soon, either.

Though, granted, she still needed to know what she knew about their activities. The thought rams into her head like a train. We need to get Makoto out of this. Once she learned what she knew, she could tailor her strategy to get her clear.

Especially if there were others who could use the Metaverse.

The others had been crestfallen when she'd given them Igor's answer. Then, cautiously, everyone began to question whether or not Igor was telling them the truth. It was a line of inquiry that bothered her, but it had crossed her mind before. Just who was Igor? Could he be trusted? Why, exactly, was he helping Jessikah with her 'rehabilitation?' Was it possible that Igor was lying to her, about everything?

They'd resigned themselves to pursuing other paths of investigation regarding Kobayakawa and Madarame's deaths. If someone else could access the Metaverse, they needed to know who they were, how they were doing it, and what their intentions were. Akira doubted they would be in the best interests of the Phantom Thieves.

Then, Ryuji had turned the conversation to the Mementos Requests. Jessikah had unfolded her plan to help Daisuke, and cover up their connection to Shujin. Everyone had been in agreement.

Now, all that remained was to start their latest batch of operations.

Jessikah glances up, as Ohya walks in. And here we go.

The reporter spots her and smirks, then saunters over to the bar and plops down on a stool. "Hiiiiii," she says.

"Hey," she replies.

She lifts a hand in the air. "Lala-chan! Oh, Lala-chan!"

The woman walks over, a frown on her face. "And what hijinks are you planning on getting this girl into tonight?" She asks.

"Hijinks? Me?"

Lala reaches beneath the bar and sets a drink glass on the counter, unprompted. "I'm warning you, little lady. You keep putting Jessikah here through the ringer and-"

"Hey," Ohya replies, pouting. "I'm teaching her life skills. She's like, an intern." She nods. "Yeah, an intern."

Jessikah frowns. "Well, the pay's about right."

Ohya makes a face at her, and when Lala finishes pouring her drink, she snatches the glass up and takes a light sip. "Relax, Lala-chan," she says. "Shiomi is in good hands with me."

Jessikah watches as Lala's eyes drop to Ohya's mentioned hands. They linger there, and then she nods and walks away. "Be careful," she whispers, as she passes her. If Ohya heard, she gives no sign.

Ohya waits until the woman is a significant distance away, then she leans in and says, "Have you thought anymore about what I said?"

She nods. "I did." She stares at her, waiting. "And I need your help with something."

She cocks a brow. "What, exactly?"

The others had been reluctant. As Ann had put it, 'Doesn't Ohya not trust the Phantom Thieves?' But, Jessikah had replied, 'She trusts me.'

"First," she says. "I need you to show me how to track someone's phone. The way you did mine."

"And what do you need that for?" She asks.

She smiles. "Aren't you going to ask what else I need?"

She mirrors his grin. "Nice dodge. Well?"

"Second, do you think you could dig up some more dirt on Kobayakawa?"

Ohya stares at her, takes a sip of her drink and asks, "Why? No dodging."

"I have to know." She lets the implication dangle. It's not quite a lie. She has to know if someone else is behind the death of Kobayakawa. If Ohya thinks she has to know if the Phantom Thieves are trustworthy or not, then it still works in her favor.

"Remember," Ohya says. "This isn't a one way street."

"I know that," she replies, and glances down the length of the bar to ensure no one's listening. When she continues, it's a whisper. "I think the Phantom Thieves are going to make another move, soon. The admin said as much. A couple of requests this time, all in a row. I can get you some details." And she'll leave Daisuke out of it. If the Devil's Dispatch decided to go ahead with information regarding the Phantom Thieves' latest exploits, she'd be sure to minimize the exposure their connection to Shujin would bring.

Ohya doesn't reply.

Jessikah sets her hands on the bar, and drums her fingers along the wood. "Well?"

She shakes her head. "Not good enough."

She feels her eyes widen. "What'd you mean? You want something else?"

"Something else?" Ohya asks. "Clearly you don't know what 'not good enough' means. I still expect that info, but I'm going to need your help on my newest assignment as well. You agree to both, and I'll do some digging on the dead Principal."

Jessikah lets out a sigh, and keeps the curse in her throat. "That doesn't sound very fair."

Ohay claps her hands to her cheeks. "Oh my goodness! You're right. It's not fair. How asinine of me."

Jessikah rolls her eyes. "Are you done?"

She grins. "C'mon, cuz. It's not such a bad gig. You might even find it interesting."

"More interesting than Yakuza storage units hiding fabricated art?"

"Okay, maybe not that interesting."

Jessikah pushes himself off the bar and folds her arms. "Okay, so what's the assignment?"

Ohya makes a show of taking another sip. Then, she says, "Ever heard of someone called, 'No Good Tora?'"

When Juni raps his knuckles on the door, the sound echoes out into the pale, silent night. The district is always quiet, after hours, and the noise skitters away like a spooked intruder.

The door opens and Akio scrutinizes him. His friend is dressed in more casual clothes, as he always is when not in public; a t-shirt and jeans. Aki was never someone who adapted to the high life.

"Well?" Juni asks, as the moment stretches. "Are you waiting on a fucking bouquet or something? Let me in."

Akio mumbles something beneath his breath, but slides to the side. Junichiro slips his way in, and moves with purpose down the dim hall, further into the repurposed warehouse. Tucked into the shadows at the ceiling's edge, he can make out the silhouettes of wires, wires, and more wires. The air is heavy with the perceptible hum of electricity.

Akio keeps pace behind him.

"Have you seen it?" Juni asks.

"Oh, I saw it."

"And?"

Akio barks a laugh. "You'll just have to look for yourself."

"C'mon, give me a synopsis."

"The short version?" Akio asks, as they near Dunk's door. "It's pretty fucking weird, Juni." He steps past Juni, puts his hand on the handle, shoves down, and the door swing open.

Blue electric light burns its way into his retinas, and Juni squints his eyes shut. When he reopens them, he spies the familiar, and still odd set up.

The left side of the large room is encompassed of numerous computer systems, modems, servers, and all the other high-tech machines Juni pretends to understand, but doesn't. This is Dunk's 'workshop' as he calls it, and as Tatterdemalion's resident hacker and tech expert, it's served them well over the years.

The right side of the room is a gym. Dunk himself lies on the bench press machine, shoving the bar into the air, again and again, grunting all the while.

Juni moves over until he stands over the mountain of a man. "You know," he says down at his friend. "It's dangerous to do this without a spotter."

Dunk's face doesn't look like it belongs behind a computer screen. His nose is slanted from too many street fights, and his ears are cauliflowers. He scowls up at Juni and hisses out, "Then help a guy out!"

Juni reaches out and grips the bar. Dunk lets a little of his strength escape, and Juni nearly topples forward. "Goddamn!" Juni shouts, and Dunk laughs, reestablished control over the bar, and eases it back down.

He sits up. "You need to learn to enjoy the weight, bro."

Juni shakes his arms. "I get enough enjoyment out of life. I don't need to add 'lifting heavy things' to my repertoire."

Dunk snatches a towel off the ground, and wipes his face. Juni isn't sure why Dunichi goes by Dunk, and the big man has never offered up an explanation. He chalks it up to another example of his contrary nature.

"So," Dunk says, standing and strutting over to one of his computers. "You ready to take a look? I already showed Aki." He glances back towards the door. "Aren't the others coming?"

"They're out and about," Juni says, grabbing a chair and pulling it up alongside Dunk's. "I'll fill them in."

Dunk shrugs. "Alright." His fingers dance across the keyboard. "Let's talk Phantom Thieves."

Aki crosses his arms and leans against a table behind them. "Think they killed Madarame?"

Juni shrugs. "It makes sense, in a messed up kind of way. They make him confess, and then they shut him up. They're heroes, and Madarame can't do anything against them."

Dunk smirks. "But there's always a 'but.'"

Juni slaps him on his meaty shoulder. "That there is. What makes more sense? That the Phantom Thieves magically got Madarame to confess to his crimes, and then killed him, or the yakuza group that runs Natsuki Storage got sick of his shit and got rid of him?"

Dunk frowns. "And they did that by having a former apprentice of his stab him? How'd they pull that off?"

Juni shrugs. "Drugs can make you do crazy things. The right ones can make you strongly susceptible to outside influence."

Akio clears his throat. "Or, he did just off him on his own. Unprompted."

Juni rolls his eyes. "You've got no imagination."

"Here's the thing, Juni," Dunk says. "Normally, I'd agree with you. But, after checking the footage from Natsuki Storage, I'm not sure I can."

Juni nods. "Let me see it."

"Right. First, I went back a few days. I found this." He hits a button on the keyboard.

An image of Natsuki Storage's main hallway appears. All of it is recorded on the thumbnail sized camera Juni had installed weeks earlier. The footage shows little, until a door near the back of the hall swings open from the inside, and a black speck appears.

"What's that?" Juni asks, leaning closer to the screen.

"That would be a cat."

The cat approaches the camera, head swinging back and forth as it walks the length of the hall, and eventually out of sight.

"Wow," Juni says. "A cat snuck into a building. Stop the presses."

"Juni-" Dunk starts.

"Call the police."

"Juni-"

"Alert the Self-Defense Force. We have to do something about this cat-filtration menace!"

"Juni!" Dunk growls. "Would you just shut up and watch the freakin' screen?"

The cat appears back on the screen again, walking in the opposite direction, back towards its exit. Something is in its mouth.

Juni squints. "Is that a... file?"

"Mmmhmm," Akio replies. "It's rolled up in its mouth."

Juni leans back and frowns. "Okay. That's weird. But I'm not getting it. Cats don't have respect for human property. Ask any cat owner."

Dunk nods. "I thought as much too. A cat walks into a building, and walks out with something. No big deal, right? But, check out this footage from a few days later. The day before Madarame received his Calling Card."

He hits another button, and the same hallways appears. The same door opens.

The same cat walks in.

For once, Juni doesn't know what to say. A manila folder is rolled up, and held aloft in its tail. In its mouth, it carries a thin looking piece of plastic, and he can barely make out a small orb balanced precariously on the thing's head.

The cat stops alongside Madarame's door. It sets the folder and piece of plastic down. Then, it rolls whatever is on its head into one paw, and takes a running start at the wall opposite Madarame's unit. It leaps into the air, and smacks it against the wall of what would be approximately human eye level.

Then, the cat lifts the piece of plastic, jumps to the card reader on Madarame's door, and fiddles with it. When it returns to the floor, the thin plastic is gone, inserted into the card reader. Lastly, it takes up the file, and darts out of sight.

"Holy shit," Juni says.

"Just wait," Dunk tells him.

A few moments later, the cat reappears, rushing down the hall and out of the door it had entered from.

Dunk speeds up the footage, and Madarame appears. He rushes to his door, slides his card through the reader, and opens it up. He stares inside, but never enters, then shuts the door, and vanishes off-screen.

A few moments after that, the cat reenters the hall. It jumps up to the card reader, and extracts the thin piece of plastic. Then, it runs back across the floor, leaps, and snatches the tiny orb off the wall. Then, it darts for its exit, and doesn't return.

No one says anything.

Juni leans forward, and dips his head towards the floor. He shuts his eyes, and takes a deep breath.

Breathe it in. Breathe it in.

"Told you it was weird," Akio says.

"Holy shit," Juni blurts out, and shoots out of his chair. "This is nuts. Unbelievable, even."

"So, I ran another analysis," Dunk says. "And that little thing that cat shoved up on the wall? It has to be the camera that took those photos. The ones that showed up on that 'Devil's Dispatch' site."

Juni runs through everything. "Okay. The cat filched a file. Then, it came back, and installed a card skimmer and camera. Then, it waited until the appropriate time, and managed to leave Natsuki Storage undetected with the skimmer and the camera. After having returned its stolen file, of course." He looks at his friends. "That's one well trained cat."

They chuckle. "What do you think this means, Juni?" Aki asks, once they've settled down.

A big grin spreads across his face. "I've got no idea. But if this cat is connected to the Phantom Thieves, then they're a lot more interesting than I gave them credit for." He blinks. Frowns. "I wonder what that file was. And why would they need to simulate Madarame's pass card, and know the PIN?"

Dunk bites off a quick guffaw. "Know what else is weird?"

"What?" Akio asks.

"Juni riffled through Natsuki's files when he snuck in there weeks ago. There was nothing in there about Madarame, right?"

Juni nods. "That's right."

"But the cat still took that file, and presumably, brought it back before anyone realized it was missing. That means the Phantom Thieves knew something about Madarame we didn't." He stiffens. "Holy crap."

"What?" Akio asks. Juni's eyes narrow.

"It doesn't mean only that," Dunk says. He shakes his head. "But nah, that's crazy. That can't be right."

"What?" Aki asks, impatient.

Juni understands. "There were no pictures in the files. No colored labeling system. Nothing aside from standard documentation. If the cat stole a specific file, and didn't grab one at random, then that cat can read."


	62. Infiltration

6/2

When Chouno-sensei drew her aside after school, and said, "The Principal would like a word with you," the only response Makoto could think of was, "But he's dead."

To which the English teacher, with a condescending little frown on her face, replied, "Yes dear, I'm aware. The new Principal."

It made sense, up to a point. Shujin needed a Principal to function. Yet Kobayakawa had been dead, for what? A handful of days? Makoto had figured on there being a vetting process, or a prolonged period of interviews and meetings.

Makoto stands outside the Principal's office, dry-mouthed and plank-still. The placard that once bore Kobayakawa's name is gone, replaced by a faint rectangle stain in the wood.

One part of her mind, the ridiculous part, half-expects Kobayakawa to be behind that door, fingers folded beneath his non-existent chin, waiting for a report on Makoto's investigation into the Phantom Thieves, Sae's warnings be damned.

She lifts a hand and knocks.

"Come in," replies a voice. Female. Elderly. Pleasant.

Makoto takes a deep breath, opens the door, and steps inside.

The woman is small. She is older, in her late fifties perhaps. Her gray hair is pulled up in a conservative bun. Her suit jacket is charcoal, and well pressed. Makoto cannot see what shoes the woman wears, as she sits at Kobayakawa's old desk, but she imagines them well-shined and dark. A charming pair of black glasses hangs on her face, a thin chain leading from the frames, down around her neck.

Her eyes widen when Makoto stops before the desk. "Ah, Niijima-san!" She cries, and stands.

"Hello, ma'am," Makoto replies, and bows. "It is nice to meet you."

"Oh, and it's lovely to meet you as well. My name is Gwen Cooper, and as I'm sure you've surmised, I'll be taking over as Principal for Shujin Academy."

"I'm glad to hear that," Makoto replies. She straightens, and keeps her hands clasped before her.

"My time here won't officially begin until next week, but I wanted to set up shop early. Get to meet the staff." She inclines her head towards Makoto. "The student representation."

"Of course." Makoto clears her throat. "To be honest, ma'am, I'm a bit surprised you filled this position so fast. That anyone filled it so fast, actually."

Gwen chuckles. "You and me both, Niijima-san!" She covers her mouth in a fit of giggles, and it's so charming and cute, Makoto can't help but smile back. "Believe me, I've never been so shocked. But, education is a primary focus of our present administration. Shujin Academy is considered a vital institution, as such, it couldn't go without a leader for long. Though, I understand you managed to hold down the fort before I arrived." She winks.

Makoto shakes her head. "I only fulfilled my duties the same as ever."

"Don't underestimate yourself, Niijima-san." Gwen's voice is almost stern. "Your perseverance in the face of Kobayakawa-sensei's passing was a shining example to the rest of the student body. That, even in the face of tragedy, we must press on."

Kobayakawa was a piece of shit. The thought speeds it way through her mind so quickly that Makoto can only blink in surprise.

Gwen holds up a solitary finger. "I have something for you, actually. That's why I wanted to see you." She pulls open a drawer in Kobayakawa's desk - and Makoto has to remind herself that this is now Gwen's desk - and withdraws an envelope.

With a flourish, she holds it out to Makoto.

"What's this?" She asks.

The Principal smiles. "Your letter of recommendation."

Makoto tries to close her jaw. It doesn't work.

"I've reviewed your transcripts, and spoken with your teachers. All of them spoke highly of you, even those who have a hard time speaking highly of anything. Your actions and diligence have brought honor to Shujin Academy. You have the full backing of this institution. This letter is only one copy. Whatever school you think to apply to, let me know, and I will see that it is personally sent."

Makoto reaches out and takes it. "I... thank you, ma'am." Is this real? Is this really it? She knows it's rude, but she can't help herself. She slides the envelope open and pulls out the letter. Her eyes run over the words. Yes. It is the real thing. "Thank you so much."

Cooper-sensei shakes her head. "You've earned it, Niijima-san. I hope you realize that." She retakes her seat.

Her smile falters. "Niijima-san," she begins, then sighs, removes her glasses. Rubs her eyes. It reminds Makoto of Jessikah. When Gwen looks back at her, her face isn't stern, but something more rigid. Wary, even. "May I call you, Makoto?"

She blinks. "Um, sure. I suppose." It isn't exactly proper, but she's not ready to tell the person who just handed her the key to her future anything but yes.

"Makoto, I've something of a confession to make."

Makoto isn't sure what to do, so she just tries to keep her throat from drying.

It doesn't work.

"I know about your arrangement with Kobayakawa-sensei. Pertaining to the Phantom Thieves."

The earth falls away from Makoto's feet. Not this. Not again.

Her mouth hinges open. "I-"

But Gwen holds up her hand. "Please, Makoto. Allow me to finish. I am aware of your arrangement with Kobayakawa-sensei, and I am aware that your sister put a quick end to it." She stands up once more, and bows. "On behalf of Shujin Academy, I would like to formally apologize to you."

Makoto briefly wonders if her eyes are about to fall out of her head.

Gwen Cooper straightens. "It was inappropriate and outrageous for Kobayakawa-sensei to put you in that position. That he stooped as low as to blackmail you, is the height of absurdity."

"Y-you don't have to-" Makoto begins.

"I represent this school," Gwen says, an edge of pride in her voice. "As he did. He should have held himself to a higher standard. He should never have covered up Kamoshida's monstrous actions, and he should never have forced you to pursue a dangerous group in retaliation."

Makoto starts at the term, 'dangerous group,' but Gwen continues to speak.

"Though I may not speak this to others, it seems clear to me that Principal Kobayakawa was only interested in protecting his own position and his own ..." she clears her throat, "Let's just say, 'behind.'" She inclines her head. "So, I'm sorry, Makoto. You should never have been put in that position."

"I, um, thank you, ma'am."

Gwen gestures towards the chair across from her. "Please, sit down. We've more to discuss."

Makoto sits down, her mind reeling from what it's been told. "I honestly didn't think anyone knew," she says. "Sae, that is, my sister, spoke to him right after he gave me the assignment."

Gwen pokes her index finger into the hardwood desk as she speaks. "Seems to me your sister has a good head on her shoulders."

Makoto opens her mouth to reply, but for whatever reason, no words come out.

Gwen leans over the desk, towards her. Her voice drops to a lower tone. "Makoto, maybe you're wondering why I'm saying all this. I assure you, there is a reason." She sighs once more. "You do not have to respond to what I'm about to say. Do you understand?"

Makoto feels her face scrunch up in confusion. "Ma'am?"

"I'm saying," Geen says. "That I am going to say something, and you should think hard about what you're going to say in response. If you choose to say nothing, I will accept that as an appropriate reply. Do you understand?"

Makoto did not. "Um, yes."

"Alright then." Gwen leans back in her chair. The wariness still lingers around her eyes. "If you have, in any context, looked into the potential identities of the Phantom Thieves, you need to stop. Now."

Makoto feels her blood run cold. A million responses light up in her brain. Tell her the truth! Tell her nothing! Tell her something!

But Makoto remembers Gwen's words, and she keeps her mouth shut.

What the hell is going on?

Gwen nods, apparently satisfied. "Very good. I won't have you putting yourself in danger."

Again, that word. Again, alluding to the Phantom Thieves. "Ma'am?" Makoto asks. "Just, what do you mean?"

Gwen folds her hands together. "I'm going to tell you this, in confidence. You are to share it with no one, including your sister. I am aware of her position in the SID. It cannot get back to her that I told you this. What I am about to say pertains to your own safety."

Makoto nods. "A-alright."

Gwen wets her lips before continuing. "This information was only given to me because of my new position. The police believed that I, myself, might become a target."

"A target?" Makoto asks. "A target of who?"

"The Phantom Thieves," Gwen says.

And then she tells her about the note.

Makoto shuts the door behind her.

Principal Cooper sits in silence for a time. Then, she leans back in her chair, and pulls her phone from her coat's pocket.

She dials a number, holds it to her ear.

Ring Ring.

Ring Ring.

Ring Ring.

A voice answers. "Yes?"

"It's done, Jack," Gwen says.

"Excellent, good work Gwen, me and Rex will commence phase 2," replies the voice.

She hangs up.

Ryuji and Ann step out of the shop. Ann turns to the employee who walked them out, and bows. "Thank you for having us," she states. Ryuji nods his head and mumbles something approximate.

The employee inclines his head, doesn't reply, and steps back inside.

"What'd you think?" Ann asks.

Ryuji scoffs. "I think they didn't have any of the snacks I like."

Ann groans. "Oh my god, you know what I mean. What'd you think of Nozomi Odo?"

Ryuji turns and starts to head down the street. Ann walks alongside him. "Honestly?" He asks. She nods. "Guy seems like a creep to me, but it's hard to say if he's really blackmailin' his people." He sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets. "But I guess we couldn't expect him to come right out and tell a couple of strangers that he's screwing his employees over like that."

Ann smiles. "Yeah, I guess so. But they sure seemed freaked out. Did you catch the part about how we, if he hires us, have to give him access to our phones? Kind of intense for a convenience store."

Ryuji blows out a raspberry. "Yeah, for that kind of pay, I wouldn't let him check my watch, never mind my freakin' phone."

"You don't wear a watch."

"That's not the point!"

Ann shrugs. "Still, he seemed real shady to me. Like, what could he need the phones for, except to get dirt on his employees?"

They cross the street, and Ryuji waits until they're back on the sidewalk to continue. "It'd explain why everyone who worked there looked ready to panic. Not that we have to worry. He's never gonna hire us." Ryuji jabs his thumb towards his hair. "Not with me like this. I think he only talked to me for a few minutes so I wouldn't go crazy and wreck his store."

Ann rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah, you really scream 'danger.' But I don't know, he might've hired me."

Ryuji smirks. "Right, because you really scream, 'work ethic.'"

She swats his shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ryuji laughs. "What'd you think?"

They continue to bicker, but Ryuji's mind drifts off. The idea had been Jessikah's. Ryuji and Ann, giving fake names, would inquire about part-time jobs at the convenience store run by Nozomi Odo. According to the anonymous Mementos request, the manager was notorious for blackmailing his employees into insane shifts, bare-minimum wages, and awful conditions. If anyone tried to leave, he simply exposed their secrets.

Jessikah figured it would be a big enough request to divert attention away from Daisuke's. Granted, it wasn't their only diversion, and the other was even more high profile, but Yusuke needed to handle that one for now.

Something else had been on his mind for a while, and now that he had Ann to himself, he knew it was the proper time to initiate his own plan.

He clears his throat a few times. Let's do this. "So, uh, listen. There's something I gotta ask you."

Ann's brows rise. "Yeah?"

Ryuji stops walking, and waves for her to stop as well. "Things are probably gonna get busy again pretty soon. I mean, we've only just started working on these requests, and who knows how many more we'll do before our next big target? So, you know, we've got to make the most of our downtime while we've got it."

Ann blinks. A tint of red enters her cheeks. "Um, okay."

Ryuji rubs the back of his head. "Cause, like, we may not have a lot of chances to do things in the future, because of all the Thief stuff."

Ann nods, vigorously. "Uh-huh. Yes."

"So, I wanted to ask you, since we've got more free time than usual-"

"Yes?" Ann asks, eyes wide.

"If you wanted to-"

"Yes?" Ann takes a step closer to him.

"Come with me when I take Yusuke for his checkup this weekend."

Ann stares at him. "What."

Ryuji smiles. "Yeah, for support and shit. He hasn't been to the doctor's since he fainted so he's probably pretty nervous about it, and-"

"You bastard!" Ann screams, and grabs the collar of his shirt.

"Ah! What the hell, Ann?"

She begins to shake him back and forth. "You want me to take Yusuke to the freaking doctor's with you? And you asked like that? I could strangle you, you... you... BASTARD!"

Ryuji tries to break her hold, but her grip is iron. "I just think that-"

"That's your problem, Ryuji! You don't think at all!"

It is some time before Ann stops her assault.

Jessikah hauls another carrier down from the shelf. "What about this one?"

Morgana shakes his head. "It's not luxurious enough."

Jessikah sighs, and sets the carrier on the floor. "It doesn't need to be luxurious. It needs to fit you."

Yusuke bends down and examines the small cage. "I must agree with Morgana. This thing is hideous."

"Alright," Jessikah replies. She heaves it off the ground, and shoves it back onto the shelf. "Why don't you pick one, then?"

"Don't get moody," Morgana hisses. "Someone of my caliber wouldn't be caught dead in a gaudy piece of junk like that. If Haru sees me in something that's not as magnificent as I am, she'll see right through our charade."

Yusuke crosses his arms. "I concur."

Morgana's tail swishes in the air. "See? Yusuke gets me."

Jessikah sighs. "So, you think that if I don't drop you off in a fancy enough carrier, Haru will think we're spying on her?"

Morgana and Yusuke glance at one another. "Yes."

"Oh my god." Jesiskah turns back to the pet store's selection. "Let's keep looking."

Yusuke sidles up alongside her. "I am still a bit uncertain as to how this will help us. Are we quite certain Haru has information we can use?"

Jessikah nods. "She's friends with Makoto. And since Makoto is still investigating us, maybe she's confided in Haru. If we give her Morgana, we may be able to uncover what Makoto knows, if anything." She knows it's flimsy, but she's getting desperate. They're operating with barely any knowledge at this point. If they can figure out what Makoto knows, they can work around it. True, her initial purpose of this plan was to get a good word put in with Makoto, but she's past that now. With potentially others using the Metaverse, she needs to know how to eliminate or diminish the threat Makoto posed, now.

The cat sighs, and strides down the aisle. "What about this one?"

Jessikah walks over and looks at the price. "No way."

"Are you saying I'm not worth it?"

"I'm saying, no cat, no human, no human trapped in a cat's body, is worth that price."

Yusuke walks up behind the two, gasps, and steps between them. He then proceeds to embrace the overly expensive carrier. "My word! The sculpture, the accentuation of the colors, perfectly highlighting and suggesting the grate as both a means of captivity and conveyance. It is simply exquisite."

"It's a cat carrier, Yusuke."

"It is art."

Jessikah sighs and motions for her friend to stand up. She kneels down next to the grate. Opens it. She holds out her hand towards Yusuke, and the boy hands her his phone. Jessikah reaches in and starts to fiddle around. "It's big enough, I guess. If we put a mat over the plastic..."

"Remind me again why my phone needs to go undercover?" Yusuke asks.

"Because if you need to reach us, you can use your burner. The rest of us all need our phones for a variety of reasons. Plus, Ohya hacked my phone. The last thing we need is her showing up at Haru's house and asking about me."

Yusuke frowns. "I will get it back, yes?"

"Of course you will, right Morgana?"

Morgana glances up at Yusuke. "Do you doubt my skills?"

Yusuke shakes his head. "No. But you have claws. I doubt your claws. I have seen you playing games on Ryuji's phone when he's in the bathroom or otherwise not looking. That he is unable to piece together why his screen gets more and more scratched up as the days go by is beyond me."

"Yeah," Jessikah puts in. "You'd think he would've figured that out by now."

Morgana frowns. "You're not gonna tell him, are you?"

Jessikah laughs. "No way. It's too much fun watching his face." She sighs and pulls out her wallet. "I guess this is the one we can all agree on. You know, I really should start tracking my expenses."

They purchase the carrier and exit the store. Jessikah hands it off to Yusuke. "So, you'll come by tomorrow, right? And drop it off?"

Yusuke bows. "You can rely upon me, friend. I shall retrieve a few more of those paintings as well."

Jessikah blinks. "That reminds me. I never asked, how'd it go? Bringing those paintings back to Madarame's apprentices?"

When the Phantom Thieves had met Wednesday afternoon, Yusuke had taken a few paintings with him as he left, intending to return them to the correct individuals.

"Well, I believe," Yusuke says. "I retraced the steps of Madarame-sensei, and left them at the doors."

"You just... left them at the doors? How'd you know which painting belonged to which student?"

Yusuke chuckles. "My friend, sometimes you are truly naive. I inferred."

Jessikah holds up her hands. "You know what, forget I asked. Good for you, Yusuke."

The three of them heads towards Shibuya Station, and it isn't long before they encounter Ryuji and Ann, right on time.

"How'd it go?" Jessikah asks.

"Meh," Ryuji replies, and shrugs. "Not great. We couldn't tell one way or the other."

"Odo's definitely a creep though," Ann puts in. "But we didn't see any clear evidence of him blackmailing his employees."

Yusuke frowns. "How troubling. And you two were not able to secure employment?"

"Uh, no."

Jesskiah nods. "Alright, well, we'll just have to think of something else."

"What about Morgana?" Ryuji asks.

Morgana blinks from where he sits on Jessikah's shoulder. "Me?"

"Yeah. You're our infiltration specialist. Can't you just sneak in and find some evidence. Like you did at that storage place?"

Morgana frowns. "I suppose. But I'm starting to feel like I'm getting all the tough assignments."

Ryuji smirks. "Hey, if you can't do it-"

"I never said that!"

Ann rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone. "Oh, crap. I've got to get going. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Later," Ryuji calls. Everyone expresses similar sentiments. He watches her go, then turns back to the group, with a wide grin. "Alright, now that it's just the dudes and Jess here, I've got a proposal."

Jessikah's brows lift. "A proposal? For what?"

Ryuji chuckles, and rolls his eyes skyward. "Let's just say, I've got something planned."

"What?" Morgana asks.

"You'll just have to wait and see. I figured, we needed a break from everything. Between Madarame and the whole Kobayakawa's dead thing, and all these requests, we haven't had a second for bro time."

Yusuke frowns. "Bro time?"

"Look," Ryuji says, and pats the air with his hands. "My cousin's got an apartment in Shibuya, and he's gone this weekend. He told me that I could have people over and use it. No parents. No guardians. No dorms. Just us, chilling. I mean, he made me promise not to burn the place down or anything, but c'mon, we've got nothing going on tomorrow night. It'll be fun."

"Ah," Yusuke says. "Is that what is known as a sleepover?"

Ryuji's smirk returns. "Don't know if we're gonna be doin' much sleeping, but yeah."

Jessikah stares at her friend. "Should i feel insulted you see me as a bro? We're not going to do anything illegal, right?"

"C'mon man, lighten up. Look, it'll go down tomorrow night. Let's blow off a little steam and have a dude's night."

Jessikah mulls this over. She's not sure if Ryuji is still frustrated over her keeping Daisuke's predicament under wraps, and this proposal would likely go a long way to repairing that rift. And Ryuji wasn't wrong, they had gone through a lot during the month of May, and had had little time to relax. He's right. We don't actually have anything planned for tomorrow. And isn't this what I'm supposed to do with my teenage years?

She smiles. "I'm in."

"Me too," Morgana replies.

Yusuke cups his chin in his hand. "I suppose this get together may give me the chance to experience a communal living arrangement."

Morgana leans in towards Jessikah's ear and whispers, "He does know he spent a week on our couch, right?"

Jessikah shrugs. "Who's knows what he thought that was?"

Ryuji holds out his hand, palm down. "Hands in, boys!"

Jessikah smiles, and sets her hand on top of Ryuji's. Yusuke does the same. Morgana trots down Jessikah's forearm and places his paw on top.

Then, Ryuji throws his hands into the air, and shouts, "Dude's night!"

There's a knock at the door.

Sae looks up.

Akechi stands there, smiling. His arm is raised in a half-wave.

"You're late," she tells him.

Akechi deflates, letting out a tired little sigh. "I don't suppose I could ask you to cut me some slack, eh, Niijima-san? I do have homework, you know."

By reply, Sae gestures to the seat across from her. "Shut the door."

Akechi does so, and makes a face at all the stacks and stacks of case files she has piled over her office. She's seen him make that face before, but she chooses to ignore it. "Something on your mind?" He asks.

Sae stares across the desk at him. He meets her gaze, straight-faced. So young, she thinks. And here he is, trapped in this office with me. She doesn't dwell on the fact that she's the one who has trapped him here. "How old are you, Akechi-kun?"

He blinks, and for a strange, long moment, his face flickers with half-formed smiles, frowns, furrowed brows, as if he could not decide upon what to show her.

Then, he reaches up one gloved hand and rubs the back of his head. "Um," he starts, then chuckles. "Funny you should ask, Niijima-san. As of today, I'm eighteen."

Sae rolls her eyes. "Right."

Akechi swallows. "I, uh, am afraid not."

Sae looks at him. "It's your birthday? Today?"

He shrugs, gives her a little grin. "Only for the past eighteen years."

This is not how Sae imagined this conversation going. The age question had been just a throwaway. She hadn't really cared about the answer. It'd only been meant as a warmup to what she really needed to discuss with him.

Sae finds herself in a situation she has come to loathe. She finds herself at a loss for words. "Happy, um, birthday then, I suppose."

"Th-thanks," Akechi replies.

Sae looks around her suddenly microscopic office. A pang of guilt lances through her. She starts to say, "Do you want to go-" at the same time Akechi says, "You wanted to talk to me about-"

Both stop.

"Sorry, Niijima-san," Akechi says, and nods his head. "Please, you were saying?"

Sae holds up her hands, palms out. "Oh, no. I only wanted to ask if you thought..." She spreads her hands to indicate the office. "I mean, this is no place to spend one's birthday." Akechi blinks. Sae hasn't blushed in a very long time, and she doesn't now.

But she comes close.

"What I'm saying is," she continues, "that we could potentially hold this meeting somewhere else." What is it he's always mentioning? "Sushi. You like sushi, yes? We could go for sushi. Should we go for sushi?"

"Oh," Akechi says, eyes wide like saucers. "Thank you for the offer, but I have plans." The second half of the sentence rushes out of him.

"Plans?" She asks.

"Yes, plans. I'm going out somewhere, later. With friends."

"Friends?" She asks.

"Friends from school," he tells her.

She stares at him. When he came in, he'd told me he'd been doing his homework. Maybe he was doing it before he went out? I didn't know he had any friends, though. He's never mentioned them. "I see," she says. "Good. That's... good. You should go out with your friends."

He nods a few times. "I hope the offer stands for a later date?" He gives her a hopeful smile.

Sae sighs. "Of course, Akechi-kun. Of course. Happy birthday."

He settles his hands on her desk. "Thank you. That means a lot, coming from you. But, I get the feeling you didn't ask me here to ask how old I was." His small smile has returned.

Okay, Sae thinks. He regained his composure. Time to get mine in check. She straightens in her seat. "That's correct. I wanted to bring you in on something."

He leans towards her. "Oh? Something interesting, I hope."

Oh, it's interesting. "The Special Investigation Department is officially opening a file on these Phantom Thieves."

Akechi's eyes widen. "Really? I thought the upper echelons believed them to be a hoax?"

"Evidently," Sae says. "The situation with Ichiryusai Madarame has caused them to rethink their position on the subject." She allows a small smile onto her face. "It also seems that your appearance on television last month influenced some of their thinking."

Akechi blushes. "Oh, that's a bit embarrassing."

Sae shakes her head. "You made good points. If the Phantom Thieves can change the hearts of the corrupt, what else can they do?"

Akechi says nothing for a time, just stares at her. "If I'm understanding you correctly, Niijima-san, you want my help in finding out just what it is the Phantom Thieves are capable of."

Sae Niijima meets his eyes, but her mind is suddenly very far away.

She can see it all, spread out before her, like a great cloud blanketing the sky. Yukio Kan. Ichiryusai Madarame. Daiki Aoe, the boy who killed him, and didn't remember doing it. Suguru Kamoshida. Principal Kobayakawa. His note. The mental shutdowns. Her theories that feel like ancient history, that she's never voiced to anyone but never doubted.

That it's all connected. All of it. She can see it all. She just can't make it all fit. If she could just make it all come together, structure it the right way, what a victory it would be.

And somewhere out there, were the Phantom Thieves. The piece she may be have been missing.

She returns to herself, and says, "Yes."


	63. Hoo boy

6/3

Crow watches the scenery go by out the window.

Chomp. Chomp. Chomp.

He glances down at his gloved fingers, runs them over the armrest. Sae Niijima. The woman was, while still predictable, becoming more of a hassle to deal with as the days continued. Her bumbling little attempts at birthday talk, of all things, had caused his masks to slip.

Chomp. Chomp. Chomp.

With the SID's resources, and the investigation into the Phantom Thieves official, Crow doesn't need to worry about oversight or keeping his nose exceedingly clean. With the other plans he's set in motion, he was sure to flush the Thieves out soon.

Chomp. Chomp. Chomp.

Still, as fun as it was, no job came without drawbacks.

"What're you thinking about?" Asks the thing next to him.

Chomp. Chomp. Chomp.

Crow sighs. "I'm thinking about how utterly annoying your chewing is."

"Fuh huh huh." It's a laugh. Or the approximation of one. It's a loud, booming, horrid thing. Animal noise.

And then.

Chomp. Chomp. Chomp.

Crow turns to face his companion. "I don't appreciate my time wasted."

The Shadow of Junya Kaneshiro smiles back at him. He appears very much like the real Junya Kaneshiro. Tall. Muscular. Clean shaven. Close cropped hair. He's absent much of the glitz and glamor of his fellow Yakuza, at least here, in his Palace.

His teeth, however.

They shine like glass. Like razors. Each tooth is the size of Crow's thumb, and they all slide together into a jack-o'-lantern grin.

"And I don't appreciate my meals being interrupted. Not my fault you showed up when you did." He reaches into the bucket that lays between his legs, pulls out a fistful of fractured bones. His jaw unhinges, and the teeth slide open to reveal a terrible, gaping maw. He tosses the bones in, and the teeth snap shut.

Chomp. Chomp. Chomp.

In another row, two cognitive representations of Kaneshiro's underlings sit, chuckling amongst themselves. They appear very normal. Very human.

That the denizens of Kaneshiro's Palace closely resemble their real world selves is a bit alarming.

Crow quiets the thought.

"Shall we get to it? Then we can both go back to doing whatever it is we do."

"I want a meeting."

Crow blinks. "A... meeting?" Realization hits hard. He stands. "You know exactly what my services are for. You do not contact me unless you've a request to make for a shutdown. I am not some messenger that-"

Kaneshiro thrusts his hand back into his bucket of bones. "I did make a request, Crow," he says, with a sneer. "But you couldn't follow through with it. Had to make that other kid go schitzo and do the deed for you." He shakes his head. "Sloppy. Real sloppy."

Crow takes a few deep breaths. "I would remind you, that it was your organization's failure to keep your facility secure that led to the situation in the first place."

His grin, somehow, grows larger. "Don't misunderstand me. I hate being misunderstood. I'm glad things settled the way they did, but I figure that your poor handling should get me - real me, or whatever - some face time."

Crow glares down at the thing. "That is not how this works."

Kaneshiro lifts his hand over his head, tilts his face towards it, opens his mouth, and lets the bones drop into his gullet. He slams his mouth shut.

Chomp. Chomp. Chomp.

He swallows, then shrugs. "I don't really care."

Silence, save for the Palace, moving along.

Crow lets his body relax. He lets his fingers hang loose. "This isn't a negotiation, Shadow. You do not dictate terms to me." He keeps his voice low, calm. "Don't tempt me. If I wanted to, I-"

Shadow Kaneshiro launches out of his seat to his full, hulking height. A hand lashes out and wraps itself around Crow's throat before he has time to react. The arm extends and slams Crow's head against the glass window so hard it cracks.

"Don't tempt me, boy," it roars. The windows shake with each syllable. "I see you. You act big. You talk big. You walk big. But inside, you're real small. If you wanted to, what? You could kill me? Execute a mental shutdown on me? Try it." Crow tries to push himself free, but the grip is firm. "So go back to your little hole, you self-important pissant, and tell the man upstairs what I've said. And tell him no more of this spooky science bullshit." He leans in, until Crow can smell his breath through his mask. The thing's eyes bore into his own. "I want face to face."

He lets him go. Crow pushes himself away from the window, and sets about straightening his outfit. "Do not-" He starts, but Kaneshiro interrupts him once more.

"Spare me. I'm not interested in your posturing. Make no mistake. The head honcho of this whole thing may want to run the country." He points out the window. Crow looks. "But this?" Kaneshiro says. "This is my town."

Makoto watches her sister as she eats. Hunched over her plate, Sae conveys the food to her mouth, bite by bite, via chopsticks. It's all so rote. She knows her sister's mind must be spinning someplace else.

What's more, she remembers the last time she tried talking with Sae. The bitter, awful rant her sister had spit at her.

She can't help it. The slithering in her mind won't stop. "Sis?" She begins. "Could I ask you something?"

Sae blinks, glances at her, and mutters over her rice, "Mmmhn?"

That's probably as good as it's going to get. Makoto steels herself and forges ahead. "It's about Principal Kobayakawa's suicide."

Sae swallows, takes a sip of water, and nods. "What about it?" Her eyes narrow. "You haven't disclosed that to anyone, have you?"

Makoto shakes her head. She'd been told by the faculty what had happened, but until her talk with Toko-sensei, hadn't thought much beyond the official story, even if it was kept hidden from the rest of the student body. An official report was to be released later in the week, releasing the details of his death as they were understood. "No, of course not. But, well, has it come across your desk at work?"

"Why would it?" Sae asks, an edge to her voice.

Makoto shrugs. "I thought, maybe since you were related to someone attending Shujin, someone might show you the file. If there's a file, I mean."

Sae tucks her head and gazes down at her food. "There's no file," she says, and picks up another bite. She chews, then frowns and swallows. "Why would you think there'd be one?"

Makoto's throat feels like parchment, so she takes up her own glass and sips the water. "Do you..." She pauses, tries to piece together what she should say. "Are they sure it was suicide?"

Sae says nothing for a time. She just stares at her, with that blank look on her face. Then, "What makes you ask that?"

Makoto was prepared for the question. "It just seems odd. He didn't come off as suicidal."

"Many don't," Sae snaps, then the edges around her face soften. "They wear masks, showing the world what it wants to see. They smile, laugh. And inside... inside, it's like they've got knots tied up in their chest and head. They feel constricted and trapped and genuinely believe that things will not get better. They even convince themselves that once they're gone, things for everyone else will improve."

Makoto blinks. She hadn't expected that response. All she'd been trying to do was feel out her sister's thoughts on the matter. If the police had told Toko-sensei about the note, then there was no way Sae didn't know about it. And it meant that officials believed in the possibility that Kobayakawa's death wasn't of his own design. This was very different from what she'd expected. What she'd wanted.

She thinks of Shiho Suzui, and her broken body in Shujin's courtyard.

When she regains her composure, she notices the wilted look on her sister's face. "Are you okay?" Makoto asks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you think of things like that."

Sae shakes her head. "It's nothing. Just bad memories."

"Bad memories?"

Sae glances up at her, then shrugs. "I knew a girl. Back when I first got to high school. We weren't close. We weren't friends. But everyone liked being around her. She was friendly to everyone. She smiled. She laughed. And then one day, she took too many pills and she didn't wake up again."

The shock buckles her mind, so she distances herself from it with basic computation. Sae was twenty-four. She'd been fifteen when she began high school. So it would've been nine years ago that this happened. Makoto would've been nine herself. She casts her mind back, trying to remember. "I..." She starts. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember that."

Sae nods. "Dad didn't want me to tell you. He thought it would be too much for you. You were still... reeling from Mom's death. Introducing you to the concept of suicide with a real world example, wasn't something he was prepared to do."

Makoto's mind snaps to something. She remembers. Remembers being that age. Hearing some noise coming from Sae's room. Remembers walking in and seeing her sister, hunched over her desk, sobbing. Remembers asking her if she was okay. Remembers Sae turning to her, rage on her face, and screaming, "GET OUT," but it's not Sae's voice she hears in her mind. It's Suzui's.

GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OF HERE!

Makoto shakes her head clear. "I'm sorry," she says. "I'm so sorry, Sae."

Sae waves her concern away. "It's ancient history, Makoto. Not worth mentioning." Her sister's face grows cold. "But back to your question, why are you asking about your Principal's death? Have you heard something?"

Makoto shakes her head. "No, I just thought it was strange. I spoke to him not too long ago, and-"

"You mean, when he blackmailed you?"

"Uh, right. I guess."

Sae straightens. "That reminds me. He told you to look into Jessikah Right?." Makoto feels her heart race at the mention of her name, but she cannot tell why, and that terrifies her. "You said it was because the Principal thought she had something to do with Suguru Kamoshida's confession." Sae's lips purse. "Did she suspect that girl of being one of the Phantom Thieves?"

Makoto shakes her head. "No, I don't know what he thought." She stands. "I'm sorry. I'm not feeling very well. Please, excuse me." She turns and marches off towards her room.

She can feel Sae's eyes on her back as she leaves, like a caterpillar scuttling across her skin. First she thinks, Turn around. Then she thinks, Don't turn around.

She retreats to her room and plops down on her bed. She sits in silence for a moment, then lowers herself to her side, and brings her knees to her chest. Her eyes drift to her desk. Illuminated by the lamp, sits the Buchimaru pencil case. Her favorite cartoon character's face stares back at her, blank and plastic.

She reaches into her pocket, and pulls out her phone.

Part of her wants to end all this. To just send her a message. She pulls up the app, and types it.

MAKOTO: I want to talk to you.

She stops. Deletes it.

MAKOTO: I have to talk to you.

She stops. Deletes it.

"Dammit," she whispers.

MAKOTO: ARE YOU A PHANTOM THIEF? Y/N?

"Stupid," she says, as she deletes it.

She stares at the screen, and types the first message again.

MAKOTO: I want to talk to you.

She does too. She wants to talk to him so badly. The last thing she'd said to her had been, "I'm sorry." She turns her head until her face is buried in her blankets and lets out a long groan. She can't put her mind in order. One minute she's thinking of her like some vapid, love-struck star of a poorly written drama. the other she wonders if everything she told her was a lie. Because what if it was? What if Jessikah Shiomi was dangerous? The police had warned Cooper-sensei of the possibility that the Phantom Thieves had killed Kobayakawa. If they'd killed Madarame as well, that'd be two homicides.

She remembers her little smirk. The way she would look at her. How diligently she worked under her tutelage. She remembers that day in the library, when Kamoshida had come for her, and how she'd said, "Makoto. Don't." She remembers how they'd been pressed up against each other on the school's roof, and how she'd begun to lean towards her. She remembers ;)

But she also remembers the look on her face, when she'd left Kamoshida's office, and found her in the hallway. She was standing there, breath coming in shuddering, ragged gasps, torn clothes, as the fire alarm blared in the background. She remembers the look in her eyes.

And she remembers the look she'd given her, that day when she'd crossed the line. The mad tirade she'd gone on, until she'd shut her up with her fist.

She looks at her phone again. The message remains.

MAKOTO: I want to talk to you.

She deletes it.

I've lost all control, she thinks. I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

She tosses her phone to the floor and shuts her eyes, despite still wearing her uniform. She doesn't care anymore.

Exhausted, she begins to fade, and she thinks, I wonder what she's doing right now.

"... it was then, by some great manner of fortune, I discovered a new marketplace for my needs."

Jessikah nods. "Cool."

"To think, a place of such marvels existed this entire time, under my very nose!" Yusuke allows himself a self-deprecating chuckle. "I tell you, friends, I would surely have been lost without it. The discounts."

Jessikah checks her phone. Ryuji's running late. The two of them stand on the corner, exactly where Ryuji had told them to meet up. Morgana lounges across Jessikah's shoulder, and mumbles something about Boneheads and punctuality.

"Where was it?" Jessikah asks, as she returns her phone to her pocket.

"Pardon?"

"This new market you found. Where was it?"

Yusuke's eyes sparkle. "Ah. Prepare yourself. It was... online."

Jessikah blinks. "Wait, are you talking about the Internet?"

"Quite so."

Morgana stiffens. "The super awesome, hidden marketplace you found for art supplies was just, the Internet?"

A frown solidifies Yusuke's face. "You sound shocked at my shock."

"That's because everyone already knew about the Internet, Yusuke," Jessikah says.

"Everyone? Who is this everyone?"

"Literally, everyone." Jessikah makes a sweeping gesture with her hand. "The world."

Yusuke looks ready to say more, but a cry of, "Hey, dudes!" arrives from further down the block, and as one, they turn towards it.

Jessikah feels her face fall. Ryuji struts towards them, hand raised in the air. Behind him, shuffles Yuuki Mishima. "You've got to be kidding me."

Yusuke cocks his head to side. "Who is that depressing looking young man?"

"It's Yuuki Mishima," Morgana says, breaking in before Jesiskah can answer. "He's the guy who operates the PhanSite for us. Sort of."

"Ah, he is an ally then."

Jessikah mutters, "Of convenience," and Morgana pats her on the head and whispers, "Be nice."

"No promises." The two step up to them, and Jessikah plasters a smile across her face. "What's up, guys?"

Yusuke steps up to Mishima. "Greetings."

"Uh, hi," Misihma replies. "I'm Yuuki Mishima. I go to school with Ryuji and Jessikah."

"And I am Yusuke Kitagawa, of Kosei High. I infiltrate the Metaverse and steal the hearts of criminals with Ryuji and Jessikah."

Jessikah bites the inside of her cheek to stop the groan. "Should've seen that coming."

Mishima's eyes look as if they're about to pop and hit the concrete. "You're a Phantom Thief too?"

"I prefer the term, artist."

Jessikah slides up to Yusuke and claps him on the shoulder. "Okay, so now we're all acquainted. Let's see what Ryuji's got planned."

Mishima is undeterred. "I didn't know there were more of you guys."

Jessikah pats Yusuke's shoulder, but doesn't reply. Guess I'll just have to have a conversation with them about what we tell and don't tell others. Again. "So," she says, turning to Ryuji. "We're all here, yeah? Unless Maehara and Daisuke are about to turn the corner?" He nods towards a streetlight. "Nakanohara isn't hiding in the shadows, is he?" She knows the irritation is leaking into her voice, but Ryuji just keeps smiling.

"Why would they be coming?" He asks.

Jessikah shakes her head. "So, what's on the agenda?"

Ryuji nods towards the apartment building they stand alongside. "Let's head inside."

The group turns towards the building, but Jessikah speeds up to Ryuji and whispers, "I didn't know Mishima was coming."

Ryuji shrugs. "So? The guy needs a break too."

Jessikah wants to say more, but Ryuji steps past him and leads the pack towards the steps. Jessikah sighs and joins them, bringing up the rear. Morgana leans in and says, "I forget, does Mishima know I can talk?"

Jessikah runs through their previous interactions. "Crap. I don't remember. Just, try not to do anything blatantly human. Or something."

"Wow. Cool. Great. This is shaping up to be a real fun night for me."

"I'll make it up to you with fatty tuna, sound good?"

This mollifies the cat, and he stays silent as Ryuji leads them up to the second floor, and stops at a door overlooking the parking area. He takes a key from his pocket and fumbles with the lock for a moment, before it clicks, and he steps inside.

The others follow. The apartment is small but standard by Tokyo standards. A microscopic kitchen. A decently sized living room with a couch and television. A washroom down the hall. A door leads to a balcony overlooking a few houses.

They stop in the center of the living room. Ryuji turns to face them, a wide smile on his face. He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a crumpled sheet of paper.

"What's that?" Mishima asks.

"Tonight's entertainment," Ryuji replies, with a chuckle. "Check it out."

He smooths out the page and thrusts it out towards the group.

The image is of a scantily clad woman, dressed in a maid's outfit, a vacuum in one hand, a duster in another. She smiles, daintily at the reader. It is otherwise covered in loud exclamations of, 'Service!' and 'Dream come True!' written in bold colors.

Jessikah runs her eyes over the page a few times. "Ryuji, what exactly is this?"

"I ordered us a maid!"

Jessikah, Mishima, and Yusuke glance at one another. It is Mishima who breaks the silence. "A maid? Like, a cleaning lady?"

"Dude," Ryuji says, and shoves the paper towards him. "Are you dense or something? Read between the lines, bro. A maid to service us. Get it?"

Silence.

Then, Jessikah asks, "Ryuji, did you order us a prostitute?"

Mishima's face pales. "What? Are you serious?"

"Fascinating," Yusuke whispers.

"You idiot!" Morgana hisses.

"Guys, guys, chill." Ryuji pats the air with his hands. "She'll like, massage us and stuff. And she's gonna be totally hot."

"Oh my god, oh my god," Mishima whimpers. He lowers himself to the ground, wrapping his arms around his legs. "I'm not ready for something like this!"

Ryuji rolls up the paper and swats him on the head. "Get your shit together, Yuuki! This is what growing up is all about. Experiencing this kind of thing. Becoming men!"

"I'm not a man!" Mishima cries. "I'm too young to be soliciting!"

Ryuji turns to Jesiskah. "Dude, I know you're in on this. C'mon."

Akira stares at him. "In what context did you imagine I'd be down for this?"

Ryuji pales. "Yusuke?"

The boy nods. "I believe this experience will ultimately benefit me as an artist. My relationship with the carnal is somewhat lacking, and to capture true beauty, I would need to study the act of copulation as it unfolds."

Ryuji blinks. "Okay. Yusuke doesn't count. Jessikaj, bro. You're a cool chick. You've got to have had experience with this, yeah?"

"Experience in ordering prostitutes? No, I don't."

"But you've like, you know..."

"What?" Jessikah demands.

Ryuji gyrates his hips. "You know..."

Jesiskah mimics the movement. "What's this supposed to mean?"

Morgana swats him on the ear. "He's talking about sex, genius!"

"Sex?" Jessikah asks, eyes widening, face flushing. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Ryuji replies. "You've done that, right? I mean, you're into all that weird shit with Makoto."

"Makoto?" Mishima asks, stiffening. "The President?" He gasps. "Are you having sex with the Student Council President?"

"Seriously! Why does everyone bring up the girl i love " Jessikah screams. "No, I am not. And no one repeats that!"

Mishima's face scrunches up. "But, Ryuji said-"

Ryuji shakes his head. "I only meant that it seemed like she had specific preferences. Like, physical pain and shit, and-"

"Really?" Mishima asks.

Jessikah throws her hands against her head. "Ryuji, stop talking!"

Yusuke frowns. "I have heard that various types of pain can be a gateway to particular pleasures."

"No one asked you!" Morgana spits.

Mishima's hands shake. "Hey, we can just leave, right? Like, why don't we all just split? Right out the door?"

Ryuji grimaces. "Thing is, I kinda already paid for it."

"Huh?" Mishima asks. "How much?"

"How?" Jesiskah asks.

"Over the phone," Ryuji replies. "And it was five thousand yen."

"Five thousand yen?" Mishima's jaw drops.

"That's quite expensive," Yusuke puts in. "Do ladies of the night typically warrant such a price?"

"I don't know!" Ryuji replies.

"What was your ultimate plan here, Ryuji?" Jessikah asks. "Was she going to service all of us? Was it five thousand yen for four dudes, and a cat?"

He frowns. "Well, uh, no. I think it was only five thousand yen for one person, so-"

"So, in that case, she'll probably be pretty pissed if she shows up and finds a bunch of people expecting to be 'serviced.'"

Ryuji doesn't reply, eyes shut, face scrunching. "Okay, yeah," he says, a few moments later. "That's a good point."

The doorbell rings.

"Oh, shit," Ryuji whispers.

Jessikah spins towards the door. "The hell? What time did you tell her to show up?"

"Like, around now."

"I can't do this!" Mishima screeches. "I'm not ready to become a man!" He scrambles towards the balcony.

"Crap, crap, crap," Ryuji cries. "Jess, stall her!"

"What? Me? Why?"

"You're experienced in these things, that's why!"

"We already established I'm not!"

Ryuji isn't listening. Mishima, having furiously worked the door open, has vanished out onto the balcony. Ryuji follows him, and slams it shut behind them. They are quickly out of sight.

Jessikah hears the closet door shudder open, and she turns to find Yusuke stepping inside. "What're you doing?"

"As I said," Yusuke replies. "I believe that this observation will further improve my talents as an artist." He smiles. "Try not to disappoint me." Inside, he shuts the closet door.

Morgana hops down and lands on the carpet. Jessikah stares at him. "How have we not been caught by the police yet?"

"Don't know, but good luck." Morgana darts away, and under the couch.

Jessikah is about to protest, when she hears, muffled, "Master? May I come in?"

The voice is high, and obviously not the woman's every day one. All at once, the only thing Jessikah can think of is the excruciating torment Makoto will visit upon him were she ever to learn of this.

"Uh, no thanks," she calls. "We, I, changed my mind. I'm good."

Silence. Then, "I should remind you, Master. Services have already been paid for." He hears the doorknob jiggle. "Oh, looks like it's unlocked. I'll be coming inside, Master."

Oh, come on! Who forgot to lock the fucking door?

Jessikah turns as the door opens, facing the balcony. There's no sign of Ryuji or Mishima. Yusuke is eerily quiet in the closet, and he's willing to bet Morgana has relocated his hiding place to a more secure location.

She hears the clack clack clack of heels on wood, then, "Greetings, Master!" Her voice is singsong and cutesy. "My name is Becky!"

Jessikah is positive this woman's name is not Becky.

How do I get out of here? If I had Morgana, I could throw him at her, and use the distraction to make a run for it.

"Gosh, Master, you sure look young. You wouldn't happen to be a high school student, would you?"

Jessikah winces. "Uh, no," she replies, doing her best to make her voice as gruff as she can. "I just look young for my age."

"Oh, wow. That's so interesting, Master! Would you mind turning around, so I could see your face?"

Nothing to it but to do it. Here we go.

Jessikah turns around.

Focus. I can do this. Explain this was all a misunderst-

She stares at her.

Holy shit, that's Kawakami.

" Well...Shit"

Her homeroom teacher stares back at her. Her hair is pulled back in twin pigtails. The maid outfit clings to her curves, and accentuates her - apparently considerable - cleavage. Her skirt is frilly and reveals just enough of her legs to draw the eye, before they're hidden again within a pair of sable boots.

The silence stretches. Then, Kawakami-sensei says, "Ah, fuck." Her high, dainty voice is gone. In its stead is the worn, tired drawl Jessikah has come to associate with her homeroom teacher.

Because she cannot think of anything to say, she blurts out, "Uh, hi."

Kawakami does not blush. She does not move to cover herself. Instead, she glares daggers. "And just what do you think you're doing, Shiomi?"

Her mouth moves faster than her brain. "This is a big misunderstanding. I didn't think it'd be you. I mean, why would it be you, right? I didn't mean to be here at all, and this isn't anything it's not supposed to be. And have you seen a cat, by chance? I've lost mine, and-"

"Jessikah. Stop talking."

She shuts up.

Kawakami huffs and crosses her arms. "God, this is embarrassing," she mutters. "Of all the people to call, it had to be one of my students."

A thump sounds from the closet.

Kawakami's eyes widen and turn towards the noise. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Jessikah shouts.

Kawakami marches over, and yanks the door open.

"Hello," Yusuke says.

"Who the hell is this?" She hisses, whipping her head to face Jessikah.

"That's my friend. He likes to watch." Her eyes widen. "That came out wrong! She likes to watch people doing stuff. Not that kind of stuff, but-"

Kawakami turns to Yusuke. "You. Leave. Now."

Yusuke nods. "Yes, that would probably be for the best. It does not seem as if you two will join as lovers anytime soon."

"Get out!" Both Jessikah and Kawakami scream.

Yusuke speeds his way out of the apartment, and shuts the door behind him.

Kawakami shuts her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. Then, she asks, "What is going on, Jess?"

"I can explain," Jessikha replies. "My friend set this whole thing up." No need to name drop Ryuji. "But he didn't tell us what was going on until we got here. I wanted to call the whole thing off, but then you rang the doorbell, so that one guy hid in the closet and my other friend ran off."

"So, Sakamoto set this up." It is not a question.

Jessikah blinks. "How'd you know?"

"You've only got, like, two friends. Three if you count the perv in the closet. Besides, he's dumb enough to have thought this was a good idea."

Jessikah doesn't point out that she's the one in the apartment dressed as a maid. Instead, she frowns, and says, "That doesn't sound like something a teacher should say."

Kawakami gestures to her outfit. "Maybe you didn't notice, Master i mean Mistress, but I'm not in my role as a teacher right now." She glances towards the kitchen. "Got anything to drink?"

Jessikah shrugs. "I dunno."

She clomps her way over to the fridge, opens the door, and peers inside. Despite himself, Jessikah finds her eyes traveling down the length of her body. Damn.

"Stop staring," Kawakami says, face still in the fridge.

"I-"

"You're a teenager."

Jessikah decides her best move is to stay quiet.

"Here we go," Kawakami says, and pulls out a can of beer. Jessikah is somewhat shocked to see it. Given Ryuji's aversion to alcohol, perhaps he didn't know his cousin had left them. She cracks the can and takes a sip. "So, Sakamoto's going to jump out any second, right? With a camera?"

Jessikah shakes her head. "No, I told you, he ran off. Besides, he wouldn't do something like that." He's no idea if Ryuji and Mishima are still on the balcony. Perhaps they jumped.

"Uh-huh," she replies. "No need to beat around the bush. Might as well get your kicks in. It's not like I'm going to have a job at Shujin come tomorrow."

Jessikah frowns. "Why?"

Kawakami takes another sip. "Don't get smart with me, Shiomi. You're gonna post this, right? Hop on the internet and spread the word?"

Jessikah blinks. "I'm not going to do that." She rewinds the last few minutes in her head. At no point has she considered exposing her teacher's secret.

Kawakami snorts. "Right."

She shakes her head. "I'm not."

"Okay, sure." She laughs, but the sound has no humor in it. "You expect me to believe someone like you wouldn't tell the whole school their teacher moonlights as... well, this?" She gestures to her outfit once more.

There's a dull ringing in Jessikah's ears. "Someone like me?"

"It'd get you in good. No doubt about it. Take their attention off you for a few minutes."

She feels the heat rise to her face. "I don't care about any of that. I'm not going to tell anyone."

She rolls her eyes. "The school will love that. Especially after all that Kamoshida crap, not to mention Kobayakawa's suicide. Shujin can't take much more. Cooper-sensei will have me out on my ass, thanks to you." Again, that awful, tired, hateful laugh.

Jessikah hands tighten into fists. "I'm not going to tell anyone, Sensei."

"Don't rub it in with the 'Sensei' crap, Shiomi. Just get on with it, and -"

"I'm not going to tell anyone," she spits out. "How many times do I have to fucking say it?"

"Hey," she shouts. "Don't you curse at me, Jess!"

"Then stop blaming me for something I haven't even done!" Her legs wobble. Hsr hands shake. A few dots of light swim in her vision. Jessikah takes a few staggered steps over to the couch, and sits down.

"Jess?" Kawakami asks. She sets the beer down on the kitchen counter, and comes over to her. "Are you alright?" Jessikah nods, but her mouth tastes dry. She crouches down next to her. "Crap. Okay. Breathe. Just breathe Jess."

She does. Her words find her quickly. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She glances over at her. Absurdly, the only concrete thought that manages to worm itself into her brain is, Man, Sensei's hot. "Could I have some water?" She asks, not because she needs it, but because she's suddenly desperate for his homeroom teacher-slash-maid - slash- fellow phantom thief to be further away from her.

"Yeah, sure." She stands, and beelines back into the kitchen. She fumbles around in the cupboard until she finds a glass, then holds it under the sink until it's practically filled to the brim. She brings it over to her and holds it out.

A bit of water spills as she takes it from her, but she doesn't make a comment, choosing instead to drown whatever she was going to say in large gulps.

She downs half the glass, and she asks, "Are you alright?"

She nods. "Yeah, I think the weirdness of the situation just got to me."

She laughs then, and it's not humorless one from earlier. This is genuine. "You and me both." She frowns. "You're really not going to tell anyone about this?"

Jessikah sighs and takes another sip. "No, I mean, hell, if you want me to I can go ahead and-"

"Alright, alright," she cuts in. Her eyes run over the apartment. "I suppose that wasn't really fair. Sorry. And in a way this beats what I thought the assignment was going to be."

Jessikah clears her throat. She's not ready to think yet, and so blurts into the silence, "Uh, why exactly, are you doing this?"

"Keep your pants on, Jess," Kawakami says, and shakes her head. "We're not besties, so let's not start reading one another's diaries, okay?"

Jessikah lifts her free hand up in surrender. "Fine, fine."

Kawakami crosses her arms once more, and frowns. "How about this? You pretend you never saw me like this, and I pretend you didn't use a fake name to order a maid."

Jessikah mulls this over. "That's... fair, I guess?"

Kawakami nods. "This was actually my last gig of the night, so I guess I can just head home. Not a bad outcome, all things considered." She eyes her up and down. "Aside from the obvious."

"I'm not exactly thrilled either, Sensei."

"Isn't this a standard teenage fantasy? I'm not that old, you know." Her smirk is teasing.

Jessikah rolls his eyes. "I mean, yeah, but I'm not one to indulge in fantasies."

She laughs. The good one. "Oooh, look at you. 'I don't indulge in fantasies.'" She sways her head as she says it, melodramatic. "I suppose your ideal woman is of a more political nature, yeah?"

"Huh?" Jessikah asks. "Political? I don't-" And then she remembers the conversation from earlier. She feels the crimson enter her cheeks, and can't do a thing about it. "Whoa, wait a second, what do you-"

Kawakami laughs again. "I knew it." She turns and marches back into the kitchen, snatches up the beer, and downs it in a series of deep gulps. She wipes her lips with her forearm once done, and sets the can back on the counter. "Alright, I'm out of here. Be careful getting home. See you in class, Jess."

And then she picks up her bag, which Jessikah is sure is filled with things she cannot begin to imagine, and walks out the door.

The bathroom door opens from the inside. Morgana pokes his head out.

"Was that-"

"Yep," Jessikah replies.

"And she was-"

"Yep," Jessikah replies.

Morgana turns to glance at the apartment's shut door. "Whoa."

"Yeah." Jessikah sighs, and stands. She steps into the kitchen, takes the empty can, and drops it into the recycling bin. "I guess we should go find the others."

Iwai stands by the door, tapping his foot. "Would you hurry up?" He calls, back into the gloom of the shop.

Kaoru's voice rebounds from deeper inside. "Coming! I'm- ah!" And then the sound of dozens of boxes falling over.

Iwai lets out a long sigh, shoves his hands in his pockets, and marches towards the sound.

He finds Kaoru flat on his back, a dazed look on his face, encircled by numerous boxes of model guns. The kid shakes his head, and looks up at him, a sheepish look on his face. "S-sorry, Dad."

"Uh-huh," Iwai says, and holds out a hand.

Red tint in his face, Kaoru reaches up and takes his father's hand, and Iwai pulls him to his feet. "I'll clean it up right away," he says, and turns towards the mess.

Iwai reaches up a hand and gently smacks the boy on the back of the head. It's barely a tap, but Kaoru lets out an, "Ow," just the same. "Forget it," Iwai tells him. "Just pile them up right there, I'll take care of it in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Wouldn't be sayin' it if I wasn't," Iwai replies. Kaoru sets off to the task, and Iwai frowns. "So," he says. "Wanna get some imagawayaki on the way home?"

Kaoru turns to him, eyes wide behind his glasses. "Seriously? Can we?"

"Why the hell not?" Iwai asks him. The boy flinches and Iwai decides to soften his approach. "Yeah, course we can." He shrugs. "We had a pretty good day today."

"Okay, cool!" Kaoru returns to his task with enthusiasm, and Iwai leaves him to it. He takes a sucker from his pocket, unwraps it and slides it into his mouth. Recently, whenever he's done so, a voice in the back of his head mumbles something about cavities and dentists, and he chuckles at this. Guess it has been a while. He doesn't want to think about what the X-rays would no doubt reveal.

The door to the shop rings. "We're closed," Iwai growls out, without even taking a look.

"Even for me?" Comes a voice.

Akimitsu Tsuda stands in the entryway of the store, a small smile on his face.

Iwai stares at the man, openmouthed. Tsuda's brows rise in expectation, and Iwai cuts across the floor to him and spreads his arms wide.

The two men embrace and clap each other on the back. "Been a long time, brother," Tsuda says.

Iwai scoffs. "That's on you, you son of a bitch. You knew where to find me."

They step away from each other. Tsuda looks him up and down. "Fuck, you got old."

Iwai punches him in the shoulder. "No shit. You look like garbage yourself."

Tsuda throws back his head and laughs. It's the same one Iwai remembers. "True. One too many nights at the hostess clubs finally caught up with me. Used to be, I could drink all night and run circles around Shibuya. Nowadays, I down a shot can barely open my front door."

Iwai lets out a feigned sigh. "Where'd all the damn time go?"

"Where it always goes, to the fuckin' kids."

"Dad?" Kaoru's voice comes from the aisle, and Iwai stiffens.

"Oh, speaking of!" Tsuda exclaims, as the boy steps into view. He leans over and whispers, "This him?"

Iwai nods, and replies, in an equally low voice. "Yeah, go easy on him, okay?" Then, he motions for Kaoru to come approach. "This is an old friend of mine, Kaoru. His name's Akimitsu Tsuda."

Kaoru bows. "Nice to meet you, Tsuda-san."

Tsuda laughs. "Wow, you got one hell of a proper kid here, Muneisha. How old are you?"

Kaoru swallows before he replies. 'Um, thirteen, sir."

"Thirteen," Tsuda says, and shakes his head. "Man, the shit I got up to when I was your age." He jabs Iwai in the stomach with his elbow. "Say, Kaoru. How's your lady situation? Your old man teaching you all his tricks?"

Kaoru tilts his head to the side. "Huh? Tricks?"

Iwai lets out a long laugh and wraps an arm around Tsuda's shoulders. "Say, why don't we step outside, eh?" He turns to his son. "Make sure that mess is all cleaned up, yeah? I'll be right back."

He turns and leads the middle-aged man towards the front door. Kaoru says something in response, but Iwai ignores him. Tsuda may be an old friend, but his storytelling always tended to skew towards the more inappropriate bits.

He pushes the door open and leads his sworn brother outside. When the door clangs shut, he lets go of his friend and says, "So, what's up?"

Tsuda frowns. "I can't visit?"

Iwai shakes his head. "I'm happy to see you, brother. But you wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." Tsuda opens his mouth, but Iwai holds up his hand. "And listen, there's something else. Kaoru doesn't know shit about the past."

Tsuda's eyes widen. "Wait. He doesn't know? About you?" He rolls up the sleeve of his dress shirt, revealing an aging tattoo of a scaled dragon. "About this?"

Iwai shakes his head. "No. I mean, the kid suspects, sure. But-"

"Munehisa," Tsuda says. "Holy shit, bro. You can't just hope for the best here, man. Kid's got glasses, right? That means he's smart. He's gonna figure it out."

Iwai lets out a long growl. "I know, alright? Just, let me deal with it. Now what'd you need?"

Tsuda clams up, shoves his hands back into his pockets. "I know you're out, but you've heard about what's been happenin', right?"

Iwai scowls, looks back towards the entrance of his shop to make sure Kaoru isn't sneaking a peek. He turns back to his friend. "Kaneshiro, right?"

Tsuda sucks his teeth, turns away, and spits. "Yeah. Guy's a fuckin'... well, I'm sure you've heard. I don't like it. Thought his little disappearing act three years ago would be permanent, but there're whispers, ya know? Talk of connections. Outside the Group. Outside all the Groups."

Iwai shakes his head, stares at the concrete beneath his feet. "I can't get involved. I'm sorry. I am. I've got the kid."

"Not too many bastards like us left, Munehisa," Tsuda says. "Shit you'd say would go a long way."

Iwai shakes his head. "I doubt it. What is it, anyway? The thing Kaneshiro's pushing for so much?"

Tsuda stares at the sign for 'Untouchable' for a while. Then, he says, "Manpower."


	64. Takemi Strikes Back

6/4

Jessikah stands in the alley before Shujin, hands in her pockets, eyes fixed to the pavement.

Morgana's head pokes from his bag.

Ryuji leans against the alley's brick, mouth ajar. "Kawakami-sensei?" He asks.

"Kawakami-sensei," Jessikah tells him. Ryuji wouldn't say anything. Despite the perception of Ryuji Sakamoto being a blabbermouth, he'd demonstrated the ability to keep it shut. Especially if it didn't pertain to the Phantom Thieves.

Still, it never hurt to check. "You're not going to say anything, right?"

Ryuji's jaw snaps shut, and his eyes widen by a fraction. "Course not, man. I won't say anything. She drives me nuts sometimes, but I wouldn't do her like that. That's crazy, though. Why the hell would she be doing that kind of shit?" He stares across the street at the school's entrance. "Guess teachers don't make much."

"I never got around to asking," Jesikah says.

"What's important," Morgana puts in, "is that we act like nothing happened. If Kawakami thinks we leaked her secret, she may just report us for revenge."

Ryuji nods. "Got it."

"We shouldn't say anything to Mishima either," Jessikah says.

Ryuji opens his mouth, as if to speak, but he shuts it a moment later, whatever he'd thought to say dying before it reached open air. "Alright. We probably don't need to worry about Yusuke either, right? It's not like he's got any link to Sensei." His lips purse and his eyes dart down the alley and towards the school. Then, he leans in closer. "So, how'd she look? Was she hot?" A grin creeps its way over his face. "Gotta admit, I'm a little jealous."

Jessikah chuckles. "If you hadn't bugged out along with Mishima, you'd have caught a glimpse too."

Ryuji frowns. "Don't remind me."

Jessikah double checks the area. "But yeah, she's pretty hot."

Ryuji groans. "I freakin' knew it."

Ryuji and Mishima had, in their boundless wisdom, decided to lower themselves off the balcony and onto the concrete below. It had worked, if you could count torn shirts, and scuffed knees and elbows as 'working.' They'd crept into the shadows of nearby shrubbery to wait, but Mishima had begun to further freak out at the prospect of a 'potential sting operation,' and the only way to calm him down had been for Ryuji to escort him to the subway station. By the time he'd returned, the commotion was over, and everyone had gone their separate ways.

Now, the blonde boy sighs. "What a bust."

"It's not like I had an awesome time," Jessikah says, and slaps him on the shoulder. "She mostly just scolded me. And drank a beer. It was weird." She frowns. "Actually, it was very weird. I don't know what the hell I'm going to do in class."

"Just don't make eye contact," Morgana tells her. "Keep your head down, like you always do."

Jessikah shrugs. "I guess."

The two exit the alley and head for the school. Ryuji stretches his arms overhead and yawns as they cross the road. "I was so psyched to hear about what happened that I hardly slept. Oh well. But man, Kawakamai-sensei moonlights as a maid. I'm freakin' flabbergasted." Jessikah and Morgana both turn to face him. "What?"

"Did you just say, 'flabbergasted?'" Jesisikah asks.

His eyes narrow. "So? I know words and shit."

"Okay, my bad," Jessikah says, chuckling. They turn to enter Shujin. At least it's a Saturday.

Ryuji slaps his forehead as they reach the front steps. "Oh, that reminds me, dude. Yusuke!"

"What about him?" Jessikah asks, as they start to climb.

"Well, I'd say it's time to bring him to Takemi's for a checkup. You promised her you'd bring him by, and it's been a while."

Jessikah groans. "I know. I've been meaning to, but haven't had the time. Man, she's going to be pissed."

"Don't sweat it," Ryuji says. "We'll go with him. For moral support and stuff."

"Moral support?"

Ryuji frowns. "I know the dude's weird and all, but he's probably a bit freaked out to go back to the doctor's. I mean, last time he had to hear about how he was all malnourished and crap. Who knows what he thinks it going to happen this time?"

Morgana leans out of the bag. "That's pretty considerate of you, Ryuji. I agree. We should all go with Yusuke."

Ryuji grins. "Right? So, come on. Let's bring him then. It's not like she's super busy."

Jessikah nods. "Okay. Sure." They reach the top of the steps, and Jessikah reaches out to push open Shujin's front door. If she hadn't, she might've noticed the thumbs-up Ryuji flashed Morgana.

Class is not easy.

Despite Morgana's advice, Jessikah's eyes keep stealing their way towards Kawakami. A few darting images of her in her maid outfit pop into her head. She Tries to force them away, but they burrow in, and Jessikah swears she can hear the word, "Master!" echo in the back of the room.

It doesn't help that Kawakami keeps glancing towards her. She sits at her desk, head dipped forward, but Jessikah can feel her eyes shifting towards her.

The classroom has always been a stifling place for her, but this is a different kind of pressure. Before, she could always feel the animosity and mistrust bubbling off the other students. It filled the room like the smell of rot. Now, she feels like she's in a sniper's crosshairs. Once she lines up the perfect shot, her brains will be splattered against the room's back wall.

"Keep calm," Morgana whispers.

"Hey," Ann says, and she leans back towards him. "What's going on with you two?"

"Huh?" Jessikah asks.

"Kawakamai-sensei and you," she whispers. "You guys keep staring at each other."

"You can tell?"

"Uh, yeah."

Shit. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing," Ann replies. She starts to turn towards her. "It's seriously weirding me out."

"It's nothing," Jessikah hisses back. She drops her eyes to her desk, and resolves to keep them there for the duration of the class.

Morgana pokes his head out. "Maybe you should tell her."

"Right," Jessikah whispers, at her lowest possible voice. "I should tell Ann that Ryuji ordered a maid that happened to be out homeroom teacher."

The day drags itself along.

It feels like there are spiders crawling around in her brain. Every achingly slow second, she expects the other shoe to drop. She expects her name to be uttered over the loudspeaker - she half expects it to be Kobayakawa's voice - or for one of the senior teachers to pop in and out her.

She'd been so careful. Her work relationships were strictly professional. Her students were kept at an arm's length. Her requests were supposed to be vetted.

Kawakami had resigned herself to another night of some old sceev's eyes traversing her body, watching her scrub or dust or any of the other things that - for whatever reason - got their jollies off. Sure, she hated it. But the money was decent, and that was what she needed. You can't repay debts on a teacher's salary. You just couldn't. That was a fact.

Then she'd walked into that apartment and it had been Jessikah fucking Shiomi standing there. Of all the students it could've been. Hell, if it had been Yuuki Mishima - bless his heart - she could've just intimidated him into silence. She didn't know how to handle Shiomi. She'd ditched class her first day at Shujin! But she'd done well on her tests. She was friends with Ryuji Sakamoto. But she'd gone to her study appointments with Makoto Niijima. She didn't participate in student activities at all. But she was apparently a pillar of support for Ann Takamaki, and the poor girl had come so close to falling apart after Suzui's suicide attempt.

So, what was she? Delinquent? Misunderstood?

When she'd realized it was her in that apartment, her panic had set in. She'd tried to cover it by being domineering - being in her other line of work had taught her a thing or two about domination - and had vented what she figured would be the end result. Jessikah Shiomi would spill the beans on her.

Only, she'd almost had a panic attack when she'd said that. Then again, maybe that was an act? But why would she have needed to act? She had her in the palm of her hand, but maybe she didn't realize that.

The bell rings, and the sound retrieves her mind from her many racing thoughts. The school day is over. The students rise, bow, and begin to make their exit.

Before she can think about whether it's a good idea or not, she calls out, "Shiomi, I'd like you to stay a moment."

The remaining students are polite enough to hold their snickers until they're out in the hall.

Takamaki casts a worried glance back at Jessikah, then speeds the rest of her way out of the classroom.

Jessikah Shiomi stands rigid alongside her desk. Neither of them say anything.

Then, stupidly, she asks, "Any plans for the weekend?" She had intended to say one of many other things, but this was what came out.

Jessikah blinks. Oddly enough, her bag seems to shift on its own, from where it's slung over her shoulder. "Uh," she replies. "I'm taking my friend to the doctor's."

Kawakami blinks. "Oh. That's... considerate."

She shrugs.

She feels a scowl spread over her face. She throws her hands in the air. "Oh, for crying out loud! Enough."

"Enough?" Jessikah asks, taking a step back.

"Not you," she growls. "Me." She shuts her eyes, takes a deep breath, and lets it out over the span of five seconds. Come on Sadayo! Focus! It's a technique she used to deploy back when she first started teaching. She opens her eyes. "I noticed that I still have a job."

Jessikah nods, slowly. "I noticed that too."

"I figured after our little run-in last night, I would show up this morning and find the contents of my desk tossed out onto the street."

Jessikah's face sags. Her lips suck in on themselves a fraction, and her eyes take on a faraway, glazed look. She remembers this. She'd looked just like it in Kobayakawa's office, almost two months ago.

"I told you," she mumbles. "I wasn't going to tell anyone."

She sighs, and stands up. "And I guess I'm sorry that I didn't exactly believe you." She summons as much of her guts as she can, and gives her a little bow. "So there."

Jessikah stares at her. "It's, uh, fine. Yeah." A bit of animation returns to her cheeks and eyes.

Kawakami straightens. "Good. Now go and enjoy your weekend. Or take your friend to the doctor's, or whatever it is you're doing."

Jessikah nods and heads for the door.

"Shiomi."

She looks back at her.

She arches a brow. "Taking your friend to the doctor isn't a euphemism for doing drugs, is it?"

A smirk digs at the corners of her mouth. "If it was, do you think I'd tell you, Sensei?"

"Get out of here, Shiomi."

She leaves.

Takemi glowers. Jessikah has never seen someone glower before, but the look she gives her must qualify. Her feet are up on her office's countertop, and a clipboard is held between freshly-painted fingers.

She rolls her eyes, glacially, over to Yusuke, who wilts beneath them.

"Why exactly, are you all here?"

Jessikah wonders that herself. Ryuji had asked her to come to Takemi's by way of support for Yusuke. She'd been a bit surprised to find Ann waiting along with them at Shibuya Station. Morgana had been overly quiet, which rarely boded well.

"Moral support!" Ryuji parrots.

Yusuke nods. "I admit to some trepidation given my poor state of health."

Takemi sighs and takes her feet off the desk. She stands. "You," she says, and points at Ryuji. "You." At Ann. "You." At Yusuke. "Take the cat, and wait outside."

Jessikah doesn't realize she's gulped until her throat is halfway through the process. She removes her bag and hands it to Ryuji, who leaves with the others.

Jessikah stands there, desperately wanting to move or do something, but too afraid to engage in any kind of movement.

"I don't appreciate my patients absconding in the middle of the day," Takemi says. "And I really don't like their location being kept a secret from me. Especially when they're in poor health."

"He was with me," Jessikah says. "He stayed with me at the apartment until we could settle thing for him. As for all the other stuff, I can explain-"

She holds up a hand. "Let me go first. Stop me if I'm wrong. That boy out there, Yusuke Kitagawa, is the latest addition to your little band of do-gooders. You all decided to change Madarame's heart, which you somehow managed to do. Now, you're trying to bury the hatchet with me, so I'll keep selling you medicine. I'm assuming you're running low, yes?" Jessikah nods. "So, you bring him here, now, all of you, as what? Some sort of apology? He collapsed Jess. And he was apparently staying with you for a full," she peers over at a calendar on the wall, "two weeks, before you brought him back?"

Jessikah's words tumble from her mouth. "I mean, we were feeding him, and-"

"He's not a pet, Jessikah!. And that's not how malnutrition works! You don't just shovel food into his mouth and say, 'Problem solved!'"

"He got expelled," Jessikah protests. "He got kicked out of school and out of his home. We had to change Madarame's heart fast, or he would've been homeless. I know it wasn't the best solution, but it's the only thing I could think of and-"

"And you didn't think to ask for help?" She yells.

Jessikah shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. She mirrors the exhale that he'd seen Kawakami use earlier. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I know I screwed things up. You were worried about Yusuke and-"

"I was worried about you!" She shouts, and slaps the clipboard down on the desk. Jessikah jumps. "Yes, of course I was concerned for Kitagawa. But I don't know how you do the things you do, Jess. You tell me not to worry, but I've seen you with your face half-caved in. I've seen you shaking like a leaf in my examination room. You've witnessed someone die in front of you. You've witnessed a horrific accident. And whenever I ask you what's going on, you tell me 'trust you' and then you run off and I have to hear about the latest Phantom Thief operation from the news, and then you just sort of show up later and give me one word explanations and try to play the meek schoolgirl." She lifts her now empty hands and gestures towards her neck, making strangling motions. "God, you drive me crazy!"

Jessikah feels her jaw working, but no sounds come out. Her mind is blank. Tae Takemi glares out at her from her office, face red, eyes clear. Moments tick by, and her features soften. "Have you at least found a therapist?" She looks at her, as if expecting a negative answer.

Jessikah thinks of Lala-chan. "Yes."

Her brows rise. "Seriously?"

Jessikah thinks of Crossroads. "Yep."

"Anyone I would know?"

Jessikah is about to say, 'not unless you frequent cross-dressing bars in Shinjuku,' but for all she knows, Takemi does hang out in a spot like that, and really, there's no reason to give her more incentive to be pissed at her.

"Probably not."

"How often do you go?"

"Once a week. On Wednesdays."

She nods. "Well... good. Good." She jerks her head towards the door. "Send Kitagawa in. I'll take a look at him."

Jessikah nods, and begins to back away. "I'm sorry I worried you, Takemi-san."

Tae just waves her hand through the air. It isn't until Jessikah's outside that she realizes Takemi never asked about Madarame's murder.

Jessikah sits in the waiting room. Ann lounges on the chair next to her, flipping through a magazine. Ryuji paces the room, a frown on his face. Morgana lays curled in Jessikah's lap, watching the blonde boy walk.

"Would you relax?" He asks.

"Give me a break," Ryuji replies. "I'm nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Morgana protests. "Yusuke's with Takemi. She'll take care of him."

"I know that. But what if he's got something seriously wrong with him?"

"Like what?"

"Like, I dunno. Permanent damage or whatever."

Morgana rolls his eyes. "He's not going to have permanent damage, Bonehead."

Ann shuts the magazine and groans. "Morgana's right, Ryuji. Stop with the pacing, it's driving me nuts."

Ryuji halts, glares at her, then shrugs. "Screw this, I'm gonna go check on him."

Jessikah shakes her head. "Don't. Takemi told us to wait here."

"Takemi's paying attention to Yusuke," Ryuji counters. "I'm just going to listen at the door."

Jessikah straightens in her chair. "No, seriously. That's a bad idea, Ryuji."

"It'll be fine," Ryuji replies, and heads for the exam room hallway.

Jessikah opens her mouth to protest further, but Morgana cuts in. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He hops down to the floor and follows Ryuji into the hall.

Jessikah leans back in Her chair, offering a prayer to whatever god was listening that the two didn't make things worse.

Silence stretches. Jessikah's gaze darts over towards Ann. "So, how's Shiho?"

Ann doesn't reply right away. "She fell the other day during physical therapy."

"Seriously? Is she okay?"

"She's upset, but she'll get past it. She's tough."

Jessikah nods. "You didn't say anything."

Ann's lips turn downwards, ever so slightly. "I told Ryuji. It wasn't a big deal."

Jessikah runs her tongue over the back of her teeth. Why didn't you tell me.

She opens her mouth, but Ryuji and Morgana burst back into the room.

"Guys!" Morgana shouts.

"We've got a problem!" Ryuji blurts.

Jessikah and Ann stand. "Is it Yusuke?" Jessikah asks.

"No, it's worse," Ryuji replies, and motions for them to follow. "Come on."

"Hurry," Morgana hisses.

"What's going on?" Ann asks, as the four of them charge into the hall.

"You'll see," Ryuji says, leading the way. He takes them away from Yusuke's room, towards a room near the end of the hall Jessikah hasn't been in before. "It's in there."

"In where?" Jessikah asks.

Ryuji throws the door open and holds it for them. "Hurry, get inside. You'll see when you get there."

"What-?" Ann start, but Morgana interrupts with, "Get in already!"

Jessikah steps inside, followed by Ann. She looks around. "Is this a storage room?" She asks, and her question is answered by the slamming of a door, and the click of a lock. She turns around. "What the hell?"

She shares the room with only Ann. The girl stares at the newly shut door, wide eyed. "Ryuji, what are you doing?" She walks up to the door and grabs the knob. It doesn't turn.

"It's for your own good," comes Ryuji's voice from the other side. "You guys aren't leaving until you hash everything out."

"What?" Jessikah shouts, and joins Ann at the door. "Are you insane? Let us out!"

"No!" It's Morgana this time. "You guys have been on the outs for weeks, and we're sick of it. I'm sorry Lady Ann, but we can't stand by and watch this happen any longer."

Jessikah tries the knob again. Nothing. "Guys, seriously. Open the door."

"Not until you guys settle all your bullshit," Ryuji replies. "Sorry, Jess. But this goes beyond us. This is about the Phantom Thieves. We can't keep doing this. Besides, it sucks hanging with you guys when you're like this."

Jessikah and Ann glance at one another, then quickly away. "Ryuji," Ann cries. "I swear, if you don't open this door right now-"

"You can yell at me all you want, Ann. I ain't opening it."

Takemi removes the stethoscope from her ears. "What was that noise?" She asks, turning towards the door.

Yusuke clears his throat. "I believe that was the beating of my heart, yes?"

She shakes her heart. "I know what a heartbeat sounds like, Kitagawa. And that came from down the hall and-"

"Oh!" Yusuke cries, and throws an arm up against his forehead. "I suddenly feel very faint. Please, Doctor, continue your examination. I must be made well!"

Takemi looks back at him, then to the door, then back to Yusuke. She sighs and says, "Fine."

Yusuke nods. Best of luck, friends. I'll keep her here as long as I can.

They stand silent together.

Jessikah suddenly finds it important to take inventory of the room's contents. He notates the boxes of empty vials. The felt tips. The plastic wrapped syringes. To the wrong person, this could be a dangerous room.

Ann shoves her back up against one of the few spots along the wall not adorned with shelves and boxes, and slides down until she sits. "Well," she mutters. "This is awesome."

Jessikah hums in agreement, and her eyes fall to a window in the back of the room. It's your standard, regular window. It's not high off the ground. It's not intricately locked. It's a simple window. "We can get out this way," she says, and walks up to it. Outside is an alley, leading down to one of Yongen-jaya's main throughways. "Come on."

She yanks on the window's latch, and it loosens. Given that this plan was devised by Ryuji and Morgana, she isn't surprised they overlooked a critical detail such as this. That she isn't surprised worries her.

"Wait a second," Ann says. Her voice is hollow and faint.

Jessikah's hands pause against the windowpane. "What?" She turns back to her.

Her knees are brought up to her chest, and her arms are wrapped around them. She glances towards the door. "This is stupid, but they're not wrong."

Jessikah opens her mouth, and closes it before any words get out.

"I've been wanting to do this, for a while. But I haven't... I haven't figured out how..."

Jessikah sucks in as much air as she can, and lets it out in a long, loud breath. "Ann, we don't have to do this." She knows it's a lie, but for now, she doesn't care.

Ann glares up at her, some of Carmen's fire behind her eyes. "Yes we do."

She looks very small, seated there, but Jessikah knows all about how looks can deceive. She steps back from the window, and sits cross-legged on the floor across from her. She turns her hands over until her palms face the ceiling and says, "Makoto."

She nods. "Yeah." The silence stretches once more. Now that it's out there, the air feels heavier for it. "It feels like forever ago."

Jessikah isn't sure which 'it' she refers to, but he can't bring herself to agree. The rush to the hospital. Ann's ultimatum. The lie that felt like a knife in her ribs.

"She still suspects us," Jessikah says, dragging the words out. "She still thinks we're the Phantom Thieves." She is about to say, 'Your lie didn't work,' but it's her lie too, so she says, "She went to Iwai's shop not too long ago, asking after me."

Ann frowns. "So we didn't fool her?"

Jessikah shrugs and shakes her head.

"How long have you known about this?" She asks.

"A while."

"And you didn't say anything?" There's no accusation in her voice. Just exhaustion, and a hint of hurt.

Jessikah nods. "I didn't." She doesn't say she's sorry.

"If Niijima's still investigating us, it affects me. Right?"

"Yeah."

She speaks slowly, as if choosing her words with care. "So, how is you keeping this a secret from me, any different from when I kept Yusuke's identity a secret from you?"

Lightning flashes through Jessikah's mind. She wants to say that this is completely different, but she can't get the words out.

Ann is wrong.

But she's wrong about the wrong thing.

Because, as Jessikah runs over the two situations in her head, she realizes that what she's done is worse.

Ann kept Yusuke's identity a secret, but ultimately it only inconvenienced Jessikah at the time.

Jessikah keeping Makoto's investigation a secret exposes them to a larger amount of danger.

And she kept it quiet from Ann, because she was mad at her.

She was mad at her.

Jessikah pushes himself to her feet with a tired groan.

"What're you doing?" Ann asks.

Jessikah walks to the window, sets her hands on the pane, and pushes it up. A pulse of air fills the room, mixed with the typical smells of Yongen-jaya's alleyways.

"Are you leaving?" There's something desperate in Ann's voice now.

Jessikah turns to her and beckons her forward. "No, we both are. We're not doing this here. Not in some storage closet our friends locked us in. Let's get some coffee."

Ann stares like she doesn't understand, then a small smile lights her face. She stands, takes her hand, and she helps her out the window.

Morgana and Ryuji both press their ears against the door.

"I don't hear them," Morgana whispers.

"Me neither."

"You think they're still in there?"

"Of course, where else would they be?"

"Then why are they so quiet?"

Ryuji glares down at him. "How should I know?"

Morgana's eyes widen. "What if... no!"

"What?"

"What if they're... doing stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"Stuff, stuff."

Ryuji rubs his eyes with his fingers. "Dude, start makin' sense. What stuff are you-"

"What if they're making out, Bonehead?" Morgana hisses.

Ryuji's eyes widen. "Wh-what? No way! Don't be an idiot! They aren't... they're not like that!"

Morgana stares at the door as if it terrified him. "What if we misread the situation? What if we've misjudged!"

Ryuji reaches down and snatches the cat off the ground, who howls in protest. "Listen," he growls. "You better quit it with all that 'Jessikah and Ann making out' bullshit. I'm tellin' you, they're not like that. You're panicking, and you're making me panic, so chill the hell out!"

He lets Morgana drop to the floor, then presses his ear back to the door. Okay, but seriously, what's going on?

LeBlanc is empty, save for Sojiro, evidenced by the clatter he makes in the kitchen.

Jessikah and Ann sit in one of the booths, across from one another. Each has a cup of coffee set before them. The walk was short, and Jessikah had spent it psyching herself up. "I'm sorry," she finally says. She takes up her cup, and starts to lift it to her face, then sets it back with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Ann." She looks over at her. "I hate this."

"The coffee?" She asks.

She rolls her eyes. "No, the fi-" Then she sees the small smile on her face. "Very funny."

"I hate it too, Jess," she replies. "Sometimes I'm so mad at you I want to scream and strangle you. Other times I just want you to do something silly or say something weird so I can laugh like I used to." Her giggles lasts little more than a second. "It's crazy. I've only known you for, like, two months, but it feels like forever."

"Given what we've been through," Jessikah replies. "That's understandable." She stares down at the coffee. "I'm sorry for what happened with Shiho. That's my fault." Ann opens her mouth, but Jessikah keeps talking. "I could've been honest. With Makoto. With you. I wasn't. And it just kept getting harder and it kept snowballing."

"She was investigating us," Ann says.

Jessikah shakes her head. "I know you're probably going to get mad at me for this, but Makoto's not a bad person. She isn't." She remembers Lala-chan's words. "If I'd been honest with her from the start, we could've avoided all this."

Ann frowns. "What about the file?"

"I know. I know. But we never did learn the context for it. We both know Kobayakawa was a piece of shit who knew about Kamoshida. Maybe he made Makoto do it. It's dangerous to assume things. I know that. But I think she would've helped us." She doesn't say that after everything they've put her through, after everything she's put her through, that she can't be sure of what her intentions are now.

Ann takes a sip of her coffee. "When all that stuff at the hospital went down, I was so mad." Her eyes narrow. "No, that's wrong. I was scared. Terrified. All I could think of was Shiho stepping off that roof. I was afraid she'd get out of bed and go to the hospital's roof and try again." The index finger of her left hands taps the ceramic mug in a slow rhythm. "I know because of everything you've gone through with Makoto, you like her." Jessikah moves to speak, but Ann shoots her a look. "Just let me talk. You've studied with her. You've talked with her. You've flirted with her." Ann shrugs. "Honestly, I'd say it's pretty clear that she likes you too. That's your Makoto Niijima.

"But I've known Makoto since starting Shujin. And in all that time, before you showed up, we never said more than two words to one another. She was always so... aloof? I think that's the right word. Yeah, aloof. And proper and quiet and a good little student council member." Ann's fingers tighten on the cup. "When I got bullied because of my looks, she didn't do anything. When Kamoshida showed up and started throwing his weight around, she didn't do anything. When Shiho jumped? She just stood there, and didn't do anything." She looks up at her. "So, I'm sorry, Jessikah. But from where I'm standing, Makoto Niijima isn't some magical, incredibly awesome, beautiful girl who can do no wrong. She's just... Makoto Niijima. For crying out loud, she punched you in the face after, like, a week! And after all that, you expect me to take your word that she's some kind of great person?"

Jessikah frowns. It takes her a moment to realize she's rubbing her jaw.

"I don't have many friends," Ann continues. "You know that. Until you guys, Shiho was my only friend. My only real friend. Think of it like this, and I know it's a shitty thing to say, but just deal, okay? Imagine if Ryuji or Morgana had been seriously hurt and traumatized. Hell, imagine if it had been Makoto."

Jessikah remembers the red thoughts when Kamoshida had entered the library. She remembers the animal panic. The hate. The acid in hier chest. The words bleating in her skull like klaxon alarms. Have to stop him. Have to stop him. Have to stop him.

"Now, imagine that when they're trying to heal, someone else, who has no business doing it, bursts into their hospital room and makes them relive the bullshit all over again."

And she tries. She tries to picture what it would've been like, how it would've felt, to learn that that had happened to Makoto.

And then it snaps into place.

And she gets it.

She looks up at her. "I would've killed them." It's not puffing herself up. It's not alpha female preening. It's truth. "Not just for her. If it had been Ryuji. Or Yusuke. Or Morgana." She feels something sink in her chest. "Or you."

Ann's lips curl, and she reaches a hand away from her cup, and wraps it around one of Jessikah's. "Shiho's my Morgana, Jess."

Jessikah cannot help herself. "She's your cat?"

She pulls her hand back, and stands. She leans across the table and smacks her on the top of her head. "You ass," she says, but her face is brighter than she's seen it in ages.

Something shifts in her, and she laughs. Then, Ann does too.

"Can I ask you something?" She asks, after they've both calmed down.

She nods. "Sure."

"That first night with Yusuke. When you were so set on taking him to the atelier."

Jessikah feels a familiar crawling sensation in her guts. She doesn't want to talk about this. This is ugly. But if there's a time for it, it's now. "Yeah?"

"You did it because of me, right?"

Jessikah doesn't answer right away. What can she say? That mere days after Ann's threat to leave the Phantom Thieves, Jessikah had seen an opportunity to increase their ranks? That she had gambled on Yusuke awakening a Persona, and with him on board, Ann's departure could be hedged against? That she had put Yusuke in danger, to gain a potential replacement for her?

"Yeah."

She nods. "I figured. You're always so anal about security. That's why I thought it was so weird that you would bring him along. It kinda felt like you baited him." She shrugs. "And Yusuke would be grateful for being shown the truth. Ryuji would be on your side. Morgana, when push comes to shove, would side with you too. I'd have been left out in the cold."

Jessikah feels her cheeks redden. "That was... I mean, that was the general idea, sure. But I didn't want it to happen. I didn't want you to leave, I just thought if you did, and we had Yusuke, we'd be okay."

"And the obstacle between you and Makoto would be gone, right?"

Jessikah sighs. "You're wrong about the others, you know. Ryuji can be a complete... well, you know. But he'd never betray you."

"Even if it meant going against you?"

Jessikah can't stop the smile. "Well, if that did happen, he'd probably just lock us in another storage closet until we got past it."

Ann barks a laugh. "I can't believe that was the best idea they could come up with."

"See, this is why they need us. Both of us. I'm sorry, Ann. I'm sorry for the lies. I'm sorry for being an asshole. I'm sorry for the past few weeks. I fucking hate this."

Ann lets out a long breath. "I know. I'm sorry too."

Jessikah rubs her temples with her fingers. "I don't know what I'm doing, Ann. I'm trying to really hard to make this all work, but it feels like whenever I figure something out, two more crazy issues pop up."

"Jess, you don't have to figure it all out. You've got us too. We can help. Run things by us. Maybe we won't be able to help much. I don't think any of us are as clever as you. But, sometimes you miss things. You focus on one group of things, and forget about others."

Jessikah remembers the strange, nightmare image of her father saying as much. "I know." She looks at her. "No more lies, Ann. Not to you. Not to them." She swallows, and she stares at her, expectant. When she opens her mouth, her throat is dry. "You want to know about my father."

"I-" Ann starts to shake her head, then stops herself. "Yes. I do."

She nods. "Okay." She drums her fingers on the table, trying to figure out where to start. "Please understand that it isn't because I wanted to hide anything from you. I just... strongly dislike him." She looks at her, trying to convey why this meant she couldn't speak of him. "But people love him. They adore him. But he's awful. My father never hit me, or touched me, or any of that gross stuff. He never did what Kamoshida did to me and Shiho, but I guess it's in the same vein. So, please get it. When I can't talk about my father, it's not because I don't want to. It's because whenever I do, it feels like someone is filling my chest with battery acid." Her mouth works in a few soundless circuits. "I don't want to lie. It's just what I snap to whenever he's brought up. I gave you segments, because telling it all is hard."

Ann blinks and looks away. "I-"

"I didn't lie," Jessikah says. "He made my mom fall in love with him. He got her pregnant, but never married her. The way she used to tell it, for a while, the thought of being a dad excited him. He was going to settle down and we would be a family. And then she went into labor. And then he wasn't there. The day before I was sent here, Know what he said?"

Ann shakes her head.

Jesiskah feels her lips curl into a snarl. "He said, 'She's your bitch not mine.' That's it. That's all my father had to say to the mother of his child. That's all he had to say to me."

"Jess," Ann says, but Jessikah presses on.

"He goes on like nothing has happened. Wants to teach me things. It usually ends up with my telling him off." He feels some of the vitriol leave him. "The last time I saw him was… well, he's out there. He always is. I never know if he will ever talk to me again. I miss my mother but Im glad i was sent here. I-" She starts, and then the words dry up. "I'm sorry. Can I stop?"

Ann's hands return to her. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry, Jess. I'm sorry. I never meant to bring that up. I just thought it was-"

"You thought it was strange. You thought I was lying." She smiles at her, and feels her own fingers curl around hers. "I was." She has never articulated this to anyone. She's said it into the air and over the hiss of a shower. But never to another soul. Not her friends here. Not her false friends where she used to live. She looks at Ann Takamaki then. Really looks at her. Then, she feels her cheeks flush once more. Because in that moment, she realises that had things gone differently, if an entirely separate series of circumstances had unfolded since her coming to Tokyo, Ann Takamaki could have occupied the place in her that Makoto Niijima now resides.

She squeezes her hand tighter. "I'm sorry, Ann."

Ann stands up, moves around, and sits down next to her in the booth. She rests her head on her shoulder, and Jessikah lets her, and she says, "Me too, Jess. I'm sorry too."

Jessikah's voice is tentative, but she doesn't bother to do anything about it. "Can we be friends again?"

She nods, an awkward sensation against her shoulder. "Yeah."

They sit together then, in the silence save for Sojiro's noise-making. It continues for a time, until the older man pokes his head out the kitchen, spies them sitting there, and says, "If you two are going to make out, do it somewhere else."

Ryuji and Morgana sit with their backs to the door. "The Doc sure is taking a long time to examine Yusuke," Ryuji mutters, and pulls out his phone to check the time. "It's been like, a freakin' hour."

"She's a professional," Morgana replies. "She's probably making sure. And you know how he was malnourished. Maybe there's extra precautions." He rolls his head back towards the door. "I seriously don't think they're in there anymore."

"Then where could they have gone?" Ryuji asks.

"We're right here." Ryuji and Morgana snap their heads towards the sound. Jessikah and Ann stand in the hallway, smirks on both their faces.

Ann has her elbow resting on Jessikah's shoulder. "Have you guys been there the whole time?"

Ryuji stands, eyes wide. "What? How?"

"Dude," Jessikah says. "We went out the window."

"The window?" Ryuji spins to the door, and unlocks it. His mouth gapes.

"I told you, Bonehead!" Morgana shouts.

"When?" Ryuji asks.

"We left like, forty-five minutes ago," Ann says, then laughs. "Did you honestly think we were still in there?"

Ryuji's face flushes. "Well, uh-"

"I didn't," Morgana replies. "But this one here didn't believe me."

"Traitor," Ryuji spits. "And you thought they were making out."

Morgana's jaw drops. "Why would you tell them that?"

Jessikah and Ann glance at one another, then both throw back their heads and laugh.

Morgana and Ryuji frown. "Hold up," Ryuji says. "You two are friends again?"

When Jessikah can, she says, "Yeah."

Ann nods. "Yep."

Ryuji turns to Morgana. "That means it worked, dude!" He holds out his hand, palm open. "We did it!"

Morgana stares at the hand, then rolls his eyes. He leaps off the ground, and smacks his paw into Ryuji's palm. Once he lands, he mutters, "I can't believe that worked."

"So," Jessikah says. "Was the whole, 'let's take care of Yusuke' just a trick?"

Ryuji rubs the back of his head. "Well, no. I figured it'd be better if we all came, but he was in on it."

A throat clears behind them. Jessikah turns to find a sufficiently pissed off looking Tae Takemi standing in the hall, and a docile looking Yusuke alongside her.

"Hi," Jesiskah says.

"Apologies, friends," Yusuke mutters. ""I was forced to admit my involvement. The plan is exposed."

"This place," Takemi growls. "Is not a teenage summer camp, where relationships are made and repaired. It is a clinic. A place for healing. A place for me to diagnose what's wrong with sick people." She takes a step closer to Jessikah. "And shame on you, for using your friend's condition as an excuse to set this all up."

Jessikah lifts her hands in defense, palms out. "Hey, wait! It wasn't my idea."

"True," Yusuke puts in. "The fault must lie with myself and Ryuji. Primarily, Ryuji."

"Dude!" Ryuji shouts, eyes wide.

"Um," Ann puts in, raising her hand. "Is Yusuke, okay?"

Takemi frowns. "That's between myself and my patient. If he wants to tell you, there's nothing I can do to stop him."

Yusuke nods towards Ann. "Thank you for inquiring. I have low triglycerides, which I must remedy. Some vitamin deficiencies too."

Jessikah pales. "So, you're not okay?"

"On the contrary," Yusuke replies, shaking his head. "I'm much better than when last I was here. Doctor Takemi suggested a varying of my diet, and frequent checkups."

Ann's eyes brighten. "Oh, you need to vary your diet? That's great. There's this new crepes place I've been meaning to try and-"

"No," Takemi says. "No crepes. Nutritional value. Say it with me."

No one does.

Takemi scowls. "Does it look like I'm joking? Say it! Nutritional value."

The Phantom Thieves all glance at one another, and stammer out, "Nutritional value."

"Fine," Takemi says, and waves her hand towards the exit. "Now get going. I've got other work to do than dealing with you lot." When Jessikah turns towards the door, she holds up a hand. "Not you."

"Not me?" Jessikah asks, and swallows.

Takemi smiles. "Not you. The next iteration of my medicine is ready. And since you're already here..."

Jessikah sighs, and looks over at her friends. "I'll see you guys later."

"I trust," the woman says. "That this won't happen again?"

Rin's father nods. "Of course, Niijima-san. Please, you and yours at the SID need not trouble yourselves."

She stands. "I'll take my leave then." Her eyes flash across the table and land on Rin's. He feels his throat constrict at the looks she gives him, and the shame infuriates him.

He stands along with his father. They go through the proper motions, until the woman is gone.

Rin Sugimura sits down as his father does. The old man doesn't look at him. He just keeps staring at the door Sae Niijima has just left. "How many times?" He asks.

"Sir?" Rin asks.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep yourself in check?"

"I didn't know she was the sister of-"

"That's not the point." His father's voice is quiet, but it silences his. "The point is that your little activities have landed me on the radar of the SID, which is a place I do not wish to be."

Rin shakes his head. "What do we care about them? We've our protections and-"

"Protections can be lifted. They can go away. If we become a liability." He finally looks over at Rin. "I do not wish to become a liability. And you do not wish to make me a liability."

Rin scowls. "How was I supposed to know Haru had-"

"What? Friends? She's the daughter of a rich man. Powerful people come with powerful friends."

Rin narrows his eyes. "I thought you said Okumura was a jumped-up peasant who didn't know his place?"

"That doesn't mean he isn't powerful. He thinks he'll gain political clout by joining with us. He doesn't foresee that we're using him as much as he's using us. Or maybe he does and doesn't care." His father shakes his head. "That's not something you need to concern yourself with. The point I am trying to make, son, is that you need to keep your proclivities private. I don't care what you do to the Okumura girl, so long as she's able to marry at the appropriate time. But keep it out of the spotlight."

Rin wilts beneath his father's gaze. Under the table, his hands curl into fists. If that bitch Haru hadn't made such a scene, none of this would've been necessary. He'll be sure to remind her of that when next he sees her.

Jessikah sits on her bed, her phone in her hand.

Takemi's latest batch had tasted like cinnamon on her tongue, and gone down her throat like sludge. It roiled in her stomach. She doesn't think she'll get to sleep for a while.

Morgana lays curled in his little spot, either napping or down for the night permanently. The cat had – once it was just the two of them – wanted Jessikah to understand that 'Operation Repair the Rift' had mostly been his idea, and really, Ryuji had just tagged along.

Jessikah gave all his assurances.

She thinks about Ann, and the things she had told her. If she's honest with herself, and she is, she feels lighter. All that feel good talk people always use, about weights lifting off chests, it felt true.

And yet.

And yet, even as she'd told her the truth. Even as she'd said, "No more lies," she'd kept things back. It wasn't that he still bore a grudge against Ann. That had faded as their conversation progressed. But some part of her, some animal or instinctual part of her, had clammed up even as she spoke more about her father than she ever had before.

Her mind races, but it's nothing but noise. A white blaring.

She looks down at the phone. At the message she'd typed out.

JESSIKAH: I want to talk to you.

Her thumb hovers over the 'Send' button. She could do this, couldn't she? Hell, she could talk to her right now. This whole time, and she'd only been across the hall. She could talk with her about everything. She could tell her the truth. Every bit of it.

And maybe, if she was very lucky, Makoto would listen, and she'd believe her, and she'd tell her the truth. That the investigation was all a big misunderstanding, that she didn't oppose the Phantom Thieves, that – if she wanted – they could continue their study sessions in the library.

She glances over at Morgana. The cat's chest rises and falls in steady rhythm.

Her father's voice cuts through the noise. "But you've never been lucky, have you?"

"Dammit," she whispers. She deletes the message, and sets her phone back up on the windowsill.

Because there was a chance.

A chance she wouldn't listen. Wouldn't believe her. That her truth wasn't a good one. That the investigation was just what it sounded like, that she did oppose the Phantom Thieves.

A chance they'd take her away again. Put her away again. Back into a box.

Another box.


	65. Daybreakers

Kazuya Makigami runs his eyes over the woman sitting next to him one more time, sighs, and takes another sip of his drink.

She turns to him, finally, and says, "Is there a reason you keep doing that?"

He fixes a partially confused look on his face and replies, "Sorry, doing what?"

"That sighing," she replies. She doesn't sound upset by it.

"Oh," Kazuya says, and shakes his head. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was being so obnoxious about it." He offers a weak smile, shrugs, and says, "But hey, if you can't sigh in a bar, where can you?"

She frowns, and averts her gaze, so he can tell she's not apologetic, but regrets snapping at him. "Well, I suppose you're right."

He looks past her, and feigns surprise at the lack of someone next to her. "You're alone?"

Her turn to shrug. "I just came for a drink."

He smiles. "And I'll drink to that." He lifts his drink and angles the lip towards her. She smiles a bit, takes up her own, and they clink glasses. He nods at her business attire. "Did you just get off work?"

"I did. And in," she checks her watch, "twelve hours, I've got to get right back there." She's young then. Not used to the daily slog. He can work with that.

He brushes some of his hair out of his eyes. "What'd you do?"

"Oh, I work for Okumura Foods."

He smiles. "Last time I checked, Big Bang Burger waitresses don't wear clothes like that."

She rolls her eyes. "No, smart guy. I work in the corporate office. In accounting."

"Really?" He asks, turning to her.

She blinks. "I have to say, telling a guy that I'm in accounting rarely gets that kind of response."

He allows a faint bit of color into his cheeks. "Oh, well, you see, I just love numbers." He chuckles and pats the air with his hands. "I know that sounds weird, but I do."

She cocks an eyebrow at her. "What do you do, exactly?"

"Actually," he says, and pretends to be embarrassed. "I do consulting work. Primarily with numbers. Mostly for companies, and a bunch of guys who have no idea what I'm talking about kind of nod their heads and act like they do."

"And people pay you for that?" She asks, grinning.

He lets out a nervous laugh. "That they do. But, then again, that's why I'm here. I'm tired of doing it. Tired of people who don't get it. My brother is still in school i have to do it."

She blinks. "Really?"

"Yeah," he says, getting into it. "See, what we're looking to do is-" A hand clamps down on his shoulder. He twists without thinking about it, and lifts the hand away without even leaving his chair. He turns to face his attacker with something approaching a snarl, and then sees who it is.

A slight, middle aged man with chestnut hair, a face of all angles, and a crew cut. "Makki," he says. "We need to talk."

He turns back to the woman. "Speak of the devil, here he is! I'm so sorry, but what you excuse me for a moment?"

She nods, and he stands, patting his friend on the back. "Naoya," he says, friendly. "Good to see you."

"We need to talk," Naoya reiterates. They walk towards a booth near the edge of the bar.

When they're both seated across from one another, Kazuya folds his hands atop one another, leans forward, and asks, "What are you doing here, Naoya? You know how we do this."

"Something's happened."

Kazuya sighs, drops the last vestiges of the act, and sprawls himself across his seat. A strand of hair falls across his face. It's jet black, and actually touched up with some dye, but he'd never admit that. "Fine. What's so dire?"

Naoya leans forward himself. "I'm passing you something under the table."

Kazuya steals a peek. In his left hand, Nao is holding out small card towards him. He snatches it and brings it to his lap. "What's this?" He asks.

"Just read it."

Kazuya rolls his eyes. "Take your heart? Nao, you know I'm strictly a ladies' man."

"Turn it over, genius," Nao growls.

He does, sees the words, and begins to read.

Kazuya Makigami, the talentless, greedy, exploiter: You're finished. We know about you copycatting as us. We know you've done nothing but pilfer. No longer will innocents feed the machine of your greed. Tomorrow, you will confess to your sins to the world, because we will have stolen your twisted desires straight out of your heart. See you soon. Yours, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

Kazuya reads it, then reads it again, and again.

He looks up at Nao and asks, "What the fuck am I reading?"

"What it looks like," Nao replies. "Their Calling Card."

Kazuya groans and leans back in his chair. "You've got to be kidding me." Then, he stiffens. "How do we know these are the real The Phantom Thieves of Hearts."

Nao nods. "They were on the news recently. There was an asshole gym teacher or something over at Shujin Academy, in Aoyome-Itchoma. These calling cards showed up one day, and the next thing you know, the guy's on stage at a school assembly, blubbering about how he raped some poor kid, and beat up a bunch of students."

Kazuya darts his eyes towards the table top, indicating the card below it. "And this? Are these the same guys? They go from gym teacher to world famous artist?"

Nao shrugs. "It matches all the other cards sent to their victims."

Kazuya taps the card in his hand. "Where was this?"

"Outside Your hideout. There were a bunch of them. Some have already gotten out and circulated online."

Kazuya's eyes narrow. "It said we are copycats."

"I caught that."

"You think they're talking about the crimes?"

"Again, don't know. But they could be. I'm having Nick look over the footage. See if we missed anything." Nao frowns. "This could just be a coincidence."

Kazuya chuckles. "A coincidence? Seriously? Nao,how long have we been doing this?"

Nao sighs. "Long enough to know coincidences never work in our favor."

Kazuya spreads his hands. "Precisely."

He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. Breathe it in, he thinks, and drifts off to his own little world. Breathe it in.

He sits there for a few moments, thinking. Then he shrugs, opens his eyes, and says, "Call everyone and let them know it's off."

Nao's mouth drops open. "Off? As in off?"

"Yes, the opposite of on."

"We're close, Makki. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Regardless, we'd be laughing stocks." He taps the card one more time. "How would it look, if wesend ours?" He shakes his head. "Nope. They will be able to tell our's is a fake " He smirks. "I'm interested to see if these Phantom Thieves can pull this off. Getting someone to confess their own sins? Quite the heist."

Naoya sighs and stands. "I'll let the others know. They won't be happy."

Kazuya smiles and lifts up his drink. "They know where to find me."

Naoya nods and walks out of the bar.

Kazuya Makigami, the leader of Jongyen devils, takes another sip of his drink. "Alright, Phantom Thieves. Let's see what you've got."


	66. Interogated

CRACK!

RRUUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE~~~~~

Makoto a jerked roughly out of sleep. Another bright flash illuminated the room for the briefest of seconds, before plunging her into darkness once more. Her heart was racing, and the sheets suddenly felt hot and constricting against her bare skin. She hurriedly kicked them aside onto the floor, not in the mood for dealing with such things in her confused and disorientated state. The air was so muggy. She gasped for breath, not finding enough oxygen to slow her beating heart.

BA~BBBBOOOOOOMMMM!

She had to do something. She couldn't stand not knowing a minute longer! Swinging her legs off the edge of the bed, she gathered her bed sheets around her for protection and made her way towards her bedroom door, flinging it open.

Reaching a door she grasped the handle and flew inside, slamming it shut behind her. The figure in the bed still slept soundly.

Jessikah was startled awake by the cover being thrown off her bed. She was lying on her front, and before she could react, she felt whoever was in her room straddle her back, pinning her in place. In the same moment, the intruder grabbed both of her hands and pulled them behind her back.

"What the fuck?" Jessikah demanded, quickly snapping out of her slumber. Her cheeks reddened when it was Makoto's voice who responded to her.

"Now ive got you,"Makoto said with triunph in her voice.

Jessikah heard the sound of duct tape being unwound from a roll, then felt in being wrapped around her wrists, securing them together behind her back.

"Makoto, what the hell are you doing?" Jessikah gasped, trying to wriggle out from under her attacker. She was pinned down. "Get the fuck off me," she demanded.

With Jessikah's wrists now encased in multiple layers of tape, Makoto tore the roll free. Leaning forward, she silenced the brown haired girl by clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Mpph!" Jessikah grunted in surprise and anger.

"Enough games " Makoto whispered into her ear. "I'm going to tie you up, fuck you, and make you scream and make you tell me everything about the phantom theives."

Jessilah gasped into Makoto's palm, still fruitlessly trying to wriggle free. The last thing she intended was to let this bitch tie her up, but thanks to the element of surprise, there wasn't much she could do to stop it.

Makoto's hand was removed from Jessikah's mouth. With her head turned to the side, she caught a quick glimpse of a roll of silver duct tape before she heard the peeling sound again.

"There. There's no way you're getting that off, and no one apart from me is going to hear you scream," Makoto said as she climbed off Jesiskah's back, pleased with her handiwork.

Wide eyed in a glare, Jessikah looked up at Makoto " Makoto, you dont have to do this".

"Shut up," Makoto said without even a hint of sympathy. "I'm not done with you yet, either."

Carrying the duct tape, Makoto walked down to the bottom of the bed. turned Jesiskah over onto her back. Jesiskah had to lie in an awkward position due to her hands being bound behind her back.

"Stop this" Jesiskah pleaded.

Makoto gave no response other than to calmly go about her business. She went to work with the tape again, securing Jessikah's ankles to the bottom of the bed. Now, not only was she tied up, she was tied to the bed as well with her legs spread.

Makoto climbed onto the bed and got herself into position. As soon as her tongue touched Jessikah's pussy, she knew this wasn't going to take long. However, she determined herself not to let Jesiskah come until she told her what she wanted to hear.

Within moments, Jessikah was moaning .

"Tell me" Makoto breathed in between strokes with her tongue. "No orgasm until you tell me. Who are the phantom theives?"

"Nmmm," Jessikah moaned, closing her eyes tight.

Makoto brought Jessikah so close to her peak, yet wouldn't let her reach it. "Who are the phantom theives? Tell me or I stop right now."

"I dont know ," Jessikah cried uncontrollably.

" You telling me the truth" Makoto said running her finger up Jessikah's pussy teasingly for good measure.

" Yes i dont know" Jessikah cried.

As promised, Makoto finished the job now that she had her wish, forcing Jessikah to come all over her face. Jessikah cried straining her wrists against the bondage as she came. However it was not over, feeling that Jessikah was still lying. Makoto pushed a small vibrator into Jessikah's pussy getting a gasp and a uncontrollable moan as a response.

Now that it was over, Makoto headed for the door, and a moment later, Jessikah heard it close behind her. She was left alone in the dark room, naked, bound ridiculously tight and moaning uncontrollably.


	67. A Royal Debut

All the screens in Shibuya suddenly switch to static

[STATUS: LOGGING IN… LOGGED ON]

[ENABLING LINK...ENABLED]

[AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED… ACCESS GRANTED]

[SYNCHRONIZING… SYNCHRONIZING COMPLETE]

[DATE: 25/4/2019]

A figure dressed in a black unitard similar to raven from the teen titans, a short jacket that stops just under her chest with a extremely long coat tails, and thigh high black high heeled boots, she has long red hair tied into a pony tail and she has a black version of Makoto's mask and a sword hung from her hip.

"Listen up, you sloppy jalopy son of a bitch, sitting on your fucking couch, with your fucking phone in your hand, doing your armchair detective work think you know what the fuck is going on? My name is The Royal and i dont have a lot of time. "

"The past months i have been investigating the Phantom Thieves." The figure types on a keyboard and footage of the Phantom Thieves victims appear on the screens, Im disgusted by this, it is about time our city did something about the Phantom Thief menace. Yes i know people believe they are doing good, but are they? Is forcing people to have a change heart really a good deed?. However no one seems to care. So i decided I'm going to...*beeping suddenly goes off*

"What the…"

The Royal then quickly looks at the camera.

"I'll talk to you later…."

The Royal gets up and quickly goes to head out of the room, revealing it to be a small closet safe room, she then tripped over a stool and falls flat on her face, " Owie" the Royal gets up and jumps out the nearest window as guards appear, the camera stops showing the video as its shot.

[SIGNED OUT…]

[Take My Heart…]

" The fuck?" Ryuji stares at the big screen near the train starion in confusion.


	68. Changing The Game

The Phantom Thieves all gathered on the Shujin Academy rooftop. " That message that played last night was Fucking confusing " Ryuji said, shaking his head.

" Relax " Ann said " Yea we will get through like we always do " Yusuke said.

" Yep" Jessikah nodded.

" Yea...speaking of that" Kawakami said , the other phantom thieves all looked at her " Im taking a step back " she continued.

" What!" Ryuji gasped

" Ryuji calm down " Ann scolded

" Im not leaving the thieves, its just me being a teacher and other jobs i cant always be available to help out " Kawakami explained.

" I respect your wishes and i hope the others do to" Jessikah said

" Yea" Morgana agreed

" I do " Yusuke said

Both Ann and Ryuji nodded.

" I will be around to help out " Kawakami said.

Makoto knows there's nothing in the dark.

Slashes of pre-dawn light creep their way through the windows and snuff out the shadows, but they do not die easily. They press back, slither and slide into new corners, new edges, everywhere Makoto looks.

She knows there's nothing in the dark.

There are some things you should not do when exhausted. Breaking into your school is one of them, though - Makoto reminds herself - this is not technically breaking and entering. She has a key. Keys make all the difference. This school is a part of her and she is a part of it. Ergo, fear of Shujin's abandoned and silent hallways makes as much sense as fear of her own arm.

Her shoes clickclack against the school's tile as she reaches the third floor. Makoto steels herself and dashes down the hall, teeth bared against whatever might leap out of the dark.

She reaches the Student Council room un-hounded and jiggles the handle. It's locked. After she heaves a relieved sigh, she draws a second key from her pocket, and slides it home.

Keys make all the difference.

The lock clicks open, and dread seizes her, fingers frozen on the handle. She imagines opening the room to something horrid, something with long, spindly legs and fingers, reaching and grasping and searching for her.

Her breath leaves her in a hiss, and she shoves the door open.

An empty room greets her.

On the board, right where she'd left it, is everything for 'Operation Destroy Jessikah Shiomi or Something Less Drastic.'

A small, soft whimper escapes her throat, and she shuts the door behind her and marches up to the board. She slings her bag onto the table, and unclips it open. Reaching in, she shoves her notebook, textbook, and a slim manila folder she's had for quite some time, to the side. Then, she proceeds to rip everything off the board. She doesn't bother to organize. Doesn't bother to pay attention to what's what. All she wants is to tear it all away. Picture after map after notecard is freed and shoved into her bag. The whole process takes a bare minute.

Makoto collapses into one of the chairs littering the room. She sets her bag at her feet, and breaths.

Another day, another goddamn assembly, Jessikah thinks and does her best to keep her mouth closed despite wanting to yawn.

Oh, yes. Worth it, to reach Shujin so early and find out just what Makoto and Haru knew.

That she can barely keep her eyes open is an acceptable sacrifice, but it annoys her still. Especially standing upright, surrounded by this sea of students - all of whom look bored, tired, and frustrated - waiting for whatever news Shujin's administration needs to pass down to them, this time.

Ryuji leans over and jabs her with his elbow. "Who'd you think died this time?" He asks, smirking.

Ann, standing on the other side of Jessikah, shoots him a glare. "That's not funny, Ryuji."

Jessikah smiles a bit. "It's a little funny." Ann swats her on the shoulder.

"I'm hopin' it's Ushimaru-sensei," Ryuji continues. "He's, like, old and stuff anyway. Plus, he's a dick."

The murmuring dies down as the faculty climb to the stage. Jessikah notices Makoto is nowhere to be seen. She runs her eyes over the heads of the students, trying to spot her, to no avail.

Ushimaru clears his throat - and Ryuji mutters, "Damn" - and steps up to the podium. He proceeds to chatter away about responsibility and honor and prestige and a number of other buzzwords that make it harder for Jessikah to stifle her yawns.

Then, he says something that wakes her back up. "...introduce you all, to our new Principal, Cooper Gwen."

The faculty begin to applaud, and like a stone tossed into a still pond, the students - haltingly - start to do the same.

An older woman ascends to the stage, her first school assembly appearance since becoming principal. She wears a dark blue suit over a white blouse, and smiles out at everyone from behind petite, adorable glasses. She waves at the assembled students before she even gets to the podium, and gives Ushimaru a short bow as he steps away.

"Good morning."

The students mutter out a collective response.

"I would like to thank Ushimaru-sensei for his gracious introduction, as well as all of you for your warm welcome. It is truly an honor to be appointed Principal of this fine institution."

Ryuji turns his head towards Jessikah, and mutters out one corner of his mouth, "Didn't Kobayakawa die, like, last week? Ain't this shit happening kinda fast?"

Jessikah nods in response.

Principal Cooper says all the things new Principals are supposed to say. In all, it takes about five minutes.

She ends with, "The reputation of our institution has been desecrated very recently, due to a number of scandals. Spearheaded, I am sure you know, by those who should've sought to bring honor to the school and do right by themselves. As Principal, it is my responsibility to mitigate these situations, but I would like all of your help to do so. I'd ask that you conduct yourself in a manner which befits Shujin Academy, and, more importantly, yourselves. Thank you."

She nods, and steps away from the podium.

Someone starts to clap, and it spreads. Jessikah joins in.

What the hell did that last part mean? She wonders this, she contents himself to slink out of the gymnasium, and head back to class, Ryuji and Ann in tow. Failing to notice the girl with long red hair tied into a pony tail in the crowd of students.

Principal Cooper. Can't be any worse than Kobayakawa. Right?

Yusuke likes to think he puts considerable effort into maintaining his stoic demeanor. An artist - he believes - should not allow one's self to be swept away by every emotion that dances through his mind.

However, this ramen place Ryuji had shown him is just too good. He hunches over his bowl, and shovels the food into his mouth.

As soon as school ended, Haru made a beeline for Shibuya Station. She didn't have a proper plan in mind, but she'd settled on spreading out, bit by bit, away from the station and people, into all the little nooks and crannies she heard cats preferred to hide in.

Her phone has rang a few times. Whenever she checked the ID, she recognized Sugimura's number, and stuffed it back into her pocket with a disgusted grunt.

She didn't need to deal with him right now.

As Haru turns, she hears the sound of a door opening and slamming shut a moment later. At the mouth of the alley, is a very large, very familiar, black limousine. And marching down the alley towards her, is a very angry Rin Sugimura.

"Do you have any idea," he growls, "how long I've been looking for you?"

Haru takes a step back. "What're you-"

"Shut up," he spits. "Where the hell were you, Haru? I called you today. Do you think you can ignore my calls? Do you think that's okay?"

Haru holds up a hand, palm outwards. "Please, just calm down. I think-"

"Calm down?" He shouts. "You want me to calm down?" A cruel smile spreads over his face. "Let me ask you something. Do you think it was smart, to embarrass me in front of my father? Did you think that'd be something I'd be fine with?" He raps his forehead with his knuckles. "Are you really that empty-fucking-headed? Of course I was going to have to teach you a lesson!"

Haru feels her heart beat in her throat. She takes another step back. She wants to turn and run, but his eyes - wide, white, and insane - keep her locked in place.

"Stop," she mutters.

He reaches for her. "No."

He grabs her cardigan and wraps his arm around her, pulling her to him. He reaches up with his other hand and runs it through a lock of her hair. "If you just did what you were told, this wouldn't be happening to you. This is your fault."

She shuts her eyes. Feels his hands travel across her. Ignores it. Up her legs. She tries to ignore it

Haru breathes. Suddenly its Slow. Rhythmic.

Sugimura's arms tighten.

"You stupid bitch," he whispers. "You dumb, stupid bitch."

Haru suddenly gasps forcing her eyes open as a black shape shoots down from above and crosses her field of vision.

Sugimura halts, doubles over, and brings his hands to his face. A scream escapes him.

Haru's eyes search and settle on the figure crouching before her.

It's a black cat, with a white tuft on its tail. "Mona-chan!" Haru cries, bewildered.

The cat spares her a glance, then returns his glare to Sugimura.

The boy straightens. Lowers his hands. Three bright red marks slash their way across his face. They miss his eyes by what looks like millimeters.

"You little fucker!" Sugimura screams. "I'll break your back!"

And then, to Haru's great surprise, Morgana arches his back, flexes out his claws, and says in a perfectly clear voice, "Bring it, bitch."

Sugimura had charged and stomped down with his loafer, but Mona-chan darted out of the way, calling out, "Too slow, dickhead!" He'd leapt into the air, swung out with his paw, and left three fresh marks down Sugimura's neck. A sucked in breath, a few steps back, hand held to the wound, and Sugimura attacked again.

Morgana danced around him, avoiding every kick and swing, jumping and slashing at every bare patch of skin Sugimura left unprotected. All the while, peppering his assualt with potshots and insults.

Sugimura ended up flat on his ass, bewildered, looking for all the world like a wild animal had turned his face into a scratching post. After he bit off a few more curses, he'd scrambled back towards and into his massive limousine.

"Yeah, you better run, asshole!" Mona-chan had called.

Haru had taken her first step then.

As the car sped away, Morgana turned to regard Haru and said, "Okay. Time to deal with you."

And Haru had blurted, "You can talk!"

Wide eyes. Slack jawed mouth. "Wait, you can understand me?"

Haru had taken another step, nodding.

"Oh man." A pained look crossed his face. "This is bad. Okay, uh, well, see the thing is... meow?"

Haru ran. Oh my god, she'd thought. Oh my god, he really is a magical cat!

"Hey, Haru!" Morgana had shouted. "Come back!"

Haru kept running, even as the exhaustion soaked through her, she'd kept running. Morgana chased her.

"I can explain!"

"Okay, maybe I can't explain, but still! Stop!"

"Would you stop already?"

Then, desperate, "I thought we were friends?" This last one nearly tripped her up, but she kept on.

Because there was only one person she could bring this to. One person she could count on.

She doesn't know when Morgana stopped following her, but she reached Makoto's building alone.


	69. Makoto & Haru's weird adventure

Her friend had buzzed her up, and stood bewildered in the open door of her apartment, as Haru, between gasps, told her what had transpired.

Makoto pulled her inside, afterwards, and insisted she stay the night.

"I think this should go without saying," Makoto says, as she stands and moves to her desk. "But until we figure out this thing with Sugimura, you should stay here."

Haru wants to cross the room and throw her arms around her, but her legs are incredibly sore. "You're sure it won't put you out? I could-"

"No," Makoto declares. "We're not going to take any chances with him. My sister is barely home as it is, and Jessikah is Jessikah, so it's not like it'll be an imposition. I don't know how your family will feel, but-"

"That won't matter," Haru cuts in. "Father is so busy that he rarely notices me when I'm there anyway."

Makoto nods. "Okay, good." She blanches. "Well, not good. But good for us, because we won't have to... you know what I mean."

Haru smiles. "I do."

A minute passes.

They stop.

"What's this?" Makoto asks. As she notices something on Haru's phone

A black and red icon sits in Haru's apps folder. A crimson eye with a black star for a pupil gazes out at them. "I don't know," Haru replies. "I've never seen it before."

She hears her friend's dry swallow. "Well, let's take a look."

Haru nods, and taps the icon.

It expands until it covers half her screen, then fades.

The image of a microphone appears, and a single-word question hovers above it.

"Keyword?" Haru asks.

Makoto frowns. "It needs a password?" She picks up the phone and examines it. "There's no option to type it in."

"There's a microphone. Maybe we actually have to speak it?"

"Phantom Thieves," Makoto declares.

Nothing happens.

"Great," she mutters.

Haru leans over and brings her face closer to the screen. "What's that thing at the top. The little button that says, 'History?'" Makoto hands the phone back to her, and Haru clicks it. Something that looks very much like a list appears, but there's only one item at the top. "Mementos?" Haru sounds it out.

"Mementos," Makoto enunciates. "I think that's Latin. It has something to do with memories."

Haru sets the phone back down and the two girls stare at it.

"No," Haru tells her. "I had that early morning run in with 'you know who,' but that was all. The only thing really different about yesterday was when I went to go search for Mona-chan, and Sugimura attacked-"

"Match Found," the phone says.

Their eyes snap to the phone.

Ryuji throws his hands into the air. "Dude, why the hell did you talk to her?"

Morgana glares up at him. "How was I supposed to know she could suddenly understand me?"

The boy looms down over the cat. "Because you're supposed to be the freakin' Metaverse expert, that's why!"

Ann steps between them. "Guys, calm down. We need to-"

"What was I supposed to do?" Morgana demands, manuvering around Ann's legs. "Let that creep rape Haru?"

"No," Ryuji retorts. "Fuck no, no i agree with you there, its just the talking to Haru part"

"I-"

"Guys," Jessikah snaps. Three sets of eyes turn to her. "It was my plan to send Morgana to spy on Haru and Makoto. I was the one who accidentally sent Haru to Mementos. And I was the one who told him to follow her. It's my fault."

The words leave her mouth and bounce within her skull. My fault. This is all my fault.

Morgana sits down on his paws, eyes downcast.

Ann sticks her hands in her pockets and leans against the wall.

Ryuji's foot beats a steady rhythm on the concrete. "So, what do we do?" He asks.

And for the first time in what feels like a very, very long time, Jessikah doesn't know. Her strategy is nothing but static.

Shujin's morning bell rings.

The color is gone from Ann's face. "School's starting, Jessikah! We need a plan."

"If they come up to you, tell them to talk to me." She rotates towards the school. Stares at the concrete.

"And what if they've…" Ryuji trails off.

"Already gone to the police?" Jessikah finishes for him. She smiles. "Then, it won't matter if we say anything or not." No one else says a thing. Her friends gather their belongings and start their march towards the school.

To Jessikah it feels like marching towards the gallows.

Makoto has never skipped a day of school in her life. Much less, called in and pretended to be sick. She is thankful her reputation affords her some benefit of the doubt, and Sae's permission is not sought by the main office. "Feel better, Niijima-san," the school's receptionist had said, and Makoto had squeaked out a, "Thank you very much," before hanging up. She'd had the sudden urge to use hand sanitizer afterwards.

Haru's call had seemed far less dramatic. Makoto cannot recall how often the girl has been absent, but she can - now that she thinks about it - distinctly recall days in which the class representative notated it.

When Haru hung up, a word had risen up in Makoto's mind, shuddering and shambling with dread.

Truancy!

They weave themselves through the Shibuya Shuffle, and stop outside the Station. Haru searches the crowd and tries to hide it, hat pulled low over her face, bulky sweatshirt - despite the head - hiding the rest of her. They'd stopped at a department store just outside Makoto's place for some clothes. She figures, if Haru's going to stay with her for a while, they'll need to stock up on toiletries and whatnot soon.

"Where to?" Haru asks.

Makoto nods and leads them to the hulking mass of stairs descending into the pavement. They seperate themselves out from the pulsing mass of pedestrians, and step into the shadow of the overhang. Both girls are eighteen, and Makoto's hoping their lack of school uniforms won't attract attention. Just two adults, minding our own business, definitely not skipping school or trying to unlock the secret of a mysterious app.

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Resting a hand on Haru's shoulder, Makoto says, "We need to figure out what this app does, Haru. We're close. It all revolves around Shibuya, I just know it. If we know what it does, we'll know what 'Match Found,' means regarding Sugimura. And maybe we can use that to stop him."

She watches as determination refolds itself across Haru's face. "Right. Okay. The last time we were here, we spotted Mona-chan. Back when I couldn't understand him. He ran down into this entrance, and we followed."

Makoto nods. "At the bottom of the steps, we split up. And I went to the Shibuya Underground, where I ran into Takamaki."

"And I went to check the service tunnels." Haru pauses. "I remember seeing Mona-chan. I remember calling you, but then... everything else is a blank."

"Beginning Navigation," the phone says.

The world shifts.

Her vision splotches and peels like burning film. The people go away. Rust cakes the station in twisted spires. The early June heat is supplanted by a heavy, thick fetor she can taste in her mouth. The air - if that's what it is - pushes down on her.

A step and her feet kicks up some translucent fluid that cannot be water. It hangs in the air a second longer than it should, and falls back to the dusted concrete.

"Mako-chan," Haru whispers. Makoto feels her friend's hand wrap through her own. "I've been here before. I dreamed this."

Makoto lifts her gaze to the sky. "No, Haru. I don't think you did."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ohya snaps in a voice that makes it clear she's not. "I didn't realize I was someone you could brush off."

Jessikah holds the phone away from her ear. In person, Ohya's voice can be a bit much. Over the phone, adding in the digital scramble, it can feel like a drill tunneling into her brain.

"I'm not-" She starts.

"Why cant you just tell her already?"

"I have work," she tells her. She hates how her voice sounds. "I can't tonight."

"At the flower shop?" Ohya asks.

"Yes, at the flower shop," she says, mimicking her tone. "So I can't do anything tonight, and I'm not blowing you off."

"Fine." The call ends.

Jessikah shoves her phone back into her pocket. She rubs her eyes. People, with their eyes glued to their own phones and folded up newspapers, march their way across his vision.

"Oh, fuck you," Jessikah sighs.

Haru had not been at school.

Neither had Makoto.

Jessikah!/mind had sundered itself over the various possibilities encountering those two had implied. She had no expected to not encounter them. Morgana isn't with her. The cat had his own assignment for the night.

Her shift ends. Hanasaki thanks her for her hard work.

Phone in hand, eyes to the screen, she marches towards the exit. There has to be something she can do. Some way of checking on them or finding out what they're doing without exposing herself.

She doesn't look up when she turns the corner, and collides into someone. She stumbles back, shaken, and begins to mutter, "I'm really sorry about that, I wasn't-" But then she looks up into the face of the person she's bumped into. "You?"

Makoto and Haru stumble out of the Metaverse - though they do not know its name - and come to a halt outside the station, eyes on the concrete sidewalk, hands on their knees. Breath coming in pants.

Pedestrians spare them little more than a few, disinterested glances, before continuing on their very many ways. The sky is dimmer than before.

How long were we gone? Makoto wonders.

She looks to find Haru staring at her phone. The girl straightens, holding the device in both hands, and whispers, "Thank goodness that worked."

Makoto nods, takes a few deep breaths, and nods again. "So now, the question is, how did you get back last time?"

Haru's eyes flick to her. "Mako-chan-" Haru starts.

"Because." Makoto gestures with one hand as she speaks. "Because if you used your own phone, then why wasn't the app on it when we checked it later?"

"Makoto-"

"That would mean you got out another way, and it wouldn't explain why you were unconscious. It's possible someone else took you out and-"

"Makoto!" Haru squeaks.

Silent, she stares at her.

"What was that place?" Her friend asks her.

Makoto shakes her head. "I've got no idea. Let's find some place to sit."

They find rest on one of the small garden walls surrounding the Hachiko Statue, and Makoto utilizes a nearby vending machine to buy two green teas.

Makoto sighs. Her limbs feel very heavy. "Maybe we should just head back? Sis and I have a pretty good stockpile of toiletries anyway."

"I think that'd be for the best," Haru tells her. "I don't know if I could manage to do any shopping right now."

Makoto shoves herself to her feet, takes Haru's arm in hers and begins to turn. She takes a single step and bumps into someone's chest. She blinks, jumps back, and focuses on the face of the newcomer.

Her eyes widen.

"You?"


	70. Sparks

The door vrrooosh's open, and despite Jessikah shoots from the chair as if it were electric. Kawakami - she notices - does the same.

"Sit, sit," exclaims the old woman in a voice untaken by pretense, as she struts past them, hand waving in the air as though trying to scare off a pesky fly.

They have not even bowed yet, and Jessikah's body half-returns to the chair, half-executes a haggard dip.

She obeys her command, and slops down.

Kawakami's eyes, she sees as she follows her example, shift from Cooper to herself.

"So." Principal Cooper watches them from behind her desk, hands clasped before her, a soft smile suggested across her face. "Here we are."

"I've been wanting this meeting for some time now," Toko interrupts, and Akira's 'are' fizzles into a murmur. "But sadly my schedule wouldn't permit. It and I are often at odds." She chortles invitingly.

Jessikah just nods. I know the feeling.

Toko sobers. "Allow me, to say this. Akira Kurusu, what with everything that… shall we say, orbits you? Yes, that's fitting. What with all that orbits you, it was to my supreme delight I discovered how well you were doing here, academically."

What just happened?

She then hears Morgana's voice call up, She just praised you, you idiot.

That can't be right.

"When Kawakamki-sensei informed me of your test scores, I was impressed. Not everyone could transfer into a new school, under your circumstances, and succeed. It appears you've defied certain expectations."

"Sorry to disappoint," Jessikah blurts.

Gwen Cooper smirks. "On the contrary, I appreciate having expectations shattered. It feels vindicating. Reminds me of why I got into this profession in the first place." She glances towards Kawakami. "And I'm sure your homeroom teacher agrees."

Kawakami nods

"But." The Principal raises a single, well-manicured finger into the air. "I've concerns. It seems your grades have started to slip. Not by much, mind you. But enough that it's noticeable."

Is this seriously a meeting about my grades?

This is a meeting about my grades.

"Oh," she manages.

"Now, I was under the impression, from what Kawakami-sensei told me, that you are being tutored by the Student Council President?"

"That is true," Kawakami puts in, and sounds relieved to have something to say. "I set it up. I did that."

" No"

A long, Hmmm, sound from Gwen. Then, "I've meet Niijima-san. She doesn't seem to be the kind of person to stop things halfway. Was there some kind of falling out?"

Jessikah considers this, and nods. "Yeah. That's a good way of putting it."

"Seriously?" Kawakami asks. "I had no idea."

The Principal gives her a sympathetic grin. "Sadly, our charges rarely confide in us. Given the Kamoshida incident, it's hardly surprising. However," and she lightly slaps her hand on the desk, "I will not have your grades slip any further, Kurusu-kun. And you will not let your grades slip any further." She leans back.

Both bow and stagger out the exit.

Tracing invisible lines between floor tiles, Jessikah slushes her way through Shujin. She hears a door open and shut behind her, and knows Kawakami has stepped into the faculty room. She is, blessedly – in the Thank God kind of way – alone.

"Jessikah."

Her stare travels over the floor, past her dark shoes, her bare ankles, up her black leggings to the conservative Shujin skirt, higher over the white, button-down summer blouse, and skitter across her pale, shapely neck, lips he almost kissed once, and settle on the unmistakably red eyes of Makoto Niijima.

She stands in the hall, poised, somehow always poised. Hands at her side, compressed into fists. Her face is oh so very serious.

Dimly, Jessikah is aware she should say something to mark this moment. Something profound. Something gut-wrenching. Something for the history books.

"Hi."

Makoto's brows constrict. Evidently, she'd expected something more too. She removes herself a step, angling away from h34. She nods towards the stairwell. "Come with me." Her back to her, she walks away. She doesn't look back.

Typical.

She follows.

Makoto ascends to the third floor, and keeps climbing. "You know," Jessikah calls up. "Someone once told me the roof was off limits." She doesn't respond, save to fold around the corner above her. Frowning, she lifts her knees a bit quicker, and rounds the bend as the sound of the door shoving open ricochets down to her.

When she reaches the top, Makoto is already outside, eyes searching, patrolling, ensuring their solitude. Jessikah waits for her to complete the inspection, and shoves her hands in her pockets. Makoto achieves apparent approval, and turns to him. "Here we are," she says.

"That's the second time I've heard that today," Jessikah observes, Makoto doesn't reply. She stares at her, eyes hard but lips pursed, as if unsure of herself. Jessikah seizes on it. "Are you going to say anything else?" She asks "I have a hard time believing you came up here with no plan."

"Why were you," and she pauses, stiffens, and says, "in the Principal office?"

"That's what you want to ask me? Seriously?" She lifts her head a bit, expectant. But fuck that. "Wow. You're not even beating around the bush. We're not even on land right now."

"Was that supposed to be a witty repartee?" Her voice is bored, but Jessikah knows she's anything but.

Jessikah shrugs. "I'm not completely sure what a 'repartee' is, but probably."

She blows air out her lips in a faint, psh noise, and says, "I'd think you could do better. Why were you in there?"

"It was about my grades."

"Your… grades?"

"Believe it or not," she says. "They've been slipping. Principal Cooper doesn't want that to happen. She was pleasantly surprised when I did so well on the exams last month."

"Oh," Makoto says, and a smiles hitches a corner of her mouth. "Congratulations."

Jessikah raises a brow. "On my grades slipping? Gee, thanks."

She scowls. "Not that. You know I meant your test scores, and-" She stops when she sees the smile on her face. "Oh, knock it off."

"So why don't we get to why we're really up here?"

Makoto closes her eyes. She takes a long, deep breath. Then another. Then another. When she looks at her again, she sees the same iron determination she's come to recognize in her. And despite everything that's happened, she finds it still stirs something in her. "I wanted to speak to you in person. Not over the phone. Not by a text. Face to face. We do need to talk, about everything." Jessikah begins to phrase, 'everything,' like a question, but she cuts across her, "Stop it. You know what I'm talking about. But we can't discuss it here." She gestures to the roof. "There's a chance someone could be listening."

"Afterschool then," she declares. "I was thinking we-"

"Can't."

She blinks. "Excuse me?"

"I can't. As in the opposite of can. I have an appointment."

She narrows her eyes and Jessikah feels the June heat turn to ice. "I would think this would take priority."

Jessikah turns towards the door, and saunters away.

Oh hell no.

Makoto marches – no, tears - her way across the rooftop, hand extended. Her footfalls strike like atom bombs, leaving dusty mushroom clouds in her wake.

Hell no. Not after everything. Not after all this. She doesn't get to wander off. Screw that!

Her chest runs hot with gasoline, her mind speeding past any sensible speed limit. Damn the secrecy! Damn the maybes!. "Hold it!" She snarls, and catches her shoulder. "I'm not done with you yet." She yanks her back towards her, and as she stumbles into the turn, Jessikah lands on top of Makoto, pinning her down, Makoto's mind blurs as Jessikah grabs her collar and Kisses her, Makoto objects but soon kisses back , she shoves her finger right between them breaking the kiss, "Information exchange!"

Silence stretches until a cool wind cuts across the roof. Makoto feels it in her hair. Overhead, the sun disappears behind a cloud, and their little shared space is bathed in shadow.

"Huh?" Jessikah asks.

"Information. Exchange." She watches her try to blink away her confusion. "I have information you need," and the dam feels like it's about to burst, but she caulks it, and it holds. "Information about the Phantom Thieves."

Jessikah face darkens. The gears start to lurch.

"What kind of information?" Jessikah finally asks.

She smiles. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, that's why I asked."

"I'll give it to you. But in return for what I know, you give me the truth." She tries to escape from under Jessikah. "All of it."

Her eyes remain the same, but a smile returns. "And what happens if you don't like what you hear?"

Makoto will not look away. "I'll guess we'll see."

Jessikah gets up and heads for the stairs. "You think you know everything, but you don't."

Makoto shoots out before she reaches the door, and she slides into the space offered. "I'll go first, make sure the coast is clear," she mutters. She descends the first few steps and glances back at her. "Oh, and by the way." Jessikah tries to look disinterested. "I've been to Mementos." She takes supreme pleasure. "Yeah," she says. "Bet you didn't see that coming."

"You know, it's funny." Takemi swivels about in her chair, lab coat rustling. "I distinctly remember saying, the last time you were here, that this was categorically, not a place for you to stow away in."

The death in her eyes is focused, not at Jessikah, but by the laser stare Jessikah gives the good doctor's legs.

Takemi has nice legs. The room smells of cologne. Iwai can't tell if it's cheap or not. Never touched the stuff himself.

Three men and two women sit in the room, if he counts himself. Two stand near the door, silent and still as boards, but vibrating with the kind of violent energy he's soon too often in life.

Tsuda sits to his left, ramrod straight, face guarded. To his right Takemi and Jesikah sit.

Across from Iwai, the third man, Junya Kaneshiro, regards him.

His sleeves are rolled up to his biceps, showcasing the tattoos, but Iwai gets the impression he isn't peacocking. It's just a little warm in the room.

A pair of glasses and a dark, muddy bottle of whiskey stands guard on the table between them.

"How old is he?" Kaneshiro asks, voice soft and smooth.

Iwai knows he is anything but. "Thirteen," he answers honestly.

Kaneshiro smiles. It doesn't seem malignant at first glance. Keep staring though, and you'll soon see what's looking back at you. The man leans forward, unscrews the bottle, and fills the glasses with a healthy dose. "Should drink to that. Thirteen's a good age. So This Niijima is causing problems?."

Ryuji jams as much of the paper into the garbage bin as he can. Satisfied, he takes off the gloves – which peel from his skin with a soft pop - and tosses them on top of the pile. The backdoor opens, and Ann steps out from his house, more crumbled up wads held in her arms. "You need to clean your room more," she snaps, and carts them over.

"Throw 'em in," he replies.

Ann does. She makes a show of dusting off her hands, as Ryuji stomps the heap down, and coats it with a squirt from the lighter fluid bottle. "I think that's everything."

Ryuji nods, but doesn't say anything.

"You okay?"

He shrugs. "It's just kind of sad, you know?" He jabs his chin towards the bin. "This is all the original Phantom Thieves shit."

Ann gifts him an amused smile. "Yeah, but it's mostly paper scraps, right?"

He scowls. "I know that. But it's the crap I used to make the first calling card. It should be like, in a museum or something."

Her grin expands as she reaches out and pats his shoulder. "Maybe you should've given them to Yusuke. He could've used them in some art deco piece, or something."

Ryuji returns a frown. "Art what?"

Ann giggles. "Never mind."

He turns back to the mound. "Guess it's time, huh?"

"Are, uh, you sure it's okay for us to be doing this out here?" Ann asks, glancing back towards the house as Ryuji pulls the matchbook from his pocket.

"Mom's working late tonight," he tells her as he strikes one. "Long as we clean up, it'll be fine."

Ann nods, as Ryuji lobs the stick onto the pile, and watches as their small cache of evidence goes up in a tiny flame. It was Akira's idea. In case the meeting with Makoto and Haru went south.

"Ryuji?" Ann asks.

"Yeah?"

She doesn't reply right away. "We're going to be okay, right?"

He looks at her, and whatever she sees on his face isn't enough to convince her, so he bulldozes it with the biggest grin he can muster. "Course we will!"

Ann nods, and steps closer to him. Without a word, she wraps one of his arms in her own, and rests her head on his shoulder. Ryuji's brain, unable to process this, keeps his eyes pinned to the fire.

Together, they watch the evidence burn.

And burn.

And burn.

And burn.

"Uh, Ryuji?" Ann asks as the flame climbs higher. "How much lighter fluid did you use?"

"Enough," he replies.

Ohya lowers the camera as Munehisa Iwai turns the corner, adopted son in tow.

The Plague glowers for a bit, then angry-whispers at Jessikah for a while, who just stands there and listens.

Typical.

Together, the two head off, and disappear without sparing her a glance.

She pulls back the hood of the sweatshirt, and fans herself off. So, Jessikah Shiomi, Tae Takemi, and former yakuza enforcer Munehisa Iwai - including his son, Kaoru - hang out together.

Why?


	71. The Royal and The Crow

( Hey guys this is a modified version of Akechi's interview from the game with added bits enjoy :) )

There are more cables than Jessikah thought there'd be. They crisscross the floor of the studio in a snowflake matrix, running from cameras to power supplies to lights to outlets, all beneath and around the bodies of the students, eyes bright and guzzling of the spring from which their televised fantasies dribble. Their mouths admit a collective buzz, even as the tour guide pontificates of the joys and genius of modern broadcasting.

Jessikah stands away from the group, back to the studio's warm wall, hands stuffed in her pockets, eyes glazed and bored. Her friends stand to either side of her. Ryuji taps his foot in mock irritation. Ann flicks her hair and checks her nails in a slow cycle.

Morgana whispers from Jessikah's bag. "Are we all set?"

Three of the students all together cast glances at Jessikah and her friends, but Ryuji scowls them into turning away. "Ann and I burned everything we could find last night."

"That's not all that got burned," Ann whispers, a smile tugging at her mouth.

"Once we're out of here, we'll head to LeBlanc," she tells them. "Ann and I will meet with them inside. Ryuji, Morgana, you guys take Yusuke and watch the neighborhood. If you see anything suspicious, call us."

"Sure I shouldn't be there?" Ryuji asks, crossing his arms.

"Sure I shouldn't be there?" Morgana whispers.

"Sure I should be there?" Ann asks.

Jessikah nods. "The fewer of us that are in one place, the better, and it's probable they've pieced together what Ann knows. Plus, I don't trust Yusuke to patrol all of Yongen-jaya by himself. He'll need your help."

"Roger," Morgana says.

Ryuji nods. "You got it."

Jessikah's gaze drifts over to the other group of students separated from the mass in the center. Kasumi Yoshizawa a first year who caught Jessikah's attention for unknown reasons stands with some of her friends, then there's Makoto and Haru stand to the side, by themselves, bodies turned towards one another in what was likely scheming. As one, the two turn and stare towards the three of them.

The texts had come in the early AM.

MAKOTO: After the school trip. We meet. No debate.

Jessikah had chosen LeBlanc as the meeting point, it was neutral turf, and that was supposed to be an advantage, right?.

MAKOTO: Acceptable.

Kawakami-sensei steps between the two groups, and announces in a voice that echoes through the room. Conversations die and all eyes turn to her. " Please take a seat students."

All are seated as audience members, and a man and woman on stage gesticulates wildly, the man's words booming, but little more than whitenoise to Jessikah's ears. She spies the words, 'Good Morning Tokyo!' Written on the desk.

"Find a seat," Kawakami whispers to Jessikah, and vanishes into the shadows.

Jessikah makes her way to Ryuji and Ann, who sit near the back.

"What's going on?" Jessikah asks, as she slides into a chair and takes her bag from her shoulder. Morgana's head pops out, and his ears flex.

Ryuji yawns. "I dunno."

Ann leans forward, and peers at her from over Ryuji's lap. "We get to watch a talk show "

The man on stage begins speaking, " Welcome to good morning Tokyo toady we are joined by Goro Akechi"

Ryuji shakes his head as a great cacophony of squeals shoot into the air.

Again, from the stage. "Welcome mr Akechi!"

Ann nods. "Maybe it won't be so bad," she whispers. "They haven't reported us yet"

Ryuji casts a glance at her. "You sayin' you trust Niijima now?"

The host continue to talk to Akechi. "Thank for coming on today!"

Jessikah frowns at Ann and shakes her head. "I hope that's true too. But we can't be sure."

"Jessikah's right, Lady Ann," Morgana puts in. "Could be they want a straight confession out of us."

"I know why you invited me on today"

"I know," Ann insists. "But if they can really get to Mementos, what more evidence could they need? Isn't her sister like a Public Prosecutor? Couldn't she have just gone straight to her?"

"Oh please Mr Akechi enlighten us?"

Jessikah shrugs. "Maybe she's waiting. She's waiting to deliver us in one big, wrapped up package."

" The phantom thieves"

Ryuji clears his throat. "Uh, dude?"

"Hey look," Ann says, patting the air defensively. "You know I've got my issues with Niijima, but if we could-"

"Seriously, you want to know what i think about the Phantom thieves"

Ryuji smacks her shoulder. "Dude, Jessikah!"

"What?" Jessikah asks, rubbing the spot.

Ryuji doesn't reply, just points at the stage.

She looks

"Ok youve caught us, tell us what you think of the phantom theives?," the co host asks trying to sound jovial through gritted teeth.

Jessikah does not mean to stand up. It's just that the shock is so great she can't help but recoil from it. Her call of "Crap," is stifled as she trips over the back of her chair and sprawls out onto her back. A mixture of gasps and giggles rise from around her.

Ryuji and Ann start to rise. Morgana stuffs himself back into the bag.

The hosts look. "Dont mind them!" He motions. "Please continue!"

Jessikah pushes herself to her feet. Akechi's grin returns. "Let's start off with this, i dont think theyre bad people!"

" So you agree with them?"

" No, theyre not bad people theyre just misguided and what theyre doing is against the law and i will not stand for that!" Akechi says, Kasumi cheers loudly getting the attention of the Hosts

Jessikah's eyes focus on the figure standing on the stage next to the hosts as Kasumi is invited to join them on stage.

"Fuck my life," she sighs.

Kasumi slides onto the stage similar to how Edge would enter a WWE ring, thanks the hosts and collapses into one of the two chairs arranged for them.

Goto-kun shoves the microphone in her face. She stares up at him.

"I said, what's your name?"

"Kasumi Yoshizawa," she mumbles. The scramble the mic butchers of her voice makes her wince.

Goto-kun throws his hands into the air and shouts, "Alright," then retreats across the stage. The cameras turn to follow him.

"So Yoshizawa-San your a fan of Mr Akechi it seems!" Goto-kun declares.

Kasumi nods " Yes ive been a fan of the second Detective Prince for a while now"

Goto's smile flickers to something nastier, and returns just as quickly. "Thats great. Mr Akechi what do you think of your young fan?"

" Shes actually pretty cute " Akechi replies

A voice from the audience - a voice that sounds very much like Sakamoto's - shouts out, "Lame," and the audience begins to laugh.

Kasumi reddens, but doesn't cow beneath it.

"Well now," Goto states. "Quite an exhilarating, wasn't it folks?"

Akechi and Kasumi glance at one another.

"But," Goto continues. "Kasumi-san sure seemed a little off, yes? A little dry?"

No one replies. Then, someone - again, Sakamoto - shouts, "She sure does!"

Goto beams. "Then let's fix that!" He points up, and Akechi follows his finger to the rafters above, where a number of black-clad stage hands are overturning a bucket over Kasumi's head.

A pink slime-like fluid falls from the ceiling and douses Kasumi in her chair, muffling her cries.

The green sloshes over her and drips to the floor. A great silence stretches over the room, until it is broken by uproarious laughter and applause.

Makoto keeps her mouth shut. She tells herself that it was a horrible trick. A mean thing to do. But she can't restrain herself for long. As Kasumi wipes away some of the viscous whatever from her face, Makoto bursts into giggles that turn to gales of laughter.

She glares at her, but she cannot help it. Kasumi makes an attempt to stand, slips in the muck on the ground, and collapses onto her butt. Makoto claps her hands over her mouth, and squeezes her eyes shut.

Goto looks at the camera and calls, "We'll be right back!" The lights dim a bit. Jessikah rushes forward and helps Kasumi off the stage, a stagehand takes them to a room where Kasumi can change. A few loose fitting clothes will provided to her, as her uniform was still covered in slime. The studio will reimburse her, of course, one of the stagehands explained.

Kasumi looks back at Jessikah. "So," she starts, then can't figure out how to finish.

"Yeah," Jessikah replies"

"Thank you, everyone else was laughing at me and you were the only to help me " Kasumi tells her.

Jessikah nods. "It was the right thing to do"

Kasumi looks embarrassed, Jessikah smiles knowing the cause hand fishes out her sports bra for gym and hands it to Kasumi

" Thanks"

" No probs, now come on we have to get back"


	72. No we're the Power Rangers

The door jingles open and Jessikah sits all the straighter.

Ann's head snaps around, and finds Makoto and Haru in LeBlanc's threshold. The door swings shut behind them.

No one says anything.

"Hello," she says, and does her best to smoothly slide off the chair.

The silence broken, Makoto takes another step, quickly followed by Haru. "Thank you," she says.

"Why don't we all sit down?" She gestures towards a booth.

The two approach.

"So," Jessikah says. "What's this information you have?"

Makoto sets her mug back on the table. "We'll get to that, I hope."

"You hope?"

"Yes, I hope."

"Because," Haro pipes up. "Before we begin, Mako-chan and I would like certain assurances."

"Or," Makoto says. "To be more specific, we want your word."

Jessikah look confused. "My word? For what?"

Makoto holds her gaze steady. "That regardless of how this meeting turns out, neither Haru nor myself will be in any kind of danger, or face any kind of repercussions from the Phantom Thieves."

Jessikah lets herself glance at Ann, who stares back at her, wide eyed. "Could you be a bit more specific? About this danger you think the Phantom Thieves pose?"

Makoto folds her hands together. "Ichiryusai Madarame. Two hours after his televised appearance, in which he confessed to his crimes, he was murdered."

Jessikah leans back in the booth. Is this why she looked afraid yesterday? Because she thinks we did that? Hell, why not? Ohya had put it together.

It's Haru who speaks next. "You two don't look all that surprised."

Ann shakes her head. "What do you want us to say? Madarame was stabbed by his former apprentice."

Jessikah follows up. "What's that got to do with the Phantom Thieves?"

Makoto's thumbs tap against the table. "You're saying the timing is coincidental?"

Damn, she's not letting this go. Alright, he had his own cards he could throw on the table. "I'm saying, that if the Phantom Thieves wanted to kill Madarame, why didn't they kill Kamoshida?"

Makoto blinks. "Excuse me?"

Ann catches her eye and nods. She crosses her arms. "I'd like to bury that bastard for what he did to Shiho and Jessikah." She nearly spits the name, and Makoto winces at the mention of it. Haru's eyes narrow. "But he's sitting in a jail cell. He's perfectly fine." She slaps her hand on the table. Everyone jumps. "You'd think the Phantom Thieves would let scum like him go, but kill off Madarame?"

Jessikah starts to speak. "Did you forget what happened the day Kamoshida confessed? He said he was going to kill himself. It was Ann and Ryuji who convinced him to turn himself in and atone for what he did." A new avenue hits him. "If the Phantom Thieves wanted Kamoshida dead, why didn't they just let him off himself?" And if she knows about Kobayakawa, this'll throw doubt onto the idea that we killed him.

Haru clears her throat. "Excuse me?"

Makoto turns to her friend

"But," Haru states. "That you didn't kill Kamoshida is not evidence that you couldn't. Only that you didn't. There's also the chance that you didn't know how to use your powers to kill someone at that time. Plus, Kamoshida was something of a fool, and it's likely he wouldn't have figured out you were the ones behind his downfall, so you were relatively safe from reprisal. But someone like Madarame, who ran his scam for years undetected? I imagine he was a bit more cunning. It's possible he had something on you, or a link to your identities. And that's why you killed him."

Makoto fights the grin off her face. That's right! The same held true for Kobayakawa. If Morgana overheard the Principal's talk with Makoto that one day, then the Phantom Thieves would've known the man was onto, or at least suspected them.

A decidedly unpleasant look passed over Jessikah's face. That's right, Jessikah, Makoto gloats.

Her friend maintains her poise. "What we are trying to say," she continues. "Is that we want to believe the Phantom Thieves aren't murderers. I don't believe there's anything that either of you can say that will convince us completely of that, which is why we are asking for your word that nothing will happen to us."

Jessikah shakes her head. "The word of a potential killer?"

Haru doesn't blink. "The word of Jessikah Shiomi, our friend."

" Im your friend now, but not when Makoto had be duck taped and tormenting me?"

Ann recovers faster. "You say there's nothing we could say to convince you we didn't kill Madarame. Well, there's nothing you could really say to convince us that you're not our enemies."

"Perhaps not," Makoto replies. Here we go. The give and take had to start somewhere. "But perhaps there's something we could show you." She shifts in her seat, and reaches into her bag. Makoto withdraws a folder from her bag, and sets it on the table.

Jessikah looks at it. It's thin. Manila. Nondescript.

"What's this?" She asks, but she already has a strong suspicion.

Makoto looks at her. "Why don't you open it?"

Jessikah reaches out, and turns the cover. Her own photo stares back at her.

There are more pages. Ryuji glowers out from his student picture. Ann grins. Another page. Mishima stares tentatively at the camera. Once more. Shiho wears a small smile.

"The day after Principal Kobayakawa died," Makoto says. "Before the assembly started, I went into his office. At the time, it felt like I was in a dream. I even kept telling myself to wake up." She nods towards the file. "I knew the police would eventually come. I was surprised they hadn't yet."

"You stole it," Jessikah mutters.

Makoto's cheeks redden, but she says, "I suppose I did."

There is one last page in the file. Makoto's own photo stares up at her. Calm. Collected. Exactly where she needs to be.

It is Ann who asks, "Why are you in here?"

"On that day," Makoto says, and stutters. Haru reaches out and wraps the girl's hand in her own. She smiles at her friend. "On that day, the Principal called me into his office." she nods towards Jessikah. "Given our relationship at the time, he suspected me of having some involvement with the Phantom Thieves. He wanted your identities. He presented me with this information, and threatened to withhold my Letter of Recommendation until I could definitively name you."

Ann frowns. "If he thought we were all Phantom Thieves, why did he ask you to investigate? That doesn't make any sense."

"I do not believe Principal Kobayakwa had a firm grasp on the situation," Makoto replies.

"He," Jessikah starts. "He blackmailed you?" She looks over at her.

Makoto meets her gaze. She nods

"And so you just went along with it?"

Her eyes harden. No, she thinks, and curses herself for thinking it. Not yet. Please don't doubt me yet..

"I did not," Makoto declares. "Though, of course – at the time – I said I would." She tries to lead him back to the logic. "You may recall my sister's presence at Shujin the following day? "

"Well, Sae came to the school to set Kobayakawa straight."

Jessikah's eyes widen. White breaks out across her face. "Wait, wait, wait," she says. "Sae knows about this?"

"Sae knows," Makoto begins, gingerly, "that I was blackmailed, by the Principal, to spy on my classmates. She does not know about the Phantom Thieves aspect of it."

"You're sure?" She asks.

"Yes," she replies.

"No, but you're sure?" She repeats.

"Yes," she growls.

"But-"

"Oh for God's sake," Makoto replies, and throws her hands in the air. "Do you seriously think you'd be sitting here, talking to me right now, if I'd told Sis about all that?"

Jessikah mulls this over. "Fair point," he says. "I'd probably be in some gulag in Russia."

"Anyway," Makoto continues. "She straightened that all out. She told him, in no uncertain terms, that I would not be blackmailed. And that was that."

"Wait a second," Ann says. She extends a hand and slides the file a few inches closer to herself. "If that's true, then why were you still following us around?"

Jessikah's eyes harden further. "Yeah, I'm interested in how you'll explain Operation Destroy Jessikah Shiomi."

Makoto opens her mouth, but Haru cuts in. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we're getting a bit off track."

"Off track?" Both Jessikah and Ann ask.

She gives a compact nod. "Yes. We asked for your word that no harm would come to us. We have yet to receive this."

Makoto straightens in her seat. "Haru and I walk out of here, unscathed." She continues, "And we suffer no retribution."

"This is so-" Ann starts.

"Fine," Jessikah declares, his voice steady and calm. "You want my word, you've got it. Everything you just said. No scathing. No retribution. No whatever."

Makoto nods.

Haru nods.

"Well," her friend says. "First of all, you got the name wrong."

Haru continues speaking. "It's not 'Operation Destroy Jessikah Shiomi.' It's 'Operation Destroy Jessikah Shiomi Or Something Less Drastic.'" She lifts up her cup of coffee. "And I'm afraid that was mostly my fault. I came up with the name 'Destroy Jessikah Shiomi,' after Makoto informed me of your lie about dating. I was, understandably, mind you, upset."

Jessikah remembers the slashing she'd received via Haru at the flower shop. That was when she'd tried to take Morgana.

"However, Mako-chan is the one who added the 'Or Something Less Drastic,' part." She takes a shallow sip. Swallows. "I apologize if you took it out of context. In truth, the title was little more than a joke."

A joke? She crosses her arms. "Pretty extreme for a joke."

Makoto's eyes narrow. He feels himself wilting beneath it, but stays firm. "Extreme as in how you lied about dating Takamaki?"

"I'm right here," Ann growls.

Jessikah doesn't let her take her pot shot unanswered. "I'd say, it's less extreme then me saying im dating someone to get you off my back, im not trying to destroy someone."

Her face falls.

"Yeah," Ann says, trying to get things back on track. "You still haven't told us why you were investigating us in the first place. If it wasn't for the Principal, then why?"

"I..." Makoto starts, then stops. She stares at her cup of coffee, but makes no move to pick it up. Then she says, "I was worried."

"I believed you were the Phantom Thieves," Makoto says. "It always felt a bit obvious to me. True, I had no idea how you were the Phantom Thieves, but I couldn't shake it. And, well, I thought I could help." She looks up. At her. "Not the Phantom Thieves. You."

"Help me?" Jessikah asks. "You stalked me. You kept tabs on my locations, kept a notebook of all my activities, tied me up and sexually tormented me even knowijg that Komashida had raped me. You even went to see Shiho in the hospital and-"

"I know!" Makoto says, eyes. "I know, okay? I know what I did was wrong. I just felt so confused and I-"

A sudden flush of anger overtakes her. "Why didn't you say anything to me?" She asks. "All this stuff about wanting to help me, but you didn't even talk to me?"

"Oh, come on, Makoto! You really would've believed all that? Would've believed that I was a Phantom Thief?"

Makoto is silent for a time. She folds her hands together and asks, "Is that a confession?"

"Is this what you wanted to exchange? Because aside from your own profile, we already knew what was in it."

Makoto's lips form a thin slash across her face. She composes herself further and says, "No. That is not all. Two nights ago, Haru and I encountered someone in Shibuya. I believe you will find what they had to say, very interesting."

Makoto watches as Jessikah tries to piece together their contact all on her own. Let him anger still rattles in her chest. "This was," she continues. "Right after we returned from Mementos."

Haru holds up her hand. "We're still not sure what you did to my phone, but if you tried to remove the app, it didn't work. Our theory," and she nods at Haru, "Knowing this, Takamaki volunteered to help Mako-chan look for me and-"

"That's not true," Takamaki cuts in. Makoto blinks. The girl's gaze is set. "I didn't know you were there." She fixes her eyes on Makoto's and jerks her head towards her. "I helped you look because you seemed real freaked out." She lifts her hands in mock defense. "Oh, I know. Everything we do is somehow all about fooling you, so you probably won't believe me or whatever. Fine. But that's what it was. Niijima, you looked like you were about to cry. So I helped." She shrugs and slumps back in her seat, arms crossed. "Last time I do that."

Makoto opens her mouth. "I-"

"This isn't a game. It's incredibly dangerous."

Haru glances at her. Makoto gives a slight shake of her head, and says, "I think an explanation into the orig-"

"No," Jessikah says. "You wanted a promise from me, and you got it. Now, I want a promise from you. You do not use that anymore. Mementos is dangerous and you don't know what you're doing there."

Makoto considers this. She nods. "Very well. Haru and I won't use the application anymore."

Jessikah sighs. "Good. Thanks."

"Let's settle this, once and for all. We came for information, and you want the information we have."

Jessikah shrugs. "How do I know we want the information you have? I don't have any idea what it is. It could mean nothing to me."

"I think we can all understand how Mona-chan's interpretation of the meeting between Makoto and Principal Kobayakawa led you all," and she nods towards Jessikah and Ann, "to suspect her of trying to entrap you. But you should know, that Mako-chan only did what she did with the best of intentions." She pats her friend's hand. "She has, admittedly, made some mistakes. However, she began her investigation with the ultimate goal of protecting you all. If you don't believe that, then you are stubborn to the point of absurdity." Jessikah blinks. Haru reaches down and takes a sip of coffee.

Damn straight, Makoto thinks.

Makoto decides to strike the final blow of the hammer. "My sister is a Public Prosecutor. Haru's phone can access Mementos. Don't you think we could go to Sae, show it to her, and say we got it from you? She'd believe us." As if in response, Haru pulls out her phone and sets it on the table. Makoto prods it with her finger. "This is evidence, but it's here, with us." She stands up in the booth then, and leans across the table, a scowl on her face. "So get this through your head. We are not going to turn you in."

Jessikah meets her gaze.

Come on, she wills her. Come on. Believe me!

" I think we should go somewhere more private "

"Perhaps it would be best if we did," Haru squeaks.

"Hold it." Jessikah holds up a hand after gathering the rest of theives and heading to her room in the Nijima apartment. "Let me say something first. Okay?"

Makoto frowns and makes to cross her arms, but realizes they already are. "Very well."

Jessikah holds her gaze, and - her face utterly blank - says, "We are the Phantom Thieves."

Makoto doesn't allow herself to blink as she searches Jessikah's face for the newest deception. "You're the Phantom Thieves." It is not a question.

Jessikah nods, without breaking eye contact. "No we are the power rangers, Yes, we are the Phantom Thieves."

The breath that leaves her takes with it all her strength, and she dips forward and drops her hands to her knees to steady herself. Haru's hand is on her shoulder in a heartbeat, and she whispers, "Mako-chan," before Makoto can assure her she's fine. She can't hear the words she uses.

I was right. About everything. Sis. Dad. I was right.

"Tell me," she says. "How?"

Jessikah tells her the truth. Most of the truth. A significant portion of the truth. She begins with her first day in Tokyo. Discovering the Metaverse. Morgana. Kamoshida. Mementos. Madarame. He skips over the subway crash. He leaves out Takemi, and his relationship with Ohya is described in the simplest of terms. Nonetheless, it is a lengthy, twisting, bizarre tale, and more than a few times.

She finishes and Makoto remains seated. She hardly spoke during her story, though she did ask a qualifying question or two. Her nod is slow and solemn. Haru stares up at her, wide-eyed.

"So, are you going to turn us in now?" Jessikah asks.

Haru's amazement morphs into a glare. "How many times must we say, 'No?'?"

Makoto speaks into the silence. "You do realize," she says, face focused on some problem only she could see. "That your earlier point about not killing Madarame is rendered moot by Kitagawa's presence, right?"

A strangled noise escapes Yusuke's throat.

"Your argument," Makoto continues, "revolved around your connection with Kamoshida, and your lack of one with Madarame." She waves her hand in Yusuke's direction. "But there's your connection."

Yusuke takes one staggering step and growls out, "I resent that accusation! We had nothing to do with Sensei's death and-" Makoto holds up a hand. Yusuke's words sputter out.

"It wasn't an accusation," Makoto says. She pats the table before her. "Let me see your phones."

"Why?" Ann asks.

"There may be a way to prove you didn't kill him." No one moves. No one even reaches for their pocket. Makoto rolls her eyes. "You're all the Phantom Thieves, yes?"

They turn to Jessikah, who watches her, lips a tight line across her face. "We are."

"And you're all of them?"

"We're it."

Makoto pats the table once more. "Let me see your phones then."

Jessikah sets her phone on the table. Yusuke follows suit. Ryuji and Ann glance at one another, then stand together and place theirs' on the table with the others. Makoto shifts them all around, so they face her, and begins to flip through them. She pulls up the app on each of their phones, holds it closer to face to read them, and then glances at the others. Again and again and again.

"Mako-chan?" Haru asks, and Jessikah can see the girl is starting to look confused. Apparently, Makoto hadn't told Haru she was going to do this. "What're you doing, exactly?"

Makoto leans back, smiling, and says, "You can take them back now." The four Thieves step forward and reclaim their property. "You didn't kill Madarame."

"Uh, yeah," Ann retorts, and spits out a laugh. "We already told you that."

"What makes you sure?" Jessikah asks.

"The history of each Navigation app. Each of your phones contained a unique history, or a record of when you were in the Metaverse. Given what you've explained of Palaces and how they work, I imagine that it may be possible to time-delay a confession or a desired reaction. However, the only Palaces you have ever entered are Kamoshida's and Madarame's. The last time you entered Mementos was some time ago. So, either you were able to set up Madarame's murder from that long ago, or you had nothing to do with his death."

It is Ryuji who whistles. "Damn. You figured all that shit out?"

Haru beams. "That's really smart, Mako-chan."

"You believe us, then?" He asks, content to let the matter sit until another time.

Makoto nods. "I do."

"Good," she replies, and crosses her arms. "Now, about that information exchange?"

Makoto blinks. "Oh, of course."

Haru, a concerned look on her face, asks, "Would you like me to tell it, Mako-chan?"

"That's alright," Makoto counters, and pats her friend's hand. "I'll explain." She sweeps her gaze over the four teenagers. "The SIU has officially begun its investigation into the Phantom Thieves."

"What's the SIU?" Ryuji asks.

Makoto blanches. "The Special Investigations Unit? They're an elite unit of detectives and prosecutors under the umbrella of the police."

Ryuji blinks. "Oh, shit."

Jessikah frowns and leans back against the empty shelves. Only one place she could've gotten that information. "I'm assuming you heard this from your sister?"

Makoto shakes her head. "No, actually. We heard it from someone else entirely."

It was Goro Akechi.

He keeps his eyes on the floorboards. "Did he say anything else?"

Makoto shakes her head. "No, he didn't."

"I think it's time you told us about the guy that attacked you that night."

Ryuji chuckles. "You mean the guy Mona thrashed?"

Ann's eyes widen. "Hey, yeah. What's the deal with that?"

Haru glances at the floor, and Makoto wraps an arm around her. "That wasn't part of the deal," she says.

Jessikah sighs "After everything we've told you, I would've thought you'd want to tell us. Maybe we can help."

Haru twitches at the word, and glances up at her. Her eyes are wide and a bit - if she's reading them correctly - hopeful. "Mako-chan," she mutters.

Makoto looks at her, then nods. "We need some privacy."

Jessikah looks around. "Uh, you know this is my room, right?"

Makoto jerks her head.

"Guys gives some privacy please" Jessikah says

The Thieves shuffle out of the room.

Morgana whispers, "It did seem like the guy knew Haru. I didn't get the impression that it was some random jerk off the street."

"Family member?" Jessikah asks.

Morgana shakes his head. "I didn't get that impression either."

The girls break apart and nod at one another. "You may come back now," Makoto states, and the Thieves separate and approach.

"The man you saw me with," Haru says, begrudgingly, "is my fiancé."

For an eternal series of moments, no one says a word. Then, Ryuji blurts out, "For real?"

"Yes," Haru declares. "And what's more, we know he has a Palace."

Another silence, one not even Ryuji can break. Eventually, Jessikah does, "You used the app?"

Haru shakes her head. "We didn't even know what a Palace was until you explained it to us. All we said was his name, and the app replied, 'Match Found.'"

"What's his name?" Ann asks.

Haru opens her mouth, and shuts it again. Makoto replies for her. "Understand, that we're hesitant to give that to you."

"Why?" Yusuke counters. "You've already established that we are not killers. What downside is there to giving us this disgusting individual's name?"

"We believe," Makoto puts in, "that there are other ways of-"

Jessikah cuts her off. "We explained what a Palace is, right? It's what happens when someone's desires become so distorted that they become a danger to others. If this guy already has a Palace, that means he's as dangerous as Kamoshida was."

Makoto glares up at her. "As you know, my sister is a Public Prosecutor and-"

"Then why hasn't she done anything yet?" Jessikah asks. "If she's an all-powerful Prosecutor, and part of the SIU, why hasn't this asshole been arrested?"

To this, Makoto doesn't reply.

Morgana pads across the floor and jumps onto the table. He settles down before Haru.

"I was there," the cat murmurs. "I saw what he did. He was crazy. A guy like that is only going to get worse. Much worse. People with Palaces don't just come down on their own. Not unless something drastic happens."

Ryuji stomps his way up to the table. "It's no use dodgin' the questions," he grunts. "You just told us he's got a Palace, so if we have to, we'll follow you around until he shows up again. Mona thrashed him once, he can do it again. We'll get his name."

Morgana glances up at Ryuji, then back to Haru. "That's right. So why don't you save us the trouble and give us the name?"

A frown crosses Makoto's face. "So, even if it goes against her wishes, you'd still try to involve yourselves?"

Yusuke steps forward. "I didn't ask the Phantom Thieves for their help," he says. "But I cannot deny being better off because of it."

Haru remains tightlipped, and Jessikah watches as she tries to drill a hole through the floor with her eyes.

"This is your decision, Haru," she tells her. "No one else's." She looks up at her, and opens her mouth to speak, but Jessikah keeps going. "You can trust in the system and see where it gets you, which is nowhere so far, or you can let us help you."

Haru sighs. "You're very smart, Shiomi-san, no matter how you act sometimes. I'm sure you've thought of this already. My fiancé is not involved in any other crimes. None that I know of, anyway. If I were to request a change of heart on him, it would be another finger pointing at Shujin. At you." Jessikah doesn't say anything. She has thought of that. But what else is there to do? "But," Haru continues. "If we seek to involve the police and-"

"And what good are they?" She shrugs. "You're the daughter of a rich CEO, which means the guy you're supposed to marry is probably stratospherically wealthy too. Guys like that don't get dealt with by the police. The cops just look the other way."

Makoto shakes her head. "The law is the law, and you can't know that the police will just turn a blind eye and-"

"I can know that, actually," Jessikah replies. She jerks her head towards Ryuji and Ann. "Just like everyone in this room. The police didn't give a shit about Kamoshida until he confessed. The same with Madarame. People like Shiho, Yusuke, Me, all of Madarame's other apprentices? No one cared until we stepped in and did something about it."

"The police," Makoto counters, her voice low and wary, "are not some Gestapo henchmen who do whatever the rich and influential want. They-"

"They're what? Defenders of justice? Maybe for some people, but not us. They're like your sister." He regrets the words immediately once they're out of his mouth.

Makoto's eyes narrow. "You have something to say about my sister?" Her tone demands, and rises in volume. "She solves crimes. She puts criminals away. She put Kamoshida away."

"Sure, after we did all the heavy lifting. After we changed his heart. After he confessed. Your sister throws her weight around to help herself and you. You know what she's said to me. And apparently she can't help Haru either."

"Guys," Ann says, standing. "I think we're getting off track here."

"I agree," Haru states.

"My sister isn't like that," Makoto counters. "And neither are the police. They-"

"Yes, they are."

"No, they're not!" Makoto shouts, and shoots out of her seat. "Stop talking about them like that! Stop talking about my family like that! Sis isn't like that, and neither was my dad!"

Silence.

" Did you ever wonder why Komashida wasn't put away when he raped me over a year ago?"

" Stop" Haru says " This is my problem

"Because," Haru continues. "As you've pointed out, Jessikah-san, this is my decision."

Makoto bows her head. "I'm sorry, Haru."

"Yeah," Jessikah says. "Me too."

The other Thieves remain quiet.

Haru nods. "I appreciate both of your positions. I do believe, Mako-chan, that law enforcement is in a position to help with my situation, but I've yet to see any real progress on that front." She looks up at Jessikah. "And I know if I gave you his name, you would act upon it, but doing so would be like raising a red flag in your direction. We both work at the Rafflesia, after all." She pulls out her phone. "Speaking of, it is almost time for our shift." She stands, and brushes her skirt out. "I think we should get going."

Makoto stands with her. "Are you sure?"

Haru nods. "I am. I would like a little more time to think about this, and then I will make my decision."

Makoto and Jessikah glance at one another. They both nod. "If that's what you want, Haru," Jessikah tells her.

"It is," she states, firmly.

With nothing left to discuss, the group turns and heads downstairs.

Everyone says their goodbyes to one another, and Jessikah can't help but find it all strange. He's never pictured this group together like this. Even after everything said upstairs, after airing all the spats and frustrations, something about it feels right.

The three teens, and cat, step out into the street and Jessikah nods down the alleyway. "This is the fastest way to the station. Let's go."

Makoto and Haru nod, and follow her into the night.


	73. New Velvet room

Jessikah went to sleep. Once more, she dreamed of tubes and wires in a blue space, leading to the misty blue clinic…not again.

She never reached it. Chains of night sky snatched her before she could reach the room. Jessikah panicked. She yelped and trashed, only for a wave of comforting relief to wash over her . Whatever it was that had grabbed her wasn't hostile. It wanted to help her and was taking her to a safe place. Jesiskah relaxed.

She awoke on a what appears to be a car seat. To her surprise, rather than the black and white pinstripes of a prison uniform, she was wearing blue pants and shoes, a blue shirt and a comfortable blue hoodie with chainless handcuffs on her wrists.

The walls of the room were made of velvet cushions. It took her a moment to understand where she was.

"A car? No a tent? No it was it different again"

The sight was unfamiliar to her. The room was tall enough for her to stand. She opened the door and found herself in a lobby of a movie theatre, blue mist could be seen through the glass. There were five theatres, a concession stand and an office, the office door was open. Igor was sitting behind the desk.

Igor smiled.

"Greetings, Trickster. We meet again. It seems the Velvet Room has changed again."

Jessikah looked at him. Igor offered her to sit. Jessikah complied, taking a seat. She could almost feel the power coming from the new Velvet room, and it would have made her shudder if not for the fact this Velvet Room, unlike the clinic, and it felt really more comfortable then the tent.

Igor was the first to speak.

"It seems to be a movie theatre, since your life plays out like a movie."

Jessikah's eyes widened. Igor chuckled.

"Yes. And it seems you have meet the twisted desire's of mankind."

"Twisted desire." Jessikah frowned, remembering Komashida's Shadow. "Is that being a Shadow to mankind as a whole?"

"It is worse." Igor frowned. "The Demiurge was born out of mankind's desire for order, corrupted and twisted until it no longer cares about such things as morality and freedom. Its power is beyond that of any Shadow. For all intent and purpose, it can be counted as a higher power, close to me, Nyarlathotep."

"…Alright. That's bad."

"Indeed it is, Trickster." Margaret sighed. "But you are not alone this time. Myself, Theodore, Elizabeth, Caroline, Justine and Marie, along with our master are here to offer assistance."

Jessikah's eyes narrowed. Igor turned to the woman.

"Elizabeth and Marie will help you strengthen your persona's"

Marie nodded. Theo and Elizabeth stood behind the concession stand, Justine and Caroline stood in the projectionist booth, Marie sat on a lounge near the concession stand. Margaret stood behind Igor.

" Do not lose hope Trickster" Igor said, Jessikah turned to Igor " Times are only going to get harder, you will be tested like you never have before the perv gym teacher is only the beginning " Igor continued. " Oh?" Jessikah said " Do not worry trickster we will always offer our assistance, you are our guest and Client of the Velvet room " Margaret explained.

" Attention, Attention " a voice suddenly said over the pa " Oh, it seems our time together tonight has come to an end Trickster" Igor said, Jessikah nodded " Thanks Igor" Jessikah said, she then nodded and left his office, it was time to go back to sleep and return to her room.


	74. 3:10 to Momentos

They had reached the station. Jessikah froze at the sight. It indeed looked like Shibuya's subway station, but strange vein-like things were crawling on the walls, the ceiling and the ground and the air was heavily tinted red.

"Okay…" Ann gulped. "Still just as creepy as always"

"It totally is." Ryuji shuddered. "If this is everyone's Palace, then their collective twisted desires are horrible."

"You're right." Morgana nodded. "This place houses the Shadows of people twisted by their desires, yet not strong enough to gain their own Palace. Of course, it would look scary."

Yusuke was nervous.

"This looks like the antechamber of Hell."

Jessikah nodded, glad to be wearing her outfit and mask.

"Why are we going over this again?" Ryuji asked.

" Cause this is Yusuke's first time in Momentos"

"Further down we go, the stronger the shadows become"

The Thieves looked at one another.

"Now, the question is, where to begin?."

Morgana chuckled.

"I have exactly what you need. Morgana… Henshin!"

The feline's sentai pose was funny. The puff of smoke and cartoonish sound as he turned into a bus earned him a few chuckles. Yusuke looked shocked.

"How did you do that?"

"Natural ability and a good amount of training. For some reason, cats turning into busses is a common cognition."

Jessikah eyes lit up.

"My neighbor Totoro. The magic catbus. I got the movie back home. It's a great movie."

"I've seen it too." Ann smiled. "Sweet movie. So, you even got a ride. Nice."

"Still." Ryuji frowned. "Why dont get why you cant do that in palace's?"

"I can, you remember the hallways, right? How do you want to drive a car in that?"

"Uh, right."

Morgana chuckled.

"Come on, everyone in."

The Thieves climbed into the car, sitting in the passenger seats.

Nothing happened.

"Err… guys? I'm a car. I need someone to drive me."

"You are a sentient car." Ryuji pointed. "Don't tell us you can't control yourself!?"

"…No?"

Jessikah sighed.

"I got it. Gimme a moment."

Ryuji grinned as Jessikah took the wheel and started the engine. The sound was eerily reminiscent of a purr. Morgana chuckled.

"Alright everyone. Joker, go full throttle! We got a lot of area to explore"

They entered the tunnels of Mementos. Antechamber of Hell, as it turned, was a rather appropriate description. The wind howled in what sounded like moans, the red veins crawling all over as the tracks spammed in a twisting maze, Shadows lurking at every corner. And, as Morgana informed them, the layout reset itself whenever they left, so mapping the place was just about useless. It was eldritch.

They eventually The Thieves stopped at a bis stop like area.

" What is this place?" Ann asked

" Why does it look like a bus stop?" Ryuji asked

" Its a rest area " Morgana " we can stop and take a rest here and not have to worry about shadows attacking us " the cat explained.

The Thieves looked at each other before taking a breather. Before they left, Morgana insisted they headed further down the place. They reached a station, trains stopping at the edge of consciousness before departing again. There was a large entrance at the end that led to further down. Morgana grinned.

"Just as I expected."

"What's going on?" Ryuji asked. "It looks like the last time"

"Mementos goes deep. I don't remember the exact number, but there's a certain number of paths, all blocked by a gate. Our notoriety has increased, the first gate opened, now we have gotten here."

"We have come pretty far down into Momentos." Jessikah frowned.

Yusuke raised a brow.

"So the more hearts we change the further down we can go?" He asked

Jessikah looked at the gate.

"I wonder what's down there?"

"No. Exploring Mementos is bound to leave us tired. Best to go look at it another day."

The Phantom thieves nodded to each other before heading back to the entrance to Momentos, Yusuke was starting to enjoy having friends.


	75. Jessskah Makoto bonding

"Even from across the street," Jessikah tells Makoto. "I could smell the alcohol on him. And she was, well, you can probably imagine how she was taking it."

The man had drawled, "C'mon. C'mon...you know who i am." A barking laugh then. Loping.

Jessikah had protested, backed away, shoved, told him, 'No.' All the things you are supposed to do.

The man didn't care.

"Help!" She'd screamed. "Help!"

The man rotated towards the young man with the too careful movements of the drunk. Blurry eyes regarded him. "Him?" He asked. "What's he going to do?" He had shaken his head then. Slow. Sad. "He can't do anything. No one can."

Jessikah looks at Makoto. She stands very close to Jessikah, eyes widened just a bit. "I don't remember thinking anything," she says. "I just remember Yu. Moving and reaching."

But then the man was falling and falling.

He hit the ground, and something came back into his eyes.

"After that," Jessikah says, and shrugs. "He called the police. The cops showed up, and he told them that I'd assaulted them."

Makoto frowns. "But he was trying to rape you, what about Yu? Had he run off by the time the police arrived?"

"Unfortunately," Jessikah replies.

Makoto's mouth drops open. "What? Why?"

Neither of them say anything for a few moments. Then, "So, your innocent." This from Makoto, and it isn't a question.

"I didn't do anything wrong. The police did when they arrested me, and they didn't care about my side of the story. The judge did when they sentenced me. No one cared and-"

"What about your parents?" Makoto asks.

Jessikah's words have venom in them, "My father couldnt wait to get rid of me."

Makoto storms forward and wraps Jessikah in a hug. Morgana yowls in protest from the bag. "That's horrible!" She declares.

Jessikah feels the blood rush to her face. "Makoto, I think you're killing Morgana."

"Seriously," the cat hisses. "Let me go!"

Makoto trudges along behind Jessikah. "Oh, please. There's no chance I know everything about you, Jessikah"

They turn out of the alley and approach the apartment bulding.

The apartments door opens. Jessikah steps through. But Makoto reaches out and grabs her sleeve. She glances back at her. She can't quite meet her gaze when she says, "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Its fine," she replies. She lets go of his sleeve and follows her into the lounge room.

"I hear the Midnight channel is on "

"Thats not even funny."

"Okay then."


	76. Fillig in time

Toranosuke Yoshida stands poised on the small rectangle of a box just outside one of Shibuya Station's many entrances. His charcoal suit, which - while well-pressed - manages to still seem rumbled, is adorned with a bright green sash littered with red kanji. His dark hair is immaculately combed, but even from where he stands, Jessikah can see it starting to thin.

"What's the story with this guy, again?" Morgana asks.

"He was some up and coming politician about twenty years ago, but he took some bribes. It went public, and that was that."

A few people, some older men, shift away from the crowd and stomp off, heads shaking. Jessikah watches them go for the brief pause between Toranosuke's words. That was fast.

"The next generation will lead us into the future, and yet they have no plan for how to arrive there. They are told this is their own fault. That they do not want to work, or learn. We do not encourage, but demand of them. Our strongest desire? For them to make the same mistakes we have. Look at our society today! Our economy is sinking by the hour. Our birthrates are declining, which puts even more pressure upon those few youths willing to take up the call we've forced on them.

"It is the next generation that will fix these crises. But rather than looking ahead, and doing what we can now to ready them for their great challenges, we turn our backs.

"They extend their hands to us, crying out for guidance and moral leadership. What do we give them in return? Standardized tests and prescription medication. Then we have the gall to say they are not reaching their potential.

"I wish to change this! I want to empower our young people to fight for their dreams, and for the dreams of a revitalized Japan!"

He continues for a time, and Jessikah listens, drinks it in, and lets it wash over him like so much water.

Yoshida begins to discuss his education reform ideas, and a voice calls out, "Do you honestly think anyone's listening to you, No Good Tora?"

The words, with the harsh bite behind them, snaps Jessikah out of her trance. She blinks and watches a similar thing happen to a few more people in the crowd.

Toranosuke himself looks as if he's been jumped by a shadow. "H-huh?" He bumbles out, and the strong impression vanishes into the neon lights of Shibuya Station. He becomes - once more - an aging, ruffled man, with diminishing hair and a blocky, unattractive face. "I'm just-" he begins.

The man in the audience, and Jessikah can see it's someone not much older than herself, shouts back. "No one's buying it. Why don't you crawl back under your rock before you embarrass yourself some more?"

A few people chuckle.

"What an asshole," Morgana whispers, and Jessikah wants to agree, but can't help listening to the exchange.

"Get out of here, No Good Tora," the man shouts. "Let a real politician, one that isn't corrupt, talk."

Toranosuke's eyes fall, but he steps down from his box. The speech is, evidently, done.

People begin to move away, and before long, all signs of the short-lived rally are gone.

"Too bad," Morgana says. "I was getting into that speech."

"Yeah," Jessikah replies.

Sugimura finishes his story, throws back the rest of his drink, sets the cup on the table, and waits for the man who sits across from him to say something.

Junya Kaneshiro grins, one arm thrown over the back of the couch. "Man, kid. I don't see what you're complaining about." He half-turns his head towards the two men who stand on either side of this little office's door. "Nanashi, what's that phrase you picked up when you were over in the States? The one about scars and women?"

"Chicks dig scars," Nanashi replies, in accented English.

Kaneshiro nods. "There you go. Chicks dig scars." He regards Sugimura and shrugs. "Then again, whoever came up with that probably meant war wounds. Not the kind of scars you get from having your ass handed to you by a cat."

Sugimura scowls, but doesn't direct it at the gangster. Behind Kaneshiro, the one named Nanashi snickers. The other nameless lump of meat doesn't even blink.

He reaches up and runs his hand over the scabbed cuts along his cheeks and neck. They aren't too deep, or so he is told, and they're unlikely to leave any kind of permanent marks.

Still.

If he ever finds that cat again, he'll feed it to his racing dogs.

He pushes the mental image of the hissing, swiping feline out of his mind. "That's not the point," he grumbles. "You know everything that goes on in Shibuya and the surrounding districts. I want to know where my fiancée is."

Kaneshiro's grin fades into a bored expression. "Have you tried calling her?"

"Yes, I've tried calling her you-"

"Careful," Kaneshiro cuts in.

Sugimura snaps his mouth shut and bows his head. He feels no contrition, but he knows better than to antagonize this man.

"Do you know where she is?"

"I might," Kaneshiro replies. "None of my people have been looking for her, but someone might've seen her." He frowns. "Does her family know she's gone?"

"Her father doesn't care," he spits out. "He's been busy with a large acquisition. I doubt he even realizes she's gone. But if I can't find her, and it becomes an issue, it could cause a scandal for my family."

"And we wouldn't want that. You said you've looked all over Shibuya?"

"Yes. That's where I saw her last."

"She got any friends?"

"Only one girl that I know of. She assaulted me outside Shujin Academy, and her older sister met with my father to bail her out."

"'Bail her out?'" Kaneshiro asks. "Who is this chick?"

"A Public Prosecutor who works for the SIU. Her name's Sae Niijima."

Nothing changes on the man's face, but Sugimura feels something like frost slide into the air. "Niijima," the gangster mutters. He turns back towards his two henchmen. They're both staring back at him, even the one who doesn't move, eyes wide in something approaching wonder. "Haven't heard that name in a while."

"You know her?" Sugimura asks.

"No," Kaneshiro replies, and stares down into his lap. "I don't. Have you thought about staking out this Niijima's place? To see if your runaway bride is hiding there?"

Sugimura frowns. "I suppose I could look."

Kaneshiro beams, whatever introspective moment he was having, gone. "There you go. You see? You didn't even need my help." He snaps his fingers. "But hell, why don't I help you out anyway?."


	77. Something's brewing

Haru sits and listens.

"Haru, darling, I know things got heated between us the other night. But I'm sorry. You have to know that. I was never going to hurt you, but I got so worked up and worried over not knowing where you were, that I sort of lost it. Heh, sorry. I don't mean to make light of what I did. Please, just come back, okay? I miss you. Everyone's worried about you. Call me and tell me where you are, okay? Call me. Tell me where you are."

Beep.

"Next Message."

"This is getting old, Haru. It's been long enough. Maybe your family doesn't care how this will look, but mine certainly will. If you don't come out of whatever hole you're hiding in, this is going to go very, very badly, got it? Call me. Enough games. Act like an adult. Be a big girl. Call me the second you get this."

Beep.

"Next Message."

"Do you think this is a joke? Do you think this is the kind of thing you can just do? I warned you that night. I told you what would happen if you pulled this kind of shit. Stop being a fucking baby, and tell me where you are."

Beep.

"Next Message."

"Hey, Haru. Listen, I want you to ignore that last message. I didn't mean to blow up like that. But if you don't tell me where you are, things are going to get bad. So just call me, yeah? Call me and tell me where you are, and I'll come pick you up and we can pretend this whole thing never happened. We're going to be married, remember? Ha. How's it going to look if I don't know where my bride-to-be is? Right? Right? Call me."

Beep.

"Next Message."

"Cunt. Cunt. Cunt. Cunt. Cunt. Cunt. Cunt! Cunt! CUNT! CUNT! CUNT! CUNT! CUNT! CUNT!"

Beep.

Haru lowers the phone. She doesn't need to listen to the next message. Or the one after it. Or the one after that. She gets the gist.

Makoto had a few errands to run in her capacity as President, so she'd left Haru in the Student Council room.

Saturday afternoon was a time students typically hung out, fresh to the weekend.

Haru was spending it hidden away from her fiancé.

Once her hands stop shaking, she opens the Nav app.

She flips through the appropriate buttons.

She recalls what Jesiskah had told them about how it worked.

A place. His Palace would be a place special to him.

For Kamoshida, it was the school.

For Madarame, it was his museum.

For Sugimura, it would be...

"Summer home."

Nothing.

" Brothel"

Nothing.

Haru claws through her mind. What else was there? She knows all these things about Sugimura. How could she expect the Phantom Thieves to change his heart? If she couldn't think of the keywords, how were they supposed to?

Was there any other place he liked to go? It seemed all he ever did was drive around in that stupid, oversized car of his and-

"Car," Haru says, as the door opens.

"Match Found."

Haru looks into the eyes of Makoto, who stares back at her.

"It's his car?" Haru says confused

" A car is his Palace?" Makoto says

Makoto shuts the door, and takes a seat across from her. "You want to ask Jessikah and the others for help?"

She wets her lips with her tongue, and tastes a faint hint of sweat. "I don't know what else to do."

"Sugimura may be rich, but he's very dumb. If we let the police hear those messages, I'm sure they'll help."

"But-"

"This is my fault, Haru," Makoto says, smile gone.

"Mako-chan, you're letting me live with you, and-"

"But we both know that's only a temporary solution. I think its our best course of action."

Haru looks down at her phone. She suspects Makoto is right.

What would happen if she asked the Phantom Thieves for help now? She knows they would help, but how long would it take?

There are so many, 'That's the thing about Tokyo's,' that the phrase is little more than a cliché.

But clichés only become clichés because they're so used.

And really, that is the thing about Tokyo. It's so big and so congested and so packed with people and cars and neon and noise that you can hide just about anywhere.

Sugimura watches the two girls step onto the block. He watches walk down the sidewalk, oblivious, lost in whatever pleasant conversation they're having. He watches them enter Niijima's building.

His car is parked in an alley across the street. The black behemoth would stick out to anyone who bothered to think about it.

But hey, that's the thing about Tokyo.

At the sight of Haru, Sugimura keeps his cool.

Relatively speaking.

He doesn't bolt out of the car. He doesn't charge her. Doesn't lambast her in front of the whole world.

The Niijimas would make too much noise if he did something like that.

He has his plan.

The little bitch thinks she can just wander off and disrespect him?

He'll show her.

He'll show everyone.

Soon enough, Haru Okumura will be the pliable, obedient little wife he was promised.


	78. The ballad of Haru part 1

In the times when Haru is alone, when it's only her and her reflection in a bathroom mirror, or in the quiet of her own room, she can admit the fear to herself. The nauseating, blood-rushing, lizard brain terror that churns up inside her like a tidal wave, ready to engulf her and drag her into an ocean of inky black.

She knows it is something that allows her to be controlled. She knows the science of fear, and how it affects her body and mind. She knows the math of it.

It still terrifies her. She can forget about it for a while, bury herself in the affairs of Mako-chan, the Phantom Thieves. Push her own problems away to another day. It's more fun that way. More fun to live, however briefly, in a world where her future isn't the bleak landscape she knows it to be.

But fantasies end.

Life finds you, even when you don't want it to.

She doesn't want to hope because she doesn't want to be let down.

Haru steps out into the summer afternoon.

Makoto had gone on ahead to meet up with her contact. Haru had needed a bit more time to steel herself.

If she revealed those messages to the police, if could spark a lot of unpleasantness. Things could get ugly. Mean. Dirty.

But what else can she do?

Because, despite knowing that there's a slim chance of this working, Haru lets herself hope. Even as the fear sinks through her. Even as it gnaws at her. She's going to try. She'll try and rid herself of Rin Sugimura, once and for all.

She takes a deep breath, turns in the direction of the station, and begins to march.

She makes it a few yards before Sugimura grabs her, drags her into an alley, and fits a rag wet with something over her mouth.

Then she's gone.

"Um," Makoto starts. "Officer Kagawa?"

Hideotoshi Kagawa looks up at her, and for a brief second, there's no recognition. She sees the years hanging off him like gravity, and wonders, If my father had lived, would he have looked like this?

Then, life injects itself back into his eyes. The frown shatters into a smile and the man drops his phone onto the table and lifts his hands high into the air. "Mini-Makoto!" He cries. Makoto can feel the eyes of distracted cafe-goers on her back, but she pays them no mind.

"It's good to see you," she says, and bows.

Officer Kagawa pushes himself half out of his seat, bobbing his head in a close approximation of a bow. His laugh is a bellow from his belly. "It's been too long. Too long. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch. The job pays havoc on your personal time." He pats his stomach. "Not to mention your diet," and he howls again. "How are you? How's your sister?"

"Sae's good," Makoto replies, eyeing the chair across from him. "May I sit?"

"Absolutely," he says, gesturing. "Please, please."

Makoto sits and smiles at this man who worked alongside her father for so many years.

"Heard she's really making a name for herself at the SIU," Kagawa whispers, as if the information were confidential. "She put away that bastard Kamoshida, yeah?"

Makoto nods. "Yes, she was involved in the prosecution of that case." Though, now that I think about it, wasn't that a conflict of interest? She shakes her head. She didn't have the time to think about that.

"How have you been?" She asks.

The man shrugs. "Eh. You know. The job is the job. It takes its toll." He picks up his phone, smiling, and runs his fingers across the screen. "Here, check it out!" He turns the phone towards her. Two smiling little girls grin up into the screen. "Look how big they got!"

Makoto wants to swallow, but stops herself. She had forgotten Officer Kagawa had children. "They look healthy," she replies, and wants to kick herself at the dumb response.

His smile breaks for a moment. "Well, that's thanks to their mother. Living out in the mountains, you know, they got a lot of clean air. Not like this place." He waves his hand in a slow circle above his head. "This place is a cesspool. Not somewhere kids should grow up." He frowns. "No offense."

Makoto shakes her head. "No, it's quite alright." She doesn't ask the obvious question, why his children are living with their mother somewhere out in the mountains. "I'm sorry to reach out to you like this. I know you must be very busy."

He grins. "I'm never too busy for Akihiko's kids."

Makoto stiffens at the sound of her father's name. It's strange. She hasn't heard it spoken in so long. It's always been 'Dad' or 'Father.' Never 'Officer Akihiko Niijima.' She can't stop herself from swallowing this time.

Her reaction must be obvious, because the glee fades from Kagawa's face. "Three years already." He sighs. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you, but that's not enough time to forget."

"No, it's not."

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Like I said, I'm fine." Makoto tries to reply with cheer.

He shakes his head. "No, you didn't say anything. You said your sister was good. I'm asking how you are."

Confused. Scared. Angry. "I'm alright," she says. "Really. But I did want to ask you something." She puts herself back together and says, "To be honest, my friend and I need your help."

She tells him the situation. Spells it out, as clear as she can make it. He listens, asks no questions, and when the story is complete, he leans back in his chair and sighs.

"Geez," he mutters.

"Do you think you can help us?"

"Your friend is Haru Okumura, as in Okumura Foods?" Makoto nods. "And her fiancé is Rin Sugimura, as in the Sugimuras?" Makoto nods again. "Geez," he repeats.

"I'm sorry," Makoto says. "I know it's a lot to ask, but we're out of options and we don't know what else to do. Sugimura has been leaving her these disturbing messages. I'm afraid that if we don't get the authorities involved, and soon, she may be in danger."

Kagawa drums his fingers across the table. "These messages, you have them?"

"Yes."

"And they're clearly from Sugimura's phone? It's clearly his voice?"

"They are."

"Why come to me?" Kagawa asks. Makoto blinks at the change of subject. "Why not take them to your sister?"

"Sae..." Makoto starts, but cannot finish. What could she say? Sae's intervention only made things worse. She focuses on Kagawa's face. And this? Will this make it worse too? "I came to you because of your relationship with my father. I wanted to give the evidence to someone I could trust."

Kagawa reaches up and digs his thumbs into his temples, rolling them slowly, slowly, slowly. Then, he lets out another sigh that grows in volume until it turns into a groan. "Alright, fine. I'll help."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He leans forward and taps the table with his forefinger. "But you need to be aware of what you're doing, yeah?"

She stares at him. "What I'm doing?"

"The Sugimuras aren't people the police can just shove around."

Shove around?

"We'll need to be smart about how we go about this. Rin Sugimura, from what I've heard, is a little shit. But his father's a big player in politics. This may come back to bite you in unexpected ways."

Makoto shakes her head. "I'm prepared for that. So long as my friend is-"

"Are you? Are you really? Because one thing they could do, and I'm just spitballing here, is ruin your sister's career."

"Wh-what?"

Kagawa drops his head in exasperation. "Mini-Makoto, tell me you thought about that. Your sister is a Public Prosecutor, heavily involved in the SIU. The SIU relies on the goodwill of political factions. If Sugimura decides he wants to pay you back for his son's stupidity, then he could make an enemy of them." He shrugs. "Then again, the SIU is backed by some powerful people. But, the SIU could also decide that they'd rather not get into a pissing match, and just can your sister right there and then."

The words are barbs, cutting into her. "But that... that's not-"

"Fair?" Kagawa asks. He doesn't elaborate. They both know what they could say. Your Dad got hit by a truck. What part of that was fair?

Her father's friend sets both hands on the table and expels a good amount of air. "Look, I'm sorry. I just want you to be prepared for what could happen. Politics and law enforcement don't generally go well together." He leans forward. "Why don't you let me hear those messages?"

Makoto nods. "R-right. Haru is bringing them. She should be here any minute."

He arches a brow. "She didn't come with you?"

"I had a few errands to run before I came here. She'll be meeting us soon."

Kagawa frowns. "How about you try calling her, then? To see where she is."

Makoto nods and pulls out her phone. There are no new messages. No voicemails. Nothing. She dials Haru's number and holds it up to her ear. It rings and goes to voicemail. She tries again. It rings and goes to voicemail.

Makoto begins to feel the dread creep into her.

She tries again. It rings and goes to voicemail.

She lowers the phone and texts a message.

MAKOTO: Haru where are you?

She waits. No response.

"No," she whispers. "Oh, no."

Iwai stands behind the counter, as always, hat low across his face. He counts a few yen across the counter. Flip, flip, flip, flip, as he lays them down.

"Good haul?" Jessikah asks.

"Mnnn," the older man replies. He takes up the bills once more, counts them again and, evidently satisfied, shoves them into the register.

"So," Jessikah says, suddenly very conscious that this is her first conversation with the man where she's been aware of his past. "What's up?"

Iwai doesn't look at her. He moves out from behind the counter and heads down one of the aisles. "Hey," he growls out. "We're closin' early. If there's anyone in here, time to go."

No response.

Iwai continues his inspection, stepping around and over merchandise. When he returns to the front, he still doesn't look at Jessikah. He goes to the door, and locks it.

Hoo boy, Jessikah thinks. Her mind begins to race. What did Iwai want with her?

"I don't believe in excuses," Iwai finally says. "But that doesn't mean I don't believe in regret." He turns to her. "Anyone who ever tells you that they've lived a life with no regret is a damn liar."

"Uh, okay."

"We all do things. Things to survive. Things we think we need to do to survive." He straightens at this last part. "It's one thing to regret, it's another to shy away from it. I am what I am. I did what I did." He moves a step towards Jessikah, and his foot bumps against a loose box. He stumbles a moment, and scowls. Then he lifts his head and looks at Jessikah. "What'd you think of me?"

Jessikah stares back at him. "I don't know much about you."

"I asked you what you think of me, not what you know about me."

Jessikah sticks her hands in her pockets, and frowns. "You let some shady kid pawn a bunch of stuff off in your perfectly legitimate store. You get that same kid burner phones and gadgets that are possibly illegal. Sometimes you tell her how to use them. You also asked that same kid to watch your son while you went to some strange meeting, and you haven't told her what that's about yet." Jessikah musters herself up, and says, "So I think you're sketchy as shit, but I don't think you're a bad person."

No need to bring up the yakuza connection. Who knew what Iwai would do if Jessikah mentioned that, 'Oh yeah, and you also used to be in the Dragon Syndicate.'

Iwai grins then, but it is a painful thing to look at. "You need to understand that sometimes you don't have good choices. That sometimes your choices are shit."

Jessikah does not like where any of this is going. "Look, if this is about me babysitting Kaoru again, you can just go ahead and ask, it's no big de-"

"Dammi," Iwai spits. "Get serious."

Jessikah lifts her hands. "Okay, sorry. Bad joke."

Iwai frowns. "I don't mean to snap. Look, you got family?"

Jessikah swallows. "I do."

"What're they like."

"Rather not talk about it."

Iwai guffaws. "That bad, huh? Maybe we got some things in common after all. My mother was nuts. The bad kind of nuts. Drinking. Drugs. Sleeping with anyone who had two coins to rub together. All with me sitting in the kitchen, thinkin', 'When's dinner coming?'"

Jessikah averts her gaze. "Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah," Iwai says. "Yeah." He scowls. "I did... I need your help," he says. He reaches out and places a hand on Jessikah shoulder. "I did something. For Kaoru. And it-"

Jessikah's phone vibrates. She reaches for it.

Iwai swats her hand away. "Ignore the damn phone."

The phone rings, Jessikah answers. "Jessikah!" Makoto's voice, but manic and high.

"Makoto, what's happening?" Jessikah asks.

"Jessikah," Iwai growls. "I need to tell you-"

"can't reach her," Makoto is saying. "We were going to meet with an old friend of my dad's, but she's not answering and I don't know where she is. She isn't answering."

"I'm on my way." She lowers the phone. Looks at Iwai. "I have to go."

"This is important, kid, you don't-"

Jessikah isn't listening. She shoves the door open, " So is this, i will be back shortly," before taking off down the street at a sprint. "Makoto?" She says, phone back to her ear. "Tell me where you are."

Haru's eyes flutter open to catch the receding back of Sugimura as he walks away from her. The door to his car is open. Haru tries to take in her environment. They're in some big parking garage.

Panic slams into her like a wave. It pushes the dreariness out of her veins and she starts fumbling around with her pockets.

Phone? Phone? Where was her phone? She rips it from her pocket.

No bars. She tries to call, but nothing happens. She sends a text to Makoto, a hastily constructed string of words that mean little, but it rejects.

Wherever they are, her phone is useless.

She begins to shake. She's trapped here. There's no way out.

She hugs her knees to her chest. Squeezes her eyes shut. Someone, help. Help me. Get me out of here.

You already have a way out, says a voice. She opens her eyes.

The phone.

She pulls it out. Still no bars. But she was wrong. There was still something she could use on it. She digs through her brain for all the information on Palaces Jessikah had shared.

Sugimura has a Palace. His Palace is his car. I'm in his car! If she could get into his Palace, she would disappear from reality. She had no idea what to do then, but at least she wouldn't be here.

Haru pulls up the app. Shifts to Sugimura's name. I need his distortion, right? What he thinks his car is? "Castle," she whispers.

"No Match Found," says the phone.

"Mansion," Haru whispers.

"No Match Found."

"Palace,"

"No Match Found." Because of course that isn't right. That's just another type of Castle, Haru scolds herself. Think!

"Garage," Haru whispers.

"No Match Found."

Think, think, THINK!

Muzaki, reaches the car, and throws the already slightly ajar door wide open. He stands still, frowning.

He turns back to Kaneshiro. "Boss?"

Kaneshiro walks up to him, and his enforcer steps out of the way. Kaneshiro bends down and peers inside. The car is empty.

" Well now..." Kameshiro says looking back at Haru's kidnapper.


End file.
